Living Young
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: Clementine lives with her adoptive parents, Lee and Carly Everette in West Virginia. She recently received an enrollment letter to Ericson Preparatory Academy High. Luckily, she has friends there to help her through high school. But Clem must face high school dramas; toxic parties, brutal fights, emotional hook ups, broken friendships, and family issues.
1. Author Note

_Living Young_

* * *

Summary

* * *

_A fictional High School AU. Modern World Period_

Clementine lives with her adoptive parents, Lee and Carly Everette in West Virginia. She recently received an enrollment letter to Ericson Preparatory Academy High. Luckily, she has friends there to help her through high school. But Clem must face high school dramas; toxic parties, brutal fights, emotional hook ups, broken friendships, and family issues.

* * *

**_Shippings_**

_GabrielxClementinexLouis, MarlonxBrody, VioletxMinerva, SophiexAva, MitchxMarianaxJames, SarahxMitch, RubyxAasim, DavidxKatexJavier, LukexJane, LeexCarley, RebeccaxAlvin, ChristaxOmid, SaritaxCarlos, TrippxEleanor, BonnyxMike_

-_Potty mouths, loss and new relationships, hated and friendly neighbors, random fights, hurt/comfort, humor, spiritual, family, friendships, enemies_

* * *

A/N:

Hey, it's _MidnightDarknessKat_!

I would like to say I'm writing a Walking Dead Game story now. The story will include Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Lemonade/FLuff, Alcohol, and Family issues.

I'm really excited for this story and hope you guys take the time to read it, comment, and favorite. I'll post at least two chapter for a week . So, have fun with Chapter 1 and 2 for this week!

My WattPad : _NovaKnytePaws_

My WP account will be ahead of my FF account so feel free to check it out if you can't wait for the next following two chapters.

Ps: Do not mind the other two stories. I'm only updating the story 'Living Young'.

Finally, please support me. This may be challenging for me because I'm really trying to have a natural flow in this story. Hit that review button and tell me your thoughts, favorite characters, ideas, and any optional side story ideas. I'm so hooked on GabxClemxLou. It's addicting...for now. I'll probably write another story but this story is on my mind now.

Thanks, DaylightKittens.


	2. Two Letters

**A/N:**

**Hello. I'm MidnightDarknessKat. Or Ny'Devine from WP.**

**I have taken the time to think about what story I should do and needed a break from Naruto fanfics. It gets annoying writing Naruto all the time , however, I know most of the character's name.**

**Besides that, I went back re-watching TWDG game play on Breleezey's Channel. And I can you not, he cracked me up through out the whole TWDG series. I even cried when he cried at the end of the game play.**

**The only choices I wished he chosen on Season 4 was to stay with Louis, but I understand picking the strongest member in the group AKA Violet was reasonable but man... His tongue got cut off. Louis is bae. He didn't deserve that punishment. So sad. LOL. Now I'm ranting. I saw other alternative endings too, showing that he's okay/ lost a finger/ living with no tongue but still having game. Yeah. TWDG a good series.**

**Enough about me rambling my thoughts. I hope you guys enjoy my story. I'm new to writing about game characters. I don't remember too much about some characters, only the main ones I'm sure about. I hope I don't go too OC on certain characters. If so... Oops.**

**Like I said before, my story on WP will be ahead.**

**Favorite, Review, Follow.**

**Please enjoy. And thank you for reading it.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Modern world. Clementine lived with her adoptive parents, Lee and Carly Everette in West Virginia. During the summer, Lee received two letters; one about his promotion and getting a job opportunity to teach at a college level and the other one about Clementine transferring to a gifted and talented preppy high school. Excited to meet familiar faces, Clem anxiety kicks in when she had to play as the new girl in Ericson's Preparatory Academy High._**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Two Letters_**

* * *

"Clem!" A woman called out from the bottom of the stairs. The woman known as Clem's adoptive mother, name is Carley. Her brunette bob was damped from her early afternoon shower. She stood at the end of the stairs, dressed in her silk lavender robe, taking a sip of her coffee. The coffee in her hand was getting bitter by the second as she waits for her adopted daughter.

Now thinking to herself, coffee shouldn't be her go to, but she had paper and online articles to look over for daily news updates. Her body is drained from over working herself through out the week. Her husband tried to convince her to take some time off, but she couldn't because she's the face for West Virginia News.

"...Yes?" Finally, the girl made herself present. Skipping two steps at a time to meet her mother's exhausted face. Carley took the time to have a good look at Clem's appearance. Clementine dressed herself in short jean shorts with a bright yellow hoodie, and combat brown boots. Her curly locks were tight and laid over her shoulders. The bobby pins held half of her hair, revealing a floral orange stud on her ear lope and an industrial bar of an arrow.

"Please be careful with Ava." The young six-teen years old Clementine nodded her head. Staring at her adoptive mother's dark brown unsettled eyes worried her. Clementine sighs deeply, letting out a soft chuckle. Of course, any mother would get worried.

"Ma, it's going to be fine. We just chilling at her place." Clem reassured her that everything going to be okay. She made her adoptive parents worry before and regretted the incident. Clem tries her best to be careful and not get into messy shit. Especially, around her neighborhood where most of them knows her small family.

"Okay. Text or call Lee or me if anything." She told her daughter as she pulled the young teen into a hug. Clem hugged back. They parted, from each other. Carley couldn't take her eyes off her daughter.

Clem headed to the door. Before she can do so, she took her house keys from the hook and stuffed it in her inner pocket of her yellow hoodie.

"Alright, I be back before eleven!"

"Eight!" Carley warned.

"It's already six, ma!" Trying to convince her mother, Carley gave her the owl stare. Clementine rolled her eyes up and sighed. She begged some more.

"At least nine thirty."

"Fine. Remember to call or text us." Carley smiled, as she gave a dismissive wave of her hand. She leaned against the kitchen counter as she watches Clem leave out. Carley sighs to herself. She shifted her head and eyed the wall in the living room with some pictures of Clementine as a kid to a teen.

Carley admired how beautiful she has gotten. Smart, strong, and sweet. Flashbacks of Clementine first meeting them at the orphanage were the best moments. Finding out Clem's parents were murdered during a burglary, broke the couple heart. Discussing Clementine's tragic story for a few days, they decided to take in seven-year-old Clem as their own. It took months for them to find the right child that needed the love and support. And choosing Clem was the best thing ever.

Lee signed Clementine into martial arts at a young age. When she turned eight, he felt like it was right for her to do an activity while he's busy with teaching night classes as Carley was stuck with paper work from the news station. He wanted her capable to be strong around tough crowds.

Carley picked up a picture of Clem in her martial arts uniform along with her best friend, Ava. Both grinning proudly with trophies in their palms. That's how Clem met Ava. The two never broke apart since.

Ava challenges Clementine, which Carley has no problem with. But Ava and Clem have been in some screw ups as they get older. Like drinking Lee's favorite sangria and replacing it with pepsi soda. Getting a tattoo to represent their friendship. It was their martial symbol, (the New Frontier symbol) which both decided to place it on the center of their nape.

Lee grounded Clem for three weeks. The parents couldn't believe a six teen years old having a tattoo without their permission. Although, they wouldn't approve.

Carley welcomes Ava with open arms but she's kept a third eye on Ava when pushing Clem over the limit. But if Clem's alright hanging with her, Carley must accept their friendship and trust them. For Clem's happiness.

Setting the frame pack on the wall, her legs dragged sluggishly towards her studies to go back to work. This going to be the death of her.

.

.

"You, girls better stop giving me blueberry pies for tattoos." The man said with mechanical ink pen in his hand. The air in the room filled with lavender incense.

The tall gentleman name is Paul Monroe. People calls him, Jesus. Not because he has a groomed bread and long hair that is now in a messy bun. But because that's his middle name and he's a humble man. The man always cheerful, wise, generous, and lovable. The aura around him gives off a pleasant vibe. Not only that, he's very handsome. No time for dating or searching for his other half.

He's a chill guy who loves life.

Jesus's one of Clem's and Ava's martial art instructor. The girls dropped out from martial arts when they reached high school. Jesus understood, education comes first.

But he still sees their upbeat faces from time to time as they found out a few months ago he's a low key tattoo artist. Of course, he's the one that tattooed their nape with the Frontier Martial Art's symbol. He has one on his inner arm.

The girls love seeing him. He's their favorite bad ass cool older brother or uncle that they never had before. If anything goes wrong, Jesus is there to have their back. He knows their parents very well and would do whatever he can to protect them. They grew to him.

Since they knew about his double life, usually the girls bring in his favorite healthy snacks, vegan take outs, and desserts. He never turn food down. Man loves to eat. Especially pies.

"Where's the love in not giving you nothing but cash. We love feeding you, Jesus." Ava smirked. Jesus rolled his eyes. The corner of his mouth tugged. He really loves these girls.

Jesus went back to his work on the back of Clem's ear. Water coloring an actual clementine fruit. Ava got up from her seat to check out the almost finish art work. It suited Clem's tan skin complexion. The shades of orange popping out and the green leaf wrapping the bottom of the fruit like a ribbon. It was very...

"Cute. Very cute, Clem! Jesus the fucking dude." Ava said cheerfully as she whipped out her phone to snap a picture of it. Clem was resting on the chair side ways for Jesus to do his thing under a bright light.

"Don't show me yet. I want to see it when it's finish." Anxious to see the work now, she had to hold back her excitement and wait patiently.

"Aw shit!" He stopped. Clem's eyes widen.

"Don't fuck with me, man. Don't. You. Dare. Fuck. With. Me. We bought you two huge blue berry pies." She threatened. A stern look appeared on his face. Not believing them as he clearly sees one on the counter.

"The other one in the car. We WERE going to surprise you..." Ava skipped back to the chair and plopped her butt on it.

"Two? Ya shitting me?" He cursed. Ava smirked

"Bruh. We got chu. We feed big J!" Ava dabbed.

"Shit. Ya my favorite!" He laughed. Jesus dabbed back and continued touching up Clem new and fresh tattoo.

By the time he finished, Clem teared up from admiring it on Ava's cell phone. She ran up to embrace Jesus's torso, who was stuffing his face with a large piece of pie. Ava had to run out to get the other one box of pie.

"You're so kind." Clem chimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Go home and make sure ya take care of them." He patted Clem's head. Ava joined in the group hug. She had her tattoo done yesterday, therefore she's wrapped up. It took days for Jesus to finish it. On the side of her waist is a thorn of two red roses with army camouflage leaves. Relating it to her parents, her mother, Christa works in the force as her father Omid teaches history in Richmond High.

"Okay. Thanks a lot, Jeezy!" Clem and Ava winked at him. Jesus waves at them, happily eating the rest of the pie in peace.

.

.

"Bitch."

"Biiiittchhh." Clem dragged as she examined the photo of her fresh tattoo.

"BIIIIIITTTTCCCHHHHHHHH!" Ava yelled. In a second, she and Clem looked each other and then busted out laughing in Ava's black Toy Corolla. The sun was gone and only street lights and cars illuminated the night. Soothing music was playing to break the silence during the ride.

"Now how are you going to hide this one from them?" Ava focused on the road. Clem shrugged. She eyed the digital time on the radio.

Nine sixteen PM.

"If they see it, they see it. It's just a tattoo... I don't want to get Jesus in trouble, so I'm making this my last one." Clementine dragged a sigh. Ava patted her best friend's thigh.

"I agree. I hope those curls hides it." She pointed out. Clem pulled on one of the stands, making it bounce back up. Hiding the tattoo before they left the tattoo shop, she had to flip her hair to the other side and pin part of her hair.

"Same. Lying to them gets harder each time." She complained. Ava grunted.

"Clem..."

"What?"

"Check my phone." Ava made a smooth turn to another street. The pulsing light from the phone grabbed her attention. Clem grabbed Ava's phone and opened a recent message.

"[Bae:_ Please don't forget about Marlon's party on July 16, Tuesday. K, Love you!_] Kissy face and heart eye emojis. So... Are ya two... official?" Clem's dark brows scrunched.

"...Ugh...We're working things out, I guess." Her voice trembled. Clem is cool that her best friend is bisexual. Ava's parents accepted her openness to her sexuality but doesn't know about the lack of seriousness in a relationship.

"What's the problem?"

"Clem...I don't want to discuss this with you too. First her sister, now you?" Ava gradually made a stop at a red light. She sat back and adjusted her rear mirror. Checking out her tapper cut look. Pulling on her loose curls that hung on her forehead.

"Um. Okay. I just don't understand you with this relationship. And I love you and want you to be happy. Not ...to be under a rut." Clem took Ava's hand. Blinking a few times, she released a breath through her nostrils as she looked at Clem. Ava really found a sister and a bestie.

"Thanks. Sophie... We'll be...fine. Anyway... BITCH! You're coming to this party! Every teen around keeps talking about it on the media. I know you'll love it." She laughed wickedly. Started driving again.

"Ava!? Lee and Carley going to KILL me!" Ava brushed it off.

"C'mon, Tiny. I want you to meet other people I've been dying for you to meet. Like, you never bonded with Sophie as much or met Sophie's twin. Or-Or fucking Duck's friend, Willy. He's fucking hilarious when Duck and him together."

"Mmmm. I don't know. It's just... We been fucking shit up and my parents are..." Clem paused. She didn't want to touch this topic. But she couldn't ignore it. And she wanted Ava to understand her point of view. No doubt, Ava would.

"... I-I'm sorry. I'm setting a bad example again." Ava cupped her mouth. Clementine rest her hand on Ava's thigh. Giving it a squeeze.

"No, no. Don't belittle yourself. I love you." Clem smiled. Ava saw the small smile. She giggled. Feeling embarrassing for crying and shit. She wiped her tears.

"Shit...Fuck you. Always making me cry when it comes to you."

"Oh shut up..." Clem leaned her head on Ava's shoulder. Clem took out her phone and texted her parents in their group chat.

"I just want you to have some fun. Damn. It's fucking summer fucking vacation. Like, we finally in high school. Mind you...DIFFERENT HIGH SCHOOLS! Barely see or hang out with each other till the holidays or break." She exclaimed. Ava a year older than Clem. Of course, both have out standing grades but Christa, Ava's mother signed her up in Ericson's Preparatory Academy of the Gifted and Talented. Apparently, Ericson has a great amount of students successfully graduates colleges with a bachelor to a master's degree.

And Clementine was stuck in Richmond High. Poor at encouraging students to go to colleges. Either way, Carley and Lee made sure Clem be on top of her work.

"Fuck us. Guess I have to come up another lie." Clem insisted.

"Does this mean?..."

"...Hmmmmm." Clem stared at the window. Slowly taking the chance to eye Ava's goofy expression.

"Hmmm?" Ava replied. Glancing at Clem's honey hazel eyes. A small glimpse of shine sparkled.

"Hmmmmmm."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" Ava bounced her thick arched brows. Clementine smiled nervously.

"I'll think about it. Okay?"

"Yes! I'll promise to take care of you." The car pulled up in front of Clem's house. Clem got out the car.

"Like always. Text me when you're home."

"Okay. See ya, soldier." She saluted. Clem played along, saluting her off. Both cracked up. The black car smoothly drove off down the street. Clem made her way to the steps with her keys out.

Making her way through, she spotted Lee's shoes on the floor. Speaking of the devil, he popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Hey, sweet pea." A heartwarming smile spread on his face.

"Hey, Lee." Clementine smiled back. Kicking off her shoes before hugging him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Clem just stuffed her face in his chest.

"Just needed a hug."

"Okay. That's what I needed too." He hugged her back. Squeezing her with all his might causing her to giggle. He released her and directed her to follow him in the kitchen. He handed her two envelopes to her. One was teared open as the other one wasn't.

"Should I be concerned?"

"Oh no, sweat pea. Just read the one that's open." Clem did what he said, and her eyes went from minus signs to o's.

"Co-Congradulation, Lee!" She hugged him. On the letter, Lee got a promotion and finally became a college level history teacher at West Virginia University.

"Now read this one." He pointed at it. His arm hung over her shoulders. She teared the end of the envelope and pulled out paper.

"Clementine Everett, we, Er-Ericson Prep Academy welcome you with...Lee...What?!" Her voice trembled. Another figure stepped in.

"Go on Clem." Clarey encouraged her. With a slack-jawed expression, Clem continued.

"...welcome you with open arms for joining our family. We checked your performance in academics and would like you to continue to do so in our school. When you successfully graduate with great scores, you will receive a scholarship reward for any colleges. Congrats, Ms. Everett... Th-Thank you. Y-You guys making me cry." Clem hugged both of her parents. Carley and Lee pecked the crown of her head.

"It's all because you worked for it. We, three worked for it." Carley said. She even pulled out Clem's old uniform from Richmond.

"Now we can throw away this ol' thing and you can dress however you want." Lee grinned. The smile on Clem's wet face didn't leave. Too amaze how her parents revealed great news.

Most of her friends were in Ericson's Prep Academy and she was sick of it. It's not easy to get in. It cost money or brains and talents. She worked hard at Richmond. Did volunteer work. Joined their volleyball team. Passed all of her classes.

And now the day has come and her parent's finally approve that it was her time to put all her hard work into use.


	3. Bonding at the Mall

**A/N:**

**Hello. I'm MidnightDarknessKat. Or Ny'Devine from WP.**

**Sorry if my Spanish Translator is WAAAYYYYY off. LOL. If anyone speaks Espanol, please feel free to help me edit it. I suck at Spanish. Google had to be my savior for this.**

**Favorite, Review, Follow.**

**Please enjoy. And thank you for reading it.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Bonding at the Mall_**

* * *

"Come on Sam!" The huge German Shepard's ears twitched. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Clem patted her lap, causing the dog to happily pranced to her, which almost causing her to collapse.

"You're too big to be jumping on me. C'mon buddy." Clem attached the leash on his collar and begin to walk back to his home. Sam's tongue hung out as he panted. Eagerly wagging his tail when he saw his old man. He bounced and whimpered as the old man climbed down the stairs.

Meeting at the bottom of his porch, Clementine handed him Sam. Sam sat in front of his master with a smile on his face. Clem rubbed his head for being such a good boy.

"Thanks again, Tiny. I noticed how Sam loves walking you." His heavy belly-laughed. Clem's cheeks stung.

"I know. Every morning this big guy drags me where _he _wants to go. Sam has so much energy , it's ridiculous."

"Yeah. Old boy still has it in him. Thanks again, Tiny. Here's some left over of curry with ox tails and rice." He handed her a small container. Clementine's eyes brighten.

"Thanks, Chuck. Bye Sam. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Clem ruffled his head. He barked and followed his owner back inside.

Old man, Chuck is the Everett's friendly neighbor who lives with his furry companion. Chuck find it difficult to walk early in the mornings, so Clem took the opportunity to walk Sam around six am as Chuck walk him at six pm.

Who wouldn't do a small favor for Chuck? He cooks delicious meals. Who turns down a nice meal?

Back home, Clem took a shower to start her day. In the shower, letting the water wash away the drowsiness and the morning chills.

Clementine still can't believe she got accepted to Ericson High. She texted Ava about it that day and they decided to celebrate the news two days ago with AJ who also received an acceptance letter to Ericson. Alvin Jr, fourteen years old boy, is Clementine's cousin. Aunt Rebecca, AJ's mother, is Lee's sister

Stepping out the shower, she covered herself with a thin, fuzzy towel. Then, she brushed her teeth till she lost the morning breath taste. After all that, Clem went to her room to find Ava laying on the bed on her belly. Playing on her phone.

Ava slept over last night.

From the time Clem got up to walk Sam, Ava showered and everything. So, she's already fresh and ready for the day. But the two not going anywhere till nine thirty am.

Slipping on underwear and a bra, she went through her dresser, looking for an outfit.

"Shit man. AJ finally in going to high school." Ava announced as she buried her face in the pillow. Clem nodded.

"Goofball growing up. Just like us." Clementine wore a thin short sleeves orange shirt with overalls shorts. Ava turned to lay on her back. Staring at the ceiling. Clem laid next to her, staring at the ceiling too.

"I know. Time sure do fly. I wish he stayed small forever. Hate when he refuses my love now. He use to love my cheek kisses and tickles" Ava wiggled her fingers like a creepy crawling spider. Clementine laughed at Ava.

"Oh geez. You're so embarrassing."

"Me?! You embarrass him too. Always babying him in public." Ava pointed out. Clem rolled her eyes to the left and smiled at Ava.

"He loves it. I am his favorite cousin." She chimed.

"Of course, he does. He's a big baby." Ava added.

"Shut up. He's...getting out of that stage...And I don't baby him!" Clem whined. Ava sat up next to Clem, smirking.

"You always go soft whenever he's around. Such a big baby-Oh shit!" Ava oanicked and checked her phone. She held the phone against her ear.

"What happened?"

"Forgot to wake up Gabriel."

"Why are you-"

"Mariana is a heavy sleeper. Saying something about God's child something, something resting for the savoir. Some holy shit." Ava set her phone on speaker. The phone picked up and Ava could hear sleep in his voice.

"Hey sleepy head!" Clementine and Ava greeted in unison.

"Sup..." A raspy voice answered.

"Damn. You sound so sexy, making Clem's pants clammy." With quick reflexes, Ava blocked all of her bestie's hits. Clementine's cheeks glowing pink to red

"It's too early for this." They heard him sighing at the end.

"Just trying to help you out with your morning wood. Give you something to think about while you pump yourself. Refreshment for this early morning." Ava joked. No shame. No regrets. She loves teasing Gabriel.

"Ava..." He groaned.

"You see! He likes that. Anyway, we need a big strong Papi to company us at the mall today."

"Ugh. What time is it?" He grumbled. Clem took the phone.

"Time for you to get your ass up. We're meeting up at the mall in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Okay. I'm getting ready. Adios." The line cut off. The girls shared a laugh.

Gabriel, age seventeen, and Mariana, age sixteen, are siblings that goes to Ericson High. As much Clementine hate when Ava teases her whenever Gabriel is mentioned, she also misses the sappy feelings and moments she had with him. They used to be an item in middle school. Nothing but holding hands, having their first innocent kiss, going to the movie theaters, and saying small sweet nothings that would keep their hearts racing.

It started as cute, as Clem thinks back at it. Yet, it had to end because Gabriel's attitude changed. Resulting the boy to have angry break outs and distant himself.

Mariana confessed to her saying things weren't going so well with the family. And it affected Gabriel deeply. They stayed friends after the break up.

It was childish, sweet, and sensitive. Being his friend and guiding him through his troubles strengthen their bond.

"So..."

"What?" Clementine's brows rise.

"You ain't wet from his sleepy voice?"

"AVA!"

"It sounded hot as fuck!" Ava shrugged.

.

.

A tall teen shut the car door behind him. The wind swooped his hair wildly in the air that he brushed it back and put on his green beanie. He had on a white short sleeve t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black vans. Nothing too pop out but decent.

Mariana, Gabe sister, tugged his arm. He focused on her. His little sister is gorgeous. His ride and die. Gabriel loves to her death. He hates for anyone to take her innocence away or take advantage since she's already connecting with the Lord and wishes to be the best saint. Even though, she hangs with friends that doesn't go to Church as their family do, Clem and Ava still respect her presence.

Her long brunette hair styled in a French braid as she wore her usual white floral lace veil over her hair. Dressed in a nice white dress with faded rose pedals with the long cuffed sleeves. The length of the dress reaches over her knees. And oxford brown flats shoes to finish her look.

"Oí de Ava, Clem se va a Ericson. ¿Estás emocionado? (I heard from Ava, Clem is going to Ericson. Are you excited?)" A smile plastered her face. Gabe shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face.

"Ehh ... Es bueno estar en la misma escuela que ella otra vez (Well... It's nice to be in the same school as her again.)" He said as he hid the fact he's actually very excited to be in the same school as Clem. He barely sees her since they went to different high schools and have their own things going on when school is in session. They only hung out when they're on break.

By the time they made it to entrance of the mall, they spotted Ava tall statue compare to Clem's shortness. Clem was the first to run up to the siblings and hug them.

"How are you guys?"

"I'm good. Just hungry." Mariana rubbed her stomach. Ava walked up suggesting a small brunch. They agreed and headed to a diner. Barely a crowd at the mall, the gang made it to the place quickly. The waiter directed them to a booth and they sat there looking through the menu.

Mariana sat next to Ava. Across from them were Clem, who sat next to Gabe.

"Someone finally cut that shitty beard." Clem blurted. Gabe gasped. Knowing it was directly at him. Slowly turning his attention to Clementine's smirking face.

"What?! You're crazy. That beard made me popular in school." He cupped his jaw and dragged his palms down his smooth face. Marianna rolled her eyes.

"Mi amor, your lord and savior respect you if you tell the truth. Sinners lies, not God's child." She went back to her menu. Ava snickered behind her menu.

"Mariana..." He hissed. Clem giggled. Gabe nudged Clem. She glanced at him.

"And you've finally taming your shitty ass curls." He twirls his finger around her tight curls. She swift his hand away.

"Looks better than your hairy ass hole."

"Uh... Are you guys ready to... or-order?" The waiter awkwardly stood there at the wrong time. Ava and Mariana died laughing. Clementine turned beat red as Gabriel avoided making eye contact with the waiter.

They ordered soon as everything calmed down.

"This is why I love bonding with you guys." Ava snickered.

"So, we can embarrass each other? Most of the time, I'm the one humiliated." Clem pouted her lips. Gabe threw an arm around her neck.

"Aww. That's because you always say the wrong things at the wrong time."

"Like having a hairy ass hole."

"...Here's your orders..." The waiter avoided giving eye contact as he set their plates on the table. He heard it the other way around. Thinking Clem likes hairy asses. He took off with the rolling cart.

"Exactly." Gabe dug in his plate. Clementine pushed her egg sandwich back. Losing her appetite.

"You guys suck... Except for Mariana."

.

.

After going through six stores, they took a break at the mall lounging area. Bags on the floor next to their feet as they rest their legs and asses.

"Espera un minute, (Wait a minute) Clem going to Marlon's party?" Gabe nose scrunched. Ava smiled.

"Why not?" Ava crossed her arms under her breasts.

"You know how Clem gets when it comes to alcohol. Don't get me wrong, she can dance but..." He trailed. Remembering certain things that happened the last time he partied with Clem.

"Gab, last year mistake. Don't worry." Clem interrupted him.

"Yeah Gabe. So what if ya make out again. It's no big deal." Ava shrugged. Gabe narrowed his brows as his eyes drooped to the floor. Clem awkwardly shifted her leg over the other, leaning to right side of the arm chair. Pretty much, it was a big deal to them.

"And I said I was sorry..." Hurt written on her face. Gabe swallowed the knot in his throat. He didn't mean to upset Clem. But that day brought back feelings. Both tried to push it to the side but neither can't deny the spark.

"Yeah. And a happy birthday." He spat. Honey cat eyes glanced at his chocolate ones.

Last year, Gabe family threw him a small birthday party. Of course, he invited Clem. Ava was busy with a project. Besides that, the Garcia family loves to party, eat, and drink. Gabe's family sweetly convinced her to let loose and drink. Gabe was drinking a bit, so why not try it. As she did, she kind of went over her limit and ended up dancing all over the birthday boy and giving him a kiss after leaving to go home.

After all that, their friendship never change. They pushed that memory to the side. Knowing things might end messy or not right if the two brought it up saying the wrong things to each other.

"Where's my happy birthday kiss?" Ava winked at them two. Clem rolled her eyes as Gabe let out a relieving sigh.

"I can give you one now, Ava!" Mariana lounge herself over Ava, giving her multiple kisses on her brown high cheek bones. Clem flew on them, getting innocent cheek kisses from Mariana too.

"Ugh..."

The girls perked up and went over to Gabe and tortured him. The audience in the area tried to mind their business but it was hard when Gabe was squealing and laughing very loud. Tickling him viciously, Gabe turned red and lost air in his lungs. He ended up on the floor, breathing heavily. He flipped Ava and Clem off.

Mariana helped him up.

"You, girls' fingers are rough." He picked up his bag. They grabbed their stuff and followed the weeping Cuban.

"Aww poor baby!" Ava hugged him from behind. He couldn't shake her off from her tight hold.

"I'm still surprise how you convince Clem to go to the party." Gabe said.

"Why? It seems like you don't want me to come. Is there...something you're not telling me?" Clem inched close to him. Gabe gave Ava aa look. She lets go of him.

"Ask Ava about Marlon's parties. I'll see you two later." Clem's forehead wrinkled. Is she missing something.

"Bye Clem. Bye Ava." Mariana waved. The two girls waved back as they gradually walked towards Ava's car in the parking lot.

"Are you not telling me something? What did Gabe mean by that?" Ava awkwardly stayed silent till they made it in the car.

Ava didn't start the car yet. They just sat there. Clementine waited patiently for Ava. Giving her time to gather her thoughts together before saying the wrong thing. Her best friend gestured her body to face her. She cleared her throat before opening her mouth.

"Marlon's party involves heavy drinking and drugs. I swear, I forgotten about that... And I wouldn't let you do something stupid that will end our friendship. Like I said, I'll take care of you." She informed Clem. Clem nodded her head. Understanding every word.

"I-I trust you, Ava." Ava hugged her. Clem responded back.

"If one of us gets caught, we are endangered together. I won't let that happen. I went to a couple of his parties and they were lit. Everyone is cool. Just watch out for some weirdo friends of his." Ava warned. She started the car and drove through the parking lot.

"I see. Don't worry too much about me. I can protect myself too."

"I know. If anyone bothers you, just flip them to the ground."

"Sure."

Ava shook her head. Something telling her that Clem would pull some shit like that.


	4. Tuesday Morning

**A/N:**

**Okay, I got too excited and I'm going to post two or three times a week. Hopefully, that cycle go well.**

**Oh yeah, during my story progress, I usually go back in a few times each chapter to fix any grammar mistakes or edit it some extra lines. Sorry for my ridiculous English grammar. If I do have errors...Even though English is my first language, it's still complicated. **

**I really hope you guys like this story so far. Let me know what you think so far with the characters and their relationship with each other. I really wonder how you guys going to react to this love triangle I'm creating with GabexClementinexLouis.**

**Oops. :D Needed some spice in this stoy anyway. There's more seasons to the food so don't worry.**

**As you can tell, I'm bored out of my mind and this story it the only thing that is keeping my life thrilling. LOL. SAD. But worth it.**

**Later on in this story, I'll make an age and family tree chart for ya AND for myself. Therefore, ya can get the idea what I vision. Some kids won't have TWDG characters as parents so I'll make them up later on if they're parents plays a part on here.**

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Tuesday Morning_**

* * *

In the living room, Clementine and Lee were distracted by the television. There were watching their favorite baseball team play. The 'Doves' were playing against the 'Vicious Bears'. Of course, the Doves ahead in the game.

"You guys still watching the replays from last week game." Carley slipped in between Lee and Clementine. The two didn't bother to say a word. Eyes glued on the screen.

Carley shook her head. She let all her weight on Lee's side. He moved to let her fit comfortably by his side. Clem broke out from her gaming trance to lay eyes on the couple.

Moments like these reminds her about the ol' times with her folks. Her husky and tall father cradling her mother with his strong arms whenever he could. Her plumped mother cooking meals that'll make stomachs talk. Her background of food was mixed with black soul food, raw Asian meals, and spicy Caribbean meat with curry on rice. Sometimes small Clem would help her mother add season on the curry or meat. Her favorite time was making sushi with her mother on special occasions. Clementine's father love for baseball grew on her ever since they went to a couple of the Doves games. The two would spend the whole car ride talking about the game.

She knew for a fact that her biological parents were in love. They lived far in Atlanta, Georgia with no trace of relatives and carried a child like Clem till their life ended.

Sometimes it hurts Clem when she compares Lee and Carley to her parents. Lee's tall figure, warm mocha complexion, and raspy deep voice always warms Clem's heart. And the kindness, loving mother Carley trying to be for Clem makes her feel at home.

The game went to a commercial.

"Oh yeah. How was the mall?" Lee asked. A small smile placed on his face. Clem sat back in her corner of the couch.

"It was fun. Met up with the Garcia siblings." Clem smiled. Carley's eyes widen. She got up to get something from the kitchen. Question looks written on Lee's and Clem's face.

She came back with two wine bottles wrapped up in plastic silver wrapping paper with a party sting securing it.

"I meant to give this to David and Kate a week ago. Damn it." Carley pouted. Lee got up to examine the bottle.

"Did something happen?" He questioned. Carley's flickered at Clementine. She nervously wondered if she should tell Lee in front of Clem. But either way, Clem is growing up and secrets will go out anyway since she's friends with the Garcia siblings.

"Um... They turned down the divorce papers and trying to work things out. I had talked to Kate about keeping her relationship with David." The worry expression on her face made Lee and Clem concern. Clem got up.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It had been years with arguing and crying over small things. The arguments would escalate for some reason and it always ends with Kate losing their child five years ago." Clem knew some bits and pieces of the twisted story but never knew it evolved around a baby.

"Shit."

"Swearing..." Clem poked Lee. He paid her no mind.

"I just wanted to cheer her up and root for them a better future. I'm going out to give it to them." Carley took the wine bottles from Lee. She walked off to get ready.

"I-I didn't know they were upset for... losing a baby..."

"Yeah. It was hard for us too." Clem knew about Lee's and Carley's story. Both tried to have a baby way before meeting Clem. Unfortunately, the doctor told the couple Carley wasn't as fertilized to produce a child since she had gotten a couple of surgeries to remove an inflated hernia near her ovaries. Neither of them gave up and signed up for adoption.

"Is having a child helps unify a family?" Clem's words made Lee think. He nearly nodded but he couldn't say babies or children make everyone happy. Educating Clem in things like these must be said the right way. Preparing her to make the right choices in life with patience, love, caution, and logic.

"Sometimes. Children helps fill in the gap between two people or just one of them. Loving a small person helps people spread more love around. I guess losing a baby broke David and Kate from their fantasy. They just need to learn that loving each is all they need. Including David's two kids from his late wife." He told the girl beside him. Clem nodded. Lee pulled her small frame to him and hugged her for a minute.

"I understand." Lee heard her whispered.

.

.

Tuesday came, and Clem woke up early to walk Sam. Outside in baggy sweats, sliders, and a thin t-shirt, she and Sam walked around the block. Further down, Clem saw two figures setting stuff in their garage.

A smile appeared on her face.

"Duck!" The named boy turned his attention to Clementine. His face beamed. Before he walked up towards Clem, he dropped a box on the cement ground. Sam immediately joined in the hug fest by jumping on Duck tall lean body.

"Mornin' Clem! Ey Sam!" The freckled teen patted Sam to tone down his morning kisses. The dog settled down as Duck wiped his face.

"Hey. Why you're up so early?" A voice interrupted Duck from answering Clem.

"Clem? Is that-That sure 'nough is. C'mere girl." A man known as Kenneth, Duck's father, came out the garage to give her a heart-warming hug. Clem hugged the man back.

"Morning to you too. What's going on?" She eyed a boat in the garage.

"Prepping a fishing trip that's coming up in a few days. Jr here, thinks he can out beat me on catching more fishes than me. Ain't this joker shitting me?" He chuckled. His scruffy bread covered half of his face, moved with mouth. Clementine shook her head, eyeing Duck.

"Pa, don't belittle me. Cuz, last month, you came home with a soil in your pants and a crying face to ma'." Kenny's body jerked, the brave teen stood there not threatened by his old man.

"Hm. Tough aren' ya. 'Ight, boy. We'll see who will soil their trousers." Kenny fisted Duck's arm. Leaving Duck with Clem to handle things on his boat. Duck, or Kenneth Jr, is turning seventeen in a few months. His father, Kenny, is best friends with Lee. The two go way back since Duck came to this world.

"Gabe messaged me about you." He begun. Clem rolled her eyes. Gabe still thinks it's a bad idea for her.

"Seriously? Are you going to shut me down too?" One of Duck's brows raised.

"The fuck? Nah. I want to see Clemmy shaking her ass over me." He air humped and whipped the space in front of him as if he's riding a horse. Clem scoffed.

"Woah. Okay." She laughed.

"Marlon's party reputation is sky high. I promise ya will have a great time. And I can probably shake my ass for ya." He winked. Clem tittered. Duck causally go to teen clubs with Ava and their Ericson High friends. Clem never joined because of bad timing or her parents wouldn't allow such freedom since she was a freshman and sophomore in high school at the time.

"Shut up!" She pushed him. Sam nudged his snout on Clem's leg.

"Better save me a dance. We can work it out on the dance floor. Make them all jealous of our moves." He started rolling his shoulders. Clem face palmed to cover up her flushed face.

"Oh gawd! Later Duck." She waved him off as Sam dragged her down the neighborhood.

.

.

After dropping off Sam, Clementine took a shower and conditioned her hair. She decided to straighten her hair for tonight event. She already told Lee and Carley she'll be sleeping over Ava's house for two days. She didn't want to come back home looking a hot mess.

Finally dressed in jeans and a magenta body suit, she sat on the floor with a long mirror in front of her. She divided her hair in sections during her straightening process. It took her an hour and a half to finish. The length her hair reached to her elbows.

"Should I cut it?" She stood up, twisting her body for a perfect view of her shiny dark brunette hair.

A knock on her door interrupted her. She unlocked and opened the door for Lee.

"I-I almost didn't recognize you." He chuckled. Clementine gasped.

"You always say that whenever I straighten my hair." She flipped her hair back.

"Your curls are your signature look."

"Ava and Duck said the same thing." Clem pounced on her bed. Lee shook his head.

"I tried Chucks lamb soup. It was delicious." He said as he pushed Clementine's room window up. The breeze made its way in pushing the flat iron smell.

"The man knows his food. Bet Sam has a great time eating food that Chuck makes for him." Chuck only feeds Sam raw meat and natural healthy ingredients instead of hard dog food.

"Yeah. What time do you want me to drop you off at Ava's?"

"Ugh... Around three. I'm pack up now and clean my room for a bit before heading out." She said. Lee nodded before leaving her room, so she can get right to it.

.

.

Hours later, Clem woken up from her nap. It was two thirty-six. She got up from her bed, to fix her hair.

Tossing her duffel bag over her shoulder, she left her room. Climbing down the steps, she met up with Lee.

"Carley at work?" Clem asked. Lee bobbed his head.

The two left the house locked and security system on. Both jumped in his SUV. Lee loves big cars. He even encouraged Clem to learn how to drive it during her sophomore year. Like he said, 'practicing driving a huge car will make it seem like driving a smaller car is a piece of cake.' And it did. She easily passed her road test and got her license.

On the road, watching houses and cars pass by, anxiety fluttered in her stomach. Sure, Clem went to a few parties with Ava, Gabe, and Duck. But they were all family related. However, Gabe's family always be loose and about that living loose life. Ava's folks cook outs be cool and fun when AJ turns up the music to the Cupid Shuffle, Wop, or Cha Cha slide songs. Duck's family just gather around chatting to catch up and sing songs in any vocal cords till the night falls.

But going to an actual party with teens only brought...fear? And in that sense, she'll be meeting some of the Ericson high students before school in session. Oh jeez. Clementine's anxiety sparked.

She really hoped tonight's party turns out okay like Ava and Duck say.

By the time they made it to Ava's place, Clementine hugged Lee before getting out the vehicle and entering Ava's house. Christa and Omid greeted Clem with questions about how her parents were doing. Nothing too much.

Clementine reached Ava's room. Ava wasn't there so she just let her bag down beside the door.

Soon as she was going to ask Omid or Christa about Ava's whereabouts, Ava came up from behind. She buried her face on the cook of Clementine's neck.

"Hey biotch." She whispered in Clem's ear. The small girl jumped out of her socks.

"Jesus Christ! You scared me." Clementine held her heart in place.

"Oof!" Ava lets go of Clem and checked her out.

"You're not wearing that?" The words came out more like a statement than a question. Clem rubbed her arms.

"I brought the out fit with me from our mall trip. I couldn't wear it in the house." Clem said. Ava shut the door close and stripped out of her lazy fit. Her parents were paranoid and strict about showing skin too. She can relate. Her mother is in the military force.

"Just throw this over you and we take it off in the car when we get there." Ava threw her lime over size sweat shirt and gray basketball shorts at Clem.

Clem stripped out of her clothes and slipped in her peach body suit that had an open back. And short shorts that hugged her hips and ass cheeks in place. She wore white sneakers. Wasn't a fan to heels. After that, she wiggled in the lime sweat shirt and the basketball shorts.

Ava threw on a black lace body suit and shorts with pockets creeping out from underneath. She didn't wear heels or boots but black sneakers. She pulled a red hoodie over her head and slipped on basketball shorts. Its still summer so the weather going to be warm at night.

Ava looked at the time. Three forty PM. They still had a lot of time. Ava added hair crème over her rich curls to add moisture and volume. She fluffed them and made sure her undercut fade looked sharped.

"Ava..."

"Hm?"

"I'm...nervous." Ava turned to look at Clem. She was staring off to the side, hugging herself.

"About your parents?" Clem shook her head. She stepped closer to Ava.

"The people."

"Oh. Um. Just hang out with Duck, Gabe, and I. We'll try to make you comfortable." She held Clem's hand. Clem's eyes smiled.

"Duck said he'll shake his ass for me." Ava almost choked.

"That damn Duck!"

Ava sat Clem down. Adding a wing at the end of her eyes and flaring her curly lashes more with mascara. Ava did the same to herself afterwards and finished their look with lip gloss.

"Shiiiiiiit! We slaayyyyyyinnnnng." Ava bites her lip. The girls checking themselves out on the mirror.

"We look so ready for a basketball match." Clem blunted said. Ava giggled.

"Sure is. Wanna meet up with Gabe and Duck?" Ava checked her phone.

"That would be a good idea." Ava nodded her head and texted them in the group chat. Clem checked herself out. She didn't need much make up to define her beauty. Her and Ava hates the powdery cake face look. It gave away their natural features and weigh them down. Not that they tried it. It looks like it will do that.

Clem smoothed one side of her hair behind her ear and pinned it to reveal her clementine tattoo. Thankful that Ava's folks don't care much about tattoos unless it's offensive.

"Gabe still getting ready and Duck on his way picking his ass up." Ava informed.

"Gabe takes too much time."

"Boy has to blow dry his hairy ass hole." Ava and Clem busted out laughing.


	5. Tuesday Night

**A/N:**

**Two-Three Chapters each week. So far, so good. Hope you guys liking the story. Just know I'll try my best getting deep into each character and their drama throughout the story. Not going to be sheep and stick to the Ericson kids...There's other characters playing a part in here. So...Stay tune. :DD**

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Tuesday Night_**

* * *

The party started at eight PM.

The gang grouped down the street from the house party around eight forty. Not wanting to be too early for the party.

Gabe and Duck came out the car to witness the girls struggling in the car. The basketball shorts easily slipped off, but the weather went up so much it was hard to remove the hoodies in the stuffy car.

"Can we get a little help." Clem opened the car door. Gabe immediately helped her out of the hoodie as Duck watches Ava twisting in the hot hoodie. He started mocking her moves. She jumped out the car and started whipping. Dropping her leg with a heavy stomp and extending one of her arms through the head access of the hoodie. Duck followed her moves.

While they were fooling around, Clem checked out the guys outfit. Gabriel had on a forest green V-neck t-shirt, black skinnies and black Nike sneakers. Of course, he wore his yellow beanie. He took off his beanie to show off his comb over locks, revealing his skin fade on the sides.

Duck had on an elbow sleeve red shirt, black joggers with one white strip on the side, and red and black Adidas. For a country boy, he can dress. Piercings crowding his left ear as the other ear only had one stud of a black duck. His dark brunette cut short but brushed back.

Loud music could be heard down the block and neighbors didn't pay any mind to it. Soon as some unknown song came on dropping the bass, Duck and Ava started twerking.

"Oh gawd!" Clem shouted. She went around, helped Ava out, and tossed their hoodies in the car. Suddenly, pulled by the waist, Clem felt violated from behind. Thankful it was Ava just messing around like a party fool.

"We're not even at the house and you're already turning up!" Clem squealed as she was repeatedly banged by Ava. Ava cracked up and swayed her hips as she went up to Gabe. Gabe held in his laughter as Ava started shaking her ass on him. He looked at Clem.

"Come get your friend." He pushed Ava off him. She wobbled away and clung to laughing Clem. Already making her feel comfortable enough to forget about her worries.

The group took their sweet time chatting on the way to the house. This side of the neighborhood had huge houses with low cut lawns. It surprises them that the neighbors didn't fuss about the music yet.

Each step, the music grew louder and clearer. When they pass by teens through the walk way, the ground was shaking by the bass of the music. Clem didn't know what to expect soon as she gets in the house.

The door opened for them and a ginger with long straight hair popped out with icy cerulean eyes. Ava let go of Clem and ran up the stairs, lip locking the red head girl. The three at the bottom of the steps already recognized the tall ginger.

The ginger pulls away slowly leaving Ava trapped in a trace. The glazing look held in Ava's eyes were fixed on her girl. Removing herself from her own world, Ava held out her hand for Clem. Clem didn't hesitate and took it.

"H-Hey Sophie." Clementine greeted.

"Nice, Clem! I didn't know you was going! Looking so adorable." The red head checked out Clem. Twirling the short girl around.

"Surprise! Nice seeing you too, Sophie." Clem giggled.

Compare to Ava, Sophie was five feet and six inches like Ava.

Clem was stuck being five feet and two inch... In the half. Clem doesn't know much about Sophie. Only that Sophie has a relationship with Ava, she loves makeup and being stylish, talks very fast, interested in doing the craziest stuff. How Ava described her, Sophie was the prettiest girl she had ever met.

Overall, the girl is a huge cry baby and sensitive.

"Gabe! Kenneth!" Sophie made her way towards the boys. Swaying her hips to the beat. The clothes she chose didn't hide her curves. As she was busy chatting with the guys, Ava lead Clem inside the house. Deep inside till they reached down to the basement where the music is booming.

Teens were singing along with the song, grinding against each other, drinking from the plastic red cups, and having a great time. At the dark corners, others were munching on food, chatting, and intensely making out with each other.

Clementine thought these things happen in movies. Guess not.

Innocently following her bestie, Clem didn't realize that she was holding her breath. She swallowed a large gulp and inhaled as much as she could. Instead of fresh air, she choked on...Marijuana?

"You good?" A concern look on Ava's face brought Clem back to her senses. Clem nodded nervously.

"Probably need a sip-sip." A red cup in front of Clem surprised her. Duck was beside her handing her the cup. Alcohol lingered in the cup.

"She just got here!" Gabe snatched the cup from Duck. Duck sulked.

"C'mon man. She's shaking." Duck whined as Gabe handed Clem a bottle of water. Sophie cuts in and took the bottle and handed Clem a cup. Less alcohol than the other one and smelled sweet.

"Gabe! Let Clem relax and have fun. Go 'head." She winked. Ava threw her arm Sophie and took her cup from her girl. She held it up at Clem. Clem shrugged and bumped their cups together and drowned themselves with the drink.

Gabe sighed. He knew better than to act like some body guard. But this is Clem. One of his closest friends. He just wanted her to be safe tonight.

"This is one tasty drink!" Clem's eyes widen. Sophie sipped from the cup Ava took from her.

"Right! Ava, dance with me." Sophie's eyes lingered at the brown skinned girl. Ava drew in the gaze and led her to the floor.

Clem watched the two rubbing against each other in a sexual way on the floor. Not caring what others thought of them. They were in their own small world. Ava held Sophie's side, leaning her close as possible to her body. Sophie's red lips contacted Ava's neck. The girl tilted her head back, drowning in the sensation of the music and Sophie's affections.

"Fine. I get to dance with Clem first." Gabe dragged Clem to the crowded dance floor.

Awkwardly, the two faced each other. Clem told herself nothing going to happen. It's just Gabe. Sure, they made out last year, however it won't happen again. Knock on wood.

The song changed into one of the classics 'We're in Heaven' by Dj Sammy edited by Callum Eddings and Kavorka Bootleg. As the vocal came, Gabe held her waist and gently guided her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Even though she's short, Gabe did his best to lean and level their height. He secretly wished she wore heels. Both bouncing to the beat and swaying side to side.

In a minute, the beverage reached their minds and veins that the music switched into 'Get it on the Floor' remix by DMX, Dj Rocco and Dj Ever B. Gabe twirled her around and her ass was up against his front. Her hips rocked within every beat. As the beat turned up, she bounced her ass. No lie, Gabriel Garcia enjoyed very minute. Holding her arms up, they got low on the floor.

"Shit." He hissed. When they got back up, Clem turned her face to him. Her hands casually cupping his jaw.

"Like that, hairy ass." She chuckled on the crook of his neck.

"Chill, fur ball." He whispered in her ear. Clem giggled. Twirling her whole body around. His legs between hers as they swayed to the beat.

"I just witnessed Gabe and Clem dry humping the fuck out each other." Duck said out loud.

Ava was busy making out with Sophie. Although, she heard him, she had to admit it was hot watching her two friends grinding. She smirked. Unattached herself from her girl, she eyed Gabe and Clem from afar.

"At least, Gabe distracting her. Yo, I have an idea." Ava smirked. She whispered to the two and they nodded their heads in agreement. Sophie and Duck was dragged by Ava to the dance floor.

The song 'Get Busy' by Sean Paul edited by Olly Flip vibrated the room. Sophie went behind Gabriel, following his pace. Ava was sandwich by Sophie and Duck. They grinded to the beat.

Both, Clem and Gabe were surprise to find a train behind them. It sort of escalated. A mysterious girl went behind Clem and she didn't mind her ass against the other girl's front. Both circling slow motion to the pace of the song.

When the song switched, the ganged laughed. Clem turned to see the girl that was dancing on her.

"Nice moves. I'm Violet. This is Minerva." The blonde introduced herself. She had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She dressed in to red baggy joggers and a black fishnet shirt over her sports bra. Tattoos covering her lower arms like sleeves.

A red hair peeked behind her and waved. Immediately, Clem knew this had to be Sophie's identical twin. The only thing that differentiate them is that Minerva's had a ginger slanted bobbed as the left side of her head was an over cut. Clem found the cut on her left eyebrow interesting. And she didn't wear too much make up like Sophie. Only mascara to enhance her long full lashes. She was dressed in leggings and a purple tube top, showing her belly piercing.

"Hey. I'm Ava's friend, Clementine."

"I've never seen Gabe so intimate on the floor. Is she your boo thing?" Minerva bounced her brows with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Gabe brushed them off.

"Chill. We're just friends." He said. Clem nodded.

"Oh. I never seen you before." Violet placed her hand under her chin as she inspected Clem.

"I'm from Richmond High."

"Woah! Richmond student in the house!" Someone beside Clem hollered. Most of the people around eyed their little circle for a second, then went back dancing.

She shifted her gaze to a guy with platinum blonde guy. The edgy mullet hair style didn't suit him too well. But he sure was attractive. The shirt he was wearing was skin tight, revealing his abs and masculine arms.

"Dude! Chill with that." Ava punched the guy in the stomach. He curled from the impact. Martial arts paid off.

"M-My bad. Damn, Ava! Nice to see you too!" They pounded fist. He tries his best shaking off the hit.

"Same here, Marlon. This is my best friend, Clementine." Ava cuddled Clementine. Marlon looked her up and down. Biting his lips.

"Like the fruit? I wonder how fruity she tastes?" He smoothly stepped close to Clem. The small girl could smell his irresistible cologne. Clem backed away for personal space. Even though she's tipsy, her guard was up. Ava stepped in front to block him from moving any further.

"Touch her, she'll drop you."

"What!? I was kidding. And trust me. Her small self can't-" Proving him wrong, Clem flipped someone over. Not realizing the fact that she's at a party with a huge crowd, an unfamiliar arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Ava slapped her own face.

"OOOOOOOOoooooooooo!" The crowd on the floor hissed. The innocent victim was a brown skinned teen with freckles spread across his cheeks and nose. His locks of hair dreaded. And face... Clem thought he was sort of... cute. For someone to casually touch her. Her eyes narrowed.

Her face soften. Feeling bad for the poor guy.

"Never mind then. Damn, Louis. You picked the wrong time to mingle." Marlon helped his friend out. Louis got up, rubbing his aching back.

"I thought I was flying. Ow..."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know who-"

"It's fine. I'll be alright." He cut her off. Marlon chuckled behind his hand. Sophie and Minerva caressed Louis's back.

"Are you tipsy Louis?" Minerva asked. Everyone couldn't help giggling.

"A bit. I expected a hi from everyone. Not a body slam." He glanced at Clem. Gabriel blocked Louis from eyeing Clem.

"She has...good defense. She still new to...ugh... Social events?" Gabe tried his best to defend her. Ava hugged Louis.

"Sorry about that. I did give her permission to flip someone." Louis glared down at Ava before busting out laughing with her. Clem caught his squinted eyes on her. She really felt bad. Clem wasn't sure if he accepted her apology. She didn't want to make a bad impression with them already.

"It's fine. My back isn't what lure the audience. Hey, Minnie. Ready for our duet." He winked at Clementine before eyeing Minerva. Minerva nodded. Following the dread headed boy up to a piano keyboard. The DJ stopped the music as Louis and Minerva set up the cords, microphone, and speakers.

"Shit. I didn't mean to hurt your friend." Clem said to Marlon.

"Ah, don't take it to the heart. Louis don't let things like that get to him. But you're one strong chick. You can toss me anytime, babe." Marlon jerked his brow. Clem blushed.

"No thanks." She said. Gabe glared at Marlon. Ava and Duck glanced at each other.

While waiting for the two's set the equipment, a significant tune was heard. Many came down the stairs and gathered around. Duck came around Clem and handed her another cup. She took a whiff of the strong smell. Shrugging her shoulders, she sipped the liquor.

"Hey everyone. Please take the time to settle down and listen." Minerva spoke. Violet, Sophie, and Ava cheered her on, causing her freckled cheeks to flush. The crowded calmed down, waiting for Minerva. Her hands cupped the microphone as her mouth opened.

"_I used to think that I wasn't fine enough_

_And I used to think that I wasn't wild enough_

_But I won't waste my time tryin' to figure out why you playin' games_

_What's this all about_

_And I can't believe_

_You're hurting me_

_I met your girl, what a difference_"

"Isn't their voices beautiful." Violet inferred to Minerva's enchanting voice and Louis talented piano playing. His body bobbed into the slow beat of the song. Every key pitch was perfect and unified with Minerva's vocals. Her tune drew the audience in an enchanted whirl pool. Clementine sunk in deep. She mind spun with the words of her dreamy voice.

"_What you see in her_

_You ain't see in me_

_But I guess it was all just make believe_

_Oh, loooooovveeeeee_

_Never knew what I was missing_

_But I knew once we start kissin'_

_I fou-nd, looooooovvveeeeee_"

"Well, shit. She's fucking good." Clem complimented. Everyone swayed into to slow music and watched Minerva take the microphone and allowed Louis to take the stage. His hands glided on the keys as he naturally hit the right notes. Clementine found it interesting how the vibrant smile matched his eyes. His deep brown eyes gazed at Minnie.

"_Never knew what I was missing_

_But I knew once we start kissin'_

_I fou-nd... yoooooouuuu_

_Now you're gone, what am I gonna do_

_So empty_

_My heart, my soul can't go on_

_Go on, baby, without you_

_My rainy days fade away when you come around please tell me baby_

_Why you go so far away_

_Why you go_

_Oh, looooooovveeeee_

_Never knew what I was missing_

_But I knew once we start kissin_"

"Ava." Ava leaded towards Clem.

"What?"

"...Slpoosh." Clem made small hand gesture of mini waves. Ava hugged her bestie from behind and swayed into the music.

"We're all splooshing." Shockingly, the guy could sing his heart out. His deep soothing voice brought the girls and some guys off to heaven. Literally sweeping the crowd off their feet. Letting them explore their imagination what his mouth could do along with his talented digits.

As Clem observed more into the song and Louis, she spotted something about him. Why did it felt like he was singing to his lover? She thought.

The song carried on to the next one. In Clementine's mind, everything moved slow. She found herself dancing with Duck in a slow pace song. She didn't mind. The liquor reached her system and she needed something to keep her up. Nothing too wild, though.

The teens in the basement sung their hearts out that night for an hour.

At the end, the Dj took the stage and everyone applauded to Minerva and Louis. Such talented teens, Clem wanted to compliment them, but the gang headed out to the yard to chill for some fresh air.

A gentle touch of something cold, Clem found a bottle pressing her cheek. She took it away from Gabriel and gulped it down.

"Where the fuck is Brody?" Minerva asked Marlon. Kicking him off the arm of the chair. Marlon pouted and sat on Sophie's lap. She didn't mind it. Ava rubbed his back to comfort the poor dude.

"Probably sucking someone off." He grunted.

"Ya still heated?" Duck cracked opened a soda can before taking a sip.

"She said she wanted a break." Marlon shrugged. Louis narrowed his eyes. As if it wasn't squinty enough.

"Doesn't mean to screw around, dude." Marlon threw a chew toy at Louis. Louis caught it and threw it back, aiming at Marlon's head.

"Shit!"

Something slobbery crawled up against Clem. She jumped out her seat, falling over Louis. Fearing whatever that was, she ignored the choke hold she had on Louis's neck. She looked backed to find a Pitbull Terrier panting and sniffing all over Clementine and then the others. The whole gang were busy laughing at poor Louis.

"'Cuse me!" He cried. Clementine rapidly let go of his neck and awkwardly sat on his lap. Not knowing what to do she froze on top of him.

"So-Sorry!" She apologized. Louis rubbed his neck. A smirked appeared on his face.

"Almost lost my voice." He sneered.

"It's not like he doesn't mind." Violet mentioned. They all giggled. Thankfully, Gabriel, her savior rescued her. He lifted her off Louis and sat her a seats across from Louis.

"She's not heavy. But that choke hold was fucking kinky." Louis joked. Ava coughed out loud. Not believing what just happened.

"If you like to be choked, c'mere." Duck reached for Louis. Louis chuckled and slapped Duck's arms away from him. Duck peaked at the dark mark on Louis's neck.

"Shit Clem. You nearly killed him." Violet pointed at Louis's neck. The embarrassed girl shielded her face.

"I'm so sorry."

"Those damn tiny hands can do wonders." Marlon wiggled his brows. The girls groaned. Tempting to tape his mouth.

"Hey! Marlon! Rosie vomited in the kitchen again!" Someone at the entrance shouted. Marlon got up and stared at Rosie. She was just sitting there with a smile on her face.

"Willy...Did you fucking threw up!" By that, the boy run off. Marlon chased after him with Rosie right behind her master.

"Duck, you better make sure your boyfriend's fine." Ava nudged her head. Duck sighed and marched up the stairs.

Marlon came back with Duck fifth teen minutes later. The had some boy name Willy cleaning up his shit. Meanwhile, they started talking about the amusement park huge opening that's located down town. Ava seemed excited and wanted to invite Clem.

"Hey Richmond, if you're coming don't flip me in public. I have a reputation." Marlon held his hands up in defense. Clem sucked her teeth.

"Just don't surprise me." She gulped the last bits of her water. Marlon cocked his brown. A small smirk lingers on his face. Ava didn't like that look at all.

"Fix that ass face of yours."

"At least I get more ass than you." He flipped her off. Ava shrugged.

"You smell like it too." Violet jumped in. They all shared a laugh. Marlon looked at Gabriel. Seeing how close he is to Clem gave him some ideas.

Clem looked at the time and texted Ava. Ava texted back, pleasing Clem.

"We're heading off. Need some sleep." Ava stood up. Sophie in her arms slouching on her side, feeling light on her feet. Clem yawned. Gabriel got up and helped Clem on her feet. But she couldn't properly stand up. He picked his only option and lifted her up bridal style.

"Same here. Just text us about the Amusement park plans." Gabriel said.

"Gabe, I can walk." Clem argued.

"Shut up." She smacked the back of his head.

"Rude ass." She giggled in his arms. The two disappeared in the house. Ava kissed Sophie lips. Sophie pouted her bottom lip. Feeling sad.

"Promise to text me as soon as you make it home." Her beady blue eyes sparkled. Ava smiled softly.

"Of course, babe." She gave her one last kiss before leaving with Duck.

Duck held her from the side before her tipsy body collapse. Ava unlocked the doors, therefore Gabriel sat Clem in the front seat as Duck laid Ava in the back seats of her car. The two were wasted and tired.

"I'm right behind ya." Duck said. He went to his truck. Ava handed Gabe her car keys and let Gabe take the wheel.

"Thanks Gabe." Ava drifted off to sleep. He started the car and drove off. Poor Duck, driving alone, was following him.

"Uh huh."

"I had so much fun." Clem whispered with her eyes shut. Gabe smiled.

"Same."

"Gabe, you're a wonderful dancer." Clem said kindly.

"Thanks."

"Are my nipples showing?" Gabe's brow knitted. He pulled to a stop at a stop sign and glanced at Clem who was staring back at him. Her hands covering her breasts.

"You're a pervert." She laughed. The redness on his cheeks didn't give him no justice. Guilty that he checked if her nipples were poking through her top. He made a right turn. Trying to forget what just happened.

"I'm a healthy teenage boy." Clem barely rolled her eyes. She turned to press her forehead on the cool window surface.

"Remember to jerk off tonight!" Ava slurred her words.

"Ava..." Gabriel moaned. The girls laughed. Gabe secretly wanted to hit a pot hole so they could feel the pain from the car jerking. 


	6. Bruises

**A/N:**

**Anyone a fan of TWDG Jesus,Reggie, Carlos, and Luke? Just asking.**

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Bruises_**

* * *

The next day, Clementine and Ava woken up from their deep sleep. Neither of them inched out of bed or complain about the noises Ava's parents made. Ava knew her mother, Christa, had to fly to France in a couple of hours. The adults didn't bother the girls at all and knew they were dead from that party they went to.

The sun rays peeked through the window curtains as the afternoon breeze felt amazing on their skin. Feeling heavy in a peaceful way, both knew they had to get rid of the alcohol in their system.

Ava slowly got up and left the room. Clem didn't dare move. Thinking hurts. Wiggling her arms and legs hurts. Looking at the floor aches. She shut her eyes. Sighing through her nostrils.

Is this what death feels like? Clem thought.

The door opened, and Ava rubbed her head.

"Have a safe trip mom!" Ava shouted. She shut the door and dropped a water bottle on Clem's back. Clem hummed.

"Get up and drink it." Ava mumbled before flopping her bottom on the bed. The bed bounced, causing Clem to groan. She got up slowly and drink the water. Her hair naturally twisted at the roots and ends giving an odd curl pattern.

Ava's hair wild than ever. She had on a sports bra and cheeky shorts. Clem struggled last night putting on her pjs. She just threw on her large Ts and let her underwear show its glory.

"Do I look like shit?" Clem blurted as she pushed her hair back. Ava checked her friend out.

"Yup. And I feel like shit." The two clink their plastic bottles. After feeling better, the two went to the kitchen, eating Greek yogurt and bread.

"Your dad taking your mom to the airport?" Clem noticed how the house was quiet and empty. Ava nodded with the plastic spoon in her mouth. She was busy fiddling her thumbs on her phone. She dropped the spoon from her mouth and spoken.

"She'll be back before Thanksgiving week. Then stay till New Year." She mentioned. Clem finished her yogurt and bread. It really helped wash away the migraine.

Ava trashed Clem's and her garbage.

The girls chilled at the living room, watching the news. Carley was on, speaking with a serious tone, informing the viewers about a crooked man finally put behind bars from robbing stores.

Clem turned the channel to some morning baseball views. Ava crawled over to her and laid against Clem's chest. Clem rubbed Ava's head, caressing her back to sleep. She didn't sleep, only shut her eyes.

While watching baseball views, Clementine kept thinking back to party. Ava kept her safe no matter what. Gabriel watched over her like a hawk too. Yet, he still turned up with Clementine. Duck offered her unknown beverages bringing her out of her shell and let go of her troubles in her head. She so thankful to have close friends like them.

Ava gasped and took the opportunity to blow raspberries on Clem's upper boob. Clem narrowed her eyes. She pushed Ava off her.

"Okay. No way you're slobbering all over me."

"Oh yeah. Someone might...choke me!" A pillow smacked Ava's face.

.

.

Clementine came back home very late and saw Chuck sitting on his porch talking to one of the neighbors. She waved at him as he waved back at her with a sweet smile on his face. Sam barked at her saying hi.

Finally, inside, she went up to her room emptying her duffel bag. A knock at the door interrupted her. She turned to see Lee.

"Hey sweet pea." He greeted. Clem smiled.

"Hey Lee. How was your day?"

"Same ol', same ol'. I just went out of town with Kenny and Katja."

"Oh. For what?" Clem tossed her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Lee leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"Hmmm. Nothing too special. Just looking around." A stern look scrunched on her face. She didn't understand. Not going to push it any further, she let Lee slide.

"Okay. When will Carley come back?"

"She called me saying she'll be out of town for a few days. She's visiting her parents." Clementine nodded. Lee didn't say much so he left Clem alone.

The phone on the bed rung. Someone was face timing her. She answered the call and saw Mariana's beauty mark and her eye. This kills Clementine. Gabe and Mariana have a weird thing setting the camera on bits or parts of their faces.

"Hey! How was the party?" She asked.

"Very interesting."

"Thank God. I prayed all night for all of you guys safety. Papá got upset with Gabriel last night." Clem's brows leveled. She hoped he didn't get in trouble for drinking under age.

"What? What happened?" Clem knew Gabriel can tolerate alcohol better than her. He drove Ava's car carefully. What could possibly happen?

Mariana back the camera away to show Clem a mark on her forearm.

"Papá struck me...a fe-few days ago...I didn't tell Gabriel about it. I didn't want him and papa to fight again. I just don't like all this violence under this roof. I-I wish... I miss ma so much..." She wept tears. Clem's lips trembled. She didn't know what to say. All she wanted to do is hug the poor girl.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I needed someone to ta-talk to." She dried her tears. Clem frowned.

"Would you like to...hangout for a while?"

"Y-yes, please."

Mariana hung up the call first. Clem's heart nearly broke in half. She rapidly changed into sweats and a loose flannel. She tied up her hair into a messy bun. No need to bother it, as it gets curly through out the day.

She grabbed her phone and marched down the stairs.

"Hey, Lee can I use the car for a bit." Lee spotted in the kitchen, typing away on his laptop. On the right-hand corner, he checked the time. Nine twenty-five PM.

"Make it back before ten thirty." He said.

"Okay." She took his car keys along with her house keys. Going in the SUV, she signed. She can't believe Mariana dealing with this shit again. This just like what happened in middle school.

Clementine backed the car up and zoomed off. She made it to the Garcia's place within ten minutes. Mariana crept out the door with Gabriel behind her. Both hopped in the car before Clem pressed on the gas heading to a random ass park.

They got out of the car, walking towards the benches. Clem looked at the siblings. Gabriel wore a blink face as his sister's face was full of sorrow. They sat on the benches, not saying nothing.

Clem examined the bruises on Mariana's arm. In a blink of the eye, she noticed Gabriel's arms and cheek bruised.

"Shit. I can't believe he's...back at it again." Clem hugged the siblings. Gabriel shrugged.

"That hijo de puta (mother fucker) going to pay for what he done to Mariana." Gabriel cussed. Mariana blinked with tears rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head. Not wanting Gabriel to interfere even more.

"Please don't. We're hurt enough." She said. Gabriel stood up. Pacing back and forth. His breathing uneven due to his raging thoughts.

"Mariana! That fucker could had...If I never saw that mark..."

"I was protecting Kate!"

"Don't!" He shouted.

"Pero ella es familia (But she's family)!" She cried. Gabriel shook his head. Not wanting to hear his sister. Clem got up and stopped Gabe from pacing. Anger took over him. But that all pushed aside when Clem pointed at Mariana weeping on the bench silently. Gabe bit his lip. Sat next to his sister and held her in his arms.

"But you mean so much. So much to me than Kate is. You're the only one I can care for...The only one I can't live without. Mariana...I love you...Fuck..." A tear rolled down his cheek. Gabe wiped her face with his thumb. Clem watched the two comfort each other. They couldn't do that at home because Gabriel always acts strong and distance. Pulling the two away from the tension in the house, gave them more privacy. Even if Clementine is there as their company.

"I miss ma." She whispered.

"Me too...Thanks Clem." Gabriel wiped his eyes. A shy smile appeared on Clem's tan's face. She hugged the siblings again. Wanting to spread her own love and comfort them. Mariana was thankful to have a friend like Clementine.

.

.

Clem came back home after that. Mariana and Gabriel sorted things out by talking it over. Even though they disagreed with some things, they still had to work it out together. Like Gabriel said, Mariana is the only one he cares for. And he meant that. He'll defend his little sister. As an older brother, he protects and fights. Even if it's his own blood. His father.

Clementine couldn't relate to them. But she been through their pain since middle school. She didn't get involve until Mariana had scars on her arm. Mariana didn't have anyone to talk to because she was known as a "naïve, wannabe nun" in middle school. Mariana always look at the bright side of things. Believes in hope and loyalty. The kids thought that she was weird because she didn't play tag with them or gossip about boy bands. Mariana stayed in her studies and isolated from kid drama. She was already dealing with child and domestic abuse.

Clem got close to her when dating Gabriel. And when she noticed a broken heart Mariana, she comforted her as much as the girl needed.

Mariana is strong. So is Gabriel. She knows they will get through the drama within their family. Clementine sick from seeing the siblings fighting someone who raised them, suppose to protect them, and teach them as they grow.

The girl called her best friend, Ava. But the phone sent her straight to voice mail. She sighed. She just called it a night.


	7. La Familia

**A/N:**

**Google is my best friend now. Sorry if the Spanish translation ass. If you want to help, message me the correct grammar, wording, or some error. Only if you want to.**

**Damn it's raining here and it's setting up the mood for real. I've been down this whole week. Finding out news hurts and I couldn't shed a tear so the sky tears helping. I really need a day to cry my eyes out.**

**Screw new friends aka coworkers. XD**

**ANYWAY-To the Story**

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: La Familia_**

* * *

Friday. Three days after the party.

Kenneth Jr, Duck, face timed Clementine half of the day. He was telling her about his fishing trip with her father that didn't go too well. They were stuck for hours because the gas tank had a leak from hitting on the road of speed bumps.

But the good part is that they caught a lot of fish. Katja spend two days prepping the fish in the kitchen and sorted them in the deep freezer.

Duck told Clem about the up coming sea food cookout at his place. He planned to invite her, Ava, and the Garcia siblings. His main peers.

"Come over Sunday afternoon. I'm sure pa wouldn't mind the family joining as usual. The bigger the better. Hopefully, pa let us play some...modern music." His grey orbs rolled upwards. On the other line, he could hear her giggle.

"Word. He always plays his seventy-five years old playlist from a...CD." The two snickered.

"Man... I had to teach him about Youtube and Spotify, last y'er. It was so annoying when he fussed 'bout the technology complication. I gave up..." He rubbed his wrinkled forehead.

"Damn. Technology isn't for him."

"Yeah. Bet he don't know how to type." Duck laughed.

"Oh, Duck! Everyone should know how to type by now."

"I'm just sayin'. Never saw him type anythin'. I'm the one typing for his ass." Duck told her. She had a giggle fit. Kenney and Duck always go at it. Raised as a country boy from the beginning, his family decided to live near the city. Mostly, to live near close friends and relatives. Kenny's parents past and Katja's family is two hours away from there area.

Kenny never understood the young society technology and gadgets that they fix their face on daily. Until the day he got himself a smart phone, things changed. He found more fishermen in Georgia and he caught up with a lot of his family from using Facebook.

But the man will never touch a laptop or computer.

"Duck, can you help me out!" His mother called.

"Gotta go." He said.

"Okay. I let the others know about your cookout." Clem said before hanging up.

.

.

At the Garcia's house, a young man helped his older mother out of the car to the front porch. The unsteady finger carefully pressed the bell, alerting the house hold inside.

"¿Crees que los niños crecieron más altos? Estoy tan feliz de que estén en la escuela. ¿Cocinó Kate? (Do you think the kids grew taller? I'm so happy that they're in school. Did Kate cook?)" The little old lady rambled. The man beside her chuckled.

"Por supuesto, los niños crecieron más altos. Estarán encantados de vernos. (Of course, the kids grew taller. They'll be excited to see us.)" He smiled at her. Her eyes squinted soon as the door open. The squeals from the young girl made the old woman's heart throb. In no time, their arms clung around each other bodies.

"¡Abuela! ¡Es tan bueno verte! Javi?! (Grandma! It's so nice to see you! Javi!?)" Mariana's arms wrapped around her uncle.

"Sup, Mari. How's everything?"

"Ev-Everything's fine." In his arms, she felt like everything was safe. He held her so tight. Missing the times when she was younger, he would toss her up in the air, listening to her uncontrollable giggles.

Abuela wander in the house to see her first grandchild. Almost lost her breathe when the boy caught her in his arms. Burying the woman with kisses.

"Te extrañé. (I missed you.)" He whispered. He pulled away to admire her sweet wrinkly face. Memories flooded his head.

The smile on her face sunk. She held his face, staring at a bruise under his eye and chin. She dropped her arms. Not please by her grandson's condition.

"Oi...Abuela-" The sight of her raised hand, Gabriel shut his mouth.

"Donde esta mi hijo? (Where's my son?)" Her tone in her voice deepened. Javi, or Javier, shut the door behind him. He asked his mother what happened, and she just pointed at Gabriel's face. Gabe tried to walk away but Javi yanked him back to see his face.

Anger filled his eyes.

"David! Where the fuck is you?"

"That is no way to greet- Ah! Mama! Cómo estás? (How are you)" David and Kate came down the stairs. Kate welcomed them with a smile on her face at first. Seeing Javi brought back painful memories. She looked away and awkwardly stayed to the side.

Abuela wobbled up at her eldest son and smacked the shit out of his face. David drew backwards from the impact. Kate tried to help but she halted when Abuela blocked her from comforting her son.

"¿Qué diablos es esto? Vine aquí para sorprender a mi familia y ... no crié a una perra. Levanté a dos hombres. ¿Por qué carajo mi nieto cubierto con moretones? Habían pasado años, mi amor. Años después de la muerte de tu padre, la muerte de María y la muerte de tu hijo...(What the fuck is this? I came here to surprise my family and... I didn't raise a bitch. I raised two men. Why the fuck my grandson covered with bruises? It had been years, my love. Years since your father's death, Maria's death, and your child's...)" Abuela shouted.

Javier glared at David. David returned the favor and glared back.

"Limpia esa mirada de tu cara y abraza a tu madre. (Wipe that look off your face and hug your mother.)" David did what he was told and stomped to the kitchen. Abuela sighed. Mariana was hiding behind the sofa. She didn't want to witness her abuela fiery.

Javier and Gabriel helped Mariana up. She was too shaking to stand on her feet.

"Let's go for a ride." Javier whispered to them. They nodded and left the house. Before leaving, Kate ran out after. She stopped at the driver side, where Javier was sitting.

"Let me come too." She mumbled.

"Jump in." Kate gladly did.

.

.

"Out of all places, you take us to a batting cage." Kate leaned against the cage. The teens were batting two cages down from Javier's.

"Yup. Get the steam out of those two. Look at them." Javi pointed with his head. Kate turned to watch the siblings laughing as they tried to hit the ball. Gabriel cheered as he knocked three balls.

The two adults watched the teens have their fun for a second. Javier smiled to himself and went back batting. Kate turned back to him.

"Thanks for this."

"Don't thank me." He said. He didn't mean to say that so quickly. Yet, he knew he had to set things straight between them. Kate tucked in her lips. She knew what was coming.

"Mama knows..."

"That's why she's here... I'm such a slut..." Kate sunk down to the dirty ground and leaned her back on gate. Javier stopped batting. He turned around seeing her back shivering.

"Kate-"

"No. No...Please... Our baby was a mistake just like our fantasy to run off and get married. Everything between us... We never would had..." The gate opened while she held her cries behind her hands. He sat next to her.

"If you say that our baby was a mistake then...our love for each other was too? I loved you as family when you got involve with David. We didn't expect that we would connect instantly. Things happen... I never doubted my feelings before. I always pushed things and get what I want. I was..."

"A spoil quick fuck." She whispered. Javier's stung her with a glare.

"I believe you have awful memory. I took time working in you." He smirked. Kate punched his arm.

"Oh, shut up. Asshole." She wiped her face with his shirt. She can't never get mad at Javier. He was always the sweet little brother. Always cheering her up with flirtatious jokes, sarcasm and comfort. She couldn't deny that she still crushes over him like a high school girl. But the band on her finger reminds her who she's with. And who she cheated on to be with after her miscarriage. That was years ago. A horrible memory where the fight and argument started.

The reason why the boys never talk unless their mama's around.

"Did he hurt you?" Kate stayed quiet. He got up and squatted in front of her.

"Did he hurt you, Mariana, and Gabriel?" The tone of his voice scared her.

"Javier..."

"The fuck family therapy was for then?" He voice thundered as banged the fence beside her. Kate stared at his vicious eyes. He wasn't glaring at her, but the thought of David angered him.

"To help save my marriage...To help David and I get over certain things..."

"You guys were broken after that miscarriage..."

"...And we totally ruined it when I was pregnant with yours. He or she could had been a health beautiful baby. My first baby...and last." She laid her hands over her stomach. Javi stayed quiet. Kate always wanted kids of her own when she grown fondly with Gabriel and Mariana. She thought David would be happy having another one on the way.

But jealous took over the man. So what Javier teased her flirtatiously. So what they hung out together whenever David was called for work. So what Kate smiled at Javi like his mother and father did when Javier got recruited to the legendary 'Doves'.

Kate didn't have feelings for him. She loved him like family.

Although, she did later on. He fell for her when she confronted him about her loss. David's child. David was nowhere to comfort her in her state. He was dealing with the loss too. He consoled her, bonded with her, laughed with her, took her out, admired her, and secretly made love with her behind his brother's back.

The affects that Javi showed her sparked a feeling between them.

And when David noticed Kate's sudden pregnancy, he immediately knew it wasn't his. He never touched her for months.

"Kate..."

"Yes?"

"Who do you love?" The silver band burned her finger.

"...David..." Silenced by her choice of words.

Gabriel and Mariana ignored the outburst. It wasn't their business. They knew about Javier's and Kate's drama. And secret of the late babies that brought out the rage in David.

"Gabriel..."

"Que?(What?)"

"I...I think I want to live with Abuela... Or tio (uncle)." His bat touched the ground.


	8. Who's the Worst at Loving

**A/N:**

**I wonder if anyone reading my story. Either way, I'm leaving it here.**

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Who's the Worst at Loving_**

* * *

Wednesday. Day after the party.

Sophie wasn't stupid.

Is what she tells herself.

No one knows how deeply in love she is between the two people that hurt her. She believed in love at first sight. But her first love admired someone who was taken.

Sophie didn't let that stop her.

"Just imagine I'm her." She would tell him. And he fell for it every time.

Her second love thought Sophie was her everything. At first. She wanted to breath the same air as Sophie. Touch her whenever she sees Sophie. Take her out on cheesy dates. Buy her flowers. Kiss her all over. Tell her she's her world.

Something any girl dreamed a guy would do, Ava would pull.

But that crashed down at Marlon's party. Sophie saw it all.

Her girl dragging that bitch around. Clinging on to her as if her life is on the line. She hated that small bitch. Always clinging on her girl every time. It annoyed the shit out of Sophie.

Most of her texts with Ava were about that bitch. Hanging out with that bitch. Sleeping over with her. Face timing with her. Watching movies with her. Shopping. Eating. You name it. Why the hell is she treating that bitch the same way as her?! She should be the only one to deserve Ava's attention.

That's why Sophie told her girl to silent her phone whenever they're alone.

For no disturbance. No distractions.

Sophie gets what she wants. All she needed to do is cry and whine. Worked every time.

A smirked left her face as she came out the shower to spot the dread locks teen brushing his teeth. A towel draped around his waist, thick locks damped from the shower, and drips of water gliding down his defined back can make any girl horny.

She skipped towards him and smiled. Her long glossy gingered tresses stuck to her naked damped back, causing more water to drip down her bottom to her legs. Dangerously, she pressed her pink nipples against his back. Stirring the guy up with mix emotion.

"That was fun." She fluttered her thick lashes. The guy glanced at her. He spat the last bits of water and toothpaste. Standing up tall, he hovered over her. The wall blocking her from going anywhere. He leaned down. She expected a normal kiss on her cherry lips but nothing happened.

He couldn't. Recently, he stopped kissing her heatedly. Sophie ignored his lack of kiss because the sex makes it up. But the sex recently been cut short. The guy couldn't finish. His troubling emotions got the best of him. Only because he consciously saw right through her.

There were no feelings in whatever he's a part of.

She enjoyed his lustful kisses, the way he drives her senseless in bed, and expensive gifts. All she wanted was him from the beginning.

His flashy image that everyone sees first.

They were suppose to be great friends. Friends who care about each other feelings. Understand each other's views. Listen to each other's thoughts. But Sophie's clothes would slide off her body soon as they're alone. And he would caress her because she has the same hair as her, same eyes as her, same nose as her, same lips as her, height, body, and voice.

But Sophie wasn't her.

The brown skin boy pulled away, but she jerked him towards her face. Her eyes were shut. Hypnotized with thoughts of him and her living together and having children. Times like these made her feel powerful and sexy.

Planning away to make her dreams into a reality.

Brown eyes stared at her. He felt sick.

This was not what he imagine his summer to turn out to be. The person in front of him wasn't the one. His fingers weren't playing music for her. His voice wasn't singing his feelings aloud for her.

Louis wanted Minerva.

Not Sophie.

Minerva!

Louis pushed Sophie and left the moist bathroom to his cool bed room. Hoping to clear his mind. He went through his large walk in closet. Pulled out a pair of briefs, khaki shorts, and a collar polo shirt.

Sophie slipped on the clothes she had on when she came in. Her tight dress with a belt.

After they finished dressing up, Louis marched down stairs. Sophie right behind him, trying to keep up.

"Hey...Hey Louis...Louis are you-" He stopped. Her body collided with his solid back.

"This the last time." What? Sophie went down a couple of steps to get a good glimpse of his face. A disgusted look she been seeing sometimes. But this time, he changed. Brows low as his eyes.

"W-Wait bab-" He lifted his hand, stopping her from persuading him. Like she always does.

"This shit is fucking crazy. I'm not going to fuck you when you're cheating on Ava. She's my friend too!" He growled. Sophie blinked in confusion.

"We're not even together together." She confessed with a shoulder shrug. Louis caught her delusional bluff. He curved her and drifted down the steps to the main entrance. She met him at the door. The puppy dog eyes she was giving him didn't work as planned. He opened the door with no hesitation.

"Louis, Ava and I... There's no us. We just fuck buddies."

"Fuck bu-And what am I? I'm no one's second. Don't set me up with this foolish game of yours. And I know Ava would be a mess to find out about...this fucked up shit! You knew who I liked. You took advantage of me. Now, I had enough. Go to Ava." Her freckled face twitched by his deep voice.

"...Ava has her... side bitch..." Sophie hissed through her teeth.

"Side bitch? Is this about... Woah. You can't be seriously thinking that Ava fucking with that small fry." He crackled. Sophie's face hardened.

"The fuck you mean?! OF COURSE LOUIS! Ava doesn't want me like you do."

"What? I don't even want you..." He leaned on the wall, staring her down blankly. Sophie gasped. Tears welling up. He rolled his eyes.

"Is this...Is this how you going to be? We made love countless times this summ-"

"No...You come over for a quick fuck and meaningless gifts. I was stupid enough to keep quiet and let this happen... Who the hell do you think you are? My girlfriend? Ava isn't enough?"

"I wanted you...I always wanted you Lo-Louis!"

"Should had said it from the start than leading me on thinking about Minnie. Your own sister. How can you sleep at night?" He crossed his arms.

"Bu-"

"It took me awhile to realize my worth. I'm not here to live on entertaining your ass. Do me a favor... don't interact with me. I'm done."

"Why are you acting like a pussy? I was not leading you on! I love you!" Sophie reached for him but he stepped away too quickly.

"Ava would die to hear that. Bye, Sophie." He pushed her out the door and locked it shut behind her.

.

.

The doorbell rung multiple times. The brown skinned girl stopped what she was doing and went straight to answer the door.

Knowing who to expect, she saw her girl. The smile on her face dropped. The red head girl threw herself on Ava.

Not questioning anything, Ava took the girl inside. Omid, her father, peeked from his room.

"Oh, hey...Sophie? Is she's alright?" Omid asked his daughter. Ava didn't bother answering him. She just helped Sophie to her bedroom.

"Privacy dad." She told him. He nodded. Not wanting to get too involve in girl drama. He went back in his room.

In Ava's room, Sophie couldn't stop wiping her face. Ava sat on the edge of the bed, next to Sophie. She brushed her red hair behind her ear to see her pink wet face. She tried to kiss Sophie's cheek but the girl pulled away.

"Hey." Ava tried to smile. Sophie sniffed.

"He-Hey." Sophie's voice trembled.

"Do you want to...talk about it?" Sophie shook her head. She just wanted to fill in this gap in her chest. Get rid of what Louis told her. All he said to her was bull. He knows he was catching feelings for her. She told herself.

They made it this far. Why stop now?

Sophie glanced at Ava's concerning face.

"Ava..."

"Hmm?"

"Eat me."

With that said, Ava went down on the girl. Door locked. Lights shut off. Music playing to hide Sophie's short moans in the tunes. Blankets covering below Sophie's stomach and Ava's form.

Busy playing under the blankets, Sophie took Ava's silent phone that kept glaring at her. A call. A call from that bitch. She smiled wickedly as she shut the phone off and dropped it on the floor.

"I love you, Ava." She moaned. The back of her head sunk deep in the mattress as her toes curled. Pleased by her lovers mouth drive her into sweet bliss. No one Sophie had encounter took her this far.

This is what Louis couldn't give her. His full affects. If he can't do her a small favor, then her other lover could.

"Pl-please ...Ava...don't stop." Her fingers ran through Ava's curly locks. Encouraging Ava to keep go as she petted the back of her head.

Ava ignored her words. Words of lies.

Ava had her own suspicion. Her own prediction. Her own gut feeling.

Sophie is fucking someone else.

A finger drove in Sophie's sensitive private. The girl barely tremble.

Signs like these are hints. Red flags.

Things that broke Ava slowly. And harden her like a stone rock. Why should she care anyway? Because Ava loves her. Duh. Sure, she likes Sophie. Loves spoiling the girl. Loves kissing her. Loves teasing her. And admiring the red head's beauty.

But... Sophie never wanted to settle with her.

Why?

Because she has someone else digging balls deep in her.

.

.

Sophie bundled in blankets as she softly snores at the far end of the bed. Ava sat there at the other end of the bed staring blankly. With silent tears.

"_We're working things out, I guess._"

"..._I love you and want you to be happy. Not ...to be under a rut._"

Ava got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She ran the water on as she cupped her palms under the water and splashed the water on her face. Feeling the cool water was refreshing.

Letting the sink run, she caught herself staring at her own reflection.

"Under a rut, huh? Shit, Clem...Shit. Shit. Shit." Her legs lost it's balanced. Her body crashed to the floor in a fiddle position as she cracked. More tears came down her face.

Beside the door, Omid hear his baby girl crying. He woken up to the sound of a door slamming shut very late at night.

Like any parent, he wanted to barge in and hug her. Knowing that his daughter is strong and has high spirit broke him when he comes to this side of her. Christa never babied her. She would tell little Ava to 'chin up'. And little Ava did.

But Omid was this type of father who would give her a lollipop. Only to see her smile.

He twisted the knob, opening the door to see her curled up. He ignored the running water and held her. She cried even harder when her father spotted her embarrassment. But the warmth in his arms reassured her. It pleased her. Pushed away her dark worries.

"I love you, Ava." He whispered in her ear. Letting her know that he's there for her.

Why is it hard to say it back?


	9. Avoiding

**A/N:**

**I wonder if anyone reading my story. Either way, I'm leaving even more chapters on here. :P**

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Avoiding_**

* * *

On an early Saturday morning, Duck and Clementine walked around the neighborhood with Sam ahead of them. Duck hate mornings, but he wanted to hang out with Clem and Sam. Duck held the leash in his hand loosely. Trying not to hurt the canine by a tug. Watching the happy laid-back dog tugged his heart strings.

The two teens had on their pajamas and light weight sweaters. Too lazy to throw on anything else. Clem's fuzzy curls were tied up into a low side bun and a hat on her head with a 'D' on the center.

"I'm so sight for this amusement park next week." He brought up. Clem gave him a smug look.

"Need someone to hold your hand?" She suggested her hand to him. Duck jerked his head as his face scrunched up.

"No! I can't wait to try out the rides! I wan' to ride the rollercoasters, eat a funnel cake, and most of all...check out the summer babes." He said with arched brows. Clem started at him with a blank face.

She loves Duck. Like a brother. But whenever he talks about checking girls out or macking with one, Clem don't take him seriously.

Kenneth Jr sucks at picking up girls. Quote from Ava. And Clementine believes it.

Sure, Duck is attractive, has a sense of humor, and have a strong heart. But his grossness freaks girls out. Except for Clem and Ava.

When they were kids, they had sleepovers. One day, Duck pranked Clem with a fake snake in her dresser. She cried like a little bitch that day. But that little bitch had something for his ass that same day. Clem got him back by placing a dead bird under his pillow.

No one dared to ask her how she found a dead pigeon and had the guts to stuff it under Duck's pillow.

And the crying boy never got her back. He forfeited.

Clem scared him.

The older they get, Duck tries not to press Clem too much. Especially since she went to martial arts for seven years straight.

Thinking back, Clem took down Ericson's star musician, Louis Richard. Proof that she can take care of herself.

"Girls? Duck, you can't be serious?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you just want someone to satisfy your needs." Clem gestured her hands in a naughty jerking movement. Grey eyes widen. He flipped his head back, roaring out a laugh.

"Shit! You caught me! I'm still a growing boy, Clem. Growing boy with needs." He nudged her arm. Clem folded her arms. Feeling a bit chilly.

"Needs, huh?" She scoffed.

"Yeah. Don't ya... feel frustrated sometimes?..." He asked under his breath. As if someone else was around. But the neighborhood was quiet and empty. Only a few cars would pass them and vocal birds fluttering above.

"I-Me? Um..." Duck noticed her light caramel cheeks glowing pink. Cat got her tongue. He smirked. How can she dodge a question like that?

"Duh. Sometimes, I be thinking that you and Ava-" He gagged from a harsh punch in the gut. Her golden cat like eyes glared at him.

"Shut the hell up! Ava and I are far from... Ew!...Just ew!" Clem tried her best to shake that thought away. She couldn't imagine her long time best friend kissing up on her and going...Down. On her! A twist like pain troubled her belly. Already, feeling a nasty head ache.

"...Is this what you and Gabe be thinking of me?" She voiced innocently. Her brows furrowed made Duck feel bad. Scratching the back of his head, he awkwardly hugged Clem with his free arm.

"Naahhh...Just me."

"Duck..." His short friend growled. Duck chuckled.

"Don'cha change the subject. Answer the question. Do you be doing the nasty...or thinking 'bout it?" Look at the time. She thought. Clem snatched the dog leash from his hand.

"Run Sam! Run!" And the huge canine ran his might with Clem right behind. Duck stood there speechless. His friend thought she could run away from this.

"Hey! Clemmmmm!" The long-legged teen caught up to them within no time.

.

.

The young Cuban tan boy never felt alone because he had family surrounding him. Family meant the most to the Garcia family. To him.

Used to.

He watched his sister packing her belongings in her room. Old room. Each hour, the room space expanded and become less crowded.

Boxes stacked outside her bedroom for some time. Each box that Gabriel and his uncle carried were placed in trunk and back seat. Each stop, the Latino stared at the pile in the vehicle.

Slowly breaking him down.

"Gabriel, why not live with Abuela." Her back facing him. Gabe raised his head.

"Because...I can't leave." He said. Mariana turned to her older brother. Not understanding his choice.

"But we will be safe-"

"I can't leave family, Mariana. Even though, dad been shitty, doesn't mean I should run away. No matter what, dad...dad is family." Gabe said. Saying that gave a nasty taste in his mouth.

"I love papa too... But...I don't want ma's faith."

"Mariana!" Gabe shouted. Causing the girl to shiver. Javier peeked through the door. He heard everything.

"Hey." He begun. Javi stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Please don't get into this, tio." Mariana stuttered. Casually wiping rebellious tears away. Javier circled his arms around the small girl. Gabe just watched them. A sorrow feeling breaking down his solid face.

"Guys, I understand ya scared. I'm concern too about David's actions. Mariana, you made a brave decision to come live with tu Abuela. I don't blame you. Gabe is right, family shouldn't runaway when they need help. David loves you both equally. Don't let his bi-polar behavior get to you both."

"Why is dad allowing this anyway?" Gabe pointed out.

"Like Mariana said..." With that, the room grew quiet. The three continued to finish up getting most of her things to fit in two cars. Gabe had to use Kate's four door cooper.

The afternoon sun kissed the horizon when things were settled in the vehicles. David stepped outside to see his beautiful daughter. She nervously eyed him, scared from seeing his fist again.

Her body flinched when he snuggled her. Deep emotions stirred him up. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment. Yet, he felt like he lost again. Again, to his brother, Javier.

Javier sat in his truck, avoiding eye contact with David.

"Mariana, please take care of ma'. Make it to school on time. Come visit us whenever you could. And...I love you. You're my sweet, sweet angel...Don't cry, Mari..." He couldn't rip his eyes away from her sobbing face. He carefully wiped her cheeks. Her hand brushed his and she stepped back.

"I-I...I'm sorry." She ran in the car with Gabriel. Gabe was in Kate car, watching everything. He opened the passenger door for Mariana. She slid in, slamming the door.

"Mariana..."

"Si?"

"Go hug dad..." He pleaded. She didn't argue. She went back out and ran up to the desperate man. Her arms latched around his mid torso. Rapidly, his arms held her tightly. Leaving no gaps between them.

Gabriel caught his uncle smiling at him. Gabe folded his lips and gave a thumbs up. Gabriel didn't want his little sister regretting anything. As good as she is, he knows Mariana has her moments to be heartless when she's petrified.

Evil scares her.

Though, she must face it. Mariana has this light inside her. Gabriel swears to God; his sister is the Garcia's only source of light. And if keeping her away from darkness itself, then he would rather let her to pursue her wishes.

"I love you too, dad." David smiled from ear to ear as his brows sunk low

.

.

Sunday came which means Duck's family seafood cookout day. The family woke up early, starting to prep the grill, fishes, tables, folding chairs, and extra party supplies outside on the patio.

Katja wore a nice blouse with a hat to compliment it, a loose shorts and sandals. Kenny wore his lucky hat, stripped shirt, shorts, and sneakers. The two worked around the patio as Duck sluggishly worked on the yard. He picked up a few garden tools by the plant area and set them up in the yard shed.

Duck didn't dress up casually like his folks. He just had on a pair of joggers and a purple tank top with a rubber duck on it. Everyone's aware that he's known to wear or have anything duck related.

"Ay Duck!" Hearing his father call, he came out the shred.

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive out to pick up six bags of ice, a case of water bottles, and sodas for ya kids." Duck gave his old man an okay. He ran in the house to grab his keys before he dipped.

In the car, a conceited smile wouldn't leave his face. Only if his father knew he be getting lit with adult poison. He started his car. Whipping it to the left to head the other way.

Whilst driving, his phone beeped. He answered the call and connected to his Bluetooth that he leaves in the car. He stuck the device on his ear.

"Yo, Gabe."

"Sup man. Are you guys setting the place up?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah. Can I come pick you and Mariana up? I need some help with a load of items I'm buying."

"Ugh...Mariana busy at Church with Abuela. I can come along." Duck sighed. Guess Mariana didn't want to come.

"Oh man. Mariana should stop by later then."

"I wish. Mariana staying with Abuela for some time now. I'm not sure if she going to be around as much." Hearing his low voice sadden Duck. He drove off, trying to reach Gabe's place faster.

"Okay... Give me seven minutes and I'll be there." Gabe grunted before hanging up. Duck easily ripped out the Bluetooth from his ear. What the heck is going on with Gabe and Mariana? He thought. He hoped they didn't have a huge fight or that...No. No way. That couldn't possibly happened...

The car stopped in front of Gabriel's place. He was waiting on the porch. As Gabe saw the car, he hurriedly went in. Duck looked at him. Actually, he gave him a good stare. Gabriel fasten his seat belt. Not noticing the stare, he was receiving until he sees the car not moving.

"W-What?"

"Gabriel, I wouldn't want my father nor Clem's to pop in here seeing your face beat." Gabe shrugged his shoulders.

"Chill bro. It's healing up."

"My pa has twenty-twenty vision, Gabe. Don't forget, he saw this before." Duck warned. Gabe heavily sighed. He didn't join Duck to be scolded. He just wanted to leave the house.

.

.

"Hey, Clementine. Have you heard from Ava?" Rebecca called the teen from her car. Clementine ran up to her. Sticking her head through the window to hug the black woman.

"Nope. I couldn't get in contact with her. I was hoping AJ could reach her before we head to her place." Clem told her. Rebecca frowned before fixing her face.

"Oh. I see...AJ tried reaching her and couldn't get a hold of her." Rebecca sighed while turning off her car. Her son, Alvin Jr, or AJ came out the car with a huge smile on his face. The fifth teen years old boy ran up, sinking his face on Clem's neck.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey, Goofball." She greeted back. As they drifted apart, Rebecca came out the car to go inside to greet Lee.

"How's your summer been?" Eyeing his huge afro. The young teen's fro gotten huge the years that Ava took him to the barber to get a taper cut to fit his handsome face. He kept a decent height to it. No longer that baby face kid that everyone knew and loved.

AJ is now even more intelligent, handsome, serious whenever it's the time to be, and fearless.

"Clem, how many times are you going to ask me that?" AJ rolled his eyes with a smug look on his face. AJ, Clem's cousin, came over with his mother to visit the Everette family.

"Till August ends." She shrugged. AJ shook his head. AJ found Clem interesting when he first met her at the age of six. AJ will always be goofy or sensitive little boy to Clementine. He looks up to her. She was always there when he needs her.

The two sat on the kitchen table chairs and glanced at their parent grabbing beer cans and bottles from the pantry. The teens shook their heads.

"Please tell me why Rebecca keeps her drinks here." Clem asked. Resting her chin on her hand. Lee chuckled at Rebecca's annoyed expression.

"It's because dad doesn't drink so she has to hide them here." AJ innocently announced. Rebecca glared at the boy. He just winked at her. She shook her head.

Alvin, AJ's father, is part of the force with Christa. Whenever he's home, Rebecca had to follow certain rules as he had to follow hers. And drinking is one rule Rebecca had to follow. As long he's not around, she does as she pleases.

If her husband keeps tossing his shoes anywhere in their bedroom or asking for a fifth plate at dinner, she wouldn't be drinking.

"You two are trouble. Don't tell-"

"Dad-Uncle Alvin. We know." They said. Lee organized the drinks in two coolers. Clem got up and glanced at the bottles. Some were recognizable, and others seen tasty. Lee stepped beside her. Watched her timid eyes shift elsewhere.

"Are you planning to drink again?" His large arms were cross over his chest and brow raised. Clem mocked his stance. With a smug on her face.

Lee and Carley never allow underage drinking. Especially when they caught her and Ava tipsy last year from his special wine.

"Why would you think that, Lee? I've been a good girl for months." She pouted. On the side of that, she did drink occasionally at family parties. Drunk Kenny or Gabriel's family would accidentally hand her a cup. But she wouldn't tell Lee or Carley about that.

"Good girl my ass. I heard about that 'party' a few days ago with Ava." Oh shit! Clem thought. Rebecca always throwing fire at Clem. Ever since Clem turned thirteen, Rebecca and her always clash. Lee always between the two when they tried to make a point about certain topics or insulting each other with light jokes. Most of the time, Rebecca wins the arguments.

They tell her to 'stay in a child's place'.

Golden amber eyes widen. A strong voice roared.

"WHAT!?"

"Damn..." AJ laughed. His head went back from a light smack on his forehead by his mother.

"Um...AJ. Lets go pick up Ava! Lets go!" Clem ran out with the car keys. AJ flew right behind her. Lee couldn't keep up either way. AJ blocked Lee's path way with kitchen chairs.

"Damn those kids." He growled. Rebecca giggled. She patted her brother's shoulder.

"I was lying but she made herself get caught." She smirked behind her hand. Lee huffed deeply. Teenagers. He thought.

"Don't tell-"

"Carley, I know. Just don't tell Alvin about these." She gestured her head at the coolers. Lee rolled his eyes. He'll talk to Clem later tonight. Now he must deal with the coolers and his sister's complaints and nagging throughout the car ride.

By himself.


	10. Complicated

**A/N:**

**I wonder if anyone reading my story. Either way, I'm leaving even more chapters on here. :P**

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Complicated_**

* * *

"Sorry, guys. Ava sleeping over at her girlfriend's place. Have you tried calling her?" Omid's lips squeezed into a thin line. Clementine and AJ glanced at each other for a second then turned back to Ava's father.

"Uh. It's fine. Anyway, Kenny having a fish fry later." Clem mentioned. Omid smiled. Placing his hands on his hips.

"Seriously! I'll be there. Love seeing everyone come out to eat." He said. AJ and Clem waved at him as they got into the SUV.

AJ looked at Clem. He could tell she was worried about her best friend. But she kept a solid composure. The car took off on the road.

"Hey Clem. Ava's okay?" He asked.

"Definitely. What makes you say that?" She yielded the car before making a right turn. AJ shifted on his seat, leaning back as he played a game on his phone.

"Well, she hasn't been too happy lately. When we went to celebrate, she casually stared at her phone and...She looked ...desperate?" AJ explained. Clem's brows furrowed. She had been noticing Ava's weird behaviors too.

"I can't lie. She is acting funny."

"Did you tell her?"

"No. We recently went to a party and Ava was fine. She was...energic Ava." She told the boy. AJ sighed. He glanced up and noticed certain guys coming out a store.

"Clem! Look!" She spotted two familiar teens. She pulled up to them as they were carrying heavy cases of bottles and soda. Clem parked the car next to Duck's.

Gabriel and Duck noticed Clem's father SUV.

"Did ya came to rescue us?" Duck smirked. Clem scoffed.

"No. I just wanted to say hi before meeting at your place." AJ said. He got out the car and helped the guys with the heavy stuff. Clem jumped out, helping them with the bag of ice.

"Thanks guys." Duck thanked them.

"Ava not coming?" Gabriel asked.

"No. She's busy with Sophie." Clementine murmured. Duck smirked.

"Someone's jealous." He teased. Clem flipped him off.

"Shut the hell up. I'm not gay." Clem slapped the back of the cackling teen. AJ cocked his head to the side.

"You're gay!?"

"Oh no. No! I'm not!"

"I can totally see a lesbian Clem." Gabriel licked his lips. He stopped her hand from contacting his amused face.

"Eat ass. Dicks." She yelled at Duck and Gabe.

"You guys are embarrassing." AJ covered his face as he went back inside the vehicle. Avoiding his cousin's friends.

.

.

"What do you want now?" The auburn-haired teen complained. Her legs dangled on the edge of the bed as she squeezed her head through her shirt. The blonde male beside her, arms clung around her waist. He buried light kisses over her shoulders to the crook of her neck. Her lashes fluttered as she was moved by his sweet touch.

"Stay a bit." He whined. The girl sighed. She rolled over him. Her body weight didn't pressure him as much. He loved her small figure over him.

"Marlon..." His lips stopped her. Shyly her hands cupped his strong jawline to deep the kiss. She pulled away leaving him wanting more.

"Marlon, you know we can't be together." Her eyes saddened. Marlon sat up on his elbows. Leveling them a bit to have a better look at each other.

"Then why do you come back?"

"I-I don't know." She turned her head to face the bright window.

"Brody. How can I convince you to love me again?" She rose up to straddle him. Running her hands through her short hair in frustration. Marlon pecked her lips quickly as he sat up on his butt. He held the back of her neck, bumping his forehead on hers. He continued.

"This break had been too long. And we done nothing but fuck and not say any to each other for days. What do you be doing when I'm not around?" Brody stared at him. Her quivering sky-blue eyes gazing into his solid grey blue ones. She knew the boy beneath her, in front of her, _loves_ her. So much. But she couldn't go back to him.

"Y-You know Mar-Marlon. Why can't you leave a cheater lik-like me alone? All I do is hurt you. And you still-"

"Yes! I love you. I don't care now. I am in love with you. What you did was a mistake. And I was wrong to throw a tantrum over that. Seeing you here in bed with me, proves to me that you still love me too." He stroked her messy auburn hair behind her ears. She cried.

"I'm disgusting." She wept. Marlon shook his head.

"Babe. I love you no matter what. It was a mistake." He pressed his lips to hers. Tasting like salt due to her tears.

Brody liked how stubborn the boy is. He was down to earth the sweetest guy she ever met. How could Marlon still be attached to her filthy self? Brody's eyes were captivated by his.

"I'm sorry, Marlon." She whispered. Fearing a different outcome. He took her into his strong arms and laid back in the bed with sheets over them.

"I'm sorry too." He kissed her tenderly. Their legs entwined after they shared a kiss. Both couldn't rip their eyes away from each other.

A knock from the door interrupted their moment. Marlon breathed.

"Yeah!?"

"Take Rosie out for a walk. She been crying for hours." The man said behind the door. Marlon rolled out of bed nude.

"Alright! I'm coming Carver." Marlon shouted at his uncle. He shoved on basketball short and a shirt. He went over to Brody and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"We'll work it out, baby."

"I appreciate that." She smiled. Gazing into his deep grey blue eyes.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Marlon." She turned around as he left out the door. How is she going to explain to Violet about this?

.

.

Around the fire pit were the drunken jolly adults. Lee, Kenny, Katja, Chuck, Sam, Rebecca, Lucas, Jane, Kate, and Javier. A couple of other unfamiliar faces circled around the bonfire, but the teens didn't pay them no attention or consideration.

Jane is one of their neighbors who practiced martial arts with Clem and Ava. She casually pops in to their gatherings whenever she could. She had been busy with work and others.

Speaking about others, Luke is one of Kenny's favorite fishing buddy. Luke always teaching Kenny new tricks to lure the fishes to the bait as Kenny old school the young adult with fishing gear knowledge.

Jane and Luke met in a couple of the gatherings. The two shared a small conversation, drinks, hiking trips, fishing adventures, clubs to Kenny spotting Jane throwing clothes out the window with naked Luke shamelessly picking them up on her lawn. Boy, we're they a mess.

Kate and Javi came together, surprisingly with Mariana. The two adults didn't want her missing the neighborhood fish fried and her friends.

Javi would casually brush his hand against Kate's leg. The adults were busy drinking and telling jokes. No one saw the look Kate gave Javier. Her timid face caused him to stop. He eyed the beer can in his hand. He needed water.

Sam head laid on Chuck's leg. He petted the dog as he sipped his bottle of liquor. He loves drinking with them. Even though he's the eldest, they still enjoyed his company and humorous stories.

From the side of the adults were the 'kids table'. Or picnic table. Clem sat with Duck and AJ. Aj was busy munching on fried fish. Duck stood up out of his seat to get another round for them.

Gabe and Mariana were talking in their native tongue. Cracking a smile. Clem and Duck were glad the mark on Gabe's face was clearing up. Kenny and Lee would have a fit.

Clementine watched as everyone were chatting away.

Seeing Omid gave her hope until she saw that he came by himself. He greeted the folks around the fire and sat next to Lee. Rebecca handed the man a drink and both clinked the bottles before throwing their heads back.

"Ava not coming at all?" Gabriel asked. Clementine shrugged.

"She texted me a few minutes ago." Duck sat back down with a large plate of shrimp and crab legs. AJ immediately grabbed a couple for his plate. Clem leaned towards Duck as he showed them the text.

**_D_**_: are you coming?_

**_A_**_: to what?_

**_D_**_: Cookout at my place_

**_A_**_: no._

**_A_**_: with the bae ;) _😘

**_D_**: your other bae 🍊💦👅 misses you too

**_A_**_: STFU LMFAO _

**_A_**_: that bitch didn't text me for_

_days! Is she ignoring me? Did I_

hump her at the party too much?!😅

_D__: probably..._

Clem started at the text message blankly. Her mouth hung opened. Why is she lying?! She slammed her phone and showed all the calls and texts she sent to Ava. Gabriel and Mariana looked at each other.

"She blocked you." Mariana said as she nibbled on a shrimp.

"Blocked...me?" Clem repeated.

"Clem!" Lee called the girl. She came over to him. He patted his lap and she sat on it. She heavily sighed. It was bound to happen.

The talk.

"Yes, Lee."

"Listen, sweat pea. I know you're growing up now. I just don't want you to grow up too fast now." Clem could tell he was tipsy. She held in her laughter.

"I know Lee."

"Please don't be careless and let the crowd manipulate your choices. I love you, Clem. Stay safe and have less fun...Is that a tattoo behind yo-" Clem cue. She got off his lap. Stumbling with her words and steps.

"You're drinking too much Lee. I must go. Fish getting cold."

Lee sighed. Who did he raise?

"Ass whopping?" Rebecca's brow raised. Lee grunted.

"She's grounded."

"Ugh. Typically Lee." Rebecca got up to get another beer can from the cooler.


	11. Awkwardness

**A/N:**

**As I'm loading this with chapters, I'm wondering if I should paint today. I'm honestly not sure my final assignment is due tomorrow aka May fourth...OMG It's almost Cinco de Mayo! **

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: Awkwardness_**

* * *

One more week left till school.

Clementine joined Rebecca and AJ to the mall to pick out some new wardrobe for the fall and winter season. The main reason why Clem is bonding with her aunt and cousin is because Carley found out about the tattoo behind her ear. And it didn't go too well.

Rebecca took Clementine off Lee's and Carley's hands for a few days. Lee and Carley knew Rebecca would keep her eye on Clem like a hawk. And Clem tended not to mess with the black woman. She'll either embarrass the small teen or upset her. And Clem not trying the end any day with a headache.

In a clothing store, Clem scanned through an aisle of shirts to sweaters. Most of the shirts were not her style. Words with 'princess' and 'totally hot stuff' on the shirts turned her off. Who designs these stuffs? She asked herself.

Boredom written on her forehead. She couldn't find a decent shirt in the junior section.

She peeked over the racks of clothes and saw AJ showing his mother a pair of jeans and shirts. Giving her approval on certain outfits.

Clementine smiled to herself. She remembered the time when her father let her decide picking a Doves hat after a baseball game.

Till this day, she kept the old hat. She swept her hand over the dull blue visor as she stared at herself at the mirror. While she thought back in the past, a familiar voice brought her back to planet Earth.

"Hey, Chock-tine." He greeted. Clementine turned around to see the pianist. Beside him was Marlon and a girl who held Marlon's arm.

Clementine rolled her eyes after hearing her new nickname. Worse than 'Richmond'. Louis's chin rested against his folded arms as he leaned over the clothing rack. His brown eyes staring at her with humor.

She crossed her arm over her chest.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Why are you alone here?" Marlon asked.

"Alone? I'm here shopping with family. You?" Clem said.

"Shopping for school supplies and snacks for movie night." Louis said. In that minute AJ popped up from behind Clem showing her a cartoon on the shirt. Disco Broccoli. And the cartoon had to be his favorite show.

Secretly her favorite show too.

"Would you prefer to wear the pink one or purple one?" A bunch of snickering came from the other aisle. No doubt Clem wanted to push the rack of clothes on the boys.

"Um...Purple." She muttered. The laughter increased. The guys hysterically fell to the ground, trying to catch their breath.

AJ peering face cautiously glanced over the rack and saw Marlon and Louis cracking up. Marlon got back up, wiping his tears. Swinging his arm around the mysterious girl with short hair. Louis capture the curious boy. He stood up, clearing his throat.

"My bad...Didn't know the 'Choker' wear kid clothes." Louis chuckled behind his hand. Clem's small hands balled.

"Shut up! Go suck dick!" She flipped them off as she pushed AJ away. But the three teens followed them.

"You guys leave them alone. You shouldn't be laughing Marlon. You still keep your-" Marlon yanked her away from the group. Louis smirked as Marlon and his girl argued at a corner. Leaving Louis alone with Clem and AJ at the end of the aisle.

"Um...I'll go see if mom needs help." AJ awkwardly stubbled backwards and then disappeared. Clem fixed her eyes on Louis's radiant smile.

"What?" She asked. Feeling weird and awkward near him. Not buying into his stupid smile. His smile faded into a straight face. He rubbed the back of his head, kicking nothing but air as he stood next to Clem.

"Um...I'm sorry if we offended you. We joke around too much. We don't mean no harm, Clementine." He apologized. Clem shifted her hips. Resting one hand on it.

"Yeah. It's whatever." She turned back to see the pants section. Beside her was Louis. It alarmed her that he followed her everywhere in the store. He stayed quiet, not knowing what to say that won't irritate her.

"Aren't you going back to Marlon?"

"Why? Sick of me already?" He lifted an eyebrow. Clem's nose crinkled.

"Of course. I can't pick out the right jeans because you're here stalking my measurements." Clem tempted to find the right jeans. So far, none of them pleased her. Louis smile slipped.

"Ouch. I didn't company you to seem like some sick pervert." Her piercing golden eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh please. Then tell me. Why are you talking to me?" Her hand rested on her hip as she gave him her full attention.

"A little bonding doesn't hurt." He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. He gazed down at her. He was much taller than her. His dangling dreads hung over the right side of his face. Freckles painting across the bridge of his nose and forehead and down to his neck and chest. No offense but looking at him up close, Louis was hot.

"Shit." She said under her breath. His eye brows were thick and neatly groomed. Lips were not too big or small. Eye...Jawline...His voice...Shit...Shit. And he smells good.

She pushed him back from her.

"Too close?"

"Um...Yeah. I like personal space." He stepped back. Mentally jotting down her discomfort.

She proceeded on searching for pants. She found a baggy pair and examined it in front of a mirror. Opening the inside the pants to check the size and price tag. Louis watched her grab another pair. Both jeans were plain and high waisted.

"Do you have a certain style?" She eyed him.

"Not really. Um... I guess I do. I like loose clothing. Fitted clothes like shorts gives me wedgies." She said. Louis's shoulders bounced as he chuckled. She picked up a few more clothes and the two walked around the store.

"Clem." He called her. She stopped.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"I just wanted to tell you...You have a pretty name." He complimented. Clem nervously smiled at that.

"Thanks. Oh um...You play very good...I mean great! At the-Er. You know...Party."

"Thank you. Maybe one day I can teach you a few songs on the piano." He wiggled his fingers. Clem nudged the side of him.

"Such a dork." She giggled.

"Clem!" Rebecca shouted across the store. So embarrassing. Clem sighed.

"Well, I have to go."

"Oh okay. Hey...Quick question. How come you didn't meet us at the amusement park last week?" Louis asked.

"I was grounded for this." His eyes widen as she revealed her tattoo behind her curly hair.

"Cute. Well, I'mma head out too... By the way...Your hair looks beautiful like that." Louis winked. He left a flustered Clem at aisle fourteen. Kitchen tools.

She absently touched her low puff. Twirling her finger around a piece of whorl. Not realizing two figures behind her.

"MMmhh... Flirting at the store." Clem jumped out of her socks when she noticed AJ and Rebecca giving her that 'I see you' look. Brows raise and eyes low as they stared at Clem. The 'innocent' teen.

"I'm not flirting!"

"Clem is that your boyfriend?" AJ smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"No! I barely know him." She sneered. The teen girl rushed to the front, so they could stop at the cashier and quickly head to another store.

.

.

Brody busted out laughing with Violet.

"Oh shit! She really flipped his ass. Louis! She's fucking small!" Brody dramatically screamed at Louis. The brown skinned guy pouted quietly at the far corner in the car. Marlon driving the gang to Louis's place to drink and chill.

"Yo, Brody! You missed when she had him on chock hold. It was like...SPLOOSH! Right Lou?!" Minerva rolled her eyes back. His eye twitched.

"Sploosh?" He repeated.

"Yeah. Another word for orgasm. Ava started it." Violet mentioned. Minerva giggled.

"Speaking about Ava, where has she been up to. I only saw her ass at the amusement park and then...she disappeared." Marlon pointed out. The gang nodded in agreement. Minnie sucked her teeth.

"Well... Ava been hanging with Sophie lately. The two sneaked off together doing whatever at the park." Minerva told them. Violet leaned on Minnie and kissed her cheek.

"I wouldn't blame them. Being with someone who looks like this is intoxicating." Violet stuffed her face between Minnie's breasts. Sucking on her upper boob. Louis, sitting beside them, shifted closer to the door. Away from the lesbian couple.

"Get a room." Brody laughed.

"Why bother. It's better having an audience." Minerva whispered in Violet's ear. Knowing everyone in the car could hear her. Brody and Marlon groaned. Louis stayed quiet.

After their mini make out, Violet stared at the two holding hand. She's glad that the two worked things out. Seeing Brody and Marlon without each other was weird. Especially when Marlon bad talked her behind her back, flirted around, and getting head from girls. And hearing about Brody fucking that dude she cheated with. They weren't in the right minds after Brody cheated on him.

Now that they're back together, the gang is back.

"Good thing the tribe is back together." Minerva smiled at Louis and Violet.

"Word. I really missed you guys." Louis said sarcastically as he joined in the conversation.

"Oh, Lou. I'm sorry you had to see Marlon sucking my nipple." Violet and Minnie stared at Brody then Louis.

"WHAT!?"

"Marlon texted me to fucking come up and his dumbass... Ugh. I just witnessed something I can't burn off my mind." Louis massaged his forehead. Violet and Minerva died laughing in the car.

"Sorry man." Marlon snickered on the driver seat.

"Do you think they were pretty?" Brody asked.

"BRODY!?" Marlon whined. Not trying to leave that memory linger forever in Louis's mind. Louis had enough. He pulled out his cell phone. Searching for any openings this week. Minerva cuddled near him.

Louis and Minerva have a part-time job in a couple of bars in town.

"Oooo. They called you in for four nights. Lucky bitch." She slapped his chest. He rubbed his chest.

"How many you're doing this week?"

"Two...Only because I have family visiting this week and my parents really wanted Sophie and I home. It sucks...Violet can't even come. My mom full of shit. Saying that grandma won't understand...Blah blah blah..." Minnie cussed. Violet's green eyes sadden.

"It's fine babe. I'll see you around school anyway." Minerva rose up. She buried the blonde with kisses.

Here they go again. Louis sulked in his seat.


	12. IFGY

**A/N:**

**Q.Q)/ Here's another chapter! Hope you guys liking it so far.**

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: I Forgive You_**

* * *

A day went by and the summer heat still beaming over West Virginia. The curly top teen didn't do much her last couple of days left till summer. She walked the dog, hung out or slept over at AJ's to binge watch Disco Broccoli, and face time either Gabe, Mariana, and Duck.

None of them kept up with Ava since she didn't bother contacting them. Except for Clementine. She let Ava enjoy days without her. The days felt longer within these short weeks with no sigh of her best friend. Catching up with others fulfilled some areas but it wasn't the same.

Clem drove the SUV. In need for an ice coffee, she decided to head to small café.

She parked the car then killed the engine. As she arrived inside she saw Marlon and the girl from the mall. Clem tried ignoring them until the girl nudged him to turn around. A smile appeared on their faces when they saw Clementine.

"What sup?" He bobbed his head. Clem causally waved.

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly to you. I'm Brody." The girl stretched out her arm. Clem shook her hand.

"Clementine. What brings you guys here?"

"Louis having a show this afternoon. Dude too busy preparing the stage so we offered to get his coffee." Brody explained. Clem swung her hips to the side and leaned on one leg.

"That's cool. Is it some type of job?"

"Yeah. Man have been working in different bars and clubs since freshman year. Help pays the bills." Marlon said. Clem's brow lifted. Staring at the two confuse.

"Bills? Where's his parents?"

"Oh Marlon. You talk too much... It's a sensitive topic Clem. You should probably hear it from Louis. If you're interested." Brody's eyes drooped to the floor. Marlon rubbed the side of her arm. Feeling the same emotion.

"Oh. I didn't mean to- I'm sorry." Clem stuttered. Brody shook her head and tried to turn her frown upside down.

"Nah. No worries. Just know Louis can handle his self." Marlon flexed his arm up. Clem smiled. She acknowledged the strong friendship they have for each other. It reminded like hers, but she can tell their bond for each other were stronger.

"Hey! You should join us!" Brody nudged Clem. The brunette's eyes widened.

"Me?! That'll be weird. I don't thin-"

"Pshhahhhh. Come support him. He'll be playing in an hour or two." Brody insisted. Marlon nodded.

"Yeah. The more the merrier."

"C'mon guys. I-I-"

"Not busy. Get whatever you need from here and follow us." Brody crossed her arms. Clem scoffed. She shyly waddled to the cashier and ordered her drink. After that, the three drove off deep in the city.

"What the fuck I got myself into?" The girl shook her head.

Two cars pulled up in a crowded parking lot. Clem got out to meet up with the couple at the front. They guided her to the side of a building. They went down the steps where the lights grew dim. Took a while for her eyes to adjust to narrow staircase.

As they made it down, a bunch of teens and probably some freshly college students packed the large room. The only dominate light source was aiming at the stage up front.

Brody took Clem's hand before she gets lost. She dragged her to a table with-

"Ava?!" The girl turned with a surprise look on her face. She got up from her seat with opened arms. Clem's limbs frozen once she felt familiar arms wrap around her body.

It felt...good. And weird.

"Missed you, Tiny!" She smashed her cheeks against Clem's. Clem pushed the girl off her and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I called you...I texted you...And fucking stopped by your place a few times. The hell is up with you?" Her words jabbed Ava's chest. Ava's face wrinkled. She quickly glanced at the other on the table and back at Clem's stern face.

"Hey guys. Go to the bathroom with all that." Sophie said. Minerva bumped her arm on her sister.

"Chill out, Soph."

"What? Louis going to play soon..." She shrugged while her eyes were glued on her cell phone. Ava opened her mouth. Clem beat her to it.

"No need to talk to me. It was fine before." Clementine walked around her and sat near Violet and two unknown guys.

Sophie glared at Clem. She reached over Ava and pulled her back to her chair. Ava couldn't get her mind off from what Clementine said to her. She thought this whole time, Clem was ignoring her or busy with something. No one knew how badly Ava wanted to pull Clem outside and talk things over. But knowing Clem, what's done is done. Ava didn't mean to hurt her.

She didn't receive anything from Clem. What's with her phone?

She pulled out her cellphone and scroll through her contacts. She directly went on Clem's profile. Her eyes bugged out.

"It was blocked?" She unblocked it. So many text messages and missed calls buzzed her phone. A hand blocked her blinking phone. Ava saw that it was Sophie's.

"Louis is on." Ava silently nodded and slide her phone back in pocket.

The host came on stage greeting the audience. He called himself Reggie. While making the crowd giggle and hyped, finally stepped away from the stage. In a second, Louis dressed in a forest green blazer, fitted button up pastel grey shirt, shiny black dressed shoes and black jeans. His dreads were pinned up from one side, leaving the other side and front hang.

"Give it up to... KNIGHT!"

Whistles and heart dying confesses could be heard from the crowd.

Clementine noticed his solemn stature. He didn't flinch one of his goofy smiles. He said he spoke through the mic and sat on the bench. His arms spread out before placing each finger on the keys.

Clem's phone vibrated. She glanced at the name on top. She ignored it. Drowning her thoughts into his music.

Sad music.

Clem sipped her ice coffee. Resting her cheek on her fist as her hazel eyes stared at the handsome pianist.

.

.

Louis bowed to the applauding mob. He stepped down the stage to be greeted by his lovely fans. He smiled in pictures, chat with other artists, and made his way to the table with all his friends.

Sophie stood up to say something, yet he curved her and pulled up a seat in front of Clem.

"Choke-tine." He winked. He yanked tissue from another table and handed it to her. Clem scoffed as she wiped her cheeks with the tissues. Soon as the tunes died, she noticed her moist cheeks. She didn't realize she was crying throughout the whole session.

"Shit! Is Clem crying?" Violet chuckled. Clem waved everyone off.

"Damn Louis. Making girls cry now." Some guy with tan skin snickered.

"Fuck off, Aasim. At least someone heard my voice." Louis smiled at Clem. She rolled her eyes while wiping underneath them. Louis gave her more tissues with a gentle smile on his face. She smiled back. Thanking the dread headed teen.

"My bad. Two of his songs were my parents' favorite." She giggled to herself.

"Oh. Um...I'm glad it did.. I mean...I hoped it were good memories... I tend to reach people's hearts." Louis flicked his collar. The group groaned. Cheesy Louis is back. Clementine shook her head at how goofy he is. Not sure if he's trying hard to impress her or put a smile on her face.

"You never made me cry." Violet jabbed Louis's side. The boy grunted as he held his side. Losing his cool in front of Clem.

"That's Minnie's job." Marlon said with a smug on his face. Violet smiled at him when his face twisted. Thankful that her girlfriend sat on the same table with the blonde boy.

"Bitch." Violet gave him one of her famous and favorite finger.

"Oh c'mon now. You guys play too much. Anyway, Louis that was beautiful. Like always." A carrot top girl came around and hugged the pianist. Louis responded back with a hug and pat her shoulder.

"Thanks, Ruby. Thanks for making it."

"Oh shucks. I wouln' miss your shows." She smiled at him.

"Of course. You're lined up to Mr. Panties. Like the rest of the girls." A dude said as he hung his arm over Ruby's shoulder. She groaned at him. She knew he was joking around.

"Aasim, jealous." Minerva smirked.

"Me? For what?"

"Just because you want Ruby's panties doesn't make you a weird pervert." Louis said. The gang gasped.

"I DON'T WANT HER PANTIES!" He shouted. Everyone laughed around him.

"Says the pervert checking my pants size." Clem shot Louis a cocky smile. Louis leaned to her face. Pulling her chair closer to him.

"So, it's like that?" His brow raised. Nervously, she fought back.

"Yup!"

"Just fuck already!" Violet shouted. Ava rolled her eyes and pulled Clem away from the cackling group. While watching them disappear, Sophie got up from her seat. Minerva eyed her and didn't bother to say anything.

The gang waited till Clem and Ava left up-stairs to turn back to Louis.

"So... Louis..." Marlon choked between his laughter. Violet and the rest knew what he was trying to say. So Aasim stepped in. Like always.

"You gonna tap that?" Aasim's brows jumped. Louis felt cornered.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Miss Oranges over there. Who else?" Aasim scooted his seat closer to Louis. Louis kicked his seat, knocking his down to the floor. Violet chuckled.

"Everyone calmed down. Louis don't date. He's a player" Minerva bit her lower lip as Violet said the word 'player' in a sexual tone.

"No! I'm not a player!" The dread lock teen exclaimed.

"What about those panties on your bed-" Louis interrupted Marlon.

"You told them!?"

The group laughed hysterically. They knew that Louis was messing around. But no one knows with who.

Louis sulked in his seat. He glanced at his larger friend with a define coil afro. Louis groaned. Knowing his friend had something ridiculous to say.

"...So... Who panties were they?" Teased Omar.

Louis silently took off with his warm coffee that Brody and Marlon brought for him.

.

.

Outside, Clem and Ava leaned against the brick wall. Ava told her side of the story. She wasn't aware she blocked Clem this whole time. She was sorry. She mentioned about how her and Sophie working things out. She missed Clem. She was Clementine sick. She said everything in the book to beg Clem to forgive her.

"I forgive you." Clem said. She threw out her cup and waved Ava off. Ava followed behind her.

"That's it?"

"I didn't come here for you." A stab wound reopened in Ava's heart.

"Clem..."

"I said, 'I forgive you.' What more do you want?"

"You could had said what happened at Duck's cookout...Why you missed the amusement park event, and-and what you and AJ did-" The small girl stomped in front of Ava.

"Why bother? I'm pretty sure Duck gave you heads up about everything." Clementine felt heated. Her golden eyes hardened. Ava's eyes didn't flinch or tear away from Clem's. A large ball clogging her throat betrayed her to voice out her thoughts. How can she fix this?

"Cle-"

"No! Let's not escalate this. My feelings all over the place and I'm not sure which one I'm leaning on to. I'm happy to see you. Pissed off to know that you never consider visiting me from time to time. And sad...Sad that my own best friend didn't comfort me for a second...I don't even care its for zero point two seconds...I missed you, Ava." At the end of her last words, Ava held the girl in her arms. Fearing that Clem was going to reject her. Her small friend stood there feeling troubled.

"Are you thinking about ...your parents?" Ava muttered in Clem's hair. Clem silently cried her might. Thankful that Ava's tall figure shielding her face from curious strangers walking around them.

Ava forgot this was Clementine's parents' death week. Ava stuffed her face into the girl's curls. Feeling a deep pain in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Clem...I-I'm terribly sorry." Ava whimpered.

"I forgive you..." Her voice quivered.


	13. Having Friends

**A/N:**

**Q.Q)/ Here's another chapter! By the way, I started writing another TWDG story of Minerva x Clementine. YERPPP! Lesbian x Yuri Love. It's pretty much a bunch of one shorts of them in AU modern world with no Walkers. I'm not a fan to write action. I suck at it because I'll would make my favorite character be in God Mode. LOL. **

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: Having Friends_**

* * *

Louis jolted up the stairs and spotted Ava comforting Clem. Did his song really affected her that bad. He reached the sulking girls.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Louis asked in worry. Clem's hair was blocking her face as she roughly wiped her tears with a small smile on her lips.

"It's fine. We were just finishing talking." Ava smiled to reassure him. Louis chuckled.

"Oh. I thought the song I played still got ya." He said. Clem shot him a look with a small smile.

"Shut up. Anyway, I must go. It was nice watching your performance." Clementine faced Louis fully. He was below the steps from the girls. And looking up at Clem was hard when the narrow staircase has dimmed lights.

"So soon."

"Yeah. My parents must be worried." Two words from her lips triggered the teenager with dreads.

"Oh..Yeah. Glad that you two showed up." He forced a smile. Ava hugged the tall teen and Clem waved. Both left him standing there. He leaned against the wall as he checked his phone.

Opening it up to his bank account.

"Enough for two three months." He told himself.

.

.

Panting for oxygen and responsiveness. Deep brown eyes observed the dark room that she's familiar to. Her hands rubbed her damped forehead as she slowed down her breathing. Clumsily, she got up, proudly stumble through the room with panties and a tank top.

Lifting a window, she allowed cool air breeze through the blazing room. Behind her a groan was heard. She stumbled back in bed but felt how wet her side was. She sighed.

Hearing her frustration through her lips, a hand slipped out of the blanket and rubbed her arm up to her collar bone. His large hands send electric waves through her veins. Her breathing calmed down.

"Nightmare?" His groggy voice said. Her lips flatten. Avoided eye contact to prevent usual habits from happening.

Not receiving an answer, he rolled on his side and sat up. He brushed his bed hair back to stare at her solid petite form. He reached for her, but she brushed his comfort away.

Plotting his hand on the bed, he felt a wet spot.

"I'll find some new bed sheets. Okay?" He ruffled her short wavy hair. He got up to get new sheets. While he does so, she removed the sheets on the bed.

He came back minutes later we bed sheets. The two young adults placed the sheets on the bed and tossed the used on in the hamper.

Still night outside, either of them couldn't sleep. They laid in bed, facing each other.

"It had been a month, Jane. What are you spooked about?" He caressed her arm. The woman, Jane bit her lip. Feeling the weight wash over her as she stared into his worried eyes.

"Do-Don't be mad." She said. Luke raised his brow. His body tensed from her serious tone. Like always.

"Mad? Di-Did something happened to you?!" She shushed him as his voice grew loud. She let the silence pause the rising tension and gave him a small smile. Hoping he'll understand her.

"I got rid of it." She said with a hush voice. The man beside her scrunched his brows. Clearly not understanding her.

"Rid of what?" He asked. A shaky sigh escaped through her pink lips.

"Th-The baby, Luke..."

Sprung out of bed, Luke paced around his bed room. Dragging his hands through his hair to his face. Jane watched him with guilt and pain. Knowing what is to come next. Shouts. Stomping. Throwing objects. Slamming doors. Name calling. And many more things that both always release.

Luke stopped and turned to her. His hands clapped together, pressing against his lips. Jane blinked. Letting rebellious tears roll down her faces to her chin.

"I'm sorry Luke. I-I can't be the one. I lo-lost so muc-much and I can't pre-pretend everything is alright." She choked up with a few words but still made her point.

Luke sighed. He sat in front of her. She opened her mouth to continue.

"Knowing that my grandmother passed after giving birth to my mother...And seeing her fate pass down when she birthed Jaime...I don't want to be ne-next..." Jane knew she was cursed. The women in her family were lucky to give life to a baby but they would most likely die from unknown procedures. And its scared Jane and her sister, Jaime, to death. Especially, when the two never had a father figure. They lived with an abusive drunk.

Jane told Luke plenty of times before. She kept quiet whenever she misses her period. Not knowing about the abortions, he kept trying and trying. Dream to have a family with someone who he believes can break that family curse. He always wanted a small family. Have a few kids, a dog, and a big house.

"I think it's best to break this up." Luke bluntly suggested. Jane wiped her face and gave him a strong solid look.

"It is. I'll lea-" Before getting out of bed, Luke held onto her arm. Halting her from moving.

"No."

"No?" She looked at him up and down.

"Yes, no! How could you just...agree and walk away from me." His words awakened her anger.

"Fuck, Luke! How many fucking times do I have to remind you. I'm not your dream girl. I'm no house wife. I'm scared to give birth. And...And..." She trailed. Her beady glossy eyes stared at him. He could tell where this is heading.

"Say it. You always say it. Just. Sat. It."

"Fuck you! You know I care about your dumb ass! And-"

"Say it!" Oh, how much he wanted her to say 'I'm going home'.

"...Your love scares me..." She whispered. His eyes widen. He never heard her say that before. He picked up his feet as she shoved her legs through her jeans.

"Jane?"

"It hurts right now. I'm going home. I have work tomorrow." She squeezed her head through her sweater. Luke grabbed her wrist before she headed out the door. She narrowed her eyes. Yet soften by his puppy eyes.

"I scare you?" Something about Luke was different than any other guy she dealt with. As a broken girl, she knew that Luke can do better.

"Let it go Luke. Leave me alone. Find someone who...can love you."

"You said you care about me."

"I do. That's why I rather see you having a wife and kid. I can't fit that description."

"Jane-" He stopped. Her lips softly pecked his.

"Luke...Please." She begged. Luke embraced her petite body. His lips burning her neck. Her eyes fluttered close as she is savoring the sensation of his warm lips. The thoughts of leaving him seemed easy. Doing it, way too hard.

"I can't see anyone else but you." Jane chuckled from his cheesy line. She gently pushed him off.

"Open your eyes." She smiled sadly. Holding her gaze with his for a minute before she left late that night. Leaving the lonely man again deep in his sorrow thoughts with an aching heart.

.

.

"Are you fine?" Kate nudged Jane.

The ladies met up at a small bar. Jane invited her out to distracted her from what happened five nights ago.

Jane sipped her salty drink a bit.

"I told him that I aborted his child." She admitted. Katy frowned. Jane been told her about her family's 'curse' and how it affected her relationship with Luke. All she wanted was someone to play with, but Luke built an imaginary picket fence surrounding a large house with kids of theirs running like animals.

The pixie haired woman stared into her glass. Watching the salt swirl with her straw. Kate adjusted her seat and leaned back.

"Damn. How did he handle it this time?"

"Extremely hurt. He suggested that we break up this ...Fuck buddy relationship. I agreed but he turned heads. Saying how I'm going to play along with the break up and leave him...It's not like we're together-together..." Jane muttered. Kate took a gulp of her beer.

Kate wasn't sure what to say to Jane. She understood where Jane is coming from. However, she wished Jane appreciated the love she's giving to. Knowing that fate drew them together for a reason. And guide them to the light.

Kate wished she had a great happy ever after. Her own set of children running around with laughter. She rested her hand on her stomach. Jane noticed.

"I know babies are a sensitive topic for you Kate...I'm sorry."

"No. No. That's...At least we have one thing in common." She smiled cheeky. Jane rolled her eyes along with a dry laugh.

"You said it." The two tapped their glasses before drowning the drink.

"Jane?" She turned her head to see her great friend, Jesus. Soon as her foot touched the ground, her legs wobbled. Jesus caught her from falling.

"Hey, Jesus." She smiled. He sighed.

"I see that the party been started." The two chuckled. He properly sat her tipsiness on her chair before taking a seat with the girls.

"You look like shit, Jane." He smirked. Jane elbowed him before sipping her shot. She slid one for him and he gladly took it.

"Thanks."

"Does this have to do with Luke?" He pointed at the different size cups around her. Jane shrugged. Holding her tongue in her mouth.

"Jesus..." Kate warned with her arms cross. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Aight. Aight. If you don't want to talk about it, I get it. Just... don't sulk in here drinking your life away." He patted her shoulder. She nodded.

"I hope he finds someone he loves."

"And what about you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Jane, everyone needs love." Jesus reached for her tall glass and drink out of it. Jane huffed at his careless freeloading behavior. She let it go to speak.

"I'm not ready for that. Love isn't for me. Things never worked out." Jane snatched the glass from Jesus, but he stole it from her. A cocky smile filled his face as he gulped the last cup on the table.

"Have some hope." He winked.

Kate sighed peacefully as she saw a genuine smile crept on Jane's face.

"I-I'll see." She tells them.

.

.

"You didn't have to sleepover to comfort me." Clem said.

"What would I be if I didn't." AJ rolled his eyes. Him and Ava were munching on popcorn from the bowl. Clem squeezed between them and ate some.

"A non-Goofball." Clem said with full cheek of popcorn. AJ rubbed his afro on her face. Brushing her mouth from saying his permanent nickname.

AJ decided to stay over only because he knew Clem needed him. Usually, Ava and he spend some nights with her through the end of August to company her. Neither thought of it as pity. More like distracting her with happy thoughts.

Clem still felt off about Ava. She was worried when she followed her home without telling Sophie. Clem didn't want their rut to worsen because of her. But Ava told her not to worry about it. She was more important.

Hoping that their friendship doesn't end from something stupid. Clem dropped her attitude and accepted Ava. Deep down, Clem knew Ava felt about the distance she created. Why make it worse and damage their bond?

Ava long body laid over AJ's and Clem's body as she watches the TV with popcorn in her mouth. Clem leaned her head on AJ's shoulder as she stared at the Avengers on Netflix.


	14. Twin Issues

**A/N:**

**Q.Q)/ So my co workers and school friends keeps telling me to go watch Marvel movie 'End Game'. I didn't want to go because... I lost a friend recently and my other friends are living life with their significant other or others. I don't want to be a bother to them. I guess I'll watch it alone. Not that I'm uncomfortable but I would like company y'know. ~.~) Sigh...**

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: Twin Issues_**

* * *

Days later.

One night, Sophie heard the water running in the bathroom. She got up from the sound and saw a thin light between the cracked door. Harsh profanities echoed in the small room. And the familiar voice didn't sound so happy about whatever. Sophie panicked as she boned rush to the door to find Minerva's tense back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sophie said with concern. Minerva shook her head and continued thrashing over the sink. Sophie peered over and noticed a bloody razor blade beside the faucet.

Immediately, the twin went up to her sister and ripped her arm to see multiple overlapping lines across her lower arm. Her cerulean eyes widen as she stares at the cuts in horror. Minerva snatched it back to clean off her arm.

"Minnie...What the absolute fuck!? What the hell is you doing to yourself?" Sophie whispered harshly. Minerva's eyes harden as she glared at her sister in disgust.

"You really want to know the fuck is going on with me? You want to know how much I had to hold back from tell anyone about...about you and Louis? Why the fuck are you sleeping with him knowing he's going through shit and...And for fuck sakes...You're with fucking Ava!" Minerva said. Her nostrils flaring as she felt her blood boiling.

Sophie gasped. Many questions filling her thoughts. Hoping this is all a dream and nothing Minerva said wasn't true.

"How the fuck-"

"Louis told me at work, idiot. Both of ya some fucked up bitches. I already got his ass and Violet had to hold me back from fucking him up. But you...my own blood..."

"Shut. Up. This is none of your business." Sophie stormed out the room. Minerva stopped the water after cleaning the blade to hide it. She took off and found her mother rubbing sleep in her eyes.

"What the hell is all this noise?" She said. Behind her a husky dark man came out, slipping through to the kitchen.

The red head woman leaned against a door and knocked on it. Sophie came out the shut door.

"Yes?" Sophie hissed. Her eyes on her twin, not her mother.

"Sophie. Minerva. What's all the fuss about? It's twelve in the morning." Bonnie crossed her arms.

"It's nothing mom." Minerva shield her arm casually. Bonnie looked between the two and sighed. Nothing coming out either of their mouths. She had work in a few hours and she just wanted everything to settle down.

"You girls could had woken up Tenn. Give him some sympathy. The boy sick." Mike, their father, said. Minerva and Sophie nodded.

"Sorry." They huffed in unison.

"Now off to bed. If this happens again...I'll swear you two will bond by mowing the lawn, raking the leaves, and shoveling the snow this year." Mike warned them.

"Okay dad." They rolled their eyes. Mike chuckled. Always finding their twin mirroring cute. The two went in their separate rooms as the adults headed to theirs.

Minutes later, Sophie entered Minerva's room. Minerva was staring at her arm. So many cuts over her tatted arm with cuts. She tries her best to cover them from her parents.

Noticing her twin, Minerva glared at the girl. Sophie slowly approached her as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Minerva...Since when you started cutting yourself?"

Minerva's face softened. Sophie scooted closer to her twin and glanced at the arm. Hesitantly, she reached for it, but Minerva avoided her touch. Hiding her ugly.

"Don't worry about me." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sophie sneered.

"You never care to anyway. It's always about fucking you in your world!"

"M-My world? What world do you think I live in? All you do is sing and prance around like-like you're the best at everything. Miss perfect. Miss I can get girls and guys. Miss I have talent. Miss college scholarships. Miss...fuck you." Sophie gave her the finger as tears streamed down on her cheeks. She got up as frustration and some of her dignity gets the best of her.

"I'm not fucking perfect. You bitch. Get out my room. Slut." Minerva gasped. She clasped her hands over her mouth. Sophie's eyes widen as her twin. Both shocked and felt a wave of guilt.

"So-Sophie...I didn't mean to-"

"You know. I hope your face be the next thing you cut." She slammed the door behind her. A whole load of heavy weights stacked over her shoulders. Minerva sat there in bed staring at the door. Her fingers absently stroked her left cheek. Each brush from her fingertip rubbing against her cheek. Rubbing and rubbing, nail to skin, carving and scratching.

Till she saw blood on her nails.

Hoping her sister is happy now.

.

.

Next day.

The summer rain poured down heavily, therefore it's going to take a while to see Louis. Violet patiently waited for Louis at their favorite café. A timid girl with red glasses came over to her table. Violet ordered hers and Louis's coffee. She observed the table surface as she waited some more.

"Sorry! Traffic!" The boy dressed in an expensive rain jacket from North face. Violet rolled her eyes. He sat down as he leaned his umbrella against the wall.

"It's cool. How's your chin and nose?" Violet smirked. She witnessed a few nights ago, her girlfriend throwing hands at Louis. Violet small frame had to stop and remove Minerva's tall self from Louis.

He rubbed his chin.

"Nose, okay. Chin...Not so much. Soooo... Why you called me here? Are you going to hit me too?" He cringed. Violet chuckled to herself.

"Shit. I want to, but this is between you, Ava, and the twins."

"I see your point." Louis shrugged. The dark haired waitress came by and placed their drinks down. Violet caught her name tag. 'Sarah'.

Sarah smiled at them shyly.

"Please enjoy." She ran off to the next customer. Louis took a whiff of the desirable chocolate coffee. Moaning in delight.

"Mmmmm. Takes me back when gran-gran made pops coffee before heading to work...right before my piano lessons." Louis reminiscing his lovely grandparents. Violet smiled. Adoring Louis dorky smile. He blew the drink before tasting the bitter sweet taste.

"Oh...Um... The reason why I asked you here is because I face timed Minnie this morning. She is having one of her...Episodes again." Louis's jaw dropped. The blonde held her cup. Staring at her reflection through the dark brown liquid.

"Shit. I-I didn't mean to trig-"

"I understand Louis. But know that anything happens to Sophie...Minerva blames herself." Violet said. Louis slouched back in his chair. Lost his appetite for his coffee. He dragged his hand down his face.

"Minnie hates me. Now it's going to be fucking horribly awkward at work and school!" He complained.

"She doesn't hate you. She's dealing with a lot when it comes to Sophie's bitchy side."

"Yeah...Crying bitch." He muttered.

"Why did you screw her?" Violet went straight to the point. Green eyes stared daggers at the chocolate ones. Louis pulled his eyes away to look at the tile floor.

"Louis..." She said. He sighed.

"I-I can't say-" His phone interrupted him. He quickly checked it and saw that it was Marlon. Violet ushered him to answer it and he did.

.

.

Mike and Bonnie didn't know what to say. It's always one of the twins or the other doing a stunt. Mainly, Minerva pulling something off.

"So are you going to tell us about that patch on your cheek?" Mike said as he eyed his daughter on the couch.

Minerva ignored her parents stares and continue scrolling through her phone. Bonnie, pissed now, charged over Minerva. Clapping both hands-on Minerva's jaw, causing her to cuss under her breath. Bonnie snapped her daughter's neck in different directions to examine her face.

Her mother's face creased, and it broke Minerva deeply.

"Baby, please tell me what happened to your cheek." Her blue eyes filled with worry.

"I-I couldn't sleep well last night...I ended up scratching too hard on my ...face." Her excuse. Bonnie smashed her lips on Minerva's forehead. She held her tightly.

"Baby. Your face is precious. You have to take care of it." Her mother softly petted her short red hair in smooth strokes. Minerva shut her eyes and sink in deep from the touch.

"Maybe Minnie needs to check the psychologist again." Sophie popped in. Mike squinted.

"Sounds like a goo-"

"NO! Please no. I'm fine. I'm great, dad!" Minerva exclaimed as she jumped off from her mother's arms and couch. She faced her dad with a smile, trying to hide what she's really feeling.

"But hun. You ...Look at this." Mike snatched her arm and saw her freshly healing cuts. Minerva didn't have the strength to pull away as her mother saw between her tattoos.

"Ma! Dad! Please...I can't go back." She broke down. Bonnie crashed down the floor, hugging her weeping girl.

A tall black boy came in with a panic look. Seeing his sister on the floor, he rushed to comfort her.

"Minnie, everything going to be okay." He told her. Sophie's face tightens.

"Yeah, Minnie. Dr. Stan can cure you." She said. The teen boy comfort Minerva in his arms. Unaware what is going on and curious about why his sister shakes from hearing the doctor's name.


	15. The Gang

**A/N:**

**Q.Q)/ For my new story of Minerva x Clementine, it's called 'Honey With Spice'. I wish I have the talent to write smexy, smushy, fluff stories. I'm hoping this let me be more better at painting the story with colorful words. If you're interested to read it, it'll be posted in my WattPad account: NovaKnytePaws.**

**Please enjoy. Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thank you.**

* * *

**_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_**

**_High School AU_**

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen: The Gang_**

* * *

Louis and Violet waited outside in the car waiting for one of the twins. A red head came out the door with a blank face. She had on a hoodie shielding her eyes. Avoiding any eye contact from the two people in the car.

As she jumped in the car, Violet changed her seating to the back with Minerva. She removed the hoodie to see a bandage on her left cheek.

"Minnie... I told you all the time. When you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Violet's brows furrowed causing her forehead to wrinkle. Minerva nodded as she leaned against Violet's shoulder. All the blonde could do is hold her girlfriend in her arms. Not caring about the height differences as Minerva curled on Violet's lap.

Louis didn't bother to say anything. It surprised him that Minerva didn't held a grudge on him as much. Something deeper was bothering the girl. Louis and Violet knew by her previous anxiety attacks.

The brown skinned teen shifted gear and drove off to his best friend's house.

In the house, the gang, Marlon, Brody, Aasim, Omar, Louis, Violet, Ruby, Mitch, Willy and Minerva were planning a small gathering after their first day in school. The first day always be a half day. That day gives each student and staff a brief experience with each other and expectations throughout the year.

As they were planning, the living room TV played a random movie on Netflix. They weren't too focused on the TV anyway.

"Did they mail ya schedule?" Ruby asked. They all moaned with a nod head. Receiving a schedule in their emails and mail box.

"This sucks." Aasim sulked on the floor as he quickly glanced at his schedule through his cellphone. Louis and Omar peeked over him. Both shared a glanced with a sly smirk on their faces.

"Is it because Ruby is in none of your classes?" Louis whispered for everyone to hear. Ruby rolled her eyes. They always teased the poor boy and she feels bad for him.

"Jeez guys. Don't be dicks." She grumbled. Violet and Minerva snickered at the corner of the couch, cuddling.

"Chill panty raider." Aasim shot Louis back. Louis gasped.

"Damn. He got you again. Now I'm curious. What kind of panties were they?" Omar stroked his chin. Trying to imagine a female underwear. Ruby and Minerva smacked the back of his head. He was sitting on the floor between the girls.

Louis glared at him.

"Dude. He can't fuck and tell." Marlon joked. Brody rolled her eyes. Marlon saw and kissed her freckled cheek.

"Screw that. Marlon saw it. Why not tell us the color." Omar jerked his brow. The gang groaned.

"I love your food Omar but...seeing this side of you makes me uncomfortable." Minerva furrowed her brows. Violet nodded in her arms.

"True. We don't know where his energetic hands been before touching ground beef." Brody added.

"On his meat." Mitch said as he gestured his hand in a pumping motion. The gang shivered.

"Gotta keep the arms busy." Violet shrugged. Brody's face froze in disgust.

"Ugh. I'll remember to dress like a dude more often." Minerva commented. Not wanting him to see her in a certain way as she wears certain clothing in public. Her comment caused them to fill the living room with laughter.

"You dress more boyish than Sophie. Why bother?" Omar pointed at Minerva.

"To prevent perverts like you from getting any glance of skin." She glared at Omar.

Climbing down the stairs, William and Rosie. The pitbull happily wagged her small nub as she greeted Louis. Her large head laid against his lap as she lays on that spot.

"Hey kids. Do you guys need anything? We have snacks for years in the pantry." Marlon's uncle bragged. Violet, Willy, Ruby, and Omar scrambled out their seat heading to the kitchen. William chuckled as he followed the kids to pull out the snacks.

Marlon shook his head.

"Marlon, can you give me a brownie...and some sugar cookies, and caprisun juice pouch." Brody fluttered her lashes. Marlon gave her a mean mug.

"...How do you know I have them?..."

"Because your pantry always interesting to look at. And get me your mini prengos too! Thanks baby!" She kissed his chin. Marlon narrowed his eyes.

"Do you guys come here for the snacks?" The blonde pouted.

"Noooo~" Everyone in the living room and kitchen said unconvincingly. Marlon got up.

"Uh huh. Fat asses." He marched in the kitchen looking.

"How's your grandpa doing Louis?" Minerva asked as she picked on her cut scabs. Louis's happy bar drained. He quickly picked it up.

"The old man good. I checked on him yesterday." He smiled. Minerva frowned.

"If you need help with the medi-"

"He's strong, Minnie. Thanks." Louis smile sunk a bit.

"Your parents really not paying for his medical bill?" Mitch asked as he stared at the TV. Louis physically didn't want to be there. He hates discussing this topic.

His parents in general.

"Let's not kill the vibe." Louis mumbled. The silent broke when the others had a full of snacks in their greedy arms and hands.

Marlon plotted in the lazy boy with his girl. She pecked his lips gently as she opened the brown wrapper.

"Those brownies going to make your ass fat." Aasim teased. Brody flipped him off.

"Yeah. That's how you like them. Red heads with fat asses." Willy snickered with chips in his mouth. Aasim covered his flustered face behind his face. Violet shared her doritos with Minerva.

"You guys are perverts." She announced.

"Says the one that eats ass-OW!" Minerva kicked Mitch's arm. He was on the floor next to Louis and Rosie.

"We don't play with butts like you, bitch." Minerva growled.

"Mitch~ You're dirty-dirty." Omar pointed at him.

"Gotta make sure all her holes are treated fairly." Mitch flickered his tongue between his fingers. Willy crackled like a hyena. The girls sucked their teeth.

William came out with his own chips and dip. He went up stairs to his office. As the door shut, the gang went back talking.

"Who are you fucking, Mitchell?" Violet glared with a smug smile. Mitch smirked. His cocky face brightened with all glory.

"This girl name is Sarah."

"That Latina girl who works at the cafe!? With red glasses and short black hair?!" Brody turned around to look at Marlon with confusion. Being very descriptive all of a sudden upset her.

"Duh. She's so great at giv-"

"No! No! No! Hellllll no! Do not share details with us!" With each no's, Violet contacted a pillow on Mitch's face. The guys bursted with laughs.

"How the fuck you got to her?" Marlon asked. Very curious. Brody shifted in his lap and smacked his face.

"Why are you so fucking curious?" She glared at him. Marlon scratched the back of his head.

"Oh shit... Marlon..." Omar and Aasim caught on. Brody folded her arms. Giving him a look. He rubbed her back. Dragging out a dry laugh.

"Babe. Nothing happened..." He trailed.

"He had a crush on her seventh grade! He even got hea-"

"LOUIS! YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Marlon tackled Louis on the floor. Rosie joined in by licking their faces.

"Sploosh." Brody motioned her hands in a wave. Feeling hot as she saw how embarrassed Marlon was. Finding it adorable in a sexy way.

"Ew... poor Sarah. I thought she was a God child girl like...Mariana!" Minerva said. Violet tilted her head back as she finished the doritos. Mitch chuckled to himself. Willy scoffed at Minerva's comment. Their friends don't now anything about the quiet girls.

"You know Mariana gets high on the low." Mitch told them.

"You're. Shitting. Us." Omar's face dropped. Not believing the shit Mitch was telling them.

"Recently, she has been my smoking buddy. I saw her at some party from another school last year. And she was baked. Since then, we get high together." Mitch shrugged. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Why are you tainting the innocent LATINAS in our school?!" Violent exaggerated. Mitch flicked his shirt in a cocky vibe.

"Spanish girls are lit... Right Louis." Mitch nudged Louis as he was being pitched by Marlon. Both still rough housing.

They stopped as everyone looked at them. Louis scrunched his face in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you feeling that girl? Um...Ava's close friend."

Everyone choked. Violet teared up.

"Dude. She's fucking black. Jeez." Ruby said with humor.

"How do you know?" Mitch asked as he brushed his long hair away from his face.

"I asked Duck at the party."

"The way she shook her ass was enough proof." Willy said. The girls eyed Willy.

"Oooo. Willy! Someone likes her." Aasim puckered his lips as he pinched Willy's cheek. Willy slapped his hand.

"Marlon saw too" Brody eyed him. Marlon gulped.

"Don't drag me in your shit...Louis watched too." Marlon distracted them back to Louis.

"What!? Why me!?"

"I swear, Gabe and that girl fucked that night." Omar said. Brody and Marlon chuckled.

"No way. She's a fucking cinnamon roll." Louis said. Defending the girl. Brody gave him a look.

"Did you add icing on top?" Willy beat her to the punch.

Louis face palmed.

"Why am I target as a fuck boy?"

"Because we never seen you dating anyone. Beside what Marlon told us about those panties this summer. 'Summer bloomers'...You be dicking girls." Aasim smirked. The girls' skin crawled.

"Ya some dickheads." Louis mumbled under his breath. Marlon hugged Louis with one arm around his neck.

"How about this, try to date someone this year. And we'll be convinced that you're not a-"

"Stuck up, son of a bitch, with cheap pick up lines and jokes, who dresses flashy, that's an idiot, a wannabe independent duce bag." Violet smiled. Louis's mouth dropped. Placed his hand to his heart.

"Is that what ya see in me?"

"Well, you only cared about yourself until your pops needed help. And a bit-" Ruby interrupted Omar.

"Distant." She frowned. Louis pushed Marlon off him thinking to himself.

"And it seemed you enjoyed Ava's lil friend at the mall and after your night performance." Brody said. She gestured Marlon back to her. He got up and snuggled between her neck and shoulder.

"Um. Wow. Okay. You guys need to stop worrying about my-" Marlon interrupted Louis.

"You need a love life. All this avoiding and working your ass isn't pulling shit off. We decided. Date Ava's friend."

"I rather date Duck."

"Back off man. He's my bitch." Willy joke. They laughed. Willy looks up at Duck as an older brother, including Mitch.

"Fine. Date Gabe too while you at it."

"No way. Dude has anger management problems." Louis reminded them about their sophomore year. The seniors picking on freshman Mariana and he fought them. He been into many fights after that. Surprisingly he didn't get Mitch for smoking with his baby sister.

"Same as you. You two have something in comment."

"I do not get angry." Louis stated.

"Okay. Mister 'I get what I want and if I don't I'll cry and get mad'." Aasim waved his hands. Louis flipped him off.

"I do not."

"Last year, you didn't talk to Violet because she didn't invite you to the roller skate party."

"Sh-Shut up."

"You yelled at Omar for smacking a cantaloupe on your face."

"Because they're fucking disgusting!" Louis sneered.

"Yeah. He even punched me for eating one." Marlon glared at him. Louis responded back.

"You ho! You ate it in my face on purpose. You KNOW I hate cantaloupes!" He yelled. Standing up tall.

Minerva laughed.

"Hey look. Now he's mad." The twin giggled. He sat back down and pouted. Hugging Rosie between his legs.

"Rosie the only girl I need." The dog barked.

"Imagine the puppies. Rosouis pups." Willy cringed.


	16. Boundaries

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifth teen: Boundaries**_

* * *

Clem woke up nervous when Lee called her down for breakfast. The delicious breakfast as usual. But their conversations were dry. Carley and Lee have been acting weird lately. It bothered the girl and she didn't know how to confront them about it. She let it wait out. Waiting for them to make their move.

"Oh yeah. Clementine, can you go to my car and find my reading glasses." Lee said. He stacked the plates on his hands to wash them. Carley stuck her nose in the newspaper.

Clementine sighed. Carley gave her a key, but it didn't look familiar. She thought Lee got a replacement.

As she threw on her oversize hood as she made it out the door. The cool morning breeze tickled her skin. She shut her eyes, embracing the huge star heat and energy.

Clementine turned to the drive way. Lee's car wasn't parked on its spot. She saw the SUV parked out on the street. Along with Carley's Ford.

"Who car is this?" She narrowed her amber eyes. She ignored the four-door jeep. She aimed the key to Lee's car and the other car beeped.

"...Um Lee... Since when you got a new ca-"

"SURPRISE!" Carley and Lee cheered. She turned to the adults with doe like eyes. Her jaw dropped as she pointed at the new vehicle in front of her. They nodded, and she jumped on them.

"Please tell me you guys joking! This is no dream!" Clem cried in their arms. Carley and Lee smiled at the small girl. Lee pressed his lips on the crown of her curly head.

"No, Sweatpea. We think it's time for you to earn a responsibility. And since Ericson further away from our jobs, it's best to provide you your own transportation." He told her. The grip on the back of his shirt tightened.

"Thank you so much guys! I promise to take good care of it." She exclaimed. Carley smiled wickedly. She nudged the girl.

"You better. That's why we have car rules." Clem frozen. Car rules? She cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"We love and trust you. But you can... tend to be a wild card. So, we decided to give you the car rules." Lee pulled away from the girl and lead her to the car. Clementine opened the door and climbed in to examine the leather seats, the gear stick, radio, buttons on the wheel, back seats, cup holders, side and rear mirror, trunk, and tires. All parts were fresh and new.

"List the rules...I guess..." Clem said as she felt the surface of the trunk carpet.

"No driving between eleven at night to five in the morning." Carley started.

"No out of state driving." Carley warned her. The teen nodded.

"No drinking-"

"Texting-"

"Sex in the car." Lee stared her down. Clementine's eyes widen. Her cheeks burnt as his worlds burried deep in her brain. She hoped her parents knows that she's still a virgin. She never thought of a cheap no affection bang with someone. She respected herself dearly.

She rubbed her elbows.

"Jeez. Okay. Okay. Can I at least pick up my friends and go out?" She asked. Lee cleared his through.

"Of course, Sweetpea. Make sure you handle this baby. She's all yours." Lee winked. Clem shut the truck and smiled at her parents. How can she repay them? Her life!? Too late for that. Right?

Clementine wrapped her arms around them again.

"Thank Kenny too. He helped out and picked this vehicle for you. We got a great deal because of him." Lee said.

"What did he do this time? Threatened the dealer?" Clem guessed. Lee shrugged.

"In a way." The three laughed.

.

.

Later that day, Clem decided to take Gabe out for a spin in her new jeep. Gabe observed the car with excitement. He felt the orange coat of the car. No doubt anyone missing this highlighter.

He got in the car, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. As a greeting.

"Sick ride. You got it today?" He checked the material of the car inside.

"Yup! I can't believe that they would do this for me. I know I fuck up and disappoint them most of the time but-"

"No way, Clem. You're freaking amazing. You're they're only daughter so it makes sense to spoil you a bit." He told her. Clem never thought about it like that. A contented smile plastered her face. A face that Gabriel wanted to see.

The car pulled off. Both eyeing the rode as the car smoothly glided in a decent speed.

"Yeah. You're right. I love them so much. Always surprising me with shit like this. First the school and now this. Shit man." She wiped her eyes. Gabriel patted her knee cap.

"You're one lucky fruit." He smiled at her. Clem giggled behind her hand.

"The freshest and most precious fruit."

"Okay. You're bragging now. Tone it down." He joked. She rolled her smiling eyes to the side.

During the car ride, Clementine and Gabriel decided to go to Wendy's. Both ordered a chicken sandwich with large fries and soda. Clem parked her car near an almost deserted huge park.

They ate and talked about God knows what. Making each other laugh with stupid jokes and reminiscing about the good ol' times.

The Bluetooth connected to Gabriel's phone, playing relaxing chill music. Both enjoying their small moment together before school starts. Clem asked him about the school and he shared some of his stories there. Just a regular high school with preppy kids. But he told her he hangs out with the main group of seniors and juniors.

"They're cool people. Very close, I must say." Clem said as she thought about Marlon's friends. Each of them holds and cherish a deep bond for each other. And she can relate that feeling with her crew. AJ, Ava, Duck, Mariana, and Gabe.

"Yeah. They been through shit and still hold it down. Like us." He leaned back the chair. Clem did the say and both stared at the blue sky from the sun roof.

"Hahahaa. We sure do."

"Are you and Ava talking?"

"Yeah. I know she has a girlfriend...whatever she is to her. I had to remind myself to chill out. But you know how I get on August seventeen through the thirtieth. Ava or AJ always be there for me. And without her there, freaked me out." She shielded her eyes with her arm. Gabriel stared at her with a frown. He reached over and take her hand.

Clem eyed him.

"Next time you need someone, call me. Mariana always call you whenever shit happens. With no hesitation, you flew over here... I would like to do the same for you too." He entwined their fingers. Clem shyly smiled. Turning her body to him.

"Gabe. You and Mariana mean so much to me. Duck, Ava, and especially AJ. I don't expect to sit around. I want all of us to keep moving forward in our lives. Enjoy it!" She squealed. Her hand squeezed his, feeling so much boost from their conversation.

"I appreciate that. I do like you guys. We're like a small...family." He chuckled. Clem nodded. She took her cup and sipped it. She scrunched her face.

"Was that my coke?" He asked. She nodded.

"Hate dark soda. Gives out a bad taste." She grabbed her cup and slurped the cool Sprite.

"Big baby."

"Shut up... Are you excited to graduate?"

"Yeah. I plan to work this year. I want to move out and stuff." He said as he fiddled his thumb with the back of her hand. Clem's amber eyes narrowed.

"You're not planning to go to college?"

"I am. I plan to work for two years till I get a place. Afterwards, go to college."

"If that's what makes you happy. Then go for it. I know you can do it." Gabe smiled while looking in her golden eyes. Her eyes were beautiful to him. Always bright and warm.

Clem nervously cupped his jaw. Feeling spikes on his sharp jaw line.

"Someone needs to shave soon. School tomorrow." She stroked her thumb over his cheek. Gabe chuckled.

"Not till you mow your law." She smacked his cheek. He gasped from the impact. Sitting up his fingers tackled her sides. Breaking her cool to a fit of giggles.

She took over by tickling him back. She climbed over him, not realizing their fingers roaming their sides had decreased. Gabriel and Clementine calmed down their breathing. Staring at each other. Feeling a familiar spark between them.

His hands held her waist. Dropping them low to her hips. Caressing her hips send her shivers.

"Say something"

Clementine's eyes trembled. Fearing what's going to happen next. Yet excited.

"You have a hairy ass." She replied. Gabe cupped the nape of her neck and pulled her down for a soft innocent kiss. A smile lingered between the kiss. She pulled back and cupped his face. Tilted her head to the left and pressed her lips against his.

As they got the message, both adjusted their position. Gabe and Clem shifted in the back seat. Making out grew heavy once he hovered her small frame. Within the song, lip smacking and moans were heard. The two couldn't get enough of each other.

Clem accepted his tongue and let it invade her mouth. Their tongues exchanged saliva as they glided against each. Tasting nothing but Wendy's chicken burger and soda. They didn't mind it.

Gabriel pulled away from her lips. Webs of saliva stretched between their gasping lips.

Looking down at her, Gabriel found her beautiful. He loves Clementine faithfully. He'll have her back for anything. He cared for her to the moon and back.

Clementine has been through his tough and ugly moments. And she never thought of leaving him. He was grateful to have a close person in his life.

"Gabe..." She moaned. His pelvis grinded between her legs. She bit her lip. Feeling a new sensation below. Her golden eyes stared deeply into his dark brown ones. Slowly sinking into the depths of lust.

Gabriel's lips attacked her neck. He brushed her curls behind her ear as he nippled the lobe. She giggled.

"Oh my!" She squeaked. The friction through her thin shorts and his jeans send a great electric wave through her spine. Surprising her with this new sensation. Her private shivering for attention.

Gabe smirked on the crook of her neck. Still pressing his groin teasingly on hers. Her mind kept spinning. Everything was going too fast. What were they doing? What does this mean? How far will this go? Clem panicked.

"Shit!" She hissed. Her hand pressed on his chest. Pushing him back. Guilt washed over him.

"...Clem...I didn't mean to-"

"No. No. No... I was... feeling it too. I wanted to... you know. Kiss you too..." Clementine stuttered. Awkwardly the two shared a glance at each other. He felt bad. He's the one who kissed first. And this time it wasn't her and she was sober.

"Why you pushed me?" He asked. She can sense sadness in his voice. Clem leaned to him. Giving him a short kiss before staring in his confused eyes. She was confused too.

She likes kissing him. Even though, he's her first and last person she ever kissed. But they have boundaries. They had a past. They're friends.

What does this make of them now?

"Can we um... go home?" She fixed herself up a bit. Gabriel didn't receive a proper answer, but he let it go for now. The two climbed back to the front.

"Sure." She started the car and drove off. That lustful cravings troubled Clementine. Secretly wanted to keep going. But she knew it was best to calm things down between them. It hurts them like a stab pain in the chest. But someone must be a bigger person and stop it before it escalates.

She glanced at him for a second. Catching his stare at her.

"We'll talk about this later." She mumbled. He nodded. Thinking that later should be now. He wanted to tell her that he missed them being together.

Clementine couldn't. She needed to gather her thoughts to say the right thing. Sure, she enjoys his company. Thinking of pushing things-like their relationship back together. Gave her shivers. She can't imagine dealing with another break up if she invests more time with him as a girlfriend.

She definitely didn't want to hurt his feelings. He's damaged enough. But she likes him a lot.

Clem reached for his hand. Reassuring they're cool.

Gabriel softly smiled at her. Hoping they can handle this together.


	17. First Day

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: First Day**_

* * *

After delivering Sam back to Chuck, Clementine couldn't help outlining her lips with her fingers. Yesterday, she let Gabriel kiss her. She kissed him back. Enjoying his lips massaging hers softly to rough. Brushing against each other privates like animals in heat. The thrill it gave her when he sucked on her neck.

"Damn. What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. Never in her life she expected to do stuff like that. Especially when Lee told her 'no sex' in the car. What could had happened if she never stopped Gabe?

Whatever were to happen, she was not ready for it.

She took a deep breath and went in the house to see AJ eating cereal as he watched Disco Broccoli. He rocked his tapered afro, Adidas joggers, black sneakers, and a college football tee. It's his freshman year so he's a bit nervous to go without Clementine.

Clementine had on a black shirt with orange stripes, fitted high waisted jeans with folded hems, and Dr. Martin black ankle boots. Her hair was tied into a high afro bun with a few curls sprung out on the side of her ears and forehead. Of course, she wanted to show off her new tattoo behind her ear and the one on her nape.

Clementine sat next to AJ. He finished his cereal, setting it in the dishwasher and sat back down on the stool. Sighing heavily.

"Ready, Goofball." She smiled. Trying to make him feel at ease. AJ raised his brow. Dragging an exaggeration sigh.

"Call me Alvin Jr at school." He told her. He yanked his backpack and swung the strap over his shoulder. Clem grabbed a cotton tote bag with a zombie on it.

"Um. Sure. But don't get mad if I slip." She stuck her tongue out. AJ rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys leaving?" Carley and Lee came down the stairs. The teens nodded their head.

"Yeah. We have to make it to their opening ceremony by seven forty five." Clem ran up to hug her parents. They hugged her back. Lee kissed Clem's cheek.

"Stay safe on the road. And watch out for your cousin." Lee pointed at AJ. AJ smiled. He went up to join in the hug.

"She doesn't need to worry about me. I can handle myself. I'll watch over her." AJ smiled at Clem. She flicked his forehead. The boy groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh really. Let's see who will be watching who. Bye guys." She waved as she made it out the door to her jeep. AJ followed behind after saying good bye.

Lee stood there with his wife. He couldn't believe Clem has two more years left and then she's off to college. He just wanted to hold her tight in his arms. Loving her and watching her grow was the greatest gift.

Her parents above would be proud to see her now. She became a troublesome girl with a great attitude and head over her shoulders. She's outstanding in school, has a social life, contribute in family events or gatherings, and sweet with her neighbors. Clem's a good kid.

His lil' Sweetpea.

.

.

Clammy hands held the stirring wheel. The orange jeep parked in the school's parking lot along with other vehicles. Teens scattered the place as they reunited with friends and headed inside.

Clem and AJ didn't budge out the car. They stared at the huge school with fear. Clem counted mentally in her head. When she got to ten, she glanced at AJ. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched from her touch. Her thumb rubbed his shoulder. He calmed down a bit.

"Let's go. We have to...face it together." She smiled at him softly. AJ frowned a bit. It sucks to be younger than Clem. He secretly wanted to have classes with her. He didn't have much friends around his age.

"Yeah. Okay." He forced himself out the car. Clem done the same thing. They adjusted their bags over their shoulder and followed the crowd in the building into the fancy auditorium.

"Yo!" Someone screamed. Clem turned her head to see Duck, Mariana, and...Gabriel. to not make things awkward, Clem dragged AJ with her to greet them. She sat next to Duck. AJ sat next to Clem.

"Finally made it. I heard from dad, ya got ya whip! Congrats!" Duck hugged the small girl. Clem giggled.

"Thanks. I called Kenny and he told me how he almost fought some guy over it. I'm thankful he has good taste in cars." She chuckled. Duck grinned.

"Old man knows cars. Mu car in the shop getting a paint job. I'm adding...rubber duckies on the side of the rear." Excitement in his voice made Clem happy.

"So cute. I can not wait to see it." Clem smiled.

"Are you going to put ducks on everything you own?" AJ tilted his head. Duck shrugged.

"Of course. It's my thing." He proudly said. AJ shook his head.

"Yeah. His first stuff toy was a duck. And he still has it." Gabe announced. Duck narrowed his eyes.

"Donald Daff is his name. Respect my stuff duck."

"Respect these nuts bitchessss!" Ava showed up with Sophie, Minerva, and Violet. They sat behind them. Clem waved at them until Ava hopped over and sat on Clem's lap.

"I saw that bright ass jeep outside. Knew it was yours. Show off." She hugged her best friend. Clem rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it cute."

"Too freaking cute." Ava's lips widen. She was proud her friend finally got a car. Now they can race the streets.

"Ava, cuddle me." Sophie whined. Clem heard the tall girl groaned low with a quick eye roll. She stood up and climbed over the chair to sit next to Sophie.

Clem ignored them. She got distracting seeing Marlon and Louis making a noisy entrance. The boys hollered loud and proud as they danced around like tribal performers. Brody shield her face as she brushed pass them to sit beside Minerva.

"SENIORS! SENIORS! SENIORS!" They chanted. Another guy showed up and it was Mitch stomping into the beat. Other guys shouted along with them causing a parade in the auditorium.

Clem and the others laughed at the boys being idiots. Rough housing and clapping in unison. Most of the seniors in the room got up cheering along until the principal of Ericson came through the stage curtains to the center of the stage. She tapped the microphone.

The boys settled down and sat in seats. Louis, Mitch, Willy, Marlon and an Asian dude sat near the main group.

Louis caught Clem's eyes. He winked at her with a smirk. She gave him a simple wave and turned to face the stage.

AJ sat back, slouching against Clem's side.

"I'm glad it's a half day." He mumbled. Clem shook her head.

.

.

Clementine separated from AJ after looking for her home room and other classes.

So far so good. Clem went through the day with no trouble. The teachers were okay except for two. Not much students from her classes talked to her. She didn't bother interacting with them for the first day.

Surprisingly her two AP classes, she shared them with Brody, Louis, Sophie, Aasim, and Minerva.

For math AP, Clementine sat next to Brody. Sophie forced herself to sit with Louis. The boy mentally cussed as he moved his seat near the window. Sophie awkwardly looked at him. Not sure what to say to him.

After his outburst, she felt empty without him. Spending time with Ava the last few weeks before school kept her feeling loved. She feared that Ava would leave her too. She didn't want to lose her.

Spending time with Louis for the summer was magically. She always enjoyed his charming smile, and both shared a flashy fashion sense. He was perfect to her. Finding out he liked her sister devastated her. Minerva was not flashy or as popular as Sophie. Sophie knew she was the pretty twin.

Minerva had the talent and personality. Her songs expressed her heart and soul. Touching everyone's heart with her angelic soulful voice. Something Louis admired and fell for.

Sophie didn't understand Louis's feelings for Minerva. She knew Minerva had demons of her own. The ugly side of Minerva, Sophie felt she had a chance to over stage her emo sister.

Sophie glanced at Louis. Deep down, she hoped he'll come back to her. He fit her dream guy image. Perfect beside her.

She sighed as she faced her sister far at the other side of the room. Minerva minded her business. Texting Violet throughout the AP math introduction.

Hours passed by. Six to Seven classes were a blur. Luckily, no one did not receive any homework the first day of school. The students evacuated the rooms to exit out the building.

Clementine saw AJ talking to a tall skinny teen. He had dark skin, low fro, a flannel and jeans. Clem smiled to herself. Glad that her cousin making friends.

"Look at that. AJ making friends." Ava stared at the freshman boys. Clem sighed happily.

"Yup. I hope he has a great time here... I hope things work out for me too." Clem said as she glanced up at Ava. Ava hugged Clem with one arm around her shoulder.

"How do you like Ericson so far?" They took a couple of steps towards the door.

"Quite chill. Nothing much happen. The teachers are cool. Except for that Larry and Lily." Clem scrunched up her nose. Ava raised the corner of her lip.

"Word. They're fucking shit heads. Beware them. They give out detention slips like Halloween candy." Ava told her. Clem laughed. But the serious face her friend had stopped her.

"You're serious?"

"Dead ass."

"Shit." She cussed. A large group of teens broke them up. Marlon set his arms over the girl's shoulders.

"Wanna chill at my place for a small party?" He asked them both. Clem swiftly moved away from his arm. Backing up, she bumped her back on someone. She turned to see Louis.

"You should come. Juniors and seniors only." He smiled. Clem tightened her lips. Folding her arms as she stepped down the stairs.

"I have to drop off my cousin home and sleep for tomorrow." Clem tried to avoid from going. This her first week of school. She was not trying to ruin it by getting wasted.

Louis pouted for a second. Marlon sighed. Thinking that convincing her was shit out of luck. Brody came up to Clem.

"C'mon Clem. This week will be laid back. In three weeks, work will pile up. Hang out with us." Brody smiled. Ava eagerly nodded her head with a smile.

"A few drinks before hitting the books." With the help of Ava, Clem couldn't refuse. She eyed the gang. She rolled her eyes up before telling them she'll go change.

AJ said his good bye to new friend. His friend went towards the twins and entered a green truck with them.

AJ made his way to Clem. As they got in the car, they shared their experiences. She dropped him off at his place and headed to hers.

She told Carley and Lee that she's going out. They approved, and she went up to her room to get ready for the party.

Her phone went off and she went to check it seeing a text from Gabe.

Her heart dropped.

**Gabe: Duck texted me to pick you up. Is that alright with you?**

Clem hesitated. Nothing going to happen. This is Gabe. Her close friend.

They kissed. It happened before. Two small mistakes.

Nothing should go wrong.

**Clem: I don't mind**


	18. A Spark From A Drunk Fairy

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen:** **A Spark From A Drunk Fairy**_

* * *

By the time Clementine finished applying her lip gloss. She swiped her finger to straighten the hair on her defined natural shaped eyebrows. She carefully fluffed her curls, creating volume. Turning around in different angles to check herself, she definitely thought she looked okay.

Nothing too much.

She wore a jean skirt, a black tank top, and a pink leather jacket with black boots.

Simple.

A horn blew outside. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. She left her rooms climbing down the stairs. Lee and Carley were in their rooms taking a nap.

Clem went out the door and got inside the car. Seeing Gabriel texting on his cellphone. She awkwardly adjusted her sitting position as she strapped on her seatbelt.

He set his phone down before pulling off.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"It's going. Driving your dad's car. Did he approve?"

"Yeah. I was going to call an uber. But Duck called me to give you a lift because he is getting there a bit late. Anyway, I'm already pre gaming. Trying to get wasted tonight." The end of his lips curled. Clem scoffed.

"You're not babysitting me?"

"I can babysit and get drunk at the same time. I know how to multitask." He told her with sass. Clem narrowed her eyes.

"Multitask my ass." She laughed. What makes him think he can watch over her? Whenever can he get drunk? Clem never witness a drunk Gabriel. He can drink his hairy ass off.

"Sure. If that's what you like." He shrugged his shoulders. He received a smack on the thigh. He cried from the stinging pain.

"I'll get you back for that." He glared at her. She teasingly stuck her tongue at him. He dug behind his seat and pulled out a small bottle of tequila. He passed it to Clem.

Clementine's eyes widen in surprise.

"Pre game with me." He said. Clem scrunched her brows. Took her a second to think about it before gulping down the drank.

.

.

At the party, Marlon and Louis were screaming at each other over the ear bleeding loud music. The crowd around them chanted as the two guys arm wrestled at the kitchen.

"LOU! LOU! LOU! LOU!"

"MARLON! MARLON! MARLON!"

A vein formed on Marlon's pink forehead as he huffed and puffed. Both struggling to slam the other's arm to the table. Louis bit his lip, trying his mighty best to beat his friend.

Slam!

Marlon won. The crowd in the kitchen went wild. A few guys slapped the loser back. Marlon bro hugged Louis, patting his back.

"I'll let you win next time." Marlon smiled cheesey.

"Bruh. I let you win this." The teens ooed. Marlon stood face to face at his best friend. Both wearing a cocky grin.

"Just kiss each other!" Violet shouted.

They all laughed. The guys broke away and snickered. Alcohol running through their system.

Brody came up to Marlon and pulled him through the crowd. His lips attacked her neck. Staining her freckles neck with his own kiss markings.

Louis followed Violet to sit with Minerva who was telling a ridiculous story to a group. Louis had a cup and handed it to Minerva. She winked at him and sipped the cup. She went on continuing her story as he left to wonder around.

Louis spotted Mitch, Willy, and Duck. Willy knew damn well he was a sophomore. But they didn't bother to kick him out. He entertains the group. And he's Mitch's cousin.

"Sup biotches!" Ava popped in with a drunk Sophie. Their necks and chest covered with teeth love bites.

Ava saw Marlon and Brody making out. She ran up them. Pouncing on Marlon's back to break up their smooch.

"AVA! I bit my lip!" Marlon yelled. Ava and Brody giggled. Ava kissed his forehead.

"No sex during the party" She whispered in his ear. He shrugged her off. She laughed goofy as she went to get a drink with Brody and Marlon. Talking to them in a slur language.

Sophie spotted Louis. Before he could turn she dragged him to a vacant corner.

"Hey~! Lou!" She smiled. Her lashes framed her squinted eyes. Immediately, he knew she was high. She sluggishly did a one two step as her hands ran up his chest.

"Sophie." He warned.

"You're sooo~ sexy!" She slurred. Her breath smelled like beer.

Out of nowhere, Violet saved him. She took Louis from Sophie. He thanked her with a hug.

"Shit Vi! Thank God!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll keep an eye on Sophie. Before Minnie see and starts her shit. This is for Minnie." She poked Louis's chest. He held his hands up in defense.

"Okay. I get it... Cut your fingers." He smirked. She flipped him off.

"I promise you. This one will forever be in your face." She faded in the crowd to look for Minerva.

Louis sighed. He floated through the sea of teens and caught two familiar people. Lip locking, hands groping, eyes shut.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

.

.

Gabriel squeezed Clementine's ass as he kissed over her neck. She let her mind wondered, drowned in the music, alcohol, and his lips. Forgetting the people around them. Forgetting their friends at the party. Forgetting their dignity. Forgetting their friendship, they have.

She gasped when he slapped her ass. A giggle came through her lips.

"So aggressive." Her eyes lowered in daze as she looked deep in his eyes. He trapped her on the wall. He latched his lips on her pumped ones. He pulled back smirking.

"You're so fucking sexy." He whispered in her ear. She moaned. Hearing his husky voice vibrated her soul. Being with him now took her away in a zone she never knew she'll enter. All she wanted was him and his touch on her.

"You think so?" She teased in a flirtatious tone. Gabe chucked softly. Cupping her face to taste her mouth.

"I know so." He mumbled between the kiss.

.

.

"Oh shit." Duck tapped Ava who was busy yapping her mouth. She focused her attention on what Duck was pointing at.

"Is Clem and Gabe back together?!" Her brown eyes bugged out. Duck's shoulder raised then fell. He rushed his way to them, bringing the kissing duo to an end.

Duck pulled them apart, staring at them in shock.

"What the fuck Duck?" Gabe glared. Duck glared back at him. Seeing Gabe not in the right state of mind pissed him off.

"Why the fuck is Clem wasted? You know better taking advantage of her." He pushed Gabriel. Gabe sneered.

"Fuck off. It's a party. Clem had no problem with it." He pointed his chin at the small girl. Ava, beside her, gave Clem water to drown the alcohol.

"Chill guys. We just..." Clem couldn't think of what to say. The right thing. For her friends' sake. Ava folded her arms. Duck pass a bottle of water and Gabe did not refuse to drink it. Guilt swallowing him up as he drunk the water.

"Clem. Gabe. You guys need...to sort this shit out. I don't want my two close friends be friends with benefits. Ya friends or dating?" Duck scolded. Clem threw her bottle at Duck.

"What you mean?! I'm not going to fuck Gabe. We're just kissing. Kissing is not bad. You have no right to force us to become something. Fuck off." It wasn't their place to force her to decide. She did not know what she wanted anyway. She loves Gabe. As a friend, of course. But being together with him is questionable.

With her outburst, Duck picked up the wasted bottle from the floor. He cussed under his breath as he looked for paper towels.

Louis went over as Ava tried talking to Clem. Clem was pissed.

"Clem, you better than-"

"Can you not, Ava. I'm having a good time. You go find your girl and do the fuck you want." Clem waved her hand. She took Gabe's wrist, but it wasn't his. It was Louis.

She dragged the boy away. Louis looked at Ava and gave her a look. She mouthed 'watch her'. Gabe leaned against a wall further away from the loud music Clementine's previous shouting. Ava helped the Latino to a chair and aid him with water. Talking to him so more to cool him down.

Gabe felt embarrassed, sad, and angry. Each emotion balling up causing to have mix feelings about the situation. He would never in his life try to take advantage of Clem. But once they made it in the party, they were tipsy. They got more drinks, danced for a bit. At that moment, they were facing each other. Gabe couldn't tear his eyes off her adorable face and her lips moved from singing the lyrics.

Thinking back to that fuzzy moment. He was the one who kissed her first again.

Shit.

.

.

Louis stopped Clementine from her track. She turned to see his face. Embarrassed, her cheeks flushed pink. She dropped his arm.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wa- Please say you didn't see any of that back there."

"No... No... Okay. I did. Most of it..." Louis looked elsewhere. Clem rubbed between her brows.

"Shit. I... I'm a fucking mess." Her voice shook. She brushed her hair front to back. Fearing to let any droplets fall.

"Its fine. You're drunk and it was a mistake." Louis said. He took her further out to the back. They made it outside the patio. No one was there but them.

Clem leaned on the railing bar. Staring at the sky for answers. Her golden eyes shining bright as the full moon reflected on them.

"I want to believe that. But... I think... I like him again." She whispered the last few words. Louis caught that. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Again? You two... dated before?"

"Yeah. In middle school, though." She dragged her breathe. Louis leaned next to her and stared at the night sky. Stars twinkling in the darkness.

"Oh. Um. Cool." He didn't know what to say. Thinking back to what Marlon said. Dating Clementine and finding love. He shook that thought out of his head.

Not wanting to stir his mind up and convince himself to force something he did not want to happen. He couldn't visual himself dating anyone. Romance is a waste of time.

Like his father said.

You're either happy or rich.

And making money is where it's at.

"Is that all you have to say? No jokes?" She asked him with a sad smile. Louis struggled a bit. Usually he'll hug Violet or his other friends that are girls. But he barely knows Clem. It would be awkward.

So he bumped her arm. Smiling softly at her. Noticing how shiny and bright her honey eyes are. Her eyes were an open book. Looking at them, he could tell she was deeply hurt and confuse.

"My bad. Seeing a crying Choker is surprising." She rolled her eyes with a side smile.

"Oh boy. I shouldn't had said anything." She said with sarcasm. He chuckled. Her amber eyes glittered, under the moon light.

"Anyway. If you like him, why not...tell him? He seems like her have feelings for you too." Clem shook her head rapidly. Shaking her curls wildly.

"Nooo~... I can't face another break up when he acts... A certain way." Her face hardened. Hurt plastered her eyes as she thought back when Gabe started off lovey dovey to distant and cold.

Being friends is the best thing to be. She tells herself.

"Then move on to someone else. Someone whos... your type of guy." Louis looked down at her. She dazed in his eyes. Thinking. It was hard to when alcohol still in her system.

"There's no such thing as being picky to be with someone base of their character. To me, once you feel that spark... two people click." She smiled dreamily.

"Spark?"

"Yeah. A sense of knowing that you and the other person are meant for each other. Doesn't matter if it's just for a moment or life time...but its special and meaningful. That's how I see it. What about you?" She asked Louis. She leaned her head down as she watched him staring out to the distance.

"Me? Um... I don't know much about relationships. I... I do like someone though..." He admitted. She listened closely to him.

"Of course, she has someone else. I thought we had a...'spark'... But she and the other person had mutual feelings before I can tell her how I felt." Louis said before sighing sadly. Clem frowned. After listening to that, saddened her. Poor guy didn't experience his first love.

"Sorry to hear that. Why not...move on to someone else?" She smiled. Louis chuckled. Hearing her flip his words on him.

Soon as her hand reach his arm, he jumped. Rubbing his elbow, he chuckled as she hissed from the shock.

"We sparked." His eyes smiled. She giggled. Like ...Like a fairy.

Her tan cheeks flushed pink as she nudged his arm with her shoulder.

"Dork." She mumbled. Louis peeked at her to see her small smile on her face as she stared up at the stars. He looked up too. Adoring the beauty with his little drunk fairy.


	19. Just Another Day

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen:** **Just Another Day**_

* * *

Four days passed after that party. Clementine made it home safely, thanks to Louis. He drove her jeep home with the use of Ava's text of Clem's address. Marlon followed behind to pick him up from her place.

Ava made sure to call Lee to open the door and warned him she wasn't capable to take Clem home. Duck had to drive Ava home since she caught a ride with Sophie in an uber.

Lee thanked Louis. Not knowing who he is or what he is to his daughter, he appreciated Louis's kindness.

Clem woke up with a head ache after hearing Lee's mouth for hours to the second day. She never knew Lee could get so mad at her over being intoxicated. Witnessing his nasty side comments, silent treatment, bi polar behavior, and car threats, she decided to quit partying for a while. Soon as he calms down, she'll try her best to stay low.

At school, Clem saw Gabriel talking to a group of guys. All seven of them were tall, wearing soccer uniforms, and had strong calves. One dude pointed directly at Clem as he whispered to Gabe. The Latino brushed him off as he ran up to Clem.

Clem gave him a side hug. Still awkward from everything that has been happening to them.

"How's it going?" He asked. Clem leaned against the lockers. She bit her bottom lip, thinking about how to approach him in a certain topic. They been avoiding it for some days and she's sick of stretching it before it gets too messy like Monday's party.

"Everything cool...um. Do you have time to...talk?" Her eyes flickered upwards. Staring at his brown eyes. He folded his lips inward, creating a thin line. Her eyes begged.

He sighed to himself.

"We have to make it quick before the bell rings." He said. She nodded. They begin walking down the hall through the sea of students.

"We can't ignore this any longer. I don't want us to ruin our friendship because of our selfish feelings." She started. Gabe nodded in agreement.

"I totally agree. I've been an ass about this. Duck is right about that we needed to sort this out. I don't want to hurt you, Clem." He stopped on his track. She stumbled her steps till she paused in front of him. The two stared at each other.

"I...I guess I'm starting to like you. It's like old feelings are coming back. It feels good, but I'm scared." She mumbled. Turning away to look at the floor with interest. Gabe smiled to himself. Hearing her say she has feelings for him throbbed his heart.

"I'm scared too. I-I like you a lot, Clem. Back then, we were kids dealing through stuff. I had a shitty childhood and I let it effect the best of me." He stepped up to her. Held her small hands in his large ones. His thumbs caressed her knuckles in a comforting way.

"I always thought of getting back with you. I'm not sure when will it be the right time for us... I don't regret to say I miss being with you, holding you, and kissing you. Hurting you like before is the last thing on my to do list." Gabriel finished. His eyes held hers. She removed from his grip and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay, Romeo. You can shut up." She laughed. He rested his chin over her head. Hugging her back to press her closer to him.

"Was that too much?"

The bell rung.

"So much cheese." She smiled. He leaned down as she tilted her head. Her hands held his face in place as they shared a quick kiss.

"Are we... back together?" He asked. Clem nodded her head. This could be a dream for all she knows. Pulling him down to her level for a couple of more short kisses. Confirming his warmth that they're both alive.

"Ciao, mi amor." Gabriel whispered in her hair, hugging her one last time. Her cheeks hurt. She couldn't help smiling as he took off with his team who were teasing him and patting his back.

Clem sighed dreamily as she made her way to class.

"Wow." She said to herself out loud.

.

.

A week passed. Clementine's and Gabriel's relationship were known in Ericson High a few days after they made it official. Duck and Ava didn't interfere only because the couple went over it with them. It was none of their business and that's that. If they want to be together, they'll fucking be together.

Each day, the two would meet up at school holding hands. Shared a greeting kiss when they meet each other or a short kiss when they part. Gabe and Clem took things slow, fearing that if they rush things, stuff will happen and most likely they'll regret it.

When he got the chance, Gabriel would hold her books, walk her to class, and chat with her. The two were inseparable.

Everyone thought it was cute. Especially when the school's star soccer player found someone to show off his affections to.

Violet and Marlon watched the two walked hand in hand as they passed by.

"Damn. Louis missed his shot." Violet puckered her lips. Marlon kicked the floor. Upset his friend can't find someone perfect to mingle with.

"I really thought Louis and her would be together." He said.

"Louis and who?" They turned to see Ava and Mitch entering the same room as the blondes. Ava stared straight at Marlon surprised face.

Marlon sat down as he cleared his throat. He eyed Violet for help but she turned her head to avoid Ava's death stare. Marlon sighed in defeat.

"We thought Louis could date um...your lil' friend." He awkwardly told Ava. Mitch watched between the two. Curious how this will play out.

What surprise them was Ava's changing expressions within a second. It went from shock, confuse to thinking mode. Catching them off guard, Ava sat there thinking silently at her seat. Her foot twitching below, tapping the desk leg.

Violet and Marlon looked at each other and shrugged. Not understanding what's going in Ava's head.

"That's impossible. Louis...and Clem. I can't see that happening." She said out loud.

"They wouldn't make a cute...couple. Louis like those preppy girls." Mitch said. Violet and Marlon narrowed their eyes with their hand out.

"Ya serious?" Violet jerked her head back.

"Well, look at it this way. Louis came from a rich background. His best friend is practically rich. So it makes sense that his standards for girls are high." Ava stated. Marlon scoffed.

"What?! You don't know Louis at all." The blonde guy said. Ava didn't bother to argue back. She let him continue.

"My guy don't have standards. He just needs a push. He's a great person."

"A great person to be friends with. Yeah! She doesn't need someone like Louis as a boyfriend." Ava said with sass. Violet grew irritated how Ava coming.

"Why are you against them being together?"

Ava opened her mouth to reply but the teacher appeared, and the class started.

.

.

Having classes with Louis, never been tiring. More like distracting. He always brightened her day with corny jokes and distract her to bring a smile on her face when she's dead bored during lectures.

AP math and history shared the same amount of homework, studying, and projects. Louis was great at math. But history dates were complicated. Clem helped him with history assignments as he saves her life through the math formulas.

Ever since that night of the party, Clementine warmed up to him. She enjoyed his sense of humor and charisma. His energy is like a cup of coffee.

"If you stare at me, I'll make sure that Minnie kisses you." He whispered in her ear. Clem cringed of the thought of a girl kissing her.

"I was not staring at you."

"Uh huh. Sure." A smug look appeared on his face. Clem shook her head.

"Keep it up, I'll make sure you fail next history test." She smirked. Going back to work on the sheet and large history book. Louis moved his seat closer to her. Leaning to see her answers.

She nudged him back as she giggled. Clementine moved her paper from his reach, but he caught it.

"Give it back!" She whispered loudly. Trying not to bother the teacher grading session. He shifted far from her. Smirking as he copied down her answers.

She shifted her seat to him and snatched her paper back.

"Such a jerk!" She hissed.

"I have five more to go." He whined.

"Fuck off." She smiled. He chuckled. The two teens laughed. Causing a scene and interrupting the teacher.

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry!" They said in unison. This always happened.

Clem glanced at Louis. His hand propped up under his chin. He caught her looking at him from the side. The ends of his lips curled.

"Dork." She whispered to herself.

.

.

One day, Marlon entered his house. His uncle, William, his car wasn't park in the drive way, assuming his old man out working.

As he locked the door behind him, his world stopped. His throat clenched, preventing him for allowing any source of oxygen to enter his body. His sapphire eyes stared at the floor with fear and disbelief.

He always prayed this day from happening. Main reason why he locks his closet door and hid it deep behind the coats and sweaters.

Marlon's trembling hand snatched the fluffy cotton material from the floor. Gripping the freshly moist texture.

"Rosie..." His voice darkened. Immediately, he looked around the room. Under the coffee table, beside the couches, through the kitchen, and up the stair case.

And there sat his loyal companion.

Rosie.

Rosie, his best friend, his baby girl, his daughter, his pup, his perpetrator.

"Rosie." Marlon said with a strong tone in his voice. Her alerted light brown eyes stared at her master. Her body tensed up as he climbed a few steps. She rose up. Her mouth gripped the soft beaten toy.

"Ros-" She ran off before he could get to her. His feet took off up the stairs with loud heavy stomps.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He screamed. Chasing after the dog all over the house.

Each part of his toddler toy lamb scattered everywhere. Hurting his soul.

"ROSIEEEEEEEE!"

At the end, the lamb was chewed up into bits and pieces. Unidentified pile of scraps and stuffed cotton on the kitchen counter.

Brody came through a while ago, comforting her boyfriend. In a devastated condition, he wouldn't speak. His head hung low as he leaned against her body while sitting on the stool.

"I'm sorry babe." She whispered in a hush tone. Easing him from the pain. He sulked deeper as he thought about his sick mother giving him that lamb.

"Rosie didn't mean to." Brody stroked the back of his head to the nape of his neck. Marlon loves Rosie to death. But his stuffed toy animal meant the world to him.

The huge pitbull whined. Her large head rested on his lap. A part of him wanted to shove her away.

Marlon gently petted her head.


	20. Distraction

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen:** **Distraction**_

* * *

The weekend came. On Saturday, Marlon and the guys ran through the large field passing the football. The girls sat under the tree for shade.

No lie, the girls stared at the shirtless sweaty guys throwing the ball across and the other group of them at the other side hop over each other fighting for the brown ball. Their skin glistening from the sun and sweat as their arms and back muscles flexes.

Clem didn't realize her intense gawking and opened mouth until she felt someone staring at her. She side glanced to see a smirking Violet close to her face.

"Is it too hot for ya?" Violet tried to hold in her laughter behind her palm. Clem fell backwards on the blanket.

"Shut up!" She smiled as her arms shield her betraying face. Brody crawled up to Clem, showing her a video of her drooling over the guys. She smacked the phone before turning on her stomach to cover her flustered appearance. The girls laughed as they replayed the five minutes video.

"Lemme see this!" Minerva leaned over to see the video. Clem was too adorable. Mariana and Ava were playing Mario Carts on the switch but paused it to see the video.

"You guys are bitches... except for Mariana" Clementine muttered.

"Don't worry. We got a couple of videos of Aasim staring at Ruby." Brody said. Ruby's cheeks painted red as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop picking on the poor fella. He doesn't like me." The carrot top defended. Everyone narrowed their eyes with huge grins on their face.

"Yeah. Okay." Minerva exclaimed in sarcasm.

The girls laughed after seeing how red Ruby was. Looking more like the shade of her name.

The guys jogged where the girls were sitting. Marlon lounged on Brody. She wiped his moist face with a cool cloth. Brody bend down to whispering in his ear. His eyes widen then went neutral.

"Now?" Marlon whispered. Brody smiled between their short kiss.

"Later." Brody stroked his ear lobes. He cupped the back of her head for a longer kiss.

"Making plans to fuck?" Sophie asked innocently as she dug in the cooler for a soda can. The group eyed the couple. Brody and Marlon awkwardly stared back at them with pink cheeks.

"Marlon sex drive is inhuman. Brody, how do you keep up with his stamina?" Minerva asked with curiosity in her eyes. Violet laughed.

"You guys are so annoying." Brody whined.

"Brody likes it long and rough." Omar stated. Everyone that was close stared at him with curiosity and confusion.

"Why and how do you know this?" Marlon squinted at Omar. Omar stared at the blonde. Making Marlon uncomfortable.

"If you stop calling me when you're drunk, I wouldn't have to put it out there." The thick teen said, embarrassing the couple. Brody blushed in rage. She smacked Marlon on his chest harder than his face.

Violet, Minerva, Willy, Duck, Mitch and Aasim laughed. Marlon tried to block every hit and kiss her, but she was not having it. Brody moved to sit next to Ruby.

Clem got up to meet Gabe outside the shade. She handed him a bottle and he eagerly took it. Drowning the bottle like a thirsty dog.

"What's going on over there?" He pointed at the laughing group. Clem fluttered her eyes. Irritated by the group focusing on a video Brody was sharing again to the ones that didn't see it.

"Don't pay them no mind." She told him. The Spanish teen loosen his small goofy pony tail. Letting his brunette locks fall on his sweaty forehead. Clementine giggled as he wildly whipped his hair like a wet dog.

Besides that, Clem's eyes traveled down his neck to his leaned chest and defined abs. Drops of sweat ran down each lump of ab. Gabriel played soccer most of his life. All those exercises and training did him justice. Shaped every part of upper body to become a man that he is.

"Look guys! She's doing it again!" Mariana pointed. Everyone cracked up. Ruby and Violet couldn't take it. Holding their guts in.

Clementine pouted. Gabe giggled. Seeing how adorable her cheeks puffed, he leaned down. She could smell his cologne mix with sweat. The thick smell made her knees weak. She met him half way for a short kiss.

They pulled away to sit under the shade.

Gabriel felt her fingers brushing his bangs back. Her eyes glued on his handsome face. Her eyes glistening due to the bright day. He stared at her, hungry for more kisses. These moments they share is what he been missing.

Clem's thumb stroked his cheek as she kept staring at him. Making the world stop for a second to admire his sweaty face.

"Study time!" The dread head boy broke the silence as he sat further away from the group. He grabbed his duffle bag and pulled out his shirt and some books.

Clem huffed as she dug through her bag. Taking out her notebook. She set it down and Sophie snatched it to look it over.

"I can't believe you brought your history notes here." Sophie teased Clem and Louis. The ginger flipped through the book of neat organizing notes. Clem took the book off her hands. Smiling lazily at the ginger. Sophie's brow arched.

"Dumbass over there thought it was a good idea to study today...with everyone around." Clem stared daggers at Louis. Louis smiled innocently as he stuck his head through his shirt.

"What's wrong with that?" He said. Clem smacked the book at Louis's chest six times.

"Everything! You get distracted easily!" Clem glared. She whipped out her thin metal rim, round glass and placed it on her face.

Louis gasped. Pretending to be hurt.

"I'm busy with work too. This the only day I can squeeze in to bond with you lovely people and study with my favorite historian." He winked at her. Clem gave him a blank stare. She pulled her curls into a low side bun.

"Lovely my ass." Violet said.

"What ass?"

A juice box smacked Omar's face.

Violet kissed her hero's cheek. Minerva snickered. Kissing her princess back.

"Damn. I can't smoke in peace." Mitch came around the tree. He grinded the roll of weed against the bark then stuff it in his pocket. He leaned against the tree as he watched his idiotic friends.

"Hope that test next week easy." Louis smiled. Clem looked at him crazy. This isn't the first time he said that. In the first week of school, they were hit with a wave of note taking. The second week, the teacher said it was to see what they know so far. Therefore, smacking them with quizzes then a test was dreadful. Now they must study for their second test for next week Friday.

"Easy? History fucking sucks." Duck said as he exhaled a large smoke of weed from behind the tree. The wind blew it to the group. Clem shield her nose.

"But Clem is the G at history! She saved me for the last test." Louis smiled cheekily at Clem. The girl rolled her eyes to the side.

"Dude! I helped you study for three tests so far."

"Two were quizzes." He said it in a know it all attitude, throwing up two fingers. Clem threw her book at him. He caught it before it hit his freckled nose. She moved away from Gabe's hold to study with Louis.

Louis and Clementine sat further away to focus on the note book and to hear only each other. Clem opened her book as well as Louis. She checked his notes to see if he had the correct dates and historical information.

Louis whispered in her ear, pointing at his small doodles at the corner of the book. She smiled at his childish stick figures playing a flat looking box. Must be a piano. She turned the page to see more doodles of stick people doing crazy stuff like hopping over the note book lines, running, floating turtles, and other weird stuff.

"You mean to tell me you don't get distracted?" Clem glanced at him. His grin widened, flashing his pearly whites.

"Thought my notes needed some dazzling drawings." He said humorously. Clem chuckled as she flipped through the pages.

"You suck at drawing." She joked. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Jealousy ain't cute." He told her. Clem scoffed.

The two went back to work.

"Someone's lonely." Gabe eyed Sophie who was drinking a soda. He turned to look back at Clem. Watching the wind blow her rebellious strands of curls.

"I'm good."

"Had you guys banged yet?" Mitch bluntly asked. Duck came around to sit with the group. He nudged Mitch.

"Please don't say anything! I do not want to imagine them fucking!" Ava shut her ears. Her brows furrowing. Scared for his answer.

Gabe zipped his mouth shut. Everyone eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

.

.

Sunday. Church day for every Gob believer.

In the Lord's welcoming house, worshipers gather together with their arms raise in the air reaching for the ceiling. Some standing, swaying to the song. Others sitting down, waving fans near their faces as they listen to the verses of the scriptures.

All eyes at the stage. Watching the man preach his might about being faithful and having hope. The preacher hollered as he suppressed certain words to sink into the audience's mind. Guiding them to a future of peach and rest less sleep.

An older woman and her granddaughter sat in their seats. Wearing a lace pink veil over their long hair, long skirts, and plain flats.

The teen girl felt safe. Her cold hands comforted in her Abuela's aged hands on her lap. She never let go until the end.

After each church session, Mariana helped her Abuela clean the house and cook. The bond she shared with her grandmother are special. Living with her was not so bad. Just more chores in the house since her Abuela cannot do as much. Mariana had no problem with it. She loves her Abuela.

.

.

Around six, Mariana has bible study.

She never went since last year.

The Latina girl took a hit of the rolled up weed between her fingers. Letting it spread through her lungs and exhale it through her nostrils like a pro. Immediately, the plant relaxes her mind.

Forgetting her violent father. Forgetting her scar on her eyebrow. Forgetting her promises to the Lord. Forgetting reality.

Only thinking about the important stuff. Or nothing.

"Mariana." She looked up to see Mitch in his car. She smiled as she made her way inside the vehicle. He took the stick between her fingers and place it between his mouth. Inhaling and exhaling the drug.

"I needed this. My head was pounding." Mitch said as he raked his hand through his hair. Mariana hummed as she leaned the chair back.

Mitch started driving. He glanced at Mariana. Her hands danced to the soft rock music that was playing in her headsets. He flicked his fingers at her. She slightly jumped to that and sluggishly removed her headset.

"You have to be careful. Anyone could had seen you." He scolded. Mariana stretched her whole body in a superman pose.

"I was in the shade. Don't worry." She said in a confidence.

Mitch sighed.

"Yeah. Until the police and Gabe gets involve." Mariana's eyes widened. She swallowed her guilt.

"Shut up." She turned her head to face the window beside her. The sky and trees in view.

"I'm watching out for you, y'know." By his voice, Mariana could tell he was not lying. He kept her secret from her brother for eight months.

"Thanks... How's Sarah?"

"Busy. She's working with her mom and doing four AP classes." He said in a hush voice. A hint of disappointment and sadness in his voice. Mariana turned back at him. Watching him focus on the road.

"Sucks."

"Yeah. Want to chill at the spot?"

The car stopped at a red light. Giving him time to eye the small tan girl. She nodded her head shyly.

Seven minutes later, the car parked deep into the woods. Luckily, the car is low that the tall bushes are surrounding it. The windows were cracked open. Smoke and steam airing out to allow a bit of oxygen.

"Mmhh..."

Mariana squeezed her eyes and flung her head back as she arches her back. Her hips raise to meet his. He held her waist to steady her body as he takes his time feeling her warm, wet tunnel.

Her grip on his shoulder and the other on his bicep creased his shirt as he slammed into her upwards. He picked up the pace. Teasing her with half of his size but giving her taste to the roughness. Her body trembled for me.

Her brown eyes squinted at the car ceiling. Mentally praying for forgiveness.

"Here." Mitch groaned, his lips buried between her sweaty chest. His voice sent vibrations through her stomach and core. Feeling his member reach the tight depth. Her head bobbed, no words but moans panting through her lips. She rested her head on his shoulder as she rocked her hips above him. He dropped his hands to the side and watches her satisfy herself. Looking at her bouncing up and down is so thrilling.

"Oh Jesus!" She cried out. His fingers slide across her stomach. Feeling her smooth flat tummy up down to her aching sweet spot. He played with her sensitive aroused clit. Causing her stomach to twist and turn out of control. Her breathe quickened and brushing against the crook of his neck. The faster his hand rubbed over it, she bounced quicker, swallowing him up more. Trying to reach her high.

"You coming?" He whispered. Also losing his breathe. She nodded, stuffing her face in the crook of his neck. Grinding her hips on top of him.

His hand risen. Swiftly smacking her ass. She whimpered, throwing her hips back up and slamming down. Putting work and giving Mitch the time of his life.

"I didn't hear you. Are. You. Coming?" He hissed. Feeling close to his climax.

"Ye-yes! I am! Oh go-" Her voice trembled. She was caught off guard when Mitch surprised her with deep, shallow strokes in a rapid pace.

Mariana's mind exploded. Mouth gasping for air in the steamy hot car. Her hands flinching over the teen boy's body, robotically moving from the fabric of the seat behind him, to the ceiling of the car. Clawing the car ceiling as she finally released.

His lips hovered her small perky nipple. Flickering his tongue over it as he continued to slam below her.

Her mind wanted more but her body can't hold out any longer.

Soon as her high waved out, her body collapsed on top of his.

"Shit... Tha-that was am-amazing." She said as flipped her long hair go the side. A smile appeared on her face. Mitch smiled back at her. They stared into each other's eyes in a daze.

Mitch smirked. His sweaty hands rubbing her heaving back up and down. Mariana pecked his neck. Satisfied with the number of bruises on his neck, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still hard." He whispered. Her eyes hardened, hearing him stirred her insides back up again. A bit upset that her body betraying her selfish thoughts. She weakly sighed.

"Can we...change positions?" She asked shyly. Her brown eyes begged him like a puppy. He nodded his head.

Mitch loves it when she's on top. But seeing her crouch in front of him with her behind in the air, sent an arousing wave crawl through his body.

She faced away from him, reaching for his standing sex between her legs. She twitched as the head brushed against her lower lips.

"Please...Mitch... I can't." She whined. Her battery still drained from all of that movement minutes ago. Yet her hand still held him in place, rubbing his head over her greedy hole. By the looks of it, he rather wanted her to put him in. Where's the fun of him going right into it?

"...You do it" Mitch ordered her. She turned her head, pouting. Staring at him from below. He cupped her cheek, sticking his thumb in her hot mouth.

Her lips closed around it. Her tongue swirling around his thumb in a naughty. The way he likes it.

Her hand held around the member as she back it up to sink it in her. A long moan escaped her lips.

"Outta girl..." He watched her ass contact his pelvis. His eyes traveling up her back to her tattoo on her right shoulder. Then her lustful eyes that always confuse the boy. He laid kisses over her tan shoulder. He leaned over her body. Propping her ass upper to dive deeper in her.

He removed his thumb from her lips. Allowing her to moan as she please as he pulled out and thrust back in. Mariana fisted the seat cushion. The way he moves slowly made her hum in joy.

Lately, she had been realizing how comforting it is when he lays his hand over hers. She smiled softly to herself when their fingers entwined.

"Ready?" He held her hips.

"Ye-yes..."She nodded. A light peck on her spine send her to bliss. Quickly, she went overa verse in a bible in her head before he takes her out of this world.


	21. High School

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty:** **High School**_

* * *

Tuesday. Third week of September. Third week of school.

"When you get angry or concentrate on your work, your eyes... Your eyes turn hazel brown... Like magic."

Clementine spun around to face the tall brown skinned teenager. He wore a black head band to push back his dread locks. Revealing his cheeky face.

"Thanks for noticing. Do you know my shoe sizes too?" She raised her brows.

"Seven in the half." Louis guessed. Clem scoffed. Little did she know, he did sneak a peek, not intentionally. In math class, she casually takes off her shoes. Showing off her mix matched socks with cartoons or weird designs on them. Every time, he steals one or both shoes, hiding it beside him. When she feels the floor for her shoes, they would cause a ruckus in class when her feet get cold.

Not like he purposely like to get in trouble. He has a habit messing with her in class. Her reactions are adorable.

"Okay. Now I'm scared. Go bother someone else." She shoved the boy away from her locker. He wouldn't budge. Not that she wasn't try.

Because he has a larger body. Louis chuckled at her for being weak.

"Go away weirdo!" She used her back to nudge him away. He decided to fool around and brushed his back against hers like an itchy bear.

Her charming light giggles made him smile. She followed right behind him. As he squatted down, she goes up. She went down, he stretched tall.

The students around them whispered and stared. The teens pulled away from each other while laughing.

"Such a dork." She giggled with her eyes barely closing. Everyday is something new with him. And every second she enjoyed it. Louis is a great guy who is full of himself but very entertaining on any day.

"Hey girlfriend." Lips pecked Clem's cheek. She looked up to see Gabriel. He held her small hand while forcing a smile. She hugged him with one arm. Still holding his hand.

"Hey. How was first and second period?" She asked him. Gabriel dragged her off in the crowd. Abandoning Louis.

"Great. Biological research papers and reading novels in English." He huffed. A tone of annoyance in his voice. Clem chuckled, sensing he was being sarcastic. She turned her head, waving at Louis.

Her tall history-math buddy.

Louis side smiled. Waving back at her until she no longer in view.

"Are you going to keep staring at my cousin or..."

Louis jumped. Right next to him was Clem's cousin, AJ and the twins' brother, Tennessee.

"I was not. Thought I... I saw a flyer that looked...cool." He looked to the side, crossing his arms.

"I see... Anyway, I need a favor from you." AJ stuffed his hands in his pocket. Louis cocked his head to the side, curious.

.

.

For fourth period, Aasim followed Louis in the cafeteria. Louis stopped on his trail as he saw two seats. One next to Ruby. And the other one next to... Sophie.

Taking the seat next to Ruby would be an ass hole move. The dread head teen twirled on his heels. Aasim gave him a questionable look.

"Where are you going?"

"Piano room for a bit. Forgot something there." And he left with his tray. Throwing out the food, kept the juice box.

Willy and Omar shared a glance at each other.

In the halls, Louis caught Gabe talking to Duck. Smoothly walking pass them, a hand tugged his arm. Stopping him from going any further.

"Yo..." Louis faced the pissed off Gabe.

"Can you not flirt with my girlfriend. People going around talking." He whispered. Louis ripped his arm off Gabriel's hold. Louis fixed his wrinkled sleeve before narrowing his eyes at Gabe.

"Chill out dude. They're nothing but dumb rumors."

"Uh no. If Clem hears them, she's going to feel bad. So, leave her alone." The Cuban boy brush passed Louis's shoulder.

"Seriously. Rumors aren't true. ...We're just playing around, dude..."

"Sure. Just keep your distance." Gabriel stormed away. Duck patted Louis's shoulder. Worried about him.

"Hey man. I hate to say it... but rumors about ya and Clem are going around." Duck whispered. The shock expression on his freckled face said it all. Louis brows furrowed.

"Shit... What are they saying about us? I'm not trying to get with her. She's a cool person to talk to. Should I... talk to Gabe?" By Louis concerning face, Duck could tell he was serious.

"Nah man. Gabe already pissed off. Hearing them say Clem is two timing... troubling him. Let him cool off." Duck told him. Right after the bell rung, Marlon and Brody came over to them. Seeing them look sad worried the pair.

"What's wrong Louis?" Brody asked.

"Nothing. I'll be at the music room." He whispered. Head hanging low as he walked. Duck sighed.

"You guys heard?" Duck asked. Marlon's face tightened.

"Yeah. So many stories at once. We're not getting into this. Keep everyone in the group out of this." Marlon said. Duck nodded in agreement.

"Mostly, let's not feed Gabe the flames. He's mad enough." Brody said as she hugged Marlon's arm.

"It may be too late. No one can't calm him down." Duck said. The air around them gave them suspense and chills.

.

.

"Ava, we freaking did nothing for the past two weeks." Clem told her for the eighth time. Ava scratched the back of her neck. Visualizing her friends doing...stuff. The imagine is finally shredding like paper.

"Good."

"Good!? How do you think I feel when Duck told me he thought we..." Clem trailed. Ava's eyes nearly popped out of her head. A laughing burst out the brown girl.

"What a dweeb!" She laughed. Her and Clem would never. They're best friends. Practically sisters.

Clem walked Ava to the lunch room. After dropping her off, Clem went up stairs to her math class. She saw Brody entering.

"Hey!" She ran up to her. Brody stopped to smile at her.

"Sup!?"

"Nothing much. Are you ready for the math quiz on Thursday?" They walked in the class room. Sitting beside each other.

"Girl, I've been studying for the past two days. I had Louis and Aasim to tutor me yesterday. I couldn't understand chapter two for shit... I think got it now...sadly." Brody complained.

"How about you, hun?"

"I'm so dead for Thursday... Should I ask...Louis for help? I mean I did tutor him for history. He owes me." She smirked. Brody frowned a bit.

Speak of the devil. Louis came in the room, talking to Minerva. Sophie behind sulking quietly. The three sat three seats up.

Why isn't he normally sitting beside her? Clementine questioned to herself. Minerva and Louis chattering didn't bother her. The distance between them hurt a little.

The small girl looked at Brody for answers. Brody bit her lip before opening her mouth.

"Ask Aasim for tutoring." She said as she turned her body to face the board. Clem did the same.

During class, Clem and Aasim exchanged numbers. Both planned to meet up after school and tomorrow.

Doing work without someone to bother her felt weird. And lonely.

.

.

Sarah met up with her best friend, James at the library after school. They spend twenty minutes going over assignments.

Even though, James a senior and Sarah a junior. They still get the job done. Both bright students with outstanding GPAs in the school.

James still have a tough time making friends at Ericson. When he met Sarah two years ago, he was thankful to have someone life her.

James grew up in a troubling neighborhood. Joined a group at the age of fourteen and got out of it a year later before moving a town away to live close to Ericson.

At the time, James going to a clean fancy school wasn't his norm. He was awkwardly shy. His mother encouraged him to make better choices. For the sake of his life in a great town.

Somehow volunteering and leading school events brought him and Sarah closer.

The school trusted Sarah. Everyone knew her for being very organized and productive. Always on top of her school work.

James admired her for that. Especially for her faith in God. Nervously, he joined her to a couple of gatherings. A lot of people bonding and praising one person. James never believed in someone more powerful and granted a heavenly endless rest. He brought his mother to God's house and she fell in love with it. Watching his mother finally smiling in joy made him happy.

Sarah pushed the bridge of her glasses. She glanced at her phone a couple of time till her eyes burn from staring at it. Taking off her red frames, she rubbed her eyes roughly.

"Is everything okay?"

"I...I don't know anymore?" She said. James' sharp eyes focused on her gloomy brown ones.

"What's going on? Is it about Mitch again?" He asked. Her head bobbed. She slammed her forehead on the hard wood surface. Resting her chin on the table, she avoided James dark eyes.

"You know it...He keeps going to parties and smoking. I'm worried about him." Her eyes flickered on James.

James shut his note book. Hearing her consistently complain and pout about her childhood friend gave him a headache.

"Just go talk to him."

"It's not that easy to-"

"Yes it is. Don't trouble yourself by being quiet all the time. Go up to him and tell him. Tell him you miss hanging out with him." He told her. While sitting there in her thoughts, she bundled up the courage to do. She gathered her stuff before thanking James. As he waved, she left him in the library.

"Hey! Can I sit here?" A familiar voice made the boy frozen up like a statue. Slowly facing to look at the most beautiful girl in school.

"Sure... Tak-Take it." He said to the girl with the veil over her head. She wore a long flowy skirt and a top with ruffles. Looking absolutely, adorable.

She sat down. Smiling at him gently. Her sweet flowery scent surrounded the air he breathed. The boy fell hard.

"Thank you." She said. Logging into the school computer before taking out her papers from her tote bag.

Mariana Garcia. Damn his hands sweating bullets. He clumsily bagged his stuff and ran out the room. Closing the door shut, he leaned on the wall from the opposite side. Learning to breathe again, he decided to go home for the day.

.

.

"Aasim, your amazing!" Clem exclaimed. With Aasim's help, Clem felt like a genius. She hugged the fidget teen. Too excited for understanding chapter one, she started packing up her things.

Tomorrow is chapter two. Good thing he went over a few things from chapter two. Clem promised him that she'll review her homework and practice test.

As they two parted, Clem headed to her locker. Storing her locker with the heavy math book, music ring in her ears.

Absently, she followed the jolly music to the music room.

She only wanted a peek. To see who is playing so late when students and some teachers are leaving the building. Clem pressed against the door to see a student playing on the piano. Next to him was...

AJ?

She checked her cellphone, AJ texted her about having a ride home. Guessing that this is what he planned to do after school.

The older teen demonstrated the hand placement. The young one placed his fingers over the keys. Hearing each key unique tune.

"Like that?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Exactly like that. Warm up your fingers by getting familiar with each letter." Louis informed AJ.

Watching them warmed Clementine's heart. Wondering, why AJ want Louis to teach him how to play. They have a music teacher.

The girl shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the exit.


	22. Don't Be Afraid

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty One: Don't Be Afraid**_

* * *

The tall red head quietly entered the bathroom. She removed her jacket, tying it around her waist. Marching her way to the last sink for privacy. She leaned over the sink as she took deep breaths. Her head rise, deathly staring at herself in the mirror.

Her cerulean eyes dull and hard. As if it can crack the glass mirror.

A knock on the door disturbed her alone time.

"Minnie, Dr. Stan will be waiting for you when you're ready." Her father, Mike said.

She can't believe she's skipping school for this.

Minerva pulled out her phone. Gazing at her phone wallpaper of her blonde girlfriend. Oh how she misses her.

"Minnie!"

"Give me a second!" She shouted. She crouched down on the floor. Nibbling on her finger nails as she pressed the ringing phone against her ear.

"Hey, Babe." The voice from the other line was out of breath. Minerva assumed that Violet ran out the classroom.

"Hey" Minerva squeaked.

"Are you coming in later?" Minerva could hear how worried she is. The red head sighed.

"I don't think I can. Can you... come over after school. I have a show tonight." She whispered into the phone. Crossing her fingers, hoping her girlfriend would company her.

"Sure. We can catch an uber there and back to your place. If that's cool with you?" She chuckled on the other line. A smile formed on Minerva's face. The apple of her cheeks blushing like a shade of rose.

"Thanks, love."

"Anything for you. Love you, babe." They hung up. Minerva stood up tall. Fixed her shirt and then hair. She put on her sweater. Fitting her hair in the hoodie to show only her face through the hole.

Mike and Bonnie stared her Minerva was she made her appearance. The three walked to room forty-seven. A golden plate sign on the door reading 'Dr. Stan'.

Here she goes. She walked in by herself as her parents sat down in front of the closed door.

Soon as she went in the room, she noticed the man looking through paper work. He stopped shuffling the papers to look up at the girl. He smiled at her. The smile that freaked Minerva out.

"Welcome back, Minn-"

"It's Minerva." She corrected him. He awkwardly cleared his throat. He adjusted himself in the seat.

"So... Minerva. It's nice to see you... All grown up." He eyed her up and down. Making the girl uncomfortable as she stood next to the sofa. His stretched hand gestur her to sit. She stood her ground, standing.

He didn't bother to try again. Her solid features did not show any sign of friendliness.

"Yeah..."

"Your parents told me you're cutting yourself this time." He reminded her about that day. So much blood smearing her fair skinny arms. Minerva hugged herself as her eyes avoided the man's.

"Please open up to me. We're hear to help you." Help? She scoffed as if it was a joke. All of this is a joke. Her parents dared to send her here again. After all these years, she's back. Back in this gloomy cold room. With the man who claims to help people.

"...What if I don't need help..." She clenched her arms as her eyes narrowed. Dangerously glaring at the therapist.

"Everyone like you can be save. You just need to give me a chance." He paused as he jotted a few things down on his note pad. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Let's start with your suicide at the age of thirteen."

"I'm fucking leaving!" She screamed. She kicked the locked door that wouldn't budge. She jiggled the knob as if her life depends on it.

"Get me out! Get me out!" She banged the door. Causing her pale fist to glow red from the impact.

"Minerva. You have to accept and get over it-"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know me! None of you do!"

"But we do know you have a problem being an identical twin." Her entire body froze. Foot steps from the distance slowly coming towards her. Her eyes shut tightly.

"Same eyes. Same nose. Same hair. Same cheeks..." Dr. Stan listed. Minerva crouched to the floor. Hugging her knees. Hiding her face from him.

Dr. Stan squatted beside her. Cupping the back her neck. She smacked his rusty hands away from her. Shooting a dark glare at him.

"Same lips..." He whispered. Her face dropped in disgust.

"You gotten beautiful. But they warned me you like...females... is that because... of your relationship with your sister."

Minerva hated him so much.

"Didn't you like your little sister... "

"Shut. Your. Filthy. Ass. Mouth." Her arm flew back and forcefully striking his face.

.

.

Outside of class, Violet stared at her cellphone. Thinking about Minerva and her only most of the day. Violet couldn't think in none of her classes.

A shadow hovered over her. She looked beside her to see Louis. He stretched his arm and she gladly laid her head against his shoulder. Her green eyes swelling up as she folded her trembling lips.

Louis held her. Using his hand to cover her eyes from staggering students or teachers.

The bell rung. Violet and Louis stayed in place. Some curious eyes glanced at them and others minded their own business.

Ruby, Marlon, and Brody came up to them. Frowning at the weeping Violet. Brody rubbed Violet's back. Breaking her down heavy.

"We're here for you two. Remember that." Ruby took Violet off Louis. Standing her up to hug her. Ruby took care of her, sending her to the infirmary. Louis got up, dusting himself off.

"Shit. I'm worried now." Brody said. Marlon cupped the back of her neck, pulling her forehead to him for a kiss.

"I feel you. I didn't expect Violet to freak out. What's the deal with the therapy, bro?" Marlon asked Louis. Louis rubbed the back of his head. He knew everything. Violet and Louis was Minerva's first friends in middle school. She opened to them during her trouble times. Having Louis to cheer her up with comfort and jokes, and Violet to show her how to trust and love like no other is all Minerva wished for a friend.

It wouldn't be appropriate to tell Brody and Marlon about Minerva's past.

"It's best for Minerva to tell ya. I have no place to say anything."

"She's our friend too!" Brody's sapphire eyes quivered as she scanned for any sign of information from Louis. Louis shook his head. Respecting Minerva's privacy.

"This is bullshit!" Marlon pounded the lockers. Scaring Brody.

"Dude. Minerva and Violet would kill me. I'm not going blab about her privacy. This is serious-"

"We're family, Lou! How ... I have to go to class." Brody ran off with her mouth covered. Extremely hurt.

Marlon glared at Louis. Then softened his eyes as he came to understand where Louis is coming from.

"Sorry dude. We just..."

"No problem."

"It's just... all these personal things that we're hiding from each other bothering us. I get it. None of us should get involve but it...hurts to know that we can't do anything about it." Marlon said. Louis and his friend walked to their second to last class for the day.

"One day, we'll get through our problems." Louis smiled sadly. The corner of Marlon's lips flinched.

"Like yourself." He pushed his friend. Louis's brows lifted.

"What?"

"Don't act stupid. We know all know about you helping your grandfather pay for his stay at the senior citizen place is draining you."

"Marlon... I practically owe him."

"Yeah. For your selfish reasons." He left his dread head friend in silence.

.

.

Tennessee checked his cell phone throughout the day. He sent Minerva multiple cute gifs and short comforting quotes. He begged his parents to stay with his older sister.

Begged them. But they refused.

Saying that he will catch her behavior.

The sad quiet boy fiddled with his pencil. Not touching his note book at all.

AJ turned to see his first best friend. Tennessee haven't said much to AJ. The concerning teen got up to sit next to Tenn.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Hey, Alvin. I'm... I'm going." AJ noticed his nervous habit on playing with his fingers.

"Um. Do you want to talk about it?" AJ asked. Tennessee timidly looked around. He slowly nodded his head.

"Maybe later. After um... class is over." He told AJ. AJ patted Tennessee's shoulder. Giving him some type of comfort.

"You can tell me anything. Don't let it bottle up. I'm here for you." He raised his fist. Tennessee smiled. Bumping his knuckles on AJ's.

"Thanks."

.

.

At the small teen bar, Louis took over the piano. Warming up with a gentle melody. He glanced beside him, watching Minerva swaying her body. She wrapped her hands around the microphone.

"_Never mind the darkness_  
_Never mind the storm_  
_Never mind the blood red moon_

_The night will be over soon_  
_The night will be over soon_  
_Brush away the sorrow_  
_Brush away the tears_  
_Sing away your heavy heart._"

Violet snuggled between Aasim and Ruby. Violet felt Minerva's eyes on her. Loving how she was the only one in her eyes. And mind.

Brody and Marlon held each other hands on top of the table. Brody sighed soothingly as she listened to the peaceful song.

"_The night will be over soon_  
_The night will be over soon_  
_For every night goes quiet_  
_And every moon grows blue_  
_Beyond the dark, comes something new._"

Omar sat at a table near the gang with food. He set it at the center and each other them picked at it.

"_The sun will be rising soon_  
_The sun will be rising soon_  
_The sun will be rising soon._"

As the song finished, they bowed on the stage. People gathered around, tipping them with bills in a huge jar.

Louis picked up the heavy jar and followed Minerva to the table. He passed by the gang and handed the bar tender the jar for security.

As he reunited with his friends, he took some grub to munch on.

"That song never gets old." Ruby sighed. Everyone nodded their heads.

Minerva dragged Violet at the corner of the couch. Sitting the blonde on her lap. The two cuddled while whispering softly. Everyone ignored them. Giving them privacy.

Meanwhile, Sophie popped in the bar. Minerva's pink nose flared by the sight of her twin.

"Hey guys! Why the sad faces?" She chirped. Violet felt the rage beating Minerva. She left kisses on her girlfriend's cheek. Calming her down.

"Everything's fine." Minerva spoken first. The twins had a stare off. Leaving a heavy weight in the air.

"Great! So how was yesterday's test, guys? I got an eight seven on the history test!" She smiled. No one was in the mood to smile. Especially Minerva.

"I scored a ninety-four." Aasim said. Louis stayed quiet.

"I got a ninety. Saved by Clementine's notes."

"My notes weren't good enough?" Louis lighten the dark mood in the room. Brody crept a smile.

"I don't read cursive."

"Admit that your illiterate." He shrugged. Brody reached to smack him, but he was too far away. A smirk placed on his face.

Mitch came by. His phone glued to his ear as he was in a deep discussion with someone.

"Looks who decide to show up. Mr. Pot head." Marlon said. Mitch paid him no mind.

"Wonder if he's talking to _Sarah_." Louis teased. Brody had enough. She looked between to two.

"Did Sarah really gave...head?"

"Pffft! WHAT!?" The boys laughed. Leaving a confuse Brody. This whole time she been thinking Sarah was fucking Marlon during their break. She needed answers.

"Nah. She heads butted me when I..." He trailed of mumbling. Brody gave Louis to look. Louis rolled his eyes.

"He tried to kiss her in middle school. Her big ass head head butted his big ass forehead." He explained. Brody giggled. Imagining small Marlon and his first crush.

"Aww babe! How cute!" Marlon rolled his eyes.

"I'll hang out with you next week. I'm busy this weekend." Mitch said. He stayed quiet for a minute until he said good bye and hung up.

"What's so interesting for this week?" Omar asked as he bit to the chicken. Mitch narrowed his eyes.

"Tuning up my car. It needs a wash and checkup."

"Did you fuck Sarah too much in there?" Aasim mocked. Still not believing Mitch is banging Sarah. The quiet shy girl in school.

"Maybe." He smirked. Letting them think that.

"I love you." Minerva said in a shushed voice. Violet straddled her as she placed a short kiss on her red lips.

"I love you too. Did he...touched you?" Violet frowned at Minerva silence.

"Please don't go back." She hugged Minerva. Tucking her face in her neck.

"I can't promise you that." Minerva whispered. She hugged her small blonde tightly.

"Let me come with you." Minerva pushed her off gently.

"You know they won't allow that, babe. Don't worry so much. He won't see me anytime soon... I kind of...broke his nose." She dry laughed. Violet gasped.

"No shit!?"

"I don't take shit from any men. He forgot I'm no longer that scared little girl." Minerva smirk wickedly. Violet sighed in relief. The ginger pressed her lips on the surprised blonde. Violet fluttered her eyes close as she responded to the kiss.

"Ugh. Get a room."

Violet and Minerva flipped Omar off. Deepening the kiss.

Louis got up. Deciding to get drunk off from soda.


	23. Teasing Runs In The Family

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Two: **_**_Teasing Runs In The Family_**

* * *

Friday.

Carley left work early. She texted Lee about bringing him lunch. Her husband happily accepted that arrangement.

The brunette picked up their food at their favorite diner that makes great sandwiches. Carley's stomach growled in the car when the toasted bread and turkey smell lingered in her nose.

The ride to West Virginia University wasn't bad. Light traffic throughout the ride took her twenty minutes to get there. She parked the car and grabbed the bag of sandwiches.

Before entering the building, she checked her reflection on the car window. She smoothed her bobbed hair, straightened her button up blouse with black and white polka dots and removed a strand off her yellow skirt.

"Hope I'm not too flashy..." She nervously bit her lip as she made her way up the stairs to the entrance.

While walking, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She held on her purse tightly. Being around a crowd of people isn't her cup of tea. This brought back to her days in high school and college.

She helplessly searched around for the elevator. Soon as she saw a sign on the wall, her name was called from a distance.

"Carley! I knew that was you!" Carley whipped her head to see an old friend. A pair of arms wrapped around her small waist then let go. She blinked. Confused about his sudden appearance.

"Doug?" The man nodded his head. The grin on his face never change.

"Why are you here?" She asked him. He flashed her his tech gear.

"I'm the school technician or computer wizard." He laughed. Carley smiled. Eagerly hugging him with her occupied arms.

"Damn. I'm so happy to see you! It has been a long time."

"Yup! What brings you here?" Carley shyly smiled. Doug noticed a band around her left ring finger. Then her bashful face.

"I'm visiting my husband during his lunch break." She told him.

"Husband? How long you been married to him?"

"Almost eleven years. It stills feels like four years. Having a daughter just makes the years seem longer." She smiled at the thought of Clementine and Lee. Her babies.

"Woah. That's... that's amazing. You're one lucky beautiful woman." He rubbed the back of his neck. Carley giggled behind her hand.

"Thanks. Are you married or have any children?"

"No. I'm waiting for the right one..."

"I understand. Take your time. Well, I must go." She took a step, but he blocked her way.

"Would you like to hang out? Like the old times. A few drinks or just catching up?" Carley kindly agreed to it. Doug was one of her close pals in school. Both graduated as nerds. He loved technology as she was fascinated by science and English.

They exchanged numbers before they parted.

The ride on the elevator gave her time to check herself one last time. She modeled in front of her reflection on the mirror wall. Seeing how fine the skirt hugged her cheeks and thighs.

She left the elevator and made it to room three hundred and nine.

A knock on the door distracted Lee. He got up to open his private office door to see his beautiful wife. She skipped to him on her heels. Kissing him softly on his thick lips. She loved how his lips dominate hers.

"Hey love." She purred in his ear. He shut the door before anyone sees them.

"Hey, baby. What did you bring this time?" He held her mid back as he guided her to the couch. She placed the bag of sandwiches on the glass coffee table.

"Our favorite place where they make the best sandwiches." She cupped his jaw. He leaned to her. She shut her eyes close. Waiting for his lips to meet hers.

Slyly, the man dodged her to dig in the bag. Carley pouted as he unwrapped the wrapper off the sandwich.

"Seriously?" She glared at him. Lee chuckled. Stopped his greedy hands to pay full attention to his wife.

"I was kidding, baby." He pulled her smooth leg over his lap. Carley watched him caressing her thigh. His masculine hand gripped certain parts. Thrilling her in his office. Feeling naughty doing stuff like this outside their home.

"Tease." She whispered before placing his lips on his. The kiss started off slow and deep. She angled her head to the right, sliding her tongue in his mouth. He teasingly lapped his tongue over hers. She growled between their making out.

He pulled away to catch his breath.

"You're a tease!" She pushed him. He smirked mischievously with a shrug.

"Gotta be professional here. I can't... you know. They noticed a few things before..." Lee sighed. Carley leaned on him. Playing with his red tie.

"Like what?" She said in a seductive tone. Lee chuckled.

"You're loud ass squeals and skin to skin slaps." Her face turned to a hot tomato.

"Baby! I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek multiple times. If Clem were to see them in their mushy mood, she would leave the house. She did not want to hear strange noises in the room like her innocent years when she wasn't sure what they were doing.

"It is fine. We just need to be careful." He grabbed his sandwich, taking a large bite out of it. She groaned.

"How about this. When we finish eating, I can..." She whispered in his ear. His eyes bugged out as he choked on his sandwich. Coughing out a piece of spinach.

He glanced at her smirking face.

What Lee love about her is that she always has a good girl mask on. When she removes it, she's a fucking freak on the low.

"I'm down for that." His winked at her.

.

.

Clementine cuddled against Gabe at the theaters. It was Friday night and the two decided to go out on a date.

They were watching a comedy. Nothing but laughter filled the room. Not much people were there to cause any ruckus or a screaming baby.

Gabe had his arm around her. Holding her in place. She felt protective and comfortable in his arm.

Clementine couldn't believe how much Gabriel had done up till now. As a boyfriend, he learned how to be more romantic and outgoing. Usually, Gabe be lazy and play video games. Now he goes out with his soccer team and play soccer or chill with Duck at the arcade. Of course, to win Duck more rubber ducks at the claw machine. Since they're older and have some freedom, he took any opportunity to be with Clem.

As the movie was playing, she noticed how focus he was into it. She shifted on her side but accidentally slipped her hand... over his...

Gabriel Garcia sat still. His eyes stared at the screen. Trying his best not to humor Clem.

"Please tell me this is your leg." She whispered for him to hear. Gabe swallowed a large lump in his throat. His heart was pounding. He wasn't the only one feeling nervous.

"...You wished..." He finally eyed her. Her hand moved from his 'thigh'. She looked up at him. Good thing the lights are off. He would had seen a red Clem. She hid her face on his chest.

A quiet laugh slipped through his lips.

"Fuck you." She cussed.

"No one told you to feel me up. Pervert."

"I was not!"

"Shhhh." Someone shushed them. Clem pulled away to glare at Gabe.

"Why are you...so hard?" She asked innocently. Gabe mumbled something. Clem couldn't hear him very well, so she leaned her ear towards him.

"I'm a growing boy." She smacked his chest. Releasing herself from his hold to study his face.

"You're the pervert." She pointed at him. He reached for her, but she swatted his hands away. He gave up, pouting his cheeks.

With that cute expression, Clem crawled on his lap.

"You're making this harder for me." He told her. She smiled as she focused on the large screen.

"Good."

After the movie finished, they left the theater minutes later. Gabe drove her home with a hard on. And she teased him all the way to her house. Joking around how he can't drive straight, whispering in his ear so he warm breath hit his sensitive neck, and rubbing his knee caps. Messing with his emotions and blood flow from his brain to his groin.

Gabe wondered where she got this from?


	24. You're Here Now

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Three: **_**_You're Here Now_**

* * *

Saturday.

"Hey, Lee." Gabriel greeted as Clementine's father opened the door for him. He stepped to the side to let him pass by.

"Morning, Gabe. How's your folks?" Lee asked him as he shut the door lock.

"They're fine. How are you and Carley?"

"We're great. Clem should be upstairs. Tell her to keep the music down."

"Will do." Gabe watched him head to his study room. Gabe climbed up the stairs to see Clem's door slightly open. He knocked before entering.

"Come in!"

Not the voice he was expecting. He entered the room to see Brody on the floor painting Minerva's toe nails, Ava and Violet battling on Smash Bros, and Clementine flipping her wet hair back. Gabe could tell she just got out of the shower. Her shirt wasn't straightened out and she picked short shorts for a lazy house fit.

Hearing the girls giggle, Clem pushed him back. Both leaving the room to be out in the hall.

"I came to surprise you... Here I am." He sighed. Clem felt bad. She forgot all about Gabriel coming over. They barely had any time to be alone or hangout unless it was after school for an hour or two.

The girls somehow took the day to bond with Clem. Brody and Minerva thought about studying with her. Violet invited herself because she wanted to be with Minerva. Ava got jealous when Clem texted her about it and joined them.

So here they are.

Clementine held his face in place, so his eyes locked on hers.

"I'm so sorry, Gabe. I forgot. There's a quiz on Monday and they wanted to study together..."

"Seems like a girls' day." He muttered. Clem balanced on her tippy toes. Quickly, giving him a smooch. That wasn't enough to make him feel better.

"Geez. Now I feel bad. You came all this way." She embraced him. His hug swallowed her small body.

"I guess the best part is smelling how good you are...Mmmmm." He whispered. She giggled as he sniffed all over her like a dog. Clem squealed when she felt his lips over her neck. For some reason, he loves sucking on a certain spot on her neck. He nibbled on her skin, licking it off slowly to the point her knees gave out.

He pulled away, revealing a sly smirk on his face.

"I'll see you when you're free. Bye amor. Oh yeah, Lee said to keep the music down." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay. See ya." She smiled dreamily. Soon as he left, Clem went back to her room. All eyes on her.

"Clammy panties?" Ava pointed out. Clem blushed. She pulled her shirt down to cover her short shorts.

"I'm not! Shut up!" She pouted. Stomping toward the bed to lay on it. Her face suffocating in the pillow.

Brody fanned Minerva's toes to dry the paint. She looked at Clem's bothered face.

"Poor Clem. Is this your first time dating?" Clem glanced at Brody below.

"We dated before..."

"Wait? You and Gabe?" Violet asked. Clem nodded.

"We dated in middle school. He was my first crush, y'know." The curly haired girl informed them. Brody awed. Finding it cute that Clem reunited with her first love.

"So adorable. How lucky he is to be with someone like you." Brody complimented Clem. Clem grew a second head as Brody fed her ego. Though, the girl kept humble on the outside.

"Thanks."

"Boys these days are one horny mother fuckers." Violet said. Clem tilted her head in confusion. Violet snickered.

Ava paused the game to see what Violet meant by that. She turned around to see Violet pointing at the dumbfounded Clem. Her eyes widened as she saw Gabe's surprise gift. A giddy laugh escaped her throat.

"Woah~. Alright Gabe!" Ava applauded. Clem freaked out. She jumped off her bed. Brody didn't get it until Clem turned to her for questions. A foxy grin spread from ear to ear.

"Gabe wants to put it in that bad." With Brody's comment, Clem ran to her full mirror at the corner of her room.

She choked on embarrassment as she spotted that visible bruise on her neck. The bruise on her tan tone was crimson with a tap of purple. No way she felt any sort of pain from him sucking on to her neck. She enjoyed their private time when he showed more of his affections to her.

However, seeing this! Her parents cannot see this! Or anyone else in school!

She turned to the giggling girls for help.

Minerva stood up, heel walked toward Clem.

"Do you have concealer?"

Clem shook her head. Ava got up to observe the fresh hickey. Clem wanted to smack the amuse masks off their faces. She was scared. Nearly shitting her pants...shorts.

"Clem don't worry. We'll help you." Minerva promised her. Nervously the small girl nodded her head. Trusting Ava and Minerva her life.

.

.

AJ sat in his room. Studying a book in his hand that Louis lend him to borrowed.

One hand held the book as the other one laid on the desk, each fingering tapping the hard surface.

His cell phone interrupted his concentration. He dropped the book to see Tennessee's text message.

Recently, Tennessee told him about his parents sending his older sister to a therapist. He felt uneasy about the whole thing because his sister would come back empty and quieter for a couple of day. As if she died inside and slowly rise from the dead till she looks alive again. Tennessee isn't stupid, he knows she's still hurting inside.

With small talks and positive messages, AJ's support cheered Tennessee up. Seeing his friend getting better made AJ happy. If someone dear to him is happy, AJ can live in peace.

Tenn: wanna play smash bros?

A smile formed on AJ's face.

AJ: sure!

He texted. He glanced at the music book. Thought for a minute before texting back.

AJ: only for an hour 🎮  
need to finish my project 🎹

Tenn: of course! That's fine.

He chucked to himself.

.

.

The girls stopped at Walgreens, looking for the right concealer to cover up her hickey. Clem wore a hoodie. Looking all suspicious as she stood next to Brody who was arguing at Minerva and Ava about brands.

Violet broke them up and they all finally agreed on something easy to apply and affordable.

Clem bought the product. As they left, Clem took the product out the bag. She read the ingredients and instructions.

"I can't help to say but... the cashier thought we were looking for pregnancy tests." Ava held in her laughter. Violet and Clem chocked.

"She handed me two tests she recommended and a plan B." Brody added. Ava and Brody witnessed all.

"For real? This is so embarrassing!" Clem blushed. Hiding her face in her hoodie.

"I guess you made it too obvious." Violet smirked. Clem glared at her. Not as much to think of her death by zombies or something.

"Yeah. You know how many times Brody had a scare!" Minerva thumbed at the flabbergasted Brody. Brody pushed Minerva's tall figure.

"Fuck you guys."

"The whole Walgreens probably knows you now, Brody." After that, Brody chased Ava around the parking lot.

Bonding with more females was great. They can goof around, tell each other about girl problems, and gossip like rich blondes. Knowing she has more friends felt so awesome. She enjoyed the company.

Although, she has AJ, Ava, Mariana, Kenneth Junior, and Gabriel. Her circle of friends grew more to her liking.

Having people around her distracted her from thinking about her personal fear.

Fear of being abandoned and alone.

.

.

The girls left Clementine's place. Clem told Lee she was going out to visit Gabriel.

She parked in front of his place. Thought of surprising him herself.

After ringing the doorbell, David opened the door. He grunted a greeting as he passed by her to drive off in his car.

Kate ran up to the door in search of her husband, but she saw Clem's worried face. She sighed. Trying to straighten up her expression.

"Hello, Clem." Kate smiled softly. Her hair was everywhere. Clem could tell she had lack of sleep by the dark bags under her eyes.

"Is Gabe here?" Clem asked the woman. Kate sighed. She shook her head which disappointed the curly head teenager.

"Sorry hun. He... He left out a couple of minutes ago."

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"... It's best to not-" Clem interrupted Kate.

"What?! I'm his girlfriend! Please tell me what happened!" Clementine's eyes trembled. Pleading her with a hurt face.

After that, Clem buckled up in her car, speeding off. She tapped on her phone till she found Gabriel's number. She clicked on it to call him.

Supposedly, David found weed sorted in Mariana's old room. David blamed Gabriel. He roughed up Gabriel until Kate came home from work to see a bloody face Gabe.

Kate admitted to Clem that it was her weed.

"What the fuck man!?" Someone cut Clem off. She beeped the horn in frustration.

She unlocked her phone, calling her boyfriend again.

"Pick up the fucking phone... Dick head..." She cursed. The phone went straight to voice mail.

"Shit man!" Clem screamed. She whipped her car around the corner and thought of one place he could be at.

Eighteen minutes later, she parked in front of a small house. She ran up to it, ringing the doorbell like a maniac.

"Coming!" A voice shouted behind the door.

The door opened to reveal Javier. She could tell she made it on time. He let her in to witness Gabe lying on the couch coughing in pain.

Clem ran up to him with tears.

Gabriel's eyes were shut. To his surprise, he felt weight crying over him.

"You idiot! Why didn't you come to me?! Shit!" She screamed at him. Gabriel faced her weakly. She noticed his swollen cheek and a bruise on arms and nose. Her hands traced his now sensitive face. He flinched from her touch.

"Sorry. I didn't want to bother..." He coughed. He tried to sit up, but Javier pushed him back down. His phone rung so he left the teens alone in the living room.

"Bother me all you want, stu-stupid. I-I-I can't lose you, Gabe. I can't believe this... bullshit..." She stuttered. Gabe chuckled softly. Secretly, her hand itched to slap the shit out of him. That all faded away when he cupped her jaw. Soothing her with his thumb stroking her face.

"You're here now." He whispered.

"I'm here now... Jerk." She buried her lips over his. Leaning into it to show him how much she likes him. To show him how important he is to her.


	25. The Everetts

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Four: **__**The Everetts**_

* * *

Late September, Carley woke up to see Clem slumbering on the kitchen table. A pile of papers surrounded her. Her orange laptop opened with a pitch-black screen facing her. A hard cover history book covered with sticky notes and a pocket size dictionary shut with a pencil between the pages.

Carley lazily smiled at her hard-working daughter. She went over to her. Gently shaking the girl's shoulders to wake her.

Clem fluttered her eyes open. She jolted up, feeling the scattered papers for her phone. She took it out to see it was six in the morning. Quickly, she checked her lap top to see how far she gotten on her work. Sighing in relief, she slammed her forehead on the table.

"Would you like to stay home today? You have been killing yourself with all this work." Carley massaged Clementine's back. No doubt, the girl wanted to sleep right there.

She shook her head. Not ready to skip any days yet.

"Can't do that. I have to hand in this history report during the afternoon, let Mr. Larry check my rough draft essay, and..." Clem kept rambling on and on as she packed her stuff up. She left her bag on the chair.

Carley held her hand before she could go up to her room.

"Clem is there something wrong?" Carley asked. Clem bobbed her head.

"I'm tired... very tired." Clem rubbed the sleep off her eyes. Carley pulled away to get a good look at Clem.

"You seem a bit off, honey. It's has nothing to do with school." The woman assumed.

"Well, I'm dating Gabe." Clem started. Carley gasped in excitement.

"Oh really! Why didn't you told us?!" Carley said. She went over to the counter, prepping morning coffee. Clem scoffed. The teen folded her arms as she swung her hips to one side.

"You know the rules, Carley. Can't tell the parents after a month or three."

"That's no fun... Anyway, how's that going?"

The air around felt heavy. Due to Clementine silence, Carley grew worried. She turned to the girl.

"Is he having trouble with David again?"

With that said, the corner of Clem's eyes leaked out sad tears. Immediately, her mother hugged her. Swaying their bodies and shushing her in her ear.

"I know they have it rough over there. And since you're dating that boy, things will be even more complicated."

"Every time... I see him at school, I keep thi-thinking about his injuries from last week..." Her golden honey eyes shimmered as more tears came down her cheeks. Carley caught the tears with her thumb.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Being there for him is the best you can do. Lee and I will handle this. We'll talk to the Garcias." She smiled softly at Clem. Squeezing her arms to reassure the girl.

Clem stared at her for a bit. Hoping that her parents can get through to David. Clem hugged her mom.

"Thanks." She hummed. Carley kissed her head.

"Do you love him?" Carley smiled. Clem chuckled at that question.

"I really like Gabe. He's my precious friend y'know."

"Is he treating you right?"

"He's trying to. Since the incident...things are..." Clem looked away. Carley stroke Clem's curls behind her ear. Exposing her rose gold cupid arrow industrial bar and a pink stud on her ear lobe.

"Give him some time." She told her. Clem nodded her head.

"I will."

.

.

Carley took advantage on her off day. She stopped at the college to deliver his favorite container to fill his coffee in. Of course, she left after a breath taken make out.

On the first floor, she met Doug. The happy man rushed over to see her. His bag of straggling cords was dangling out.

Two adults decided to meet up at a bar. Soft music played in the background. Five flat screens played basketball, baseball, and some shows. The people around stayed to themselves and spoken a bit loud. Neither of them barely heard their neighbor. Everyone taking the time to listen, chat, joke around, and drink a few glasses.

Doug and Carley sat where the bar tender was. Doug ordered her a drink. She tried to offer him money, but he kindly turned it down.

While their drinks were being made, they started catching up. Doug told her about living in campus. Being away from his parents changed his lifestyle. College went by a breeze. He became more independent when he found a place of his own. Although, he focused on his studies, his social life sucked.

Carley sulked a bit. She laid her palm over his. Telling him if he wanted someone to hang out with, she'll be down. Doug noticed her smile never change since high school.

Carley smiled throughout her story during college, meeting Lee, her marriage, meeting his family at Macon, and lastly her trouble making adorable daughter, Clementine.

She skipped parts about how she's not fertile enough to produce and that Clementine is adopted. Thinking that he didn't need to know much about what's personal to her. Just want to keep everything mellow and happy.

They're drinks came and the two talked for minutes to two hours. Reminiscing about their high school life. Being bullied because they were nerds with straight A's. Doug admired how far she gotten. Once that nerdy girl with braces, gummy wrist bands, baggy high-water jeans with a dad's button up flannel. Now look at her. Dressed in a blouse and a fitted skirt that hugged every curve. The heels on her small feet gave her that model stance whenever she stands still. More like striking a pose naturally.

The two suffered in high school. The girls would mess up her hair or pour milk on her or her projects. Doug would be dragged for his swirly appointments at the bathroom. Back then, he was a chubby kid. He kept his weight up in a good way for his age.

It got late, Carley promised the family she'll pick up Portuguese tonight. She hugged her old friend a good bye. Planned to meet up again next week.

.

.

Lee stuffed his paperwork and laptop in his messenger bag.

His class did the same or flew passed him with a quick bye or simply ignoring the human existence.

By the time the class empty the room, a blonde girl walked up to his desk.

He sighed to himself. Knowing who it is.

"Hey, Professor E." She smiled. Lee glanced at her for a second. Giving her a blank face before continuing to organize his bag.

"I had a hard time understanding today's topic. Is it possible that you have any spear time..."

"Molly. It's ten fifteen. It's very late and I'm sure your parents want you home." He said. She giggled as she leaned over his desk.

"I live on campus, Professor E." She whispered. Lee stood back.

"That's good for you. I must go home now. Or ask anyone in class for help. Take care." He turned on his heels and boned rush toward the door. She blocked him.

Lee didn't stop in time that he crushed her against the door. Molly hummed. Her eyes gazed into his features up close. Studying every detail she like about him.

Lee stepped back. The girl yanked his tie, closing the gap between them.

"Molly this is unacceptable!" His voice darkened. The girl shivered by his thundering voice.

"Professor E, relax." She cupped her palm on what define him as a man. Lee pushed her back harshly as he escaped the room. Molly chuckled. Leaned against the door frame.

"I promise you, some staff will know what you did in your office with your spouse!" She shouted.

Lee ignored her.

.

.

When the Everetts came home, they all washed up for dinner. Clem sat down last at the table. Carley and Lee grinning at the confused girl. Creeping the girl out. Her brows arched as she gave him innocent doe eyes.

"Yes?" Clem asked as she pour rice and vegetables on her plate.

"So... you and Gabriel."

"Leee~!"

"I didn't expect you guys to... you know. Date again. I thought that other kid had eyes for you..." Lee stumbled with his words. Clementine's brow arched.

"Who? Duck?"

"No. That nice kid that brought you home when you were...wasted." Lee shot her a look. Clem hung her head down for a second. Shooting him a shocking expression. The table wobbled from her smacking the table.

"What?! Louis!?" Carley giggled at Clem's reaction. Watching a flustered, red cheeks Clem amused her.

"Calm down, Sweetpea. I was joking. But the kid he was nice. And charming." Lee mentioned.

"Sweet and very handsome. He talked to us a bit and told us he has two classes with you. Saying...um... you guys are history-math buddies." Carley giggled. Lee chuckled. Clem dragged her hand over her face. Sinking in her chair as her parents humiliate her.

"Not anymore. He stopped talking to me." Clem mumbled. Using her fork to stab the rice and take a bite out of it.

"Oh. ... um. Have you tried talking to him? He's probably busy with school or something." Carley questioned Clem. Clem shrugged her shoulders.

"Clementine. If there's a problem, don't wait on someone else. He's probably shy to ask for help or whatever."

"What if he just doesn't want to be my friend?... Like...Things like that happen in school. It's no big deal." Clem picked on her food. Lee glanced at Carley.

"Oh okay, Sweetpea. If it bothers you, you handle it. Don't rely on others."

"Yeah, yeah.. Can we eat now?" She groaned. The adults chuckled.

While eating, Clem thought how Louis avoided her for two weeks. He never asked her for any help on history like she expected from him.

What did she do to him?

She remembered Brody saying to ask Aasim for any help. Maybe she knows something. Clem thought.

Going up to Louis seemed awkward. And he'll probably avoid her again. The boy moves fast with those long legs.

Louis definitely, not shy. He talks to everyone in school. Maybe in his sleep too.

"So... Did you kiss Gabe?"

With that said, Clementine pushed her plate to the side.

"I'm done eating. Good night." She left the laughing adults in the kitchen.

Too cute for her own good, her parents thought.


	26. The Talk

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Five: **__**The Talk**_

* * *

Under an autumn tree, Clementine laid her head against Gabriel's shoulder. They sat there thinking about nothing but each other as they shared this intimate moment.

Their fingers entwined with each other. His soft lips pecked the back of her hand. Causing the apple of her cheeks to blush. Her lips stretched into a smile as she wiggled closer to him to kiss his chin.

"If you keep this up, Lee going to fly out the window and shoot me in the head." He grinned. Clementine rolled her eyes.

"I told you let's go in the tree house."

"That dusty thing." He looked at the tree house above them. Clem punched his shoulder.

"I clean up there thrice a month. Thank you."

"Ew. Your fat ass head can fit in there." He joked. Clem glared at him.

"Ass hole. If Lee and Carley can fit in there, so can we."

"Now I don't want to go in there."

"Dude. We had tea parties up there when I was younger." She crawled over his body, folding her arms on his chest. Her chin on top of her arms. Gabe set his hand on the mid of her back.

"I can't imagine you passing sugar cubes to Lee... Maybe ninja stars." He said. Clem curled up as she laughed. She remembered the time her and Ava threw ninja stars at Gabe in the middle school hallway. The girls had four days detention.

Her laugh died down. She looked at him.

"Are you saying I'm not girly enough?"

"You're so manly." He teased. Clem straddled him as she sat up. Clawing his clothed stomach with her nails. She leaned forward to his ear. Slowly, guiding his hand up her shirt.

"Am I still manly?" With a voice like that made the boy groan. Her lips covered his. He followed her pillow lips massage like movement.

She pulled away as her lips trailed over his cheeks, jawline, and stopped at his neck. Sucking on his Adam's apple.

Gabe couldn't concentrate. Clem seducing him made him forget about that her parents still inside the house, possibly watching them from the window.

Clem held his timid hand that was wondering in her shirt. She tugged on it to explore higher but he wouldn't budge.

"C-Clem..."

"Gabe...I'm nervous too...Just...Relax. They won't see." She whispered. Her tongue gliding up his neck to the back of his ear.

He sighed. Trusting her. He hoped her parents won't strangle him.

And they're out in the open with the picket fence surrounding the yard.

They are behind tree so... why not take the change.

Here goes nothing.

Gabriel smashed his lips on Clem. She moaned in surprise. The kiss was rough and passionately slow. Clem held her voice when she felt Gabriel groping her boob. To his surprise, she was wearing a sports bra, easy access to feel around her. He slid his other hand in there and caressed both of her girls.

They broke the kiss to gasp for air. Suddenly, a dog ran up to Clem with kisses.

"Ugh! Sam!" Clem pushed the dog off her. Clem glaring at Lee.

"Good job boy!" Clementine and Gabriel heard Lee from the other side of the fence. Of course, Lee helped Sam over the fence.

"Shit." The teen cussed. Sam kept licking her chin, then went on Gabriel.

"Okay. Stop, Sam!" Clem pulled the dog off her boyfriend.

.

.

At school, AJ, Clem, Ava, Duck, Mariana, and Gabriel gotten a text message from Rebecca.

Rebecca is the type of parent to have everyone in her son's circle of friends' information. So, it was no surprise to see a message from her until she worded...

Rebecca: We need to have the talk

AJ already knew what she meant. Lee had called yesterday about two certain someone's getting down and dirty.

"This is all your fault! Now I have to listen to this again!" AJ stomped towards Clem and Gabriel, who were holding hands as they discussed about the text.

"My fault?" Clem innocently pointed at herself.

"Yeah! You, horny shit bird!" He stormed off to class. The bystanders whispered among themselves as they passed by.

Duck and Ava narrowed their eyes at the two love birds or the 'horny shit birds'. Duck crossed his arms as Ava placed her hand on her waist.

"What the fuck happened?" Duck asked. Ava wore a straight face with her chin held up high as she concentrated on Clementine. With that solid soldier face, Clem couldn't lie.

Good thing Gabe stopped her from saying anything.

"None ya." Gabe dragged Clem. Ava beat him around the bush by slamming him against the locker. Her forearm chocking his neck.

"Why the FUCK do WE need the talk? Did ya fucked without protection?!" She glared at Gabriel.

"Easy Ava." Clem tried to calm Ava.

"Nah. Ya know how Rebecca gets! Now she going to tell my dad, Duck's parents, and probably the government. Shit man. That woman goes around taking shit too seriously and then... she going to hand us a bag of condoms. CLEM I DON'T WANT ANY MORE CONDOMS FROM HER!" Ava screamed. She let go of Gabriel's neck. He gasped out air as he rubbed his neck.

Even teachers glanced at them awkwardly. Wrong time to act like a teacher, so they zoomed pass the teens.

"Okay. Look. Let's handle this like adults. If she gives you more condoms just give it to me." Duck winked. Ava and Clem stood there thinking why the boy needed them.

"Why?" Gabe fixed his beanie on his head.

"Well, I can sell them here at school. They'll have discounts, of course." Duck grinned in a goofy way. Ava scrunched her nose.

"Ew... you can have it. Now I must waste my time dealing with Rebecca for hours. Poor AJ..." Ava sighed.

Mariana stayed quiet. Free condoms. She couldn't complain about that.

"I'm sorry guys. It was my fault anyway." Clem said.

"Hm... So ya fucking?" Duck and Ava saw Marlon jumped in. His arms over Clem's and Gabe's shoulders. Gabe brushed him off and pulled Clem away from the blonde.

"Mind ya business. Let's go Clem." Gabriel dragged her.

"Wow. Controlling much." Marlon smirked. Behind him, Louis and Violet walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Violet waved. She noticed a pissed off Ava and an amused Duck.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Would you guys like to join us for free condoms? We can make a business here." Duck stuck his tongue out as his hands rubbed against each other.

"Rebecca wouldn't allow that... Better yet, you guys should come over." Ava smirked wickedly. Louis, Violet, and Marlon looked at the two with suspicion.

If they're going down, they are taking everyone that they know down with them.

.

.

Rebecca stood in front of a bunch of teenagers. Getting ready to explain to them about being protected, toys, positions, lubrication, and her favorite part to scare them, get diseases.

In the living room at AJ residence, Clem sat on the couch with Brody, Violet, and Ruby. On the other couch are Ava, Minerva, Sophie, and Mariana. On the floor was Tennessee, AJ, Louis, Marlon, Gabriel, Duck, Willy, Mitch, Aasim, and Omar.

AJ was so glad to have Tennessee beside him. He was not going down alone.

Soon as she started, the guys had no shame taking the zip lock bag full of seventeen condoms. The girls looked at them with disgust as they awkwardly took them too.

"Okay guys. I'm sure most of you are active but I want to teach you guys everything to know about sex."

"Hey Mrs. Rebecca, will you be very descriptive when explaining." Marlon asked. Brody nearly flew to attack Marlon but Clem and Violet restrained her in place.

"Why not!? I'm a nurse. So, I'll make sure you guys now everything."

Ava, Minerva, and Violet groaned.

"Don't worry. I know some things about girl on girl." Rebecca smirked. AJ sulked. Using Clem's leg to hide his eyes. Clem comfort the young teen by patting his afro.

"Bring it on Rebecca!" Duck yelled. The woman smiled as she begun.

Since AJ became of age, Rebecca had no problem showing them videos on YouTube or pictures on the TV screen. As she demonstrated and pointed out some things, the girls and guys stayed silent as Marlon's loud mouth joined in. Brody felt violated when their business was put out there. She's glad Marlon eager to learn about this but...it was embarrassing.

"And foreplay..."

"This the best part." Mitch smirked. He caught Mariana eyes and winked at her. She ignored him. Though, a small smile crawled on her face.

"Anal isn't like a vagina..."

"Oh look. Mitchell's favorite part of the body. The asshole." Violet smiled. The group laughed. Mitch flipped off Violet. She shrugged her shoulders.

Ava glanced at Clem when Rebecca discussed about sex positions. Clem shot her a glance.

"What?" Clem arched her brow with her hand stuck out.

"Which position you tried on Gabriel?"

Everyone busted out laughing. Gabriel covered his face with his beanie. Clem's face turned to a tomato.

"Why not tell us how girls get down, Mrs. Rebecca." Omar asked. Rebecca kindly went over it. The guys drooled over the girl on girl action. The girls watched the pigs in heat. AJ and Tennessee squirmed.

"Do ya use dildos?" Louis asked Violet. She kicked his head as he flung on Marlon.

"Do yA uSe dIlDoS?! Eat dirty." Violet sneered in Minerva's arm.

"It was just a question. What girl don't want a dick in her?"

"Um... Us? We don't want ya dicks in us." Ava stated.

"So that rubbery plastic cock is better?"

"Of course!" Minerva accidentally told on herself. The guys ooed at Violet and Minerva like kids. The girls' cheeks glowed red.

"Now they won't let this go. Thanks, Minnie." Violet narrowed her eyes. Minerva chuckled.

"We'll kick their asses then." She whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Violet nodded her head, liking that idea.

"So now to the diseases!"

"UGHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! TURN IT OFF! NOOOOOOO! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THISSSSS!"

Ava, Duck, Clem, Mariana, Gabe, and AJ sat there laughing.

Got'em!

Now this is their favorite part.

.

.

After all that, Rebecca discard from the living room to go do laundry. AJ plugged in the PS4 in the living room, so they can play a game to waste time.

Louis, Violet, Aasim, and Tennessee took over the controllers. Each of them taking turns playing the zombie game.

"That was... uncalled for." Violet muttered. Ava sat next to her on the floor. Hugging the blonde.

"At least you learned a few things to please Minnie." Ava whispered. A blush formed on her cheeks as she side glared at the brown girl.

"Uh huh."

"I bet Mitch wrote down some things to try with Sarah." Aasim smirked at Mitch. Mitch inhales deeply as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He got up.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked AJ. Sadly, someone else beat AJ to it. Someone Mitch want to avoid.

"I'll help you look for it." She said. He followed her. Quickly glancing at her older brother who didn't pay them no mind. Gabe was busy talking to Clem at the corner of the room. Making her laugh.

They turned the corner and the girl dragged Mitch to the kitchen then out to the backyard. She slammed the door shut behind him and pushed him harshly on the wall.

"You been fucking Sarah behind my back?"

"No. No. No. No. No! No! Never!"

"Th-Then why-" He covered her mouth as her eyes leaked out huge tears.

"I... I told them I was messing with her. I'm not trying to get you in trouble...Kay. I'm protecting you..I don't want Gabe to be involve between us..." She cried even more. Sick of that old excuse. Mariana ripped his hand off her mouth.

"No! Don't go there! You're only fucking me because I...I remind you of her." She whispered as she hiccupped between her sobbing.

"...Marianna..." He pleaded for her to look at him. She shook her head as she stepped back.

"Um... Am I...interrupting something?"

They turned to see Clementine. And behind her was a very heated Garcia boy. His face red as lava. His gut tightened and veins popping through his arm to his fist. Nostrils flared and hands ready for action.

"Ven aquí, hijo de puta. (Come here you son of a bitch.)" Gabriel stormed towards Mitch.


	27. Bloody Fairy

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Six: Bloody Fairy**_

* * *

Clem grabbed her boyfriend's waist. Pulling him for dear life. Her feet dragged on the dirt of the ground. Nothing to help her stand still to make him stop.

"Gabe! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Mariana cried. She pushed Mitch behind her, shielding him from her older brother.

Mitch backed up as the boy got closer to him in an arm reach. Mariana panicked. She tackled her brother. Causing him to stumble back a bit.

The Garcia boy ignored the girls holding on to him. Screaming his name endlessly. He tuned them off as his deadly gaze locked on Mitch.

Mitch lost his breath for a second. He gathered up the courage and stood his ground.

"What you gonna do about it? Huh Gabe? So, what if we fucked!?" Mitch shouted.

The rage in his eyes scared Mariana. She saw her father in him. He pushed her off him. Clem grip tightened around his waist. She screamed his name some more.

Inside, the gang heard shouting outside. AJ knew it was from the yard. The boy hopped over the chair as he recognized Clem's voice. Ava stormed right after him. The other scrambled out the living room to the yard.

By one push, Clem fell on her bottom. Mariana got up to stop her brother, it was too late.

His arm extended back as he threw a punch at Mitch's jaw. Mitch's face flew to his right as he stumbled back. Gabe thrusted another punch which Mitch caught it and upper cut Gabe right in the gut.

The two guys crashed to the ground, continuing throwing punches.

Clementine's heart beating rapidly. She couldn't think at all.

Her body reacted.

She got up to pull Gabriel. He pushed her back again. She tripped on a whirl of gardening holes.

The guys got off the grass. Gabriel tackled Mitchell, causing the pale boy to bang his head on the wooden fence.

Mitch hissed from the pain. Pushing the throbbing headache aside, Mitch tussled him to the ground. Straddling on top, he swung at Gabe. Directly hitting his jaw.

Clementine and Mariana stayed shook. Helpless to break up the guys bloody fist fight.

Each punch painted their knuckles in blood. Clem saw the horror and felt weak that her small self couldn't grasp Gabe. Her shaken voice choked up in sobs.

"GABE!" Clementine cried.

Marlon and Louis pushed AJ out the way as they tried to break up the guys on the floor. Ruby saw Mariana on the ground first. She helped her up on her feet as she cried in her arms.

The guys screamed at each other necks. Still beating the crap out of each other faces and whatever body part they can hit.

Mitch headbutted Gabe and Louis finally ripped the Spanish kid off the bloody Mitch. Clem ran up to Gabe, witnessing his bruised face and blood on his shirt. She reached for him as he stood up. As she got closer to him, he elbowed her nose.

Aasim and Omar held Gabriel down as Duck had him in a head lock. Louis caught Clem on time as she held her gushing bloody nose. Ava ran to Gabe and slapped the shit him, bringing scene to the boy.

"What the fuck man!? Clementine's nose fucking bleeding!"

Blinded by anger, he slowly woken up from it to see his crying girlfriend in the arms of another.

Louis glared at him.

"Dude! Are you fucking serious!?" Louis roared. He helped Clem on her feet. Aiding her injured nose with the sleeve of his sweater.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rebecca shouted. She then noticed Clem clenching her face in Louis's arms. He brought her inside. Ruby send Mariana inside. Rebecca ran in the house for the aid kit. AJ shot Gabriel a look as he went inside, slamming the glass door close.

Mitch huffed and puffed on the ground. Exhausted to move any muscle. He couldn't barely prop himself up.

Marlon stood there as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yo! What the fuck? This isn't even your house and ...What's going on here?" He demanded for an answer from them. Gabriel spit out the taste of iron blood.

"Ask that bitch over there." He pointed with a single head nod. Burning his eyes on Mitch. Mitch flipped his hair back. Rubbing the blood off his face with his sleeves.

Everyone looked turned to Mitch.

"Why am I the bad guy?" He chuckled. He stopped as he coughed out blood and saliva.

"You fucked my sister, dammit!"

"So!"

Omar and Aasim held Gabriel down on the floor as he tried to get up for more. Although he couldn't get off from Duck's head lock hold. Marlon stood there in shock.

Duck narrowed his eyes at Gabe and Mitch. Seeing how wrong they are in this situation.

"Out of all people, dude..." He spat as he released Gabriel. Mitch ignored Duck's comment.

"It could be anyone fucking her, and you would beat every single one? Huh? She doesn't need you every time. Let her live her life! Let her fucking do whatever she wants! Over protective shit fuck!" Mitch yelled. Gabe sat there breathing unsteady.

"You don't know her." Gabe growled.

"No! You don't!... And news flash, bitch,... she's not what you think she is. She wants to experience what anyone in our age desire. Keeping her away will make her want more." Mitch said as he got on his feet with Marlon's help. Marlon guided him back inside the house to tend his wounds.

"Shit..." Ava heard Brody. The ginger shook her head. Seeing two bloody guys was too overwhelming for her. She turned around pacing. Marlon ran out, embracing her to calm her down.

"Ava..." Sophie grabbed her hand. The tall brown girl glanced at her. Not in the mood for any bullshit.

"My brother's friend called for you." Assuming to be AJ, Ava nodded and went in the house.

Duck and Omar got Gabriel up. He leaned against the house with his hands covering his face.

Violet picked up his beanie.

"Dude. Would you like a ride home?" The blonde asked. He shook his head. Violet handed Minerva the keys and she ran around to side yard gate to get the car started. Violet and Omar helped the aching boy out the yard to the car.

Duck and Marlon looked at each other.

"Let's go to the front." Duck said to him.

.

.

"Hold up her nose!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

"You're pinching me dammit!"

Louis lessened his grip on her nostrils. Clementine sighed in relief. She tilted her head back as he changed the tissue and the new ones placed it on her nose.

"Just keep her head up and she'll be good. Probably give that girl some common sense." Rebecca scowled as she wrapped a bandage around Mitch's waist.

Louis chuckled, which dropped when he caught Clem's serious expression. She rolled her eyes as she looked elsewhere. Ava sat next to Clem. Grabbing her hand. Clem gripped Ava's hand.

"Are you o-... I don't know what to say." Ava frowned.

Louis removed the tissue, seeing that her nose stopped bleeding.

"Its fine, Ava. Thanks Louis. I-I appreciate it." She thanked him from the heart. Louis nodded with a small smile. And tossed the nasty tissue in the small trash can beside him with the rest of red tissues.

AJ sat there feeling bad. He couldn't do nothing on the side. All that action scared him. And seeing Clem crouching on the ground stopped his heart. If anything were to happen to her, he wouldn't know what he'll do then.

He went over to Clem. Feeling the need to say something but didn't know what to say. Clem blew her nose, as she looked up at AJ.

"Hey." She smiled. AJ cringed from the blood spilling down one nostril. Louis took the tissue and caught it before it gets more messy.

"You look... "

"Crazy." She chuckled. AJ smiled. As long as Clem is breathing and smiling, everything is okay.

"Word." Clem's lips tugged a small smile.

"Are you going to tell Lee?" Rebecca asked as she packed her aid kit. Clem sighed. She ran her hand over her now puffy hair. She tied up the curls into a balled up low bun.

"Yeah! Tell him how my boyfriend jabbed my nose with his elbow. Lee would love to hear that." Clem said with sarcasm. Rebecca pinched Clem's nose. Causing her the wince in pain.

"This the only time I'm saving your ass. AJ hand Clem one of your shirts." AJ ran to his room, bringing back his one of his 'Disco Broccoli' shirt.

Clem stripped off her bloody shirt. Louis and Mitch turned their heads to give her privacy. She didn't mind since she had on a gray sports bra.

Finished dressing, she got up to hug Mariana. Mariana hugged back.

"I'm so sorry, Clem." She whispered. Clem hummed.

"Its fine. I'm ready to go." Clem smiled at Mariana. The girl stood up. Fearing that things won't be the same since Gabriel knows about her sin.

"Sorry Rebecca." Everyone apologized as they left out the door.

"Don't cause any more trouble before I call the cops!" Rebecca shouted. Clem and Ava rolled their eyes. Knowing she only saying that to embarrass all of them in day light.

.

.

Violet, Sophie, and Minerva left to take Gabriel to Javier's place. Aasim and Tenn rode with Ruby to take Mariana to her grandmother's house.

Mariana couldn't look at Mitch. She was hurt. Deeply. Mitch watched the broken girl sit in the back of the car. Staring out in space.

As Ruby took off, Clem stepped up to Mitch. Looking at him with a blank face.

"Is it true that... you slept with Mariana?" Mitch looked down at the girl who had a nose bleed earlier. Mitch nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Did you force her?" Clem stared at him. She pressed a roll of tissue up her right nostril.

"Never." He furrowed his brow.

"Were you guys... together?" Ava asked him.

"We were friends with benefits, okay." He admitted. Marlon matched over to him.

"You're a complete fool, y'know." He started. Louis blocked between them. Pushing his best friend back.

"Chill out before AJ's mom really call the police." Louis warned him. Marlon scoffed.

"Yeah. Calm down, Marlon. Let-Lets go..." Brody tugged on his wrist. Marlon looked down at her.

"I need a drink." Marlon took off with Brody. Brody waved briefly at them.

Mitch silently left. Clem had enough of him for today. She had no energy to question him about his relationship with her religious friend.

Ava rubbed her forehead. Duck offered her and Clem a ride, but Louis insisted to take Clem home.

Ava didn't like that idea. Thinking back to when Marlon and Violet wanted to hook Louis up with Clem. With them two alone, she didn't want that sly dread head dog get to her friend.

"It's better that Clem com-"

"No. I need to talk to Louis anyway." Clem said as she caressed her nose. Louis stood beside her, wondering what he did.

Ava got in Duck's truck, leaving Clem alone with Louis.

Alone with Louis, Louis lead her to his forest green car. He held the door open for her like some charming prince and slammed it behind her. He hopped in the driver side, buckling up before driving on the street.

The car ride was silent at first. Louis patiently waited for her to speak. Not knowing what she wanted to say to him made him nervous.

She told him to pull over. As he did, she got out, pointed at the park. He got out, following behind her.

"Um..." Clem stuffed her hands in her sweater pocket. She sat on the spring rider that was a frog. He sat on the bee spring rider beside her. She stuffed her messy hair in her hoodie.

She looked at him. Seeing how uncomfortable he is. His weight leaning the bumblebee to one side. He adjusted his feet on the ground. Pouting because he couldn't enjoy the ride.

"So..." He looked at her. Clem rubbed under her nose. Fearing another nose bleed.

"Am I... did I do something wrong to you?" She asked while taking the rolled up bloody tissues out her nostrils. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Huh? No! Why would you ask that?" He exclaimed. The girl rocked the frog.

"Seemed that way for a couple of weeks." She mumbled. Louis sighed.

"Oh...about that...I'm sorry if I off-"

"Don't be. I came to find out people in school was assuming you was two timing with Gabe and I. And I didn't want to give you a bad name."

"Oh!...I didn't realize... Thank you...for that."

"Yeah...You're welcome." He rocked on his bee. Leaving his legs on the ground so he won't break it.

"Sorry about you're sweater."

"Its fine... the thing was getting old anyway." He told her. She sighed. Inhaling the last bits of summer breeze.

Clem looked up to see the stars above them. Louis followed her gaze. Looking up at the billion stars in the dark blue sky.

"It's beautiful, right?" She smiled. He looked down at her. Her light honey eyes reflected the scattering stars. Making her bright eyes sparkle and glimmer. The soft smile on her face surprised him.

Even though she dealt with a nose bleed from her boyfriend and scarred by the rage and fighting like some beast, she still wore smile on her cute face.

How? Louis questioned himself.

Her eyes occupied at the sky. Not realizing him gazing at her.

"Yeah. Beautiful." He whispered.

The girl beside him sniffed up the bits of blood.


	28. Notes and Pretzels

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Seven: **_**_Notes and Pretzels_**

* * *

"I... I don't want to talk to you right now." Clem hung her head low. AJ held her hand as he stood his ground. Protecting his cousin in any way, if the taller boy tries anything.

Gabe nodded his head.

"I understand. Bye." He dipped. Clem lifted head, watching him speed off. Her face creased with tears stinging her eyes.

Not understanding why, her heart broke apart when he left. It took one effort and there he goes. Would she have felt better if he gave it another push to talk things out with her? Would things be less ugly? Should she had let him speak than avoiding him?

Clementine felt like shit. What kind of person she became? She supposed to be his friend. Being someone's shoulder when they needed it. The small girl sniffled as she stared at his body till he vanished in the sea of students.

"Clem, let's go. I'll walk you to class." AJ told her. Tugging her hand to move, she nodded as she wiped her eyes.

.

.

In class, Clementine sulked in the back corner of the room, close to the windows. The wind breeze blew her strands of curls off her face.

For six days, she had her hair in a side bun with a purple hair tie. Wore nothing but hoodies and jeans. Sometimes her favorite hat with the letter D on it. Boots and sneakers. Nothing too colorful and flashy. Just basic dark colors.

Her emotions had the best of her at this point. She wanted Gabe to fight his inner rage he developed from his father. Be stronger. Have a clearer mind. Be a better version of himself. Not his father.

Change for his good.

She called herself selfish by the thought of wanting him to change. How stupid can she be? Was she messed up for thinking that?

Did they take it far that she grew attach to the boy faster than before?

Gabe Garcia, the hot head teen she grew up with since middle school. What should she do?

Damn these hormones.

Clementine feared that he'll lose himself in the darkness. And forget about her. Let the bull inside him go in a rampage.

Damn the insecurity.

"That girl is depressed." Minerva whispered.

Louis sat in front of her. He turned around to check Clementine. Her stared at the window with interest. Ignoring everything that is going on in class.

"Is she talking to Gabe?" Louis asked.

"I heard from Duck that Clem still don't want to talk to him. It has been a week." Aasim jumped in the conversation. Louis frowned.

Clementine heard a chair scratching the floor beside her. She glanced to see the dread head teen sitting next her. Throwing his bag behind his chair.

He handed her a green sticky note. She hesitantly took it, reading it.

_Hey! :)_  
_-Louis_

On that very Wednesday, it was the first-time seeing Clem smiling. Well, it wasn't huge or bright like the sun. Her sky still had gray clouds around her with sun rays sprouting through. So yeah, that small smile changed the heavy air she had created.

Meanwhile in class, the teach handed out paper work. She took out her orange sticky notes. Scribbling on it before passing it to him.

_Hey _  
_-Clementine_

It's a start.

.

.

"I know what you're doing." She closed her closer.

"Mariana... What can I do to make everything go back...to..like before?" Mitch asked. Mariana smiled wickedly.

"Let's start when you never saw me at that college party." She hissed. She took off. Pulling out her cross out her blouse. Gripping the gold jewelry tightly.

The boy stood there alone until a girl with dark hair and red glasses popped up beside him with a smile on her face.

"Hey!"

"Oh...hey. How's everything?" She noticed by the tone of his voice and face expression that something was off.

Sarah lead the boy to their chemistry class together. She linked her arm around his.

"Swell. I'm off for this weekend." She smiled. Mitch forced a smile.

"Uno night?"

"Of course! This time I won't go easy on you." She grinned. Mitch chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I'll be available on Saturday then." He said. She squealed excitedly. The two went in class, planning their hangout.

On the side, Mariana saw the whole thing. She wiped the rebellious tear of her face.

"Umm...hey. You can... use this." She twirled around to see the mysterious guy in her year. He held out a handkerchief. She nervously took it. Delighted by his selflessness and kindness.

"Thank you so much...um..." She smiled awkwardly. She wiped her tears off her face with his lavender handkerchief.

"I'm James." He stretched out his hand robotically. She giggled as she took his hand to shake it.

"Mariana." She smiled at him.

"May I..walk you to class?"

"If it doesn't bother you then sure!" She chirped. He chuckled at her cheerfulness. Both strolling through the halls to her class. Unaware he has most of her classes.

.

.

The next day.

Clementine walked in class as soon as the bell rung. She looked around the room to see the front filled with students. She tucked her cap bill closer to shadow half of her face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Someone said while catching her wrist on time. Clem looked at the brown skinned teen. He had a warm smile on his face.

"To the back." She said.

"Sit next to me."

"I like the window spot better."

"I have pretzels."

In a second, Clementine sat next to him, munching on pretzels in the second to last row of seats. She didn't complain or fight it because the girl was starving.

"You like them?"

"Yeah. They're okay." Clem shrugged.

"You're eating half the bag, though." She paused at what she was doing. She had a handful of pretzels and planned to stuff it in her mouth.

Her cheeks blushed, noticing how she hogged the bag from Louis. She shyly handed it back to him.

Louis took it. Eating them one by one.

"Next time, I'll bring a bigger bag." He teased.

"That would be nice." She taunted. A smile plastered her face. Louis chuckled. If food can lure her to sit next to him and smile more, he'll buy pretzels for her every day. She's like a stray cat. Feed them, they'll come back.

"Probably three bags for your greedy ass." He grumbled. Clem shot him a glare.

On that day, Louis had to walk around the school with a faded hand print on his neck. He flashed it proudly around too. Some teachers suggested him to go to the nurse to cover it. But the boy refused.

Minerva and Violet teased the tall idiot earlier. Omar couldn't help but to die on the floor.

Marlon came by to see what's so funny and the gossip about.

The blonde nearly fainted. He ran to his best friend, turning the tall teen's dazed expression. Blue eyes examined the reddish dark mark on Louis's neck.

"What happened!?" He yelled. Louis rolled his eyes. Marlon trying to understand why his friend mad chill about it.

"A girl chocked him in math class." Brody came by with a smile on her face.

"Again!?" He exclaimed.

"Louis like to be chocked on the low." Aasim said as he walked pass them.

Marlon smirked at his friend. Louis calmly went in his locker to switch out books for the next class.

"So... what's going on between ya?" He asked his friend.

"Nothing at all." Louis told his as he shut his locker. Brody crossed her arms.

"Louis, she's not over him, y'know." Brody said. She didn't stop on time that she bumped into Louis. Louis turned back.

"Chill. Nothing going to happen. And I have better things to worry about. See ya!" He walked away.

Brody and Marlon looked at each other.

"That guy is feeling her." Marlon shook his head. Brody had a worried look on her face.

"This won't look good for him. Gabe and Clem are still together." She said. Marlon hooked his arm around her shoulders. Giving her a small squeeze.

"Louis knows better. I'm just messing with him... Louis won't break guy code, remember."

"...Yeah. You're right. I just don't want Louis get caught up into shit..." Brody frowned. Hoping things won't turn upside down for her dread head friend.

"I feel you. Fuck it., though."

"What?"

"Screw what everyone saying. Everyone has a part to play in life... Clem not so mopey lately, thanks to Lou."

"I guess... Ava just didn't like him being around her though." She told him. Marlon kissed her forehead.

"She's protecting Clem, that's all. I would do the same for you, Ruby, Sophie, Vi-... Vi and Minnie can handle themselves-" Marlon grunted. He hugged his aching stomach. A blonde passing with her middle finger at his face.

"Bitch! You better fight for me when I'm in trouble!" Violet shouted, she overheard him somehow. She walked off with Minerva up ahead. Linking hands as they head to class.

Marlon crashed down to the marble floor. Brody rubbed his stomach.

"Get up. We have science." She said.

"How about we take up chemistry somewhere?" He smirked. Still in pain but hid it so well. Brody rolled her eyes.

"If I have to drag you, Marlon, I will."

"No you won't."

As usual, the teachers ignored Body dragging her humiliated boyfriend through the halls. Of course, students whispered about it and laughed at Marlon.

Boy, Brody had no shame. Struggling to carry his legs beside her and pulling him across the halls to their shared class.

They made it to the room. Brody slightly turned the corner and his stomach crashed on the door frame.

"Ack! My stomach!"

"Whoops.." She dropped his leg and went to her seat.

"Babe!"

.

.

The next few days, Clem smile came back. Louis saw it in her amber eyes.

He wasn't sure if it was the note passing or them bonding over pretzels. Things are flowing like before.

Screw the gossips and rumors.

And Gabe.

He's comfortable spending time with her at school. She actually found whatever that comes out his mouth worthy and hilarious. Also, she's an easy target to tease. She always fell for his little schemes. Which ended up getting them in trouble if the teachers catch them. Like playing paper football in the back row, stealing Clem's shoes, leaving pretzel crumbs on the desk, and talking when the teacher is giving out a lesson.

Clementine is a precious friend to goof around with in class. And seeing her five or six days a week made him happy.

"Hey, Choker." He winked at her. Clem climbed the stairs to meet up to him. As clumsy she is, she tripped on a step, missing her balance. Luckily, Louis caught her.

"Shit. Thanks Louis." She smiled.

"I'm always saving you. I think you're doing it on purpose." He smirked. Clem bumped her arm on his. She tucked the note books closer to her chest.

"Yeah right. You're probably bad luck." She joked. He rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Anyway, where are you off to?" Clem followed him to the second floor. Louis sighed.

"It was supposed to be a secret but... I'm teaching AJ how to play and write a love song." He whispered. Clem's lashes fluttered as her eyes widened.

Her cousin has a crush already?!

She glanced at Louis. Louis shrugged his shoulders. He opened the door for her and she walked in the room to see AJ playing the piano.

The closing door didn't disturb him at all. Louis took the girl's hand and lead her to sit in the front row of chairs. As they sat down, Louis sat forward on the adjustable desk. Observing AJ composure and tempo.

Clem sat there quietly as she listened to the sad song. A note appeared in front of her. She read it

_This just a warm up. _  
_-Louis_

Clementine wrote back on the same sticky note.

_It's very beautiful and sad :(_  
_-Clem_

_I wrote it_  
_-Louis_

He sat up straight on the chair. Shooting Clem one of his cocky smirks. Clem giggled while shaking her head.

The tune came to a stop. AJ turned and noticed Clem.

"Why are you here!?" He smiled. Clem leaned her cheeks on her palms.

"To finally hear how far you come! It's very lovely." Clem eyed Louis for a second then her cousin.

AJ turned to hide his cheesy smile. Bashful that his cousin likes it. Meaning he's learning fast.

"Thanks." He said. He pulled out another sheet of paper. Practicing the love song.

As he played, Louis took out a bag of pretzels.

"Want some?" He nudged the bag on her. Clem noticed that he be eating pretzels in classes. Recently, sharing them with her during a history lecture and short film.

"Sure." She whispered as he passed her the bag. She took a couple of pretzels and ate them. More like nibbling them down.

"You eat like a squirrel." He whispered.

"You look like one." She jabbed her pretzel on his cheek. He smiled at her.

"Am I a pretty squirrel." He said as he fluttered his short lashes. Clem gagged on the pretzel.

The thunderous sound from the piano made the two teens jumped out their seat.

"Oh God! Can ya flirt somewhere else?!" AJ yelled at them. Clem covered her mouth as Louis gestured to zip his mouth shut.

While sitting there, Louis chuckled quietly. Clem tried not to laugh.

Why do Louis bring out her goofy side?

As she reached for a pretzel in the bag, his hand bumped on to hers. They eyed each other.

Something about him... caused her heart to drum unsteadily.

His fingers flickered hers. Her jaw dropped. She pinched his hand making his groan. With that, he snatched the bag.

"Misbehaving ain't cute." He whispered in her ear. Clem arched her brows. Leaning to his ear. She brushed his dreadlocks, so he can hear her clearly.

"It's your fault. Dork." He glanced at her mischievous grin. He hummed with a side smirk on his face.


	29. Love Ones

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Eight: Love Ones**_

* * *

Mid October

"Hey, mom. I brought you flowers again." The tall boy set the flowers in the vase. He sat next to the woman with long straight blonde hair. She wore a pale peach gown. Every furniture in the room plus the walls were white.

The woman didn't flinch at all. Nor look at the boy.

Marlon reached for her hand. Sensing how cold the woman is compared to his warm hands. He covered her hand, transferring his heat to her.

"I forgot to mention that Rosie teared Lammy. I was very...upset. She thought it was a chew toy." Marlon was not lying. He felt like he lost a part of her when the plushie cotton was between Rosie's teeth.

As he told the empty vessel, woman turned her head to the wall. Marlon followed her gaze at the sewing machine on the desk with a bunch of animals plushie. Two jars containing cotton and fabric that he be sending her whenever she runs low.

"I would like one but Lammy was the best one." He chuckled.

Marlon went in his pocket, taking out his phone.

"I want to show you my girlfriend someday. But they wouldn't allow her here. But here's a picture of her." He revealed a picture of his ginger hair girlfriend smiling with a cringy wink that he loves. The picture took place at the beach.

His mother eyes flickered to the phone and stared at the image. She stood up, dragging her small bare feet on the freezing white floor.

Marlon quietly slipped his phone back in his pocket. Waited patiently for his mother to return.

To his surprise, he came face to face with a cute bunny plushie. He looked up at his mother. She held the plushie as she hung her head low. Drooping her hair over her face.

"For me? I don't think this can replace your best wor-" She shook her head. Pressing the toy against his chest. Directly to his heart.

Marlon took the toy. Smiling at it.

"I'll let her know you said hi and make sure she gets mister Bunny." He got up. She sluggishly got on the bed. He carefully helped his mother in bed. The door creaked open.

"Okay, kid. Time to go." A nurse poked her head between the door. Marlon grunted.

He kissed his mother on both cheeks and forehead. She did hand gestures, crossing her heart.

"Love you too... Always and forever, mom." And with that he left his mother.

Outside, a car waited for him. The ginger got out the vehicle. Her arms wrapped around Marlon's waist as he tucked his face between her neck and shoulder.

"How is she, baby?" She asked him. Pushing him off her to see his tearful face.

"She's getting quieter because of the medication they're giving her." He wiped the corner of his eyes.

"Damn. I... I wish things were different for you guys." Brody's eyes trembled as she stared at her boyfriend gathering himself together.

Marlon nodded his head. He pulled out from his sweater the blue small bunny. Brody's eyes widen in surprise.

Marlon gave it to her.

"She said 'hi'." He smiled. Brody smiled at the bunny in her hands. She felt around the bunny. Rubbing its floppy long ears. Giggling at the small ex mark on its butt.

"This is too sweet. When you meet her again, tell her I said, 'thank you'." She said before kissed Marlon on the lips hard.

After the kiss, they drove off in the car. Two hours' drive back home.

.

.

"Andddd my boy here can play better than me when I was his age!" An elder mocha hefty man exaggerated as he told the same old story to his friends.

"Your boy in Ericson high, you say?" Someone asked. Louis's old man nodded his head eagerly.

"Yes he is! Oh! Oh! When did you say you're graduating, son?!"

"Next year on June." Louis smiled as the old men and woman in the room praised him. His grandfather smacked him on the back with a bright smile on his face.

"He sure is growing up handsome! Any girlfriend." An elder woman asked as she battered her lashes full of mascara. She had dark blue eye shadow and red lipstick. Louis looked pass her make up skills as he answered her.

"No. I'm busy with work and my studies."

"That's a man right there. Focus on that and someday you'll find the very best lady out there." A man pointed his cane directly at Louis. Louis nodded while listening.

"No. Listen sugar, you're still young. Live some more as you can. The very best ladies out there are being swept by assholes now. I know you're one special hunk out there." A lady said to Louis. Louis chuckled.

"Thanks for the compliment. But I have no interest dating."

"Are you a homo?"

"GARY!" The older people yelled at mister Gary.

"Just wondering!"

"No. I'm straight." Louis told them. Looking bewiled at the old man's assumption.

"School and work aren't stopping you from liking someone. Am I right?" A bald man with a broom mustache arched his eye brow. Before Louis can say something, his grandfather beat him.

"Oh... I see. You are going by what my son told you. Oh, how I wish I never told him that phrase." His grandfather shook his head. Louis frowned.

"What are you talking about Lance?"

"When my son was so busy chasing skirts, I told him, 'would you rather live happy or rich. Can't be both'. I didn't know how much it affected him at the time. Now he got my boy into that shit." Louis sat back listening to his pops as he continues. His grandfather took off his ascot, exposing his bald crown and gray hair on the sides and back.

"Times were rough growing up here. And boy, you have it good now. Don't let your father use my words against you. You're different from him. You have a great mind of common sense, education, and a right to play music with other races. Back in our time it was hard. And Lance Jr thought it was a joke at your age until he started working his ass off in the music industry. He lived years playing. And you know what I always tell him."

"His music is soulless." Louis said. Remembering the fuzzy story his grandfather told him years ago.

"Yes! Everyone around don't hear it...But I do. His music voice can't sing. Compare to you... My boy! You have a gift...a heart." He jabbed his thick finger on Louis chest. Louis rocked back from his grandfather harsh jab. He rubbed his chest.

"You're not like him, Louis. Do what you want to do, son. At least your father has a heart to pay for my medication and stay here. Great son I raise." He smiled to himself. Louis sat there in silence.

After his visit, Louis went to the front desk to meet the receptionist. She smiled at him. He gave her the check as he handled the paperwork. She gave him the recipe and waved.

If his grandfather was right, was he forming into his father?

Louis pushed that thought aside. It couldn't be. His good for nothing father, the richest conductor all around, is not helping his own father living expenses. In the shadows, Louis took over what his father wouldn't do.

To keep his old man alive.

The old man that uplifted the Knight family in the music world.

.

.

Clementine and AJ watched their grandparents brag about their trip to Italy and France. Saying how the air over there was fresh and the food tasted deliciously healthy.

Rebecca grabbed her bottle of wine. Instead of pouring it in her glass, her mother took it right from her to pour her own cup. Rebecca folded her arms as she cussed under her breathe. Lee pretended he didn't see that. He continued to eat the food his parents brought.

"How is school, kids?" Their grandfather, Harold asked.

"It's going." AJ picked on his vegetables.

"Its fine." Clem shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, c'mon now. Nothing good happened?" Florence, their grandmother asked. Clem gulped. She held her tongue and crossed all her toes and fingers that no one tells him.

Carley itched to say it. But of course...

"Clementine is finally dating." Rebecca quickly said, smirked as she finally got her wine from her mom. Florence and Harold gasped.

"What?! Why isn't he here?!" Florence asked Clementine. Clem ignored her.

"Honey, your grandmother is talking to you." Harold said. Golden cat like eyes looked at her fangirling grandma. She smiled from ear to ear at Clem.

Florence is the hopeless romantic type. And she used to watch sappy love movies or songs when Clem and AJ were young. Hearing that her grandbaby got a boo, excited the old woman.

"Probably home. I dunno." She stuffed the rice in her mouth. Carley frowned. Sensing something happened. Lee arched his brow. Not liking this one bit.

"I want to meet him tho-" The bell rung. Clementine ran up to get it. Not wanting to sit there under her grandparents' gaze.

As she opened the door, Clem wanted to stick up her middle finger at the sky for screwing her up so bad.

"What?" Clem crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want to see you." He said. Clem huffed through her nose.

"Would you like to come in? My grandparents here... They made dinner." She said while staring at the ground with interest.

"Um...sure." She moved to the side to let him in.


	30. Who Are You?

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Nine: Who Are You?**_

* * *

As Clem let him inside her house, she guided him to the kitchen. The teen the beanie waved at the family.

"Who is this Clementine?" Florence asked with doe like eyes. Harold stood up to shake the boy's hand.

"This is my boyfriend."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Everett. I'm Gabriel Garcia." He responded as he gave Clem's grandfather a firm handshake.

Clem sat down, continuing eating. AJ finished his vegetables. Decided to be the first one to leave. He couldn't breathe the same air with Gabe.

Clementine sulked as she watched her cousin storming off to the sink to wash his plate and silently went to the living room to watch TV.

"Nice to finally meeting you Gabriel! I'm so excited that my grand baby has a boo thing!" Florence giggled. Clem lost her appetite. She pushed her plate away from her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. Thinking back to the time she was dating; her mother rejected every loser that steps in the house to 'meet the parents'.

"Same. I didn't know about this family dinner." Gabriel settled down on AJ's abandoned chair.

"Its fine! Let me make you a plate." Florence jumped out her chair to grab some food for Gabe.

"Uhh... Its fine. I'm not hungry-"

"No way! Just try some honey." She yelled from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Gabe eyed Clem with a bleak expression. Clem caught him staring and gave him a blank face.

When her grandmother came back with his plate, the adults started talking and asking them about their relationship. Clem and Gabe kept it brief and honest. Of course, cut out the parts of them cuddling at the movies, making out and the recent fight that caused her nose to have its period.

Speaking about periods.

"Can we be excuse?" Clem broke their conversation. The adults waved them off. After washing hers and Gabe plate, she took him upstairs to her room.

Carefully shutting the door so Lee won't scream for it to be wide open. She just needed a few minutes of privacy.

She turned around to face Gabe. He sat on her desk wheel chair as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"So how long are we going to be stuck in this rut?" Gabriel asked. He wheeled closer to her.

"We're not in a rut." She forced out. She was not going to set herself in the same position as Ava. She knew that sounded harsh in her mind, but her situation is different. Right? But she can't deny the fact that they are in a rut.

"I feel like we are. We created a gap for a week and some days Clem. All I can think about is how we can go back to normal... I'm sorry for everything. I... I can't control myself." He dropped his head. Sulking in pain. All the boy wanted was forgiveness and his girl back. He already got his sister's forgiveness.

Mariana always understanding. As much as he knows of now.

Clementine is the same way. She doesn't hold onto grudges. However, if it affected her deeply, the girl can't imagine herself repeating the past. Like the time they broke up in middle school because of his temper and distance.

Seeing him so desperate and in pain caused the girl to have mixed emotions. How can she feel comfortable around him when he's going off on people on the spot?

She sighed. But then again, Gabriel was protecting his little sister.

Clementine scrunched her curls in frustration. She likes Gabriel. He has been great friend to her over the years. And she comforted him through his worst.

The situation frustrated her. She sighed. Squeezed her eyes shut. Almost regretting for what's coming out of her mouth.

"This was a bad idea."

"What you mean?" He lifted his head to look at her crazy. Clem got up, backing away from him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Look at us, Gabe. I'm ... I don't think this will make us happy." Gabe followed her at the corner of her room. He held her shoulders, looking into her worry amber eyes.

"Clem, look pass all that. We have a great time together. We enjoy each other company, joke around like corny losers, and I... I love being beside you. Every moment with you makes me happy. Your lively energy helps me feel like I matter. At home, I know they love me. But you, your feelings for me is different. It means so much more. Honestly, you a savior when I'm in my down times. You're beautiful, smart, great at throwing ninja weapons, an adorable teaser, and big-hearted person I've ever known." He whispered the last few sentences to her.

Clem sniffed while chuckling. Rewinding certain parts, he said that caught her off guard. She didn't know she meant that much to him. Laughing at the time when she was throwing paper ninja stars at him.

"You're just saying that to make me kiss you." She blushed. He took her hand, shyly smiling at her.

"Is it working." He leaned to her face. His eyes searching for permission. Her breath quivered as his lips hover hers.

"I'm still mad about the nose bleed." She muttered a stern voice. A small smile broke her blank expression. Gabe furrowed his brows.

"I'll make it up to you." He said in a hush whisper. Looking right into his brown eyes, Clem sighed pleasantly when their lips moved against each other. Her arms slithered up his chest to wrap around his neck. He held her close to him.

They pulled away briefly to go back in a heavy make out. Gabe tickled her sides, making her laugh quietly.

The two backed up, falling on the bed. His hand roamed her side to her thighs. Bringing one leg around his waist to fit perfect between her legs.

Clem hummed as she felt the tip of his tongue. She invited his tongue and felt it stroking hers.

She pushed him a bit. Detached their lips to looks to him. Gabe wiped off the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Please don't hurt me again, Gabriel." She choked with sniffles.

"I promise." He pecked her lips. When his groin rubbed hers, Clem pushed him off the bed. Shocked by her strength and her red face. Both heaving their chest from the lip to lip action.

"My hoo-hah is on its massacre." She whispered, narrowing her eyes at him. The boy blinked a few times.

Finally getting an idea of what she's saying. He blushed, looking away from her. Filled with embarrassment for attempting physical friction.

"Oh... Sorry."

"Just... come up here and cuddle me." And so he crawled on the bed and held her.

.

.

Tripp met Eleanor in her homeland. He stayed with her, saying he found the love of his life. She happily married him while carrying James. Eleanor gave birth and raised her son in Taiwan till he turned five years old. They moved to America, so she can continue her doctor field and experience the life as an American.

Before attending to Ericson High, James went to a crappy school full of bad ass kids that their ideal of survival is street smarts.

And the Asian kid followed the leader.

His mother, Eleanor, and father, Tripp, wanted what's best for him to stay out of trouble. Scolding and grounding him did not stop him from fighting, stealing, and playing hooky.

They decided to move to West Georgia after finding their son behind bars with cuts and bruises all over him.

In a new school and community, James told himself he was not going to cause trouble anymore for the sake of his mother. She brought him to this world for a reason. He had seen enough tears on her face.

James stayed to himself during his freshman year at Ericson. He arrived early to all his class, handed complete work, isolate himself from cliques, and went home with no one bothering.

When he befriended Sarah, during his sophomore year, she invited him to her church in town.

At first, he didn't take it seriously. Surrounded by people who likes to waste their time on man-made stories and someone on stage brainwashing them with convincing lines from the book.

James still visited. Each time, small things sparked his attention. Observing the audiences praising a make-believe God fascinated the boy. Seeing them all together, with no worry about the chaos outside these walls.

Figuring it all out, this is what kept them safe from trouble and fear. Everyone has their own story. Some came from a poor background, abuse, guilt, betrayal, suffering from a loss, or in search for a better life.

James realized he's not the only one seeking for light.

James invited his mother. Eleanor fell in love. Tripp sometimes take part of it but Eleanor goes every week religiously.

One day, during his junior year in Ericson, he visited the church. He sat in the back row, reading the bible to himself.

An odd accent and foreign language grabbed his attention. He raised his head a bit for a quick glance. And at that moment, he believed that God sent him a sign. Guiding him to meet this beauty in front of him.

She was gorgeous in his eyes. Her long brunette hair braided underneath her lace veil. Her fashion sense compare to others weren't trashy and revealing. She wore a button up blouse and a long flowery skirt. Her beauty mark and dimples enhanced her delicate features every time she smiled. And most of all, her accent when she spoke in her native tongue made his mind go wild and the scar on her eye brow engrossed his curiosity.

He wanted to know more about her.

Who is she?

James found her in a couple of his classes. How he didn't see her till now!? He would constantly ask himself.

When he learned her name, he tried his best to talk to her.

It didn't work out because he always run off, stumble on what to say to her, and froze in place when she passes by with her older brother and friends.

Now.

In his junior year, he finally got a chance to talk to her and walk her to class. Two bonuses in one day.

He thanked God for keeping an eye on him.

.

.

On Saturday, the air around whistled as the autumn leaves swirled on the cement ground in front of a small cafe shop. A man came in the shop, ringing the door chimes.

The noise alerted a woman who was busy wiping a table. She stood up, smiling at the man. She dropped the wet rag on the table as she stepped towards the man.

"How is my girl's today?" He kissed the woman's on forehead. The woman pointed at the side.

In the family cafe, Sarah sat at the corner with Mitch, playing Uno. The two giggling while slapping the cards on the table. That stopped till Mitch had to collect a couple of cards from the deck.

"Oh, Mitchell's here." He arched his brow. He had irritation in his voice. His wife wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sweety. Don't start this again. Sarah likes his company... That's her first friend. Don't you find it cute."

"That kid always smell like weed. I don't want Sarah part of that 'trend', Sarita." Sarita sighed. She pulled away and took her rag.

"Carlos. You check Sarah every month for any sign of drugs. She's clean." She smacked the rag at Carlos's.

Sarita went up to the front to handle ready customers. He went around the counter helping her with the orders.

"There will be a day that kid will dirty our daughter. I know it." He told her. Sarita turned her head, giving him a look. Turning back to count the money in her hands, sort it in the cash register, and hand the change to the customer.

"You're one to talk."

Carlos's face dropped. Thinking of the time in Mexico.

He passed the customer his coffee and another her bagel. The line decreased within fifteen minutes.

"Sarita... We're not talking about me. I'm worried about Sarah-" Sarita dragged him through the swinging door to the back room. She hit his back against the wall.

"My daughter isn't in Mexico. She will not be some party whore, a drug dealer, sniffing cocaine. Or end up dead from over dosing... On Buddah, Sarah will graduate Ericson, go to college, find a great job, marry a wonderful man, and grant us grandchildren."

"Sarita..."

"Do not underestimate Sarah. Do I make myself clear!"

"Si." He looked to the side. Sarita clapped her hands on his cheek. Forcing him to look down at her. She smiled in reassurance.

"I know you be seeing many kids sent to the hospital from overdosing and alcohol poisoning. Sarah has sense. Believe in her." Sarita said with hope in her eyes. Carlos sighed.

"It's scary."

"You don't think you scared her enough over the years. She's a good girl because of us. Especially you, mister." She pecked his lips.

"Mmhhmm..." He hummed between the kiss.

"What time are you coming home?"

"Hopefully before five am. We're preparing a brain surgery on a teenager soon. Dr. Eleanor is gathering up the right surgeons for this operation." He told her as they came out the back room.

"Wow. Good luck, honey." She kissed his cheek. He smiled.

From behind, a pair of arms snaked around his waist. He turned to see his lovely daughter.

"Hey, daddy!"

"Hey princess." He pecked her forehead.

.

.

Saturday night. In the downtown section, everyone is active. Lights are flashing around, music is blasting, and people are mingling. Clubs and bars are open. Adults chattering in small groups headed to where the party is at. Some drowned in alcohol leaving the club to go to the next.

Carley dressed in a tight purple dress sat on the stool, laughing her ass off with Doug. A bunch of shots centered the table while they slurred in their conversation. Carley ordered a medium size bottle of Taylor and Whiskey. Combing the two drinks in their glasses.

"What do you mean it was cute!? Freshman year pigtails were so stupid! Oh God!" She shouted over the music. Doug and Carley laughed. Their bodies rolling, trying to use the table for balance.

She pushed her hair back. Not caring how crazy she looks. Chucking the whole glass in her hand.

"You can't beat my bowl cut!" He chuckled. Carley jolted out her seat for a second as she remembered his lame haircut. Slamming her head on the table, shoulders shaking in laughter.

"That's the worst! You win!" She admitted in defeat. A smile plastering her flushed face.

"Ah! I'm so happy to see you again." Doug said. Stealing a glance at Carley who gazed at the dance floor.

"Yeah. Can't believe we lost contact soon as we graduated." She looked back at him.

"I lost my phone while moving to the college dorms. Sorry."

"Damn. I tried calling you too." She pouted her lips. Doug's heart pounded. Imagining her calling him every day and night.

Doug got up with his hand out.

"Let's dance."

She nodded her head. Letting him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

.

.

"She must had blocked my number." Luke dropped his phone on the bar counter. Javier and Tripp took a swing of their bottle. Javier coughed a bit, clearing his throat.

"Bro, relax. Give it time." Javier passed a shot to Luke. Luke chuck it down in that second.

"Maybe it's time to... move on." Tripp said. Javier shot trip a look. Tripp just shrugged.

Luke shook his head. The man hasn't seen Jane for almost two months. He missed her so much that he couldn't think straight. He tried visiting her place, but she was never there.

He went to her job and Jesus tried his best to cover for Jane who hid in the back.

Luke talked to Jesus a couple of times. And Jesus would come up a lame excuse. The long-haired man gave up and told Luke, Jane is sleeping on his couch at the tattoo polar. Luke asked for the address, but Jesus refused to tell him. Saying it will hurt them. And that time would bring them together.

"I really can't." He whispered. The guys patted his back. Javier opened his mouth to say something, but something caught his eyes on the dance floor.

"I-is that... Car-Ca-Carley?!" He got up. Luke turned. Squinting his eyes to expanding them wide open. Gasping at the scene on the floor.

.

.

Carley, dancing up on Doug to the beat of the music. She twirled on her heels to face Doug.

She laughed at his goofy dance moves. He didn't care what anyone think. Carley liked that about him.

He stayed true to himself.

Suddenly, his hands held her waist. Pulling her closer. She giggled as he tickled her sides.

"Oh stop it, Doug! That tickl-" His lips shut her up. Carley's eyes widen and her hands frozen.

Her world stopped.

Yet the only person she could think of was Lee.

Lee.

Lee.

Lee.

She pushed him off her. Wiping her lips with her arm, smearing her red lipstick.

"What the fuck..." Her voice trembled. She held her mouth. Feeling the urge to vomit her guts out.

Carley turned, a pair of arms wrapped around her. Seeing it was not Doug but Javier, she cried dramatically in his arms.

"Let's take you home." He whispered in her ear. She nodded rapidly. Javier glared at Doug before halting ass to the exit.

Doug's heart ripped in pieces. Watching Carley being taken away from him broke him. He rushed through the people but ended up on the ground from a blow on the jaw.

Luke glared at him with disgust. He massaged his fist then cracked it. Tripp pulled Luke away from doing any more damage that will attract the club security.

Javier escorted Carley out the building and helped her in his car. She curled up in the passenger seat, balling her eyes out with hot tears.

"It's okay Carley. Everything is fine. We took care of it." He told her. She shook her head. Feeling so dumb, so naive, so disgusted with herself.

"I want Lee! Please...Please take me home to him!" She cried.

Luke and Tripp came out. Javier called out to them.

"I'm going to take her home. Get home same, okay." They nodded, Javier took off.

.

.

Clementine heard a crashing noise down stairs. She got up and went down the steps to see Carley drunk with Javier holding her up. Clem ran down till she supported Carley's other side to sit her on the stairs.

"This the first time I seen her wasted." Clementine joked. Javier sighed.

"Yeah. Make sure she gets in bed." He let go of Carley. Her mascara streaked down her cheeks. Clem jerked her head back. A bit terrified to see her adoptive mother resemble a raccoon.

"What the hell happened to her?" Clem heard Lee. He came down and picked Carley up bridal style. Her limbs drooped as the dead.

"She got...white girl drunk.. like the kids these day say." Javier shrugged. Lee chuckled.

"Um. Okay. Thanks for bringing her home." He carefully went up the stairs. Javier turned to the door.

"Yeah! Have a good night." The door shut. Clem locked it as she headed up the stairs.

She went back to her room. Wide awake, sleep won't come to her anytime soon. She sighed as she checked her cell phone in the dark. The phone light illuminating her face.

In the other room, Lee washed her up and changed her into her night clothes. He gave her a cup of water and Tylenol in bed. She took it as she regained her consciousness.

"You're okay, baby." He took the cup from her, placing it on the bed side table.

"No... no I am not." She said. She brushed her hair back as she flopped back on the bed. Lee got in bed, pulling her to him. She shivered by his touch but sink into his strong warm arms.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I...I rather sleep it off." She whispered. He let it be, holding her close to him. She gripped on his t-shirt. Scared to lose him.

"Good night." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him. Seeing his smile and the way he consoled her in his arms is what she needed. Pressing her lips on his as the lamp light turned off.

The gentle touch erased the strange feeling that hardened in her chest. She gathered up the courage to look into his sweet brown eyes. Loving those deep brown eyes.

Memories of their first date, him proposing to her, traveling outside the country, graduating college, marriage, and meeting Clem flooded her mind. Happy memories that they both made together.

"I love you so much, Lee." He heard her. He kissed her lightly on her cheek. Wondering what is going on with her. He worried.

"I love you too."


	31. Jealousy

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty: Jealousy**_

* * *

Clem parked her jeep. She looked at the school, watching the students make their way inside or catching up with each other before the bell. A sigh left through her nose.

She checked her reflection through the rear mirror. Fixing the bill of her favorite hat.

Beep! Beep!

She glanced at the side to see a low sporty car. The passenger window went down to reveal Louis in shades. His teeth gleaming.

Beeeppppppppp!

He pressed the horn, making a beat out of it. Clementine shook her head at how obnoxiously immature he could be in the morning. Too fucking early for this...

Why not join him?!

She played along. Honking her horn back at him. They played 'Old McDonald' and 'Mary had a Little Lamb'. Then finished it off going back and forth on each other.

"CAN YOU KIDS QUIT IT!" Ms. Lily screamed her tonsils out. Clementine and Louis ducked in their seats. Laughing like idiots.

When the coast was clear, they got out their car. Louis flicked her bill and she bumped his side.

"Do you think we woke up her demon?" Louis mad a smug look while adjusting his bag over his shoulder. Clem shook her head. He loves bothering Lily.

And talking in her class. Louis's mouth would run throughout the whole math class. And he's a natural. Anyone could be his victim in a conversation. Not caring if Lily staring right at him or teaching the class. The boy can talk.

In math class, Louis keeps talking in the back. Lily sent him to the office for interrupting the class. Then he did it again so she moved him to the front. Since he's a very social guy, he made new friends at the front row.

Lily got tired of his mouth and had it. She told him to teach the class for three days straight.

Forgetting that he's one of her excellent math nerd in class.

To her disappointment, he taught the class the next lesson with no problem. Lily threatened him that she'll personally cut his tongue off, if he keeps it up.

After all that, Louis sat at the back with Clem and the others. When Clem had her sad days, he started passing notes with her in that class.

"Definitely! I bet she'll keep us five classes worth of work. So beware." She smirked.

"Awesome! We'll be ahead of everyone then." Louis winked. Clem shook her head. He followed her to her locker.

"I made sure to get the white chocolate flavor pretzels this time." He wiggled his brows.

"Aw man. I was starting to like the chocolate one." She pursed her lips. The pretzels coated with milk chocolate started to become her favorite. She could finish the bag by herself. That's why he promised to gift her one huge bag, if she passes the mini math quizzes before Thanksgiving break. So far, she passed four of them.

"I bet." His smiled stretched like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Clementine blushed. Realizing what he got from what she had said.

"You're sick." She squinted while laughing. Nudging the tall teen off to the side.

"Babe!" Someone called out. Clementine turned to see Gabriel coming her way. His cue to leave. Louis left her.

Clementine grabbed his wrist. Stopping him.

"Will you save me a seat?" She asked. Louis nodded his head. She let him go.

Gabriel, saw how Clementine touched another guy beside him. And the guy had to be Louis.

"What sup?" He leaned for a kiss, but Clem stopped him by turning away. He groaned.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"I'm not... mad."

"Well, you look mad right now." He said. Clem massaged the creases on her forehead.

"I'm still hurt here." She rubbed her abdomen. Last night, they had a tickle battle at his place. He tickled her so much, she bloody her pants. She had to go home with his basketball shorts. The car ride was very...awkward.

"I said I was sorry-"

"Sorry don't fix everything, Gabriel. Especially my favorite jeans." She whispered. She tippy toed to peck his cheek. She left him there sulking next to the lockers.

She twirled and revealed a coy smile on her face. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Such a tease."

.

.

"You are not seducing him with strings." The red head taunted. The other red head squinted her eyes.

"It looks like shoe strings" She pointed at it.

Brody pursed her lips upwards as she snatched her phone from the twins. Violet, beside her girlfriend, snickered.

"You guys no help at all. I bet Ava would love it."

"I would like what?" Brody ran up to her. Showing her the lingerie on her phone. Ava licked her lips, digging the fit.

"I would so wear that." She winked at the blushing Sophie.

"Ew. Look how it barely hides anything! There's no surprise!" Minerva pointed at it.

"I agree. Order something... sexy sexy. Make him wonder what your hiding." Violet said as she wiggled her brows. Brody pursed her lips as if she's sucking on a sour head candy.

"Ugh. I just want to make this special for our second anniversary."

"Do you count 'getting back together' anniversary too." Ava asked. Brody gave her a look, Ava raised her hands in defense.

"No!... I want to forget all of that and continue where we left off...Marlon feels the same way." Brody said. She fiddled with the purple bunny that's attached to her messenger bag. Violet placed her hand on Brody shoulder, smiling at her.

"I'm glad things are working out for you guys. Marlon should had fucked Ben up for what he did." Violet said. Ava arched her brow.

"Ben-Ben? That football player Ben that Marlon had a bro crush on?!" Ava asked.

Brody ran her hand over her slick back burnt auburn hair. A sigh came out before opening to the girls. Brody only told Violet everything when she got back to Marlon. She didn't have anyone else to talk to and Violet seemed like she would keep her secret.

Since everything is about right. Brody didn't care to tell them.

"Yeah. Ben graduated last year. And I saw him celebrating with his friends at the teen club. Ben invited us. Marlon was supposed to come but he never did. Ben moved the party at his place to drink and...yeah. I waited for Marlon... Ben and his friends passed me cup after cup... next think I know it's the next morning. Saw Ben kissing up my naked body... with some other dudes dressing up..."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Ava shook Brody's shoulders. Violet pushed Ava away. Yet the tall brown girl stood her ground, glaring down at Brody.

"Shit! Such an asshole." Minerva sneered. Violet nodded, crossing her arms as she leaned on the lockers.

"I-I know...I was drunk and...I wasn't myself...That whole summer was a wreck and I...When Marlon found out..."

Ava hugged Brody.

"Why didn't you come to us? We cou-" Brody pulled back a bit. Tearing up as memories flooded her vision.

"Ya couldn't do anything! He had some videos... I didn't want none of you guys get caught up." Brody's voice trembled as she hugged Ava back. Ava rubbed her back. She pulled back to look at Brody.

"Don't be brave alone, Brody. Please. We all your friends. Even the guys would help us if things get heated." Ava smiled. Brody called down. Feeling better by all their smiles.

"Do Marlon know?!" Minerva asked.

"... I don't have the guts to tell him... Telling him about the videos would...he can't know." Deep down, Brody wanted to confront to Marlon about the video but he already dealing with his own problems.

"We understand, Brody. Right?" Sophie said. Everyone nodded.

"I love you guys... No more sappy memories... Now help me pick an outfit for him before the bell rings!" She changed the topic.

Ava stayed behind. Videos? Ava looked Brody up and down. Thinking to herself about what the hell her friend done with Ben and his boys during the summer.

.

.

The bell rung. Marlon flew out the door with speed. Searching for his peers in the hall.

He saw Minerva and Sophie together talking to their little brother, Tennessee. He didn't want to interfere them, so he moved along in the crowded halls.

As the tall blonde teen turned the corner, he caught Louis and Clementine. They were busy talking as well as they made their way to the staircase.

"Hey Marlon!" He turned to see Duck.

"Sup! Did you see the post on IG?!" Marlon pulled out his cell phone, showing Duck the party post. Duck read the post while smiling like a happy baby.

"Duuuuudddeee. A Halloween party! This gonna be lit!" Him and Marlon clapped hands then shoulder bumped.

"Word. El Muertos Lounge always through a great party on Halloween."

"Send that to everyone on the group chat!" Duck suggested. That second, Marlon sent the post to everyone.

The two guys rambled about costume ideas for the party. Everyone always do the most in the party. It's a must to wear a scariest, sexiest, cutest, gruesome, or realist costume at the party.

Nothing should go wrong.

.

.

Gabe notice how close she is with Knight lately. He didn't let it bother him as much at first when he warned Louis. Because kept his distance. But now...

Things are warming up between him and his girlfriend scene the fight with Mitch. Whenever Gabe come around, Louis would dip out, giving the couple privacy. Gabe thought it was weird that Clem would stare at Louis when he leaves and act surprise when he stands next to her. What Gabe didn't know was how close Louis is with Clem now.

However, he made it up for her like he promised her. After making up, he took her out on dates.

Two days before her pants accident, Gabe took her out to eat at a Columbian restaurant. He helped her out choosing a meal, translating it into English. She devoured the huge plate of lamb and rice. Loving every moment. They enjoyed the scenery, music, the waiters entertaining the customers, and the quality time together.

If Clem wasn't on her menstrual cycle, he would had given her something special after their date night. He thought about it a couple times but wanted it to be special and the right time.

Gabriel will wait for the right time for everything to flow naturally. He's in no rush.

Being her boyfriend is good enough. Right? He thought.

Yet, why is she close to him?

Soon as he turned the corner to go down the stairs, Louis and Clem stood at the corner of the staircase.

The two teens laughing at whatever was on Louis phone. That didn't trigger the Garcia boy. What had him running down the stairs is Louis's arm around her shoulder.

"What the fuck!?" Louis snapped as his body stumbled back. He glared at the person who pushed him off guard. Gabriel felt the blood boiled within his veins.

"Why are you close to my girl!? I told you don't go near her!" He growled. Clem cautiously went between them.

"Gabriel calm down." She told him.

"I should had known you were trying to come between us! You don't care about anyone else but yourself!" Gabe kept running his mouth.

Louis's face hardened. He met up to Gabe face to face. Clem pushing Louis back. His tall body didn't budge.

"Louis! Please don't!"

"What do you mean 'I don't fucking care'? You're the asshole who left her depress for days. All because of your fucking temper." Hearing Louis's voice drop and threatening terrified Clem. He always smiling or joking around. But serious Louis was on another level. Never imagined this Louis Knight could ever get angry.

Her legs started to shake. There was no way she can use karate on them. The last time she head locked someone, she got detention for it. Lee saw it as self-defense but Carley nagged about her being a girl and should do the right thing like telling the teacher.

But what high school teacher going to do in this situation!?

"Fuck you! And leave my girlfriend alone! Come on Cle-" She wouldn't budge. Louis gripped her other wrist. His dark eyes staring deadly at Gabriel's.

"She can be with me if she wants to. Don't decide for her." He sneered at Gabe.

"Let. Go." Gabe threatened. Louis narrowed his eyes.

"No. Bitch." Louis pressed him.

That's when everything went out of hand. Gabriel threw hands and Louis dodged every hit except for the last one on the shoulder. He staggered backwards which lead to bumping into the small girl behind him.

"CLEM!"

Clem foot lost balance by a couple of steps. Her small hands reached out but there was nothing to grab on to. The railing too far and her body already falling. Her eyes squeezed tightly as her life flash forward in seconds. Knowing what to expect.

Arms wrapped around her, shielding her from the impact of hundreds solid stairs. The two bodies tumbled down a flight of stairs.

Student gasped and shifted out the way quickly.

At the end of the stairs, Clem buried her face in that person's chest. Crying silently from a massive pain from the fall.

"Clem?! Clem! Clem! Everyone back the fuck up!" Louis yelled. He focused on the girl underneath him. Her hands over her red face.

"Clem, tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt any-" His leg flinched on hers and she screamed. Pushing him off her leg. He quickly moved to the side, trying his best to sit her up.

"Someone call the nurse!" Louis yelled. Some students ran down the hall.

The girl in his arms whimpered in agony. Breathing unevenly as she glanced at her twisted leg. Louis hugged her close. Apologizing and telling her everything going to be okay in her ear to calm her down. She bobbed her head rapidly. Sniffling as she pretended to listen to his soothing words but heard nothing but a high annoying pitch while tears streaming down her red face.

"Clementine-" He lost his voice when her golden eyes that he loves to look at, lost its brightness.

"Gabriel...I'm done...I'm so done with you..." She said between breathing large breathes. Her dull eyes stared at her left leg. Feeling pain below the knee.

"Clem-"

"You heard her!... Just... Just go Gabe." Louis retorted softly, nudged his head to the side.

Soon Ms. Martin stroll through the small crowd with a wheel chair, Louis carefully lifted Clem and sat her down on the chair. He helped push Clem to the infirmary.

Leaving Gabriel alone in his thoughts. All eyes on him.

He looked around feeling guilt weighing his shoulders. He ran off.

On the side, Mariana saw the whole thing. Witnessing how her brother is just like her father. She shook her head and followed behind other students.


	32. Oh My Darling

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty One: Oh My Darling**_

* * *

"Hey, Sweetpea. How are you feeling?" Lee came in her room with a cup of orange juice. Clementine took the mug and placed it on the bed side dresser.

"Peachy." She said bluntly with her round glasses hanging a millimeter away from the very tip of her small nose, looking up at him. Her thick curls were balled up into a high puff. A grape fruit color cover over her right leg as the casted one hung outside the cover, near to edge of the bed.

Lee sighed. Seeing his baby girl stuck in bed rest saddened him. Clem didn't want to go outside or talk to anyone. Thanks to the hospital, they gave her an excuse slip for a week off from school to pick up her strength after the surgery.

Ava, AJ, Duck, and Mariana visited her at the hospital. They told her what she missed in school, trying to crack a smile of Clem. She didn't budge.

Mariana kept her mouth shut the whole time. An apology came in mind many times for the behalf of her brother. Besides that, she collected work from Clem's classes, so she won't be behind. Clem hugged Mariana and a force smile. Mariana knew whatever she does wouldn't change thinks between Gabe and Clem.

Before Duck could mention about a hilarious moment in class, Clementine had enough. She turned them away. Duck left her text messages of funny memes in the group chat. As much as her leg hurt at the beginning, laughter pushed aside the pain.

AJ slept over during that weekend to company her. They played video games and watched Disco Broccoli. She didn't complain. His company made her feel better.

This reminded her the times when small AJ sick in bed and Clem would cheer him up by nursing him or just spoiling with cuddles and silly jokes.

AJ did all the talking as she sat there in bed listening to about his piano practices with the dread head teen.

It been four days since the accident. Six weeks or more for her left leg to heal. Her calf muscle somehow teared from the fall and the way her leg dangling and banged on every step. On top of that, Louis's large body crushed her that fractured her leg bone. The girl went through surgery.

"I see. Are you... hungry?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine." She said rather too quickly as she continued reading her book and jotting down notes.

The doorbell rang.

"Call me when you need me." He said before leaving her door cracked open.

Clem dropped her pen. Rubbing the wrinkles on her forehead. She took off her glasses as she sat back on her mega stuffed pillow and stare at the ceiling.

A knock on her door grabbed her attention. The door opened to reveal someone she was not expecting.

"I brought pretzels." He waved them up.

Clementine's face lit up. Blushing like a hot pepper. Her hair resembled a pineapple bird nest, skin oily from bundling up all day in her room, dressed in a baggy shirt with no bra and shortest shorts ever that she wears around the house when no men except Lee isn't around.

Why is Louis here?! She freaked.

He shut the door behind him and sat on her desk chair. He noticed her crutches propped up between her bed and bed side dresser. He wheeled closer to her bed with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry about that..." Louis apologized. He gave her the huge bag of dipped chocolate pretzels. She took it and hugged it. Pressing her glossy cheeks on the bag.

"I know you're sorry. Thank you for this." She smiled with a peaceful sigh. Louis whipped out his bag and took out a card and two candles in a jar.

Clem smelled inside the jar, one lavender scented and the other was peach and mango mix.

When he handed her a card, everyone's signatures covered the whole thing with short messages like 'get well soon, hope you feel better, miss you at AP history and math, I'll carry you to your classes', and other shit to get that early leave slip before class end to take her to hers.

Clem looked up while wiping rebellion tears underneath and the corners her eyes.

"Everyone wanted to come with me to check on you. But I had an early doctor check up on my pinky... so I made my way here." He flashed her his black finger cast that's strapped around his left wrist and connected to his pinky.

The girl in front of him smiled softly. She peaked at the card to see Gabe's name and a small 'sorry, mi amor'.

Louis noticed her tucked in lips and serious face.

"He apologized to me already in school. I couldn't leave him out because... you know... ya had history." He shrugged. Clem understood.

"Thank you. But why the candles?" He took the lavender one. Gesturing to light it. Clem allowed it, so he lit the candle with a match in his jacket and rest it next to her glass of orange juice.

"Why not? Its purpose is to relax you and be stress free."

"Lou... Louis. This is... so much." She whispered as she wiped her face. Louis smiled.

"Can't have you come back all moody. That won't be any fun. Its lonely in class now. No one to bother." He told her. Glancing at her with puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to kiss ass for that early slip to escort me between my classes?"

Louis sucked his teeth. He pretended to be offended by her question. The girl saw right through him though.

"What!? No... maybe." He squeaked. Clem giggled. How did he take the time to do everything?

"Thanks for all of this. I appreciate it."

"Wait! And last but not least! A song I played." He beamed.

"You bought your piano?" She crossed her arms. Louis chuckled as he dug in his back pocket. It would be ridiculous if he did. That heavy keyboard.

"No way. I recorded." He unlocked his phone, searching for the video. He handed her the phone.

Before playing it, she patted the space next to her. Louis shyly sat next to her on bed. Too close for his liking but ignored it since he could see the phone over her.

She pressed play. In the video, Louis's dreads were pinned up except the front that's dangling to shape his face. He winked at the camera.

Clem rolled her eyes hard. The boy beside her winked at her. She nudged him, literally pressing her weight on his side.

The background was not the music room. The camera positioned close to his upper body. Showing his face and torso. Behind him was a queen size bed and a rug. Posters on the wall of musicians.

A typical Louis room.

"I hope you feel better Clem. You don't deserve this at all. You're a great person. AJ always talk about you. And I learned to see what he means since the time you first choked me and when we met at the mall." Video Louis said as he cupped his neck in agony. Being a dramatic ass hole.

Clem glared at him next to her. Louis shrugged. She reached for her orange juice, he passed it to her. She sipped it as she concentrated on the phone screen.

"Hope this song makes you smile whenever you're feeling down." He moved the camera further back to the side. Angling it to his side and a clear view of his fingers hovering the keys.

"_Oh my darling, oh my darling_  
_Oh my darling, Clementine_  
_You are lost and gone forever_  
_Dreadful sorry, Clementine_

_Light she was and like a fairy_  
_And her shoes were number nine_  
_Herring boxes, without topses_  
_Sandals were for Clementine._"

He finished. He glanced at the camera with a cheesy smile.

"Playing with an injured pinky isn't easy." He chuckled in the video.

"I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to. AP buddy." He smirked. That's when he cut off the video.

Clem handed his phone back. She scooted a bit from him to face his charming cheesy grin.

"You like it?!" He asked. She pursed her lips. Thinking of a right word to say. She looked up at him. Eyes glistening from the lavender candle beside them.

"You are... super cute."

Louis struck by her choice of words. He almost forgot to breath and blink for a minute. He shook his head, dreads moving with him. He cleared his throat. Adjusting his tan leather jacket with his fidgeting hands.

Clem couldn't help eyeing his every move. It was all too cute.

"Cute. Wow, um. Hm. That's...uh. Yay!" He blurted out. He dropped his head. Peeking through his dreads.

"Glad to be of service." He said shyly.

After that, Louis and Clementine went down stairs. Deciding to chill and watch a movie. Of course, he carried her while singing her the embarrassing song out loud.

"Shut up! And my shorts are rising!" She whispered behind her hands. Embarrassed at this point. Hoping Lee isn't around.

"Let the cheeks get some natural lighting after being in bed all day." He whispered back. Clem's cheeks turned crimson as he went back singing her song. She shut his mouth, now muffling singing.

"You're such a weirdo." She tried her best to calm her cheek bones from smiling too much. But it was hard to.

"You dig that so you're a weirdo too." Louis stated. Before he could say anything else, her hand reached for his neck.

"I'll scream if you choke me. And make sure _Daddy_ saves me." He whispered in her ear as he sat her down on the couch.

"Oh boyyyy!"

Lee heard voices and laughing. He saw them make their way to the living room.

Lee wondered why Gabe wasn't here. Wasn't she dating Gabe? He didn't want to jump into conclusions, so he let it be. His little girl was smiling as if AJ is present.

The teens watched 'I Am Legend' on Netflix. Clementine cuddled on Louis's side. Her casted leg rested on a short leg cushion. His arm lied over her head on the couch, leaving her to press her face closer on his shoulder. Both felt right in the position.

Later, Carley came home, finding the two knocked out on the couch.

She tiptoed pass them to make her way up stairs. She saw Lee coming out the shower.

"That's not Gabe downstairs." She shut the door behind her. Lee nodded.

"That's Louis. The boy that brought her home from that 'lit' party." Lee mentioned. Carley scrunched her brows. She remembered him.

"I'm... confuse." She stripped off her work suit.

"Same. We can't question it yet. He seems like a good friend of hers."

"Yeah... good friends." She bit her lip. Thinking about someone else.

Down stairs, Louis woke up first. Realizing that he's not home but in someone else's living room. He glanced down at a sleeping Clem.

Her eyes were shut while her mouth opened slightly. Her hands clung on to his jacket. He took the opportunity to carry her sleeping form upstairs to her room.

He lied her on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Thanks again, Louis." She said dreamily.

Inside his chest, a fluttering warmth spread throughout.

"You're welcome, Choker."

She giggled as she drifted back to sleep.

"...Dork..." Her head turned away from him. He pulled the covers over her and blew out the candle.

Leaving the fairy in a peaceful deep sleep.


	33. A New Interest

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Two: **_**_A New Interest_**

* * *

Marlon hopped in the passenger seat. Dropped his bag between his legs and strapped up.

"So where are you taking me? And it better be quick." Marlon sighed. Exhausted by struggling to search for the best anniversary gift for Brody before getting a haircut. Louis rolled his eyes.

"I need help deciding on which tank I should buy for Geoff. He needs more room. I have this lit idea to make a bed for him and add a mini keyboard with speakers. Should I buy him a little turtle toy? Do turtles play with toys?" Louis sat there, thinking to himself. For a second, Marlon looked at him like he was crazy, then turned to irritation.

"Dude... Are you serious?" Marlon's nose scrunched.

"Dead ass. My guy needs a pimped-out space." He smiled eagerly. Marlon forced a smile. Obviously not interested. He patted Louis's shoulder.

"Bro, you're my best friend. But I don't give a fuck about your turtle. Take me home. Brody will be there soon."

Louis rolled his eyes. The main... and only reason why Marlon hate Geoff is because he kissed his nose. Marlon claimed that the turtle bit him.

"I came all this way to pick you up from the barber shop to see no difference or success with that rat ass head of-"

"Don't take your anger out on me! I called you for a ride, not your sassy attitude." Marlon snickered at his pouty best friend. Louis took off and drove to Marlon's place.

"Now I have no one to go with..." He sulked. Marlon's fingers busy typing on his cell phone. He glanced at the dread head.

"Ask Vi."

"She's on a date with Minerva."

"Aasim?"

"Nah. He's scared of my slick driving."

"There's nothing slick about your driving." Marlon shook his head. And then an idea popped up.

"Ask Clem." He said bluntly, eyes glued on his cell phone.

"What?"

"whAt?! You heard me. Ask her to go with you."

"She's probably busy-"

"I'M BUSY TOO!" Marlon exclaimed with his arms up.

"Um... relax. I'll... call her..." He pulled out his phone, scanning through his contact to a picture of a sleeping Clem he took in math class.

He always catches her drifting to sleep.

He clicked her contact and the phone rung as he set it in speaker. By three rings, she picked up.

"What?" Raspy voice spoken.

"Um...its hello. And good day to you too." Louis chuckled. The guys could hear her dry laughing.

"Sorry..." Her voice softened. To the point it sounded sexy in a raspy tone. Marlon and Louis looked at each other.

"You just woke up? It's only five thirty." Louis chuckled. Clem moaned on the phone. The dirty boys' eyes widen.

That's when Louis took the phone off speaker and placed it on his ear.

Marlon pointing at him while snickering.

"Is it possible that you can join me...like in a few minutes. I'm dropping Marlon off and heading to the pet store." Louis said. Praying that she comes with him. It wouldn't surprise him if she declines. But it's better to have her as company than asking Violet who will drag Minerva along.

And the dread head boy does not want front row seats to a lesbian make out feast.

"Sure... I'll get ready." She yawned.

"Thanks Clem."

"You owe me." Her fairy like giggles were music to his ears.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll text you when I'm in front of your place."

"Mmhmmm." She hung up. Louis smiled while keeping his eyes on the road. He sensed someone watching him. He glimpsed at his friend.

"What's with your face?" Louis asked.

"What's with yours?" He shot back. Chuckling to himself as he watched Louis's visible grin.

.

.

"For a turtle?! Are you serious?! I could be resting my leg in bed!" The short girl screamed. Her small fingers clawed the air. Louis struggling to keep her hands away from his neck by restraining her wrists. He had to lean back to keep her out of reach.

"Yes! It's important!" She wanted to scratch that smile off his stupid face.

"My health is important too!" She yelled.

People eyed the two outside the pet store. A small terrifying girl urging to choke the tall guy. It's like watching a kitten attacking a great Dane.

When they calmed down, Louis and Clem went inside. The workers there carefully watched them, posting up before they break out into another fight.

In excitement, both went to the whining puppies and kittens. Clem pressed her hand on the cage and the small puppies wagged their tails like a rattle snake and licked her hand through the barrier between them.

"So cute." She smiled. Sticking her finger in to scratch under its chin.

"My turtle is cuter." He said beside her as he played with the meowing kitten's tiny paws through the cage.

Clem slowly looked at him with an arch brow and pursed lips.

"Turtles ain't cute." She nudged him as she walked pass him with a limp from walking with the leg brace.

Louis watched her wobble around the huge store. He followed behind her. Laughing quietly at her cute penguin wobble.

"You don't understand how much fun it is to have a turtle." He said. She stopped to turn to him.

"Oh, please. Enlighten me." She bowed slightly.

"For one, they can swim fast."

"Wow! I'm so impress. Can they breathe under water too?" She asked sarcastically. Louis narrowed his eyes with his lips tugged to the side.

"They're not fishes, Clem. They breathe air and have magically powers." He wiggled his fingers. Clem scrunched her nose.

"You're so funny. Where's the stupid tanks at!? I'm getting tired." She complained.

Louis grabbed her hand and lead her to the aqua section. The lights were different. It dimmed a bit, allowing exotic vibrant colors reflect from each sea creatures and sea plants.

Clem gasped as she scanned around. In the dim section, Louis noticed how her amber eyes sparkled. Very stunning to look at.

Clem caught him staring at her. He quickly turned his gaze elsewhere and pulled her to the next section where the lights are normal. The shelves displayed various types of tanks, leaving the boy deep in his thoughts.

He paced around, dragging the small girl with him.

Clem grew tired from it that she stopped him. He looked down to see their fingers entwined. Awkwardly letting go of her.

"My bad." He rubbed the back of his neck. Almost forgetting she's still in a leg brace.

"You so owe me." She smirked, squatting down at a certain tank. Louis bend down to see what caught her attention.

She scrunched her brows as her head tilted.

"Since when they built a two-floor tank." She asked.

The picture on the box had two tanks. The top small tank to mimic dry land and the larger tank is for water. An installation of a slope for a turtle to sit on dry surface on top or dive in for a swim.

Louis chuckled as he took the box of the long tank.

"Who knows but this would be perfect for Geoff. Don't you think?" He stared at the box intensely. Clem rolled her eyes up then looked back at him.

"Geoff?" She held her laughter.

"Yes! That's his name! Don't talk shit if you don't have a pet." He carried the tank over his shoulder to the counter. Clem giggled as she wobbled beside him.

After stuffing the tank in his low car trunk, Clem mentioned how she wanted to see Geoff. Louis happily drove to his place to show off his baby to his AP buddy.

When they made it to his place, Clementine never expected Louis to live in a fancy mansion. She stared at the house like a fish gasping for water. The house had two columns, Roman statues in the front yard of rich green grass. No sign of markings on the white mansion.

Louis saw it as a small house. Nothing much. But compare to his and her house, his was much bigger. And interesting.

"You live here?" She got out the car. Louis took out the tank.

"Duh. Where else would I sleep, eat, and shower." He joked as he locked his car by a click on a button.

The two made their way inside the house. When she made her entrance, she saw valuable statues and paintings around. The walls were creme white or white with a blue tint. Plastic cover the furniture in the huge living room. Hard wood material like tables and shelves were polished and rich.

The massive house even had an elegant portrait of Louis and his parents. The small girl realized neither of them smile. She strolled further down to see pictures of baby Louis. At the same time, awing and sneaking snaps of his baby pictures to tease him with later.

"Ar-Are you rich?!"

"Uhhh... Maybe... Sort of..." He said as he kept walking down the hall to his bed room.

He could tell his parents weren't home. It was too quiet.

"This is insane, Louis! How come you never told me?" She accidentally crashed into his back. He turned to her, shrugging his shoulders.

He pushed open his bed room which is a bit messy with clothes on the floor and music notes scattering the bed and floor. He set the tank down and turned to the staggering girl.

"Because it wasn't important." He told her. His voice sounded serious and sad. She wanted to understand but she let it go. Not wanting to invade his personal privacy.

"So... where's Geoff?" Louis face lighten up and he pointed at the medium tank. Inside lived a shell.

"He's sleeping. Poor guy was waiting for daddy all day." He cooed as he picked up the shell carefully. He held it in front of Clem. She eyed him for permission and he nodded. She poked the shell and the green turtle thumb like head popped out.

"Isn't he cute!"

The smile on Louis's face beamed. Geoff's four legs came out. Wiggling into a stretch. He blinked at Clem and started snapping its mouth at her finger.

Her eyes bugged out as she withdrew her hand.

"That's a biting turtle!" She narrowed her eyes at the vicious turtle. Louis gasped, hugging the squirming turtle like a baby.

"You sound just like Marlon! He doesn't bite. He kisses." Clem is no fool. That turtle had teeth. It started nibbling Louis's finger.

"Yeah. Kisses..." She muttered.

Louis put the turtle back. Clem looked around his room and noticed something different.

"Where's your piano?"

"Upstairs, in my other bedroom." He said straight forward. Clem stumbled back, plopping on the bed.

"Two room!? For what?" Louis laughed at her confused expression.

"One is bigger, cleaner, and my grand piano can fit in there and this one is where I can do whatever I want and have Geoff. More like a chill place." He explained. Clem shook her head.

"Oh my God. I'm so jealous." This was unbelievable. Clem couldn't believe Louis is some rich kid. He doesn't act snobby or anything. He acts like a regular teen in school.

Why is he working if he has bag of money?

"It's a hassle to clean two rooms, so I stay here mostly." He continued as he sat next to her.

"Do your parents have two rooms?" She smiled teasingly. Louis chuckled.

"They wish."

.

.

William Carver pulled over in front of his house. His buddy, Troy had to take a piss and William's place was closer.

He waited in the car while Troy fumbled with the keys to get in the house. He climbed up the stairs and ran to the bathroom like a dog's tail between its legs.

He sighed in relief as he peed in the can. The best feeling ever. After every drop is gone, he flushed, and washed his hands.

Soon as he opened the door, a gasping moan was heard. He stood still, thinking it was all in the head until he heard another moan.

Sneakily and quietly, he crept through the second floor. Troy made his way to the only door with a crack of light.

He peeked through the crack to see a red head biting her lips while shutting her eyes in pleasure. Her body twirled to the side, giving Troy a show of all her features in a tight purple lingerie. He could see her bosom slightly droop to the side naturally.

The boy ramping her, yanked her hair back, access to lap his tongue over her throat to her ear. In that position, it revealed bruises all over her neck and chest.

Troy had no business watching. He had no business stand there cupping his tent and huffing a shallow groan.

"Marl-Marlon!" Her voice cried out. She gripped the sheets as Marlon hung her smooth leg over his shoulder and rocked his hips rapidly inside her. Her flushed face scrunched as no sound came through her lips but the squeaking bed.

Troy wanted that girl so much.

After another trip to the bathroom, he slammed the car shut.

"You're good?" William asked him.

"Of course, man. How's Marlon?" Troy strapped his belt while William drove on the road to the bar.

"Boy is fine. He's probably sleeping or something. How's your boy, Ben? Right?" He stared at the road.

"Yeah. That boy is troublesome. But he's doing fine in college." William chuckled to himself. Hearing his friend's kid in college amazed him. He can't wait for his knuckle head nephew attend to one. His sister would be so proud of him.

During the drive, Troy kept replaying her body bouncing, squirming, and her soft moans echoing. And the person to cause her to react like that will be Troy.

Such a beautiful girl, he thought.

.

.

Louis brought Clem to his other room. Like he said, it's much cleaner and huge. There were familiar posters on his walls and a grand piano near the window. She saw candles on the top of the piano and a blanket.

"So, you sleep on the piano?" She asked.

"Sometimes." He said. Imagining him doing so, she wanted to admit how cute he is. But she held her tongue. Not trying to embarrass herself.

Louis sat down on the bench, patting right next to him. Clem sat with him and he started playing a gentle tune.

"How long had you been playing?" Impressed how natural his hands flow over the keys.

"My whole life. Piano is my first language." He smiled gently. Closed his eyes while fluttering his fingers across the keys.

Clementine watched him in his zone. Captivated by his swaying movements and the song melody. She looked at his hands adjusting to one side to the other. The boy is a natural.

"What's the name of the song?" She whispered. Trying not to distract his focus. Although he won't crack. It's a gift that he can talk and still play the song from start to finish with no mistakes.

"Not sure... I'm not quite finish with it, though."

"You're amazing, Louis. I could listen to this forever." She sighed dreamily. He looked at her and winked. She sheepishly smiled at him.

The sun settled on the horizon. The sky creating trails of reds, yellows, and oranges. Her bright eyes again glistening from the colors of the vibrant sky.

"You're just saying that." He picked up his hands and played another song. A song she always replayed on her phone to sleep in peace. But this version is much softer and slower.

"You should record this one too... For me." She suggested. Louis giggled.

"How many videos you want of me?" His ego being fed. It doesn't mind recording for her. Louis felt like her personal super star. And she's his biggest fan. He would give her as much videos as she wanted. Someone listening to his music is the best feeling ever.

Clem rolled her eyes.

"How many pictures are you going to take of me in class?"

His fingers slammed the keys. Looking at the smirk on her face.

"How di-"

"I'm a light sleeper...dork. Gimme your phone." She held out her hand. Louis stood up. She did so too, following him around the room.

"No. Stop Clem... Clem... Clem!"

She tackled him on his bed. Ignoring her brace leg as she reached for his phone. He held it above him on the bed. She tried crawling above him, but he held her down by her waist.

"Gimme the damn phone! Louis!" She shouted in his ear.

Unexpectedly, she frozen on top of him when their eyes met. Her face very close to his. She could feel his breath hit her face as he felt hers. Shockingly enough, they heard their hearts drumming as their chests pressing together. She stared into his eyes, scanning them for an answer. Louis blinked. Not knowing what to do. He glanced at her lips and then her eyes.

Hell broke loose in his imagination. He lost his voice and his mind went wild.

This was a wakeup call for Clem. She sat up, rolling away from him on the bed and got up.

"Clementine... I..." Loss of words.

"Yeah..um... take me home... Please." She fixed her large sweater. Louis got up and lead her out the room.

When they sat in his car, Clem nervously reached for his hand.

Stunned by her gesture, he tried to ignore it. He turned the car on, backed up, and headed down the road.

Both curious about what's happening to them. Although... they like it.

It was hard to ignore her warm petite hand in his large one. It was very soft to the touch. He felt his hands getting sweating.

Louis gulped. He pulled his hand away. Clem felt an awful pain in her chest. Missing his touch.

She looked at the window, staring at passing trees, people, buildings, and cars. Distracting her thoughts in the silence car ride.

Her heart stopped for a second or even a whole minute when she felt his fingers laced with hers. Just like before when they were tank hunting.

She covered the bashful look on her face in her sweater. Her hands fit in his so well. She didn't want to let go of him.

She glanced at him. His solid face shown no smile or cheesy grin. Nothing funny coming out his mouth. All nervousness washed over him. Clem felt choked up too. She stared at the window as her fingers tightened the hold.

"You're making me nervous." He admitted in a whisper. She couldn't breathe. Felt her own cheeks burning. A fire might light up and roast her face.

"Dork... You're not the only one." She mumbled. He didn't hear her clearly because his heart was drumming in his ear.


	34. Hallorama

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Three: Hallorama**_

* * *

Ava suspiciously looked at her small best friend. The small girl wore her old Dove hat and a familiar over size jacket with a duck on the back.

"You and Louis had been very friendly lately ...right after the break up." Ava went right to the pitch. Clem took out her books and stuffed it in her bag. She shut her locker and focused on Ava.

She barely hung out with Ava since she 'forgave' her. Clem been busy working on assignments and homework. Junior year is the worst year because the SATs are coming up and she must decide on which college to study in. Even though, her parents were on top of that last year. Of course, she going to attend to West Virginia University.

Besides that, her leg been slowing her down and she risking her life driving with a leg brace. Her parents offered to take her a ride and she refused. She had to lie her way to drive alone in her thoughts. Thoughts about her close friends. Figuring out what to do and how to move on from everything.

Now, back to Ava. Clem gave her a perplex look.

"Um. I guess. He been helping me with AP math so..."

"Why am I seeing you all over his stories on snapchat? Like chilling at your place, hiding in the piano room, and... bonding at the pet store?"

Clem rubbed her temple.

"What's with you?"

"It's just... Gabe is going through the break up hard." Ava frowned. Clem dragged out an annoyance sigh.

"So am I." She pointed at her leg.

"With Louis?!" Ava whisper shouted. Clem shook her head. She pulled Ava into the girl's bathroom. Checked below the stalls to see no feet.

She turned around to face Ava.

"He's just a friend Ava... Is there something about him that's bothering you?" Clem crossed her arms.

Ava ran her hand through her curls. Fearing to verbally confess her assumptions will go wrong. But the brown girl had to speak her mind.

"I... I think he's messing around with someone." Ava said. Clem shrugged her shoulders.

"So. If he's into that, let him be. Why are you telling me this?" Her eyes narrowed at the tall brown skinned girl. Clementine was not going to judge Louis so quickly. He had been nice to her since the beginning.

"Because I don't want him to lead you on. I know Marlon and the others joke around about how he's a player but... I'm believing it more. He always stays to himself and fucks around. I don't want you be part of his body count." Ava's brows furrowed as she stared at Clementine.

Clementine stood there in deep thought. Thinking how Ava could be right about Louis. But her relationship with Louis is far from romance. He's more like a comforting friend.

"I see. Thanks for... worrying." Clem limped up to Ava and hugged her. Ava hugged her back.

"I'm here for you Clem." She told Clem. The small girl nodded.

She thought of Louis. He said the same thing to her. And he made effort to be there when times are rough. He squeezed his way in to comfort her. Clementine allowed it because there was no one else around to save her from dark fear.

What Clem knew is that her best friend's words won't keep her away from seeing or talking to Louis. He's a great friend to her. And her first friend ever in Ericson. Why ruin that for them.

He never hurt her. Besides the leg incident.

"So, what are you doing for Halloween?" Ava smiled. Clem rolled her eyes up in thought. She saw the group chat with Duck, Gabe, Mariana, and Ava. Gabe barely message on there like Clem. Clem usually do but after all that, she simple glance at the updates or like a comment.

"Trick or treating."

"C'mon Tiny! It's just another party. I want bad ass pictures with us in costumes. It's our tradition!"

Clem already promised her parents she won't come home drunk. And being around complete strangers from colleges and high schools would be weird. She did not want no one older or any age have the audacity feeling up her ass or picking on her leg brace.

"I wish but I have this bitch on my leg." Clem smiled. The girls left the bathroom.

"Boooooo! So, who are you tricking and treating with?" Ava bounced her brows. Clem smirked.

"Of course, Alvin Junior!"

.

.

"No, the hell I'm not."

"AJ! Please!" Clem begged him. AJ struggling out of her arms.

"Clem! I said no!" He shouted. A couple of students from his class giggled at them. He felt the blood in his face. Why Clem pick the time and place to embarrass him?! Especially on his freshman year!

"This be the last time! Please, Goofball!" She whined.

"No!" He sneered menacingly.

The last time they went trick or treating, Rebecca stashed his candy bag. And found it a month later. Nothing but wrappers and nasty candy that no one heard of left in the bag. AJ had to trash it. No words were said to his mother for weeks.

"I'll give you my half!" Literally sacrificing her own candy. AJ shifted his gaze at her. Expressing a serious blank stare.

"You mean it?" He raised his brow.

"Yes!" She yelled desperately as she let go before stomping her right foot. AJ chuckled at her childish attitude.

"Deal." He held out his hand. Clem shook on it.

"Hey guys!" They turned to see a smiling Louis.

"Sup!" AJ gave him a bro hug.

"What are ya doing on Halloween?" He asked. Mostly towards Clem but AJ beat her to it.

"Apparently candy hunting." AJ mumbled as he glared at Clem. Clem flashed him an innocent smile.

"You still do that? Do adults give you candy?-Oh wait! You do look twelve for your height." Louis leaned forward to Clem's height. His hands on his knees and a ridiculous Cheshire cat smile plastered on his face.

Clem's lips tightened. Angry about short people joke. That's directly at her. And of course, it had to be someone like Louis to pull off the stance to make her feel little.

An idea popped up.

"You're right. How about you come along. You can be the big brother and give AJ and I your bag of candy." She leaned to his face, smiling wickedly. Louis's face dropped. Standing up tall, crossing his arms.

"Noooo way. I'm attending to a part-" Before he could walk off, she yanked his back pack. His shoulders slumped.

"You owe me!" She whined. Louis huffed. His shoulders rising and dropped down in defeat. He sighed dramatically.

"You suck." He pouted. Clem stuck her tongue out. She wobbled away to her class.

AJ watched her funny walk until he spotted Louis staring at her. A brow lifted on the young teenager's face. AJ leaned to Louis.

"Checking out my cousin again?" He whispered. Louis shook his dread locks. Scrunching his face in denial.

"No!"

.

.

The day of Halloween, Mariana made plans to go to the party. She heard smoking was allowed and she was not going to waste that opportunity.

Ever since she found out Mitch crush on Sarah, Mariana did not want nothing to do with him. She is no second choice or someone's replacement.

While her grandmother watching her dramas, Mariana had time to decorate her tan face with sticky gems. She applied pink and yellow eyeshadow and glossy pink lip gloss. After that she dressed in a white princess like dress that reached her thighs. Skin tight thigh length socks, heels and a plastic hair band crown. To finish the look, she put on a masquerade mask.

She took an uber there. The lounge was huge, many people dressed to impress, music ever so loud, and way in the back were hookah. Mariana made her way to the back but she spotted the beverages.

Some costumes were too much or elegant that people had to be care going around it. Mariana almost fainted when she saw Jason chilling with Michael Myers. Her worst nightmares.

While going to the punch table, she noticed some guys checking her out. One tall guy came over to her and she knew him well enough to know what he done to her friend.

"Hey, Princess. No brother around?" He hung his arm over her shoulders. She could smell beer in his breath.

"I'm surprise you noticed it was me." She took a cup and slurped it.

The sand brown young adult chuckled.

"That beauty mark is your trademark... And that tattoo." He nudged his nose over her cheek.

Clearly, he was tipsy. And Mariana was enjoying the attention for the hell of it.

"How is everyone after my year left? I bet things are boring now." He led her to a corner of the room. His mouth hovering her shoulder.

Mariana hummed.

"Mmmm... They're great. Nothing much happened." She said. Ben leaned his head on her shoulder while kissing her neck. His hands gradually roamed over waist to her thighs.

Mariana just stood there slipping on her cup. Felt empty inside. When his hand brushed her ass cheek, she pulled away from him. The fire blew out inside her. She didn't want Ben.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mariana pulled away from him with a smile.

"I didn't come to play. Do you have what I want?"

"How about you give me what I want and ...a small treat on the low. No one don't have to know." He whispered in her ear. Mariana chuckled darkly.

"Eat shit. Blackmailing bitch." She flipped him off as she twirled on her heels and swayed her way in the crowd.

Ben scoffed. His friends came over to him patting his back. He almost had her. He thought.

"WOOOOOOO OOOOOUUU!" A couple of guys howled as they entered the lounge. The crowd howled with them to gasp up the energy.

Ben smirked when he noticed his old buddy, Marlon. The blonde had his signature mohawk. And he was dressed as a ninja. Beside him was his five guy friends.

Aasim wore a well fitted police costume, Omar dressed like wolverine with his coils styled like wolverine's hair, Duck's costume was a pink duck onesie, and Mitch wore a Sasuke Uchiha costume with his nipples and abs flashing. Lastly, Gabriel came down in a masquerade skull mask, a sombrero with horns, and a bloody shirt and black pants.

After them the girls came down the stairs. Ava dressed in a sexy Peter Pan fit. She held hands with Sophie who had on skimpy Tinkerbell costume. Minerva and Violet dressed like Harley Quinn, but Minerva had the Suicide Squad version as Violet wore the black and red dress with a mask. Ruby in a cute nurse dress and Brody had on a leather tight cat woman suit.

The group spread out in the crowd. Drowning themselves with drinks, talking about God knows what in the loud music, shaking their asses like Duck and Ava on the dancefloor, making out every chance they could get.

Everyone was having a good time. And the college guys were wondering around choosing their victims.

Ben strolled through till he bumped into sweet Ruby.

"Excuse me." She smiled. She couldn't tell who he was since the lights dimmed and party ray lights decorated the room.

"Hey there nurse Joy." He purred in her ear. Ruby awkwardly stood back.

"Um... can you move aside, please." She asked nicely. Ben grabbed her hand and kissed it. The thick red head ripped her hand away and forced her way pass him.

Ben growled.

"Hey fat bitch! Don't walk away from me!" He yelled at her. Clearly no one else heard him except her. Especially since he said her triggered word. She stormed at him gripped his collar shirt of his greaser costume.

"What the fuck did you call me?!" She yelled at his face.

"Mmm. I like how feisty you are, Baby." He jerked his brows. Ruby pushed him, completely disgusted when she realized it was Ben.

She turned away before her fist 'accidentally' collide to his jaw. When she turned, Ben grabbed her wrist.

"Why not comfort me for the mean time? Use that fat ass." He whispered. She gasped in shock.

"FUCK OFF!" Ruby shouted again. Ben narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something until his body flew seven feet from where he was standing.

His boys ran to him, helping him get up. Ben rubbed the bruise on his cheek as he glared at the police man pushing through the crowd to get to him.

Ben got up, walking towards Aasim.

"Oh look. Mister Diary boy." Ben smirked.

.

.

Sophie left Ava at the dance floor. She went to get a drink. As she grabbed a cup, someone with a ghost mask slipped a small pill in her cup when he bumped into her.

The pink drink fizzled for a second. The red head didn't notice at all and slipped the drink.

Gabriel tried his best to have a good time at the party. Omar, Violet, and Minerva were cheering him up with weird conversations and dancing with them. Obviously with the girls.

When he felt dizzy from moving too much and drinking cup after cup. He went to the bathroom. After feeling refreshed, he came out the bathroom room to be pushed right back in.

"Sophie!?" The door locked and the fidgeting girl in front of him wasted no time unbuckling his belt.

"Woah! WOAH! Sophie calm down! What the hel-" She shut him up by smashing her lips over his. She slithered her hand in his pants, through his boxer briefs.

He effortlessly pushed her, but she didn't stop stroking his member. She laid kisses over his neck and skillfully unbutton his shirt with the other hand. Sucking his chest, leaving hickies. She was stroking and kissing the right spots that made him weak to the touch.

The red head squatted, unzipping his pants and lowering it along with his briefs. His hard on sprung tall and proud.

"Oh...shit..." The boy whispered. Sophie blinded by lust, she ran her tongue upwards his thick member. Tasting the pulsing hard flesh.

"...Sophie..." Gabriel panted. What should he do? This escalated too quickly. If he pushes her away, she might start crying and everyone going to ask why. He placed his hand on her head to push her. She swatted his hand off her head, trying to concentrate pleasing him.

Sophie wrapped her mouth over the tip and sink her head slowly. Gabe watched her in curiosity. Amaze how deep she took him and went back releasing him free but coated with her saliva. She did it again, taking it deeper till she grunted. The vibrations in her mouth felt too real. Gabe tilted his head back, leaving his hands against the wall, allowing her to have her way on him.

The girl got up, turned around and flipped her dress up, revealing her laced thong. She leaned over the sink and look back at him. She reached for him. When her hands caught his shirt, she pulled him towards her. Feeling his hot limb brush against her cheeks.

"What are you waiting for...Lou..."

.

.

After wobbling through four neighborhoods, Louis decided to give Clem a piggyback ride.

The pirate Clem gladly took the offer from the ninja. Louis was supposed to match with Marlon at the party but here he is. Servicing Clem.

AJ bag grew heavy only because after each house, he would receive candy from Clem's and Louis's bag. Only the best candy.

The young teen marched proudly to the next house.

Clem had her arms wrapped around Louis's neck.

"Am I heavy."

"Very." He smirked. Her eyes narrowed as her arm squeezed his neck. The boy choking and begging for her to loosen her grip. The kids around them eyed them oddly. Ran off to stay away from the two creepy teenagers.

She loosened her arms until he called uncle. He walked through the pathway and made it to the door.

"Hey AJ! Oh jeez, Clem!" Kenny and Katja waved after giving the small kids candy. Clem waved at them. Katja got up from her chair and went to inspect Clem's leg brace.

"Damn. Duck told us about your leg, but we didn't know it was that bad. Are you feeling any better?" The blonde woman asked Clem since Louis is carrying her.

"Oh no. I'm fine. Just tired from walking with this heavy thing." She lifted her brace leg as she wiggled on Louis back. Louis chuckled while he hopped to adjust her on his back.

"Don't stress it. Before AJ have to babysit you." Kenny winked at AJ while giving his bag a great amount of candy. The good candy! The one with king size bars and medium size bags!

Clem rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Why are you guys always saying that?! I'm the one babysitting AJ now." She pointed her eyes at the spider man teenager. AJ stuck his tongue out.

"I'm pretty sure I'm babysitting you two." Louis smirked. Clem gave him a side look. His stupid grin on his face tortured her. He was right though. Can't complain.

"I surrender!" She sighed dramatically in the neck. Louis, AJ, and the adults laughed.

When they left, AJ had enough roaming the neighborhoods and carrying his load. Clem and Louis agreed and dropped him off home.

AJ let Louis keep his bag of candy for thanking him for coming. AJ left the two alone in the car.

Like a big kid, Louis dug in his bag eating most of the chocolate candy in his car. Clem shook her head and snatched the bag from him. Louis tried to take it back, but she chucked it beside her.

"Hey! Don't eat my share too!"

"What!?" He squinted his eyes. He reached for his bag again, however she nudged him off.

"You didn't even wanted candy!" She taunted with her eyes and sly smile.

"I do now! Gimme that!" He snatched her bag and she screamed. The two tugging and arguing about the candy and later didn't know which bag which is.

"That's mine!"

"No it's not! You didn't have nerds! AJ took yours!" Clem jabbed her finger on his chest. Louis smacked her hand away.

"No way. I had two big boxes!" He pointed at her face. The finger pointing raised her blood pressure.

"How are you going to tell me-"

"Clem, get the fuck out my drive way before I call the cops on ya." Rebecca shouted through the second-floor window.

Clem poked her head out the window and glared at Rebecca.

"Do it!"

In that moment, Rebecca placed her cell phone on her ear.

"Hello. Nine, one, one. I'm calling-"

"Oh shit! Louis go! Go! Go!" The small girl repeatedly tapped on Louis's arm.

The car whipped out the drive way successfully and speed off.

Rebecca smirked. Those kids are fun to mess with.

"What toppings do you want for your pizza ma'am?"

"Pineapple."

The two teens laughed their asses off. Louis teased her how scared she looked. Clem shot him back on how angry he was when she switched their bags. They had a good time.

Louis phone kept vibrating, so he pulled his car over. Clem sat there munching on twizzlers.

"Oh shit!" Clem heard Louis.

"What happened?" She asked. Louis turned the car around and floated on the road. She panicked.

"What the hell, Louis!? What happened?!" She held on to the handle above.

"Brody, Minerva, and Violet send me videos of Aasim fighting this shit head. Marlon and Duck jumped in the fight when this ass hole's friends tried to ambush Aasim." He said rapidly as he cut through traffic.

Clementine hoped that everyone is okay. Especially, Ava, Duck, and Gabe.

After parking, there was small crowd escorted out by the security. The security slammed the door to keep the party going and let the guys finish what they started.

"Fuck you ass hole. Thinking you can come in here and get your dick wet!" Aasim shouted. A couple of guys tried to hold him back from Ben. Ben struggled in the arms of his classmates in college. Everyone had enough of this fight.

Clementine wobbled beside Louis. She looked around for Ava and she was nowhere to be found. Duck was there. No Gabe. Where is Ava? Ava was her main concern. She went to Minerva.

"Hey, have you seen Ava?" Clem asked. Minerva sulked and shook her head. Violet popped in.

"She's looking for Sophie. The fight broke out and she didn't want Sophie get caught up with these losers' game." She said. Clementine nodded. She made her way to the door and climbed down the stairs. As much as she hated stairs, she needed to see if Ava is alright.

Louis reached the front to see Brody comforting Marlon. He had a couple of bruises here and there but deep scratches on his arms.

"What the fuck happened man?"

"That son of a bitch..." Marlon was too heated to say it. Brody kept talking to him, but he brushed her off. Trying to ignore every word coming from her mouth. In no mood to be around her. He wanted to disappear.

Ben wiped the blood from his mouth. Chuckling sickly, everyone glaring at him.

"What's wrong, Marlon? Can't help it that your girlfriend is a porn star." He blurted out. A red head flew pass the crowd and swung at Ben. Knocking him out for the night. The tall girl kicking the scumbag on the floor.

Before any stranger could get their hands on her, Louis tossed Minerva before she could do anymore damage.

"That's enough!" Louis shouted. Minerva went up to his face

"He deserves every shit coming for him! That fucker ruined Brody. How the fuck will she attend to any colleges or even jobs?! Huh... like ...the fuck man..." Minerva started tearing up. Louis cupped the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. She broke down crying.

"She can be a great whore in the playboy magazines." Ben's friend joked. Louis glared at him.

"You would like that. She's still a fucking minor idiot!" Mitch cussed.

"Dude! You can't be serious!?" One of Ben friends backed away from Ben. The other followed along. Forgetting about the law and shit.

Ben sheepishly smiled at his friends as he tried regaining back his balance.

"Guys. Chill ou-Hey! Don't run off on me! Guys!" He chased after them down the block.

"Sorry about ruining ya party. We didn't know Ben was messed up in the head." One dude apologized to them.

"Its fine. We're going now." Marlon waved him off. Head hanging low as he walked to his car. Brody ran to him. He pushed her way. She still followed him like a lost puppy. The worried group stared at the broken couple.

"Will they be okay?" Duck asked. Omar beside him shrugged.

"Marlon dealing with a lot of shit. Give them time to recover." Omar said.

Louis let Minerva go. Minerva turned and watched Brody walk beside the lost Marlon. She truly felt bad for the girl. She just hoped Marlon forgives her.

"I can't believe Ben would do such a thing to her." Minerva said. Violet's head leaned against Minerva's chest.

"Ben jealous of Marlon that's why." Louis started. Duck nodded his head.

"Shit. My hands hurt." Aasim rubbed his knuckles. The gang shifted their attention to Aasim who was standing next to the worried Ruby.

"Of course, you kept punching him and the floor." Ruby giggled. Louis arched his brow.

"Aasim fought?!"

"Dude came out like batman and started punching Ben. That's why Ben look a hot mess." Violet smirked at Aasim and Ruby comforting each other.

"Good thing you send me the video." Louis whispered to Violet. Violet pounded fist with him. They plan to use that video for later.

.

.

"Ava!" Clementine stumbled back when Ava launched on her, crying her heart out. The tall girl hitched and gasped in Clem's arms.

"Please...take me home..." She whispered between each sob. Clem escorted her out and the group eyed them.

They never saw Ava break down before. And couldn't imagine it.

Duck ran to them and helped Ava. The girl clung to him and Clementine.

"What the fuck happened?" Duck asked. Clem rubbed Ava's back.

"She wouldn't tell me. I found her near the bathroom crying on the floor."

Duck held Ava tightly in his arms and walked to his truck.

Clem turned around to see Louis busy with his friends. She'll text him later about her bag of candy.

Her main concern is Ava.

.

.

Gabriel walked out the bathroom first. Sophie was busy cleaning herself off and catching her breathe.

While searching for his friends, he saw his sister in the corner talking to a guy with a ghost mask. He was whispering in her ear that made his sister smile wickedly.

Mariana flipped him off and met her brother. She smiled at him, pulling him close to whiff his shirt.

"You smell nastyyyy!" She pushed him back. Gabriel glared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not screwing around like you. Ava heard everything." She furrowed her brows yet smiled. Gabe's eyes widen. He grabbed her wrist, tugging her to him.

"What did you say?" Not believing his own sister's words. He could tell she was drunk by her slurring her words, but she could handle her balance like a sober person.

"Ava heard you and Sophie fucking. Gabriel... I'm disappointed in yoouuu~" She poked his shoulder. She took his hand and lead him outside since her uber was three minutes away.

"Woah... is that Mariana?!"

"Gabe? What happened to Ava-"

The Garcias passed them silently. They had it for the night. Minerva stopped them from entering the uber.

"Where is my sister?"

"Probably puking out the alcohol in the bathroom." Mariana slurred. Minerva ran inside to find her twin. Louis and Violet followed right behind and saw Sophie climbing up the steps with shaky legs.

"Sophie, what's wrong with you?" Minerva wrapped her arm around her sister's waist. Sophie shivered. She couldn't stop shaking and her mind was spinning around.

"Not...going to lie... but I had an amazing fuck!" She exclaimed.

"Louis please help me." Minerva pleaded. Louis lifted Sophie. She moaned in his arms then drifted to sleep. Her body kept trembling.

The blonde felt Sophie's face.

"Her body is fucking cold. Minerva, we have to take her to the hospital." Violet panicked. Minerva and the others rushed out to Louis's car.

"What's going on with Sophie?" Mitch asked them. Sophie was in Minerva's arms in the car. Trying to transfer her heat to her sister.

"We don't know. We be at the hospital. The rest of you go home and we update you later." Louis said. Mitch and the others nodded and left.

"Please, Sophie... Don't die on me..." Minerva stroked her sister's red hair. Sophie smiled faintly. Pressing her cold cheek on her sister's warm neck.

"Now...you care..." Sophie whispered. Minerva pressed her forehead against her sister's.

"I always care... bitch." She cried dramatically.

.

.

Clem laid in her bed. She was face timing Ava. They didn't talk much at all. The view on the camera showed the ceiling of Ava's bathroom.

Ava was throwing up everything. She cried here and there as she remembered the moans and grunts. And knowing who were in there doing the nasty fucked her over.

"Ava..." Clem wanted to see Ava's face. The bathroom was silent for a while now.

"Ava." She called out again. Clem sighed. She got up, took her phone, and keys. She quietly sneaked out the house and drove towards Ava's.

"Ava, open the door." Clem said firmly on the phone as she stood in front of the door at three seventeen in the morning. She shouldn't be up at this time. She remembered her parents telling her to no be out on the road at this time. Clem felt bad, but her friend needed her.

Minutes later, the door cracked open.

Clem entered the dark house. She followed a foot away from Ava. When she went in the room, she saw chunks...balls...and bits and pieces of curls on the floor.

"Ava what did you do?" Clem ran up to Ava and yanked the hood off Ava's uneven low cut. Ava weakly smiled as tears ran down her face.

Clem embrace Ava.

"I'll help you evening it out." Clem pulled back, smiling at her gently. Trying to hold on to her tears. Ava nodded as Clem and her strolled to the bathroom.

The sounds of the trimmer being used broke the silent sobs.


	35. Keep Moving Forward

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Four: ****Keep Moving Forward**_

* * *

Jesus dusted the hairs off Ava's neck. He turned her seat to face the mirror to check out her fresh cut with an uncut fade on the sides and back.

"Will this do?" He whipped the apron off her shoulders. Ava rub the smooth waves on the side then the short buzz cut on top of her head.

"Yeah. Thanks for fixing it. Clem thought she had skills." She glanced at Clementine. The light skin girl wobbled to them to check out Ava's hair. Rubbing the clean fresh cut.

"Hey girls...Woah! I like this new look!" A woman came in from the back with hot coffee. Ava and Clem smiled at the woman with the pixie cut.

"Hey Jane." They greeted in unison.

"Jesus, why do you always pamper these two?" Jane circles around Ava, gawking at her new style. Jesus stole Jane's cup and sipped it.

"Look who's talking. Mrs. Run away." He muttered. Jane wacked the back of his head, causing his man bun to come a loose.

"Running from who?" Clem asked.

"Is it Luke?" Ava asked. She had a hunch. Jane dragged out a loud sigh and slouched on the couch with Clem.

"Of course. Is this about your family curse." Ava continued as she sat on Clem's lap. Jane smacked Ava's arm. Ava rubbed the spot.

"But out..." Jane mumbled. Jesus gave her back a refill cup of coffee. She drank it.

"Jane, how long are you going to keep running away from him? We all know you guys like each other." Clem shrugged. Jane raised her hand and Clem used Ava as a shield.

She didn't strike either of them but stroked her own spiky hair.

"It's complicated." She stared at the coffee.

"If you mope around here, then duh. You should go talk to him." Ava slouched on the arm chair with her legs over Clem's thighs. Clem leaned her head on Ava's shoulder.

"I don't need advices from kids." Jane glares at them. Jesus chuckled.

"No offense, Jane, the girls are right." Jane flipped him off.

She grumbled as she stretched her legs over the girls and turn over to face her back to Jesus.

"Jane~"

"I'm sleep."

.

.

Mariana finished her test early so she had a chance to go to the bathroom. As she strolled in the empty halls she saw Gabe going through his locker.

"Heard anything from Sophie?" Mariana passed by him. Gabe a gab of guilt gut punched him. He turned to Mariana.

"What's with you lately? First the Mitch thing and now your taunting me because... of that. Does this help you sleep at night?" He furrowed his brows. Mariana hummed as she walked pass him.

"Playing the victim won't save you Gabe." She left him at that.

Save him?! What do she mean?

The Garcia boy slammed his fist on the metal locker. He really did fuck up. No one would forgive him. They probably think he's a fuck boy and a punk. Not knowing what to do to fix everything.

He turned to the left to see everyone coming out the classrooms. He even spotted Clem talking to Louis. They turned around, making their way to the staircase. Louis carefully helped the cripple girl down the stairs by giving her a piggy back ride. Watching her back sink and curls bounces was painful. So painful it felt like someone ripped open his chest and stabbed his heart.

.

.

"Ben, if you need someone to help you, don't be afraid to ask anyone to study with." Lee encouraged his bandaged student. Ben shrugged his shoulders as he left out the door.

When the room was cleared, Molly made her way in and shut the door behind her. She waltzed up to Lee.

"Hey Professor E." She fluttered her lashes. Lee sighed. He gathered his stuff in his messenger bag in a hurry.

"Hello, Molly." He said quickly. Very quick, it sounded like he said 'Elmo'.

"I came by to tell you that I won't be able to attend to class tomorrow. Is it...possible that I email you the assignment tonight." She asked.

Lee sighed. Secretly relieved that the girl isn't going to harass him for a day.

For two months from now, November, Molly been molesting Lee in and outside of class. She would send him side notes on her work about how good he dressed. When he praised her work, she would whisper how much she wants him. And she has a habit groping his ass when he walked by her.

He warned her so many times about slipping a note to the dean, but every attempt gets worst and worst because she knows he won't do anything to keep his wife out of this.

"Sure. It's fine." She smiled and left the class room.

.

.

Mike and Bonnie mourned beside their daughter's body. Minerva and Tennessee laid their heads on the edge of the bed as they sat on the chair.

Minerva never let go of Sophie's after they pumped her out. Losing Sophie is like losing herself. Sophie may do the dumbest shit, but she still loves her sister.

That night, when Louis and Violet helped her take Sophie in the hospital, Minerva immediately called Tennessee to warn their parents.

Louis and Violet stayed by Minerva's and Tennessee's side until light broke outside.

Violet stayed up, sending Minerva text messages. Minerva stopped replying due to exhaustion.

"Mmmm..." The girl's body stirred as she fluttered her eyes. Bonnie got up, cupping the side of Sophie's cheek.

"Hey sweetheart." She smiled sweetly like her tone. Tears prickling up in her eyes. Sophie forced a smile.

"Hey." She croaked faintly.

Mike got up and kissed his daughter's forehead. Stroking her ginger hair back in a soothing way.

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital honey. The doctor will come check on you and then we take you home." Mike told her. Sophie nodded.

She looked down when she felt a tight hold on her hand.

Minerva's hand gripped on Sophie's. The girl's vision blurred as tears ran down her pale cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, squeezing back her older twin's hand.

.

.

Lee came out the shower, drying himself off. Carley poked her head in.

"Clem staying at Ava's again." She smiled. Lee shook his head. He rubbed the towel over his head as he made his way to her.

"I bet they went to another party." He rolled his eyes. He needed a word with his daughter. The girl been partying too much for his liking.

Carly slid her hands Lee's damped chest, up his shoulders to massage them.

"Relax. She said Ava isn't feeling well and she's comforting her." She leaned to him to kiss his chin. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried kisses all over his neck.

Lee smirked. Tempting to take another shower but with her in it.

"I guess we can go out or..." He trailed off as he kissed her lightly on her nose. Carley smile widened.

"Give me an hour or so to finish up reading these articles and then I'll get back with you." She slapped his naked butt. Lee chuckled as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Fine. I guess I'll get busy with work too." He rolled his eyes. Carley giggled.

Later, Lee read through his students' paper work. History is his passion. But going through shitty work pissed him off. Only a few of his students were engaged with his lessons. The only way he could tell is by their work and class participation.

He opened his laptop and grade book. Jolted down the grades on the book and checked through his emails from the University.

"Lee, I'mma shower!" Carley yelled.

"Okay!" He shouted back.

Lee leaned back on the chair. Rested his elbow on the arm chair with his hand cupping his cheek. Bored.

A new email popped up. It read, 'Molly X'. Like the girl promised, she emailed him.

He hoped she didn't leave him a short message. It will drive him crazy.

When he opened it and clicked on the file, numerous of windows popped up on the computer screen.

His brown eyes widened.

All of them were different pictures of Molly striking a pose either in lewd underwear or naked.

"Lee! Did I leave my robe in your study room?!" He could hear her steps paddle.

As quickly as he can, he shifted the mouse to the x button to close every single window. His throat clenched, preventing from saying anything. He kept clicking each window.

It had to be about fifty pictures or more. When did she had the time to do this?

Lee panicked. Carley steps coming closer and closer to his door. This was scarier than a horror movie. His love of his life witnessing one of his students approaching him like an obsessed fan girl.

The door opened.

"There it is!" She skipped to the side of the room and grabbed her robe.

When Lee thought she was going to leave, she came over to him. Oh God! He screamed in his head.

In the name of Jesus! His savior saved him. When he closed the last window on time, Carley sat on his lap.

"Baby, come shower with me." She pressed her lips on his. Lee patted her thigh, ending the kiss shortly.

"Let me get to this email and I'll join you." He winked at her. Carley inhaled deeply.

"Fine." She took off.

Lee looked back at the screen. Eye brows low and lips pressed to a thin line.

Molly: xoxo 💦

.

.

Jane swept the karate room floors. Singing an old country song with her cellphone on blast.

When she finished, a pair of arms grabbed her. The strong arms held her arms. In impulse, she rash her body. Trying to squirm out of his hold. The man grunted when she bashed her head on his chin. Suddenly her body flew up in the air. Slamming her on the hard floor knocked wind out her lungs.

Wincing in pain, she glared at the son of bitch. When she locked eyes on the person her world tumbled down.

"Why the fuck is you here!?" She glared at him. Luke held out his hand and she smacked it away. She stood up, facing him.

Luke placed his hands on his hip.

"Two little birdies stopped by saying how much you missed me." Luke said smirked.

Jane groaned. It had to be Ava and Clementine. Her pains in the ass.

"Look Luke-" Arms wrapped around her. She struggled but with his strength, she couldn't.

She intake a large breath and smiled at him. When he thought she quit, her forehead knocked against his.

The man fell back, hissing. Jane swung her leg up and slammed her heel on his chest. Pressing him flat on his back.

"Really Jane?!" He yelled.

"Yes real-" He yanked her leg, positioning her on top of him.

She jabbed his face.

"Ow! JANE! STOP ATTACKING ME!" He blocked his face. Jane kept throwing fast hard punches.

"I told you to leave me alone! You! Clingy! Ass! Hole!" She grinded her teeth. Luke chuckled.

"It hurts. Stop!-Ow!" She fisted his gut. He curled to the side. Squeezing his eyes tight from the blow.

"I told you to fine another woman to play house with. Why do you have to torture yourself? Shit head." She huffed and puffed. Slowly sinking close to his body.

Luke ignored his stomach when he felt wet droplets hit his cheek. He opened his eyes to see her crying on top of him. Her arms dropped to her side and shoulders trembling as she sniffed up some of her dignity.

"I'm your only shit head to be with. I want to be with you. I can't stop loving you, Jane. I care about you so much. We don't need a baby to make a family. We can make one together. Just us two. If I get bored of you, just knock some senses in me to remember how much I fancy you." He held her wrist, moving her hand off her face. Jane sniffled. This man is crazy. She thought. And stubborn. Stupid. Impatient. And very handsome. And charming. And... Stupidly in love with her.

She laughed.

"Oh Luke." She cupped his swollen cheek.

Jesus watched the two kissed. He made sure to snap a photo of them and send it to Clem and Ava.

.

.

"Luke and Jane back together!" Clem grinned. She jumped in bed with Ava.

"Those two always does this. They split for a couple of months and come back together. Same ol'shit." Ava stared at the picture of Jane kissing Luke.

"Word... was I like that with Ga-"

"Do. Not. Say his name." Ava said sternly. Clem scooted closer to Ava.

"Ava... what happened at the party? You never told me." Ava folded her pillow underneath her. She glided her fingers over her phone screen. Dazing off.

Clem nudged Ava.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ava... tell me." She petted Ava's buzz cut. Ava sat up as she hugged her pillow tightly in her arms.

"Gabe and Sophie fucked." Clem jolted up on a sitting position.

"You're shitting me!? No way he-" Ava stopped her. She shook her head. She wished she never witness that moment, but it was a sign telling her to leave Sophie for good.

"Clem. I heard them. I heard everything. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." She started tearing up.

Clem moved closer to scan any lies on Ava's face. But this is Ava. She never lies to her. She dried her best friend's cheeks with her hand.

"Gabriel...?" Clem scoffed. They just broke up like two weeks and some days ago. How could he betray Ava like that? And fuck someone right after a breakup? Is this normal for guys?

"Yeah. Gabriel. I stayed by his side after you broke up with him. I told him it's possible that things will go back to before. And he...fucks Sophie. And no doubt she been fucking many dudes behind my back! Her vagina is-" TMI! Clem stopped Ava before she hears things she can't unhear.

"Woah! Woah! Okay. I don't need to know all that! But why Gabe?!" Ava shrugged her shoulders with her head sticking out.

"I would like to know too." Ava sighed. She crawled on her bed and reached for her light switch. The lights turned off and the girls bundled under the covers.

"I don't know how I feel about him now. Like...I liked him as a friend. I have no luck dating him and now this..." Clem stared at the ceiling. Ava turned to the side, laying her head on her arm.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for pressuring you and Gabe." She whispered.

"Its fine. I can't let it bother me. Gotta keep moving...forward." She groaned when she lifted her left leg.

Ava smiled at Clem as she turned her head away and let sleep take over her. Glad that her best friend is here comforting her. Ava really needed her and thankful to have a friend like Clem.

"Yeah. Keep moving forward." She shut her eyes. Drifting to dream land.


	36. Crush

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Five: Crush**_

* * *

Louis sat next to his mother in boredom. He leaned to the side and watched his old man whipping his arms with a stick in his hand. Composing the musicians to speed up into a rapid temple. The music lover audiences stayed silent while the boy distracted his mind on his cell phone.

**C: Stop sending me pictures of me sleeping in math class!**

Louis almost let out a chuckle. He glanced at his mother. She was too busy watching the performance like everyone else.

He believed that he's the only young person in the theater. Everyone in here dressed all fancy are old farts that has a passion for music or just there because they have money. As much as he loves music too, he hates going to the orchestra.

The dread head teen rather watched solo piano performances. Add a violinist for spicing the intensity between the two instruments.

His fingers tapped the screen and then he pressed send. Sending her a video of her sleeping form. The camera zooming in to her bothered face. That video was taking after their quiz.

**L: Can't help it 😏**

**C: That's why I have this! 😈**

A picture loaded. He looked up to seeing his father slowing down the temple.

Thoughts of his grandfather's words flooded back while he stared at his father's back. His grandfather always rant how it took him years to get out playing at bars and under class clubs. He admired how far his father made it to be a conductor. During his father's time, things weren't as rough as his grandpa.

And carrying the last name and musical talent was everything to his family. The Knight legacy.

Louis just hoped he don't act like his father when he has a kid. Ignoring them when they mention about school, punish them by playing the piano for hours till their fingers cramp and the music notes glued to their head, and only acknowledge them when presenting at wealthy gatherings, parties, concerts, award ceremonies, and anywhere else that would give them recognition.

Louis glanced back down at his phone. A picture of Clem and Violet squatting like a gangster with rock hand signs next to sleeping Louis.

The boy chuckled.

"Hey. Quiet boy." His mother whispered. Louis fixed his composure and straighten up his position. Tugged on his tie, loosen it around his neck.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled. He gave it a few minutes to go back on his phone.

L: Need that as my poster

The bubbles popped up bouncing. He glanced back up and then his phone. A new message popped up.

**C: Will that help you sleep at night?**

**L: No.**  
**L: Unless you're with me. 🙈**

**C: e.e**

.

.

Clementine waited for AJ in her car. She still whipping in the streets with one leg brace. And AJ trusted her since no cop stop her.

Clem heard the pixie like chime in the cubby in front of the arm rest. She grabbed her phone and saw it was a message from Louis.

A smile appeared on her face.

**L: Morning**

Lately, Louis been sending her morning texts. At first, it started off shy. Clem barely responded until she was bored to death in class or the next day. When they got the hang of it, she responded minutes later. Now, her texts take seconds to send.

Clementine replied quickly.

**C: Morning dork**

**L: Can I give you a nickname too**

Clem rolled her eyes. She thought about it for a second. She always calls him, Dork. Why not have a nickname too?

**C: Sure.**  
**C: Better not be weird 😡😡😡**

It better be cute. She thought.

**L: Shorty**

Her smile dropped. Louis loves teasing her height. And getting the reaction he wanted from it. Like bending down to her level pissed her off.

**C: No**

.

.

Clem narrowed her amber eyes at Louis who is crouched down with his back facing her.

"Come on!" He slapped his back.

"I am not getting on your back." She growled. He whipped his head back, dread locks hitting his cheek. Shocked that she refuse his offer for the fourth time.

"You will slow me down." He squinted. Clem flipped him off.

"Then run to class. I don't care being late. I have an excuse." She pointed at her brace. Louis stood up.

"Fine." He inched closer to her. Clementine stepped backwards. Knowing what he's thinking of

"Stop! Louis! Don't you da-!"

Clementine pouted in his arms as he carried her bridal style up two flights of stairs.

"Stop making that face." He smiled. Clem rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You're embarrassing."

Students passed by whispering and pointing at them. Clem heard 'cute, couple, sweet guy' and most of all 'adorable' from them. Louis loves the attention. He had no care about what others say about them. He was worried before when she dated Gabriel but now things changed, he doesn't care.

"You like it." He said to her. Her cheeks flushed pink. She held her books close to her chest. Avoided his gaze. She watched him climb on each step carefully.

It amazed her how easy he carries her. She is small. So, he can't complain.

"Dork."

"Princess."

She went back pouting her cheeks again. He's still looking for a nickname to call her and everyone is too clique or lame.

"No."

.

.

In the back of the music room, Clem and Louis observed AJ playing the piano. When school done, the two go straight to the music room.

Louis took out a bag of coated chocolate pretzels. With bright eyes, Clem moved close to him. He glanced at her.

"What?"

"Give me some." She held out her palm. Louis eyed her up and down like she's crazy. Twisting his body away from her.

"No way, fat ass." He plopped one in his mouth.

The girl beside him gasped. Before she could grab him, he climbed over the slope row of seats.

"Louis, you jerk!"

AJ hit the keys like a maniac. He turned to them. Watching how ridiculous they are.

Clem struggling to climb over the chairs as Louis used his long legs, easily going over them.

"You two stop goofing around!" He yelled at them. Frightened by his voice, Clem fall on the floor with a thump.

"Damn!" Louis and AJ said as their bodies jerked back.

The small girl moaned on the floor. Louis and AJ went up to her, peering over the seats.

The teen with the afro glared at her.

"Are you hurt?"

"No bu-"

"Good enough." He turned away from his cousin. Clem scoffed as she sat up. Louis helped her on her feet.

Like a clumsy idiot, Louis tripped on her brace and dragged her down with him.

AJ released a sigh. He went back playing the song all over again.

On the floor, Louis laid on top of Clem. She groaned from pain on her leg. He sat up, straddling the girl to see crushed pretzels on her sweater and his jacket.

The unpleasant look on her face was intimidating.

Clem, annoyed that her favorite pretzels all over her and mad that it's broken in to pieces.

Louis reached for one on her stomach and angled it to her face. She opened her mouth as he slipped the pretzel piece in her mouth. She simply chewed while glaring at him.

"Happy now?" He chuckled. Clem's cheeks puffed out as a blush spread on her face.

"Nope."

.

.

Louis took Clem's favorite cap and put it on. He swung the bill to the back. His dreads pushed back from the hat, showing his dashing good looks.

"Do I look radiant today?" He fluttered his short lashes. Clem twisted around to pass him the math sheet. He took it.

"You look so yummy." Aasim said. Annoyed looking at the two playing around all the time in class.

"Wanna taste some of this yumminess?" Louis flirted as he scraped his desk closer to Aasim. Aasim wore a disturb look as Louis kept getting closer. The tan boy kicked Louis's desk back to its spot. Completely not interested to play the dread boy's game.

"Get away." Aasim glared. Louis didn't stop scooting closer to him. Minerva and Brody laughed at their lil' bromance.

"Aasim~!" Louis moaned.

"Oh my god!" Ms. Lily groaned on her desk. Clem giggled.

"Louis! Stop it!" Clem whisper shouted. Louis listened to her command. He straightened his desk behind Clem.

Clem smoothly took her hat from his head and plopped it over her bad hair day.

"Clem~"

"Shut up, Louis!" Violet threw her erase at him.

"You want some of me too?" He whispered at Violet. Minerva threw her pencil at him, causing Clem to giggle when it hit his forehead. Leaving a reddish mark.

"Am I bleeding!?"

"Shut up Louis!" The class ambushed him. Clem laughed hard behind her hand. Louis stared at her. Loving the way her eye squinted, nose scrunched up, and curled up her shoulders, laughing all cute.

A precious sight.

.

.

_Your hair looks pretty_  
_-Your Knight_

Clem read the note on her desk. She looked at Louis who sat next to her. A smirk formed on his face.

She didn't put effort to dress to impress. She wore dark denim jeans, old classic converses, and her grape fruit color over size hoodie. Clem had on her signature cap. Her hair was tied up in a low pony tail. With her defined curls popping out looking extra juicy.

Clem smiled. Maybe too much but she couldn't help it. It was very flattering when he complimented her when she attempts to do something small. Like how she tried a new product for her hair this morning.

Another note slipped on her desk.

_Smells like rice crispy marshmallow bar_  
_-Your Knight_

Clem narrowed her eyes. Smiling like an idiot at him.

Louis chuckled. Her smiles never get old. Always a stress reliever.

She took out a sticky note and wrote on it. She gave it to him quickly because their history teacher was giving out a lesson.

Louis smiled at the note.

_Thanks xoxo_  
_-Orange Warrior_

.

.

"Any plans for Thanksgiving break?" Marlon asked Clementine.

"Eating and sleeping." She answered. Louis hung his arm around Clem's shoulders.

"I would love to come eat your food. Since you always eat up my damn pretzels." He poked her cheek. Clem swept his hand away as they walked through the halls.

The small girl glared at the tall boy.

"You ate my good candy, so a yearly supply of pretzels is your payment." She pointed at him accusingly. Shaming him. He had kept her bag of candy and stole a few good candies. Clem counted them before the chaos.

"You go to her house?" Marlon lifted a brow. Louis and Clem kept walking, not realizing what Marlon is imagining.

"Yeah. Why?" Louis turned to look at his confused friend. Marlon gave them suspicious glances.

"Only to study...and watch movies." Clem said.

"I see..."

"What do you see?" Clem asked. Marlon eye balled them up and down. Point with his eyes at Louis's arm draped around her neck, her arm around his waist, and the nonexistent gap between them.

Clem and Louis ripped apart from each other. Blushing by the fact they grew naturally attach and neither of them were aware.

"Um...so... How is Brody?" Clem waved off her bashful thoughts to an important topic that stung Marlon.

Marlon furrowed. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

The three saw Brody waiting at the closed door. She leaned against the wall looking mopey and exhausted.

Louis bumped Marlon.

"You guys still not talking?" Louis whispered. Marlon nodded.

"You guys should move pass that. That guy, Brian-"

"Ben." Louis corrected her.

"Ben, is no longer around. And I know what he did to her was awful, but she needs you right now. Leaving her dry is telling her this is all her fault and that she's alone through it all. The guilt eating her up." Clem said. Marlon stood there silently, staring at Brody.

Clementine continued.

"Everything that happened is in the past. She's not who she is from before. And she wishes to be with you and only you. If you love her...You'll let everything go and go to her."

"Yeah man. Brody needs you. And you need her." Louis patted Marlon's shoulder. Giving his buddy a small smile.

The blonde senior loves her. So much. But what she done with Ben can never go away. Knowing that the internet has a video of her nude and getting down with Ben or whoever, fucking pissed him off. Only he's allowed to see her in her glory. Now them or the world.

What Clem said, gave him the strength to move his feet. Making his way to his lost lover. Clementine was right. Distancing himself damaged Brody. Her face paled and eyes lacked life.

Brody lifted her head. Quickly dapping her fingers on the corner of her eyes. She stood up right when Marlon unexpectedly held her and whispered in her ear.

"I needed time to think and all I wanted is be with you. I'm full of shit without you...I hate myself...Hate how Ben can...Ugh I wish I could beat the shit out of Ben." He told her in her ear. His voice made tears whelmed up her eyes. Brody's face stiffened as blood raise up her face. She pressed her nose on his chest, inhaling deeply to save his scent.

"I'm sorry, Mar-"

"Don't be. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me." He cupped her cheek, thumbing her tears away.

Marlon embraced her again. Longing for her.

Louis smiled down at Clementine. She let out an awkward laugh.

"What?"

"Okay, Cupid. Help me find someone too." He joked. Clem shyly bumped her elbow on his waist.

"You?! Do rich kids have arrange marriages or...?" She questioned. Louis released a dry laugh.

"Ha. Ha. No."

"Then go find a rich girl or some damsel in destress your damn self. I ain't match making you with someone." She blunted said. Looking hurt, Louis swung his arm over her shoulder again. Clem automatically hugged his waist.

"...Hey girl." He whispered in her ear. Making the hairs on her neck pickled up. She pushed him away from her.

"No way!"

.

.

Clementine laid in bed as she stares at her phone, face timing Louis. He was playing on his piano, practicing his new song. Still in the progress in finishing it. He marked his music paper, filling in new notes and erasing crappy ones.

"Shit..." He cussed. Clem chuckled.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. He eyed his phone, staring at her for a minute then played on the keys to find a certain tune.

Writing on the paper again, his lips stretched into a smile.

"It's peachy." He shot her his famous smiles.

Louis played the music from the start. While he did, Clem fixed her ear bud and listened to the melody. Her mind shut down and eyes closed.

The music invading her thoughtless mind. Sending her in to a peaceful state.

She opened her eyes. Watched him engage with the music by swaying his body like a willow tree and adjusting his hands position.

He's magnificent. She thought.

She loves listening to his music. Even his voice was beautiful. And unifying his music and vocals were... like...

"Sploosh."

"Huh?" He cocked his head to the side, still playing the song that he's working on.

The covers hid her massive blushing face. Can't believe she said that out loud.

This whole month of November been a mind game for Clem. Besides not being aware how close they gotten but how much she feels around him.

Being around him felt different when she's with Duck or Gabriel. Louis has this vibe. He could do the dumbest shit ever and still make her laugh. His flirtatious comments or compliments fed her confidence and attraction. And now, they have a habit walking in each other arms. Embarrassing enough to admit it, she likes being close to him. He smelled really good!

Even though, Louis barely talks about himself, she still curious about his other life as a rich boy.

Like, do he act like someone else in school, is he actually disrespectful towards his 'servants', are his parents' snobs, do his change into a formal fit when he's around wealthy gatherings? Who knows.

Clem wanted to know more about him.

"Nothing." She peeked above the covers.

Louis's eyes lingered in hers. The screen was up close to her face. And only her cat like eyes were in view. Those beautiful rare eyes of hers.

A connection flowing between them as their eyes lingered at each other.

.

.

Duck and Ava sat on the floor, watching Clem pacing the room. Wobbling like a duckling looking for its mama.

"He wants you to meet him where?" Duck asked.

"At the music room..."

"Why are you so...nervous?"

"AJ won't be there on that day. AJ playing basketball with Tennessee and other friends." She said quickly as if she spoken another language. Duck and Ava glanced at each other and then back to Clem.

"Soooo~ being alone with him is making you nervous? It's not like he's into you...Or is he?" Duck said cluelessly. Ava sighed. She patted Duck's back.

The boy is behind.

"She's crushing on him hard." Ava pointed her thumb at Clem.

"AVA! I'm... I'm not. Its... ugh..." Clem pulled her hair. Duck laugh increased gradually.

"What!? This is worse than the time at middle school when you had that crazy Gabe crush! You are so digging Louis." Duck smile widened. Clem pouted as she hugged her legs.

"I don't like him." She mumbled. Duck crawled to her and hugged her. Swallowing her small frame.

"This is very adorable." Ava joined them. Clem squirmed.

"If you don't like him. This shouldn't be a big deal." Duck told Clem.

"I don't like him..." She whispered.

"Louis don't date anyway. Relationships is out of his league." Ava said. Duck released Clem, giving Ava a look.

"Louis?"

"Ugh... duh."

"Dude. You know nothing about Louis." Duck shook his head. Ava crossed her arms. Clem sat there quietly, listening to Duck.

"What do you know about him since I don't, apparently."

"Well, I heard from Minerva and Marlon that he's paying for his grandfather's living and medical expenses because his grandfather used his savings on Louis for something...I forgot."

"What? But, Louis is fucking ric-" Duck interrupted Ava.

"Louis earning the money on his own. That's outta respect and hardship." Duck said.

"Are you serious?! His father fucking rich. Why can't Louis dip in the money-"

"His father is so selfish and cold hearted that he's not wasting a penny for his old man. His father can trace where that money goes. And he doesn't know about Louis working his ass off at night." Duck cleared up everything.

Obtaining so much information about Louis, Clem smiled sadly. Louis is such a great person. A heart of gold.

He kept his life private from her only because it was not her business and he's doing everything he can for his grandfather's sake behind his father's back.

Clem felt sick how his father acted over money. Of course, there's more to the story but Duck and Ava doesn't know about it. What fascinated Clem about Louis is that he doesn't brag about his wealth. He acts like a regular teenager. He doesn't like to be spoil. He so charming and sweet for his own good.

Clementine checked her cell phone. The smile on her face stretched.

**L: I'm almost finished with the song. By next week I'll play it for you 😝**

Clem swirled her thumb around. Not sure what to text.

She looked up at Ava and Duck. Watching her eagerly.

"Your eyes gets big when you text him." Duck smirked. Ava winked at her. Clem threw her body back on the hard floor.

"Shut up!" She whined.

**C: Can't wait 🎹**


	37. One Sided

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Six: One Sided**_

* * *

Since Clementine's surgery, Chuck asked Duck to walk Sam in the morning. Duck lived around the corner, so it was not a big deal. The only problem is that Duck had a hard time waking up. Chuck told Clem about it when she visited him and Sam. Certainly the girl had to do something about it. She offered to walk him again because her leg gotten better mid-November.

Chuck didn't argue because Clem insisted and wanted to spend some time with Sam.

Early November morning, Clem walked Sam around the neighborhood. The happy dog missed Clementine. He wagged his tail eagerly while walking next to Clem.

The curly haired girl hoped Duck did a good job caring for Sam. The dog takes a minute to leak. At first, Clem thought Sam was messing with her. The old dog would pee at one spot and then another five minutes later and then again four minutes later. Chuck warned her he's shy.

Somehow it sounded about right because the old dog would look at Clem with the 'please don't look at me' puppy eyes. So, she respected his privacy and look away.

Sam is a character.

When she made it back home, she ran wobble upstairs. Making loud stomps on each step. Finally reached the bathroom. After a steamy shower, brushing her teeth, and drenching her hair, she went to her room to get ready for school.

She threw on a pair of black high waisted jeans, blue fitted sweater, and her cap. No attempt to play with her hair since the water from the shower will coil her locks and shrink.

After strapping her brace, a message appeared on her phone. She grabbed the cell phone and read it.

L: face time?

Clementine chuckled lightly. Face timing at this time? Louis humored the girl so much.

She didn't bother to reply but hit the face time call. He picked up right away and she saw him driving in the car.

"Morning Princess Orange." He sung with a smile. Clem rolled her eyes.

"Morning Mister Knight-mare." She mocked his tone which tickled the boy.

"I'm picking you up." He told her. Clem's brows raised, eyes widening in surprise.

"What for?" She asked as she got up, grabbing a few things and stuff it in her backpack.

"Need some company. And I bought... orange juice! You know... because you need your vitamin D!" She heard him chuckling at his joke. If Clem could get a dollar for every time she rolled her eyes to something corny Louis said, she'll be richer than Louis.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that...dirty joke." Clem aimed the camera on her face. Louis glanced at her amber orbs.

"You have a dirty mind. Come outside." He said as he leaned back on the seat. Blocking his mouth with his arm as he faced the window. Letting the morning sun hit his face. Every shades of brown spots scattered his cheeks, nose, and decreased further up his forehead.

He looked at her and winked.

Clem sighed. She ended the face time and headed down stairs. When she exited out the house, Louis low ride parked on the side of the street.

Clem went in the car and a bottle of orange juice with pulp faced her. She took it from the boy and smiled.

"Thanks dad." She opened it and sipped the bottle. He stole the bottle from her and drank out of the bottle. Clem narrowed her eyes.

"It's daddy, to you." He smirked as he winked. Clem almost choked. It was too early for this.

"I will never call you that. Even if you're dying in your death bed." She squinted her eyes at him. She snatched her bottle.

"I'm hurt." Louis pretended to look hurt. Clem nudged him. That's when he drove off.

The brunette looked at her bottle and pouted. He almost drank half the bottle.

"Why buy me a bottle and drank it when it's meant for me?" Annoyed that the taste juice no longer valuable to her. His lips touched the bottle. She glanced at his mouth.

A blush crept on her cheeks faintly.

"Sharing is caring." He said as he winked at her. Even though, she wasn't paying attention at his eyes but his lips. It made Louis feel self-conscious about his hygiene.

"I brushed me teeth!" He exclaimed. Clem averted her eyes back to the bottle.

"Yeah...Okay..." She giggled. Thinking of something totally different from what he assumed she thought.

She pressed her lips on the bottle and drank the rest of the orange juice. Blushing more deeply as she thought about his mouth touching the bottle minutes ago.

"Oh yeah. I bought another one for me." He pulled out another one behind his chair.

Clem's jaw dropped.

"You. Ass. Hooooooolllllleeee!"

.

.

Minerva parked her minivan at the school parking lot. Her and her two siblings sat there quietly for a second then headed out.

Tennessee felt awkward around his sisters. A stirring feeling rumbled inside him every time the twins would meet each other face to face and then walk away in shame.

The twins attended a therapy session with Dr. Stan for two days in a week.

And Tennessee swore things happened and changed the girls. He asked them about the therapy session but either of them gave him no answer.

The twins kept walking, leaving Tennessee behind in his thoughts.

"Sup Tenn!"

Back on Earth, Tennessee turned around with a smile on his face. He ran up to AJ.

"Hey! How was last night homework?" He asked. Both headed toward the school doors.

"Easy peasy. I finished it before class ended so I had time playing Mortal Kombat... till my mom unplugged the system." AJ's brows lined.

"Sorry to hear that. At least you finished your homework. As usual. You're so smart, AJ... I had a trouble with a few questions." Tennessee said sadly. Hanging his head low in disappointment. AJ shook his shoulder.

"Dude. I'll help you before teach' comes in. You should had called me." He said. Tennessee smiled, appreciating AJ's kindness.

"I'll remember that. Thanks."

AJ looked up. Captured by the smartest, interesting girl he had ever met when he stepped foot in Ericson.

The girl had short raven hair, creamy light skin, and a natural poker face. The girl is the same age as AJ and Tennessee. She's very popular with all her classes. She had pride in her work and takes everything seriously.

Her name is Becca. Straight A achiever. Known to be Principal Joan's daughter.

And Alvin Junior crushed on her so hard since the third week of school.

They were assigned as partners for an English project, so everyone could get to know each other. Becca started out being stubborn because she doesn't like group projects and interacting with others. Somehow AJ broke the ice. She laughed whenever he's around and they would finish their homework together.

Sometimes she come out cold but she's warming up. When Tennessee came around, she had a hard time getting use to him. All it takes baby steps. She's just shy.

AJ enjoyed talking to her about school and mostly Disco Broccoli.

Principal Joan brushed her daughter's hair behind her ear and smiled. As she left Becca, the petite girl notice AJ and Tennessee making their way up to her.

She smiled softly.

"Good morning guys!"

"Hey." Tennessee waved.

"Morning." AJ smiled back at her.

.

.

Aasim and Omar walked to the school entrance. They were talking about their upcoming science test. The conversation ended when Aasim saw Ruby talking to Violet by the water fountain.

Omar nudged him, signaling him to talk to the red head. Aasim panicked.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Dude. I'm not trying to get sla-Are they holding hands?!" Aasim eyed over Omar's shoulder. Omar turned around, seeing what his friend is staring at in surprise.

"I guess their back together."

Brody and Marlon, hand in hand. They went straight up the stair case, talking among themselves.

"About time. Brody kept crying in the back row in French class. I tried cheering her up with brownies and it helped but she would finish it. I had nothing to snack on the entire day." Omar complained.

Aasim chuckled.

"You're the reason why her ass is getting fat." Aasim laughed. Omar shrugged.

Brody loves brownies. Basically, anything sweet or chocolate. And the gang knew how much she do. Like the time she had a nut allergy from eating half a pan of brownies with walnuts.

"Apparently Marlon not complaining. The night of the party, Marlon drunk called me again. And... honestly, he's great at describing." Omar said. Aasim looked elsewhere. Not sure to pity his friend or...

"Gross man." He snarled. Aasim left the inattentive Omar.

Omar gestured his arms out. Utterly confused.

"Aasim!? C'mon man." He tailgated Aasim.

.

.

Louis and other guys stormed in the locker room. All of them sweaty from a great basketball game during P.E. After hitting the showers, he wrapped his towel around his waist and went in his locker for clean clothes.

When he took out his duffle bag he saw a few messages from Clementine and his father.

He unlocked the phone and clicked on his father's message.

Father: Remember. You're on tonight.

Straight to the point. Like always.

Louis signed. He then clicked on Clementine's message. Hoping she'll cheer him up.

C: I'm staying after school with Violet.  
C: She will take me home.

Louis sighed. He threw his phone to the side and slipped on his clothes. Dressed, he stuffed his duffle bag and left the locker room.

The dread head teen stored his gym bag in his locker. Mind focusing on his solo performance tonight. Playing songs in his head over and over.

Soon as he shut his locker, piercing blue eyes lingering his brown eyes. He stepped back a bit in shock.

"Hey Min-"

"I'm nearly freaking out here, Louis!" She snapped. Louis looked around and dragged her in a secluded corner.

Louis leaned against the wall. Minerva nibbling her nails while nervously tapping her feet.

"What's going on?" He asked. She glanced up at him. Flatten her lips into a line. Her hand stroked the longer length of her red hair back. Her body movement freaked Louis out.

The girl in front of him have been acting weird since she heard about him messing with her sister.

"Promise you won't tell anyone. Not even...Violet..." She seemed rattled than ever. Louis furrowed his brows low. Concern about where this is going.

"I-I promise."

The girl's fingers twiddle, choking up from what she's about to tell Louis. She glanced at him. She licked her lips before opening her mouth.

"Sophie...she told Doc everything... Now I feel like shit because dad so angry and...mom wouldn't even look at us anymore." She told him. Louis clapped her hands on her upper arms.

"Be clearer."

"Sophie and I...transferring schools. We're fucking going to an all-girl school with fucking nuns!" Minerva yelled. Louis blinked. Double taking the news. It didn't quite sink in.

"You're lying?"

Minerva stuffed her face on Louis's chest. Sobbing silently.

Louis hesitated to hug her. The girl in front of him was his middle school crush. They spend six years together as close friends.

He admired her for her heavenly voice. They participated in middle school talent shows. He recommended her a part time job at night gigs. And now she's leaving Violet and the rest of the gang.

They made songs together. He even wrote songs for her.

Begged his father for singing classes. Which his pops helped with the use of his life savings.

All because he wanted to sing for her.

Louis wrapped his arms around Minerva. She lifted her arms and cling onto his back dearly.

The girl sniffed up her dignity. She looked up at Louis.

"We won't be here during the break. We won't see you guys until summer. I'm going to miss you guys...I'm going to miss singing with you" She cupped his face. Louis breath hitched. His eyes flickered to her lips then back to her eyes.

"You have been great. I-I forgive you for...messing with my sister. It was stupid to get mad over that. But I just don't want any bad blood between us-" Louis cut her off. Placing his hand over hers that's on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for that... I wasn't in the right mind. I.." He stumbled.

"I understand... Do me one favor."

"What is it?"

"Watch over Violet for me." She closed lip smile. She leaned to him and kissed his cheek, closing her arms around his neck for another hug.

He hummed as an agreement. Inhaling deeply. Trying to bury his feelings behind him. There's no chance to get with her. He would never break between Violet and Minerva.

They're his precious friends.

They parted.

"Why not tell her Minnie?"

"Violet and I made silly promises... and watching her heart break... I cannot see that. And when we graduated... I'll be sent off." She wiped her arm on her face.

The bell rung.

"We must go." They stepped out the corner.

"Yeah...Minerva?" She whipped her head to look at him.

"Never stop singing." He winked. Minerva giggled. She jabbed his arm.

"Never stop being you, Louis. I know there's someone out there who would love to you. Love to listen to your music...And your voice all day long." She patted his cheek and left.


	38. Temptations

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Seven: **_**_Temptations_**

* * *

Few days later, the gang didn't hang out as much because of upcoming first term tests. Clementine had her nose glue to her notes and books. She been studying with Violet and Mariana since they are in the same grade. As for her AP classes, she depended on Aasim to tutor her in Math. No way was she going to study with mister distraction, aka Louis. And history, she had Lee quiz her every day after dinner.

Clem collapsed on her bed. It was a Saturday night and her brain cramped from over studying. She curled up on her side and grabbed her phone.

Soon as she unlocked it, Louis face timed her. Glancing at her notes scattering her bed, she decided it was time for a break.

She answered it and the camera focused on his pillows. Rolling her eyes, she sighed loud which alerted the boy.

He pounced on his bed and angled the phone on his face.

"What's on your face?" He tipped his head to the side. His dreads dangling over his shoulder.

Clem groaned. Forgetting about the green facial mask.

Louis noticed her hair was tied up into a small low bun and she wore a duck bandanna to lay down the fly aways off her face.

"Face mask for pimples." She told him. Not caring about the way she presented herself. He saw most of her flaws by now.

So, what's the point? None. There's no point to look good. Especially, in this hour.

Louis laughed as he held his phone properly.

"Sending this to Vi!"

"If you do, I'll send everyone the bunny dreads picture!" She threatened. Louis laugh died down. His smile dropped instantly.

"That's not cute." He glared at her. She hit him with a killer smile.

"Back at you." She pursed her lips and threw up the peace sign. Louis chuckled. She's so adorable.

"No Ava?"

"Nah. We are taking a break from each other. First term coming up." She said. Louis changed his position, flopping on his belly. Resting his chin over his crossed arms.

"Oh. Um... are you busy tonight?" He asked. Clem's brows rose. Curious on where this is going.

"Nope. I was planning to study all night." She said with sarcasm. Louis bit his lip. Something came in mind and his eyes smiled.

"Fuck that. We watching a movie."

"What makes you think I would come out my house and watch a movie with _you_." She gave him a look. Louis grinned. He licked his thumb and swiped his brow with it.

"Because I'm so cute. And who said we're going out?" He threw back Clem's own words against her.

Clem's cheeks warmed up. Regret telling him that he's cute.

"Where are we going to watch a movie at?"

"I was thinking of being cheap-" What?! Her laugh cut him off.

"Cheap rich boy. Wow. You're such a charmer." She added sass in her voice. That was priceless to hear from someone who swims in luxury.

Louis rolled his eyes.

"I don't feel like dressing up. So..." True. Clem didn't want to do much. She rather lay in the house and rest her leg. Her doctor gave her a thin leg brace with four metal bones on it. Only wear them in the house.

"You want to come over? We can cuddle on the couch and eat whatever snack I have in the pantry." She shrugged. Louis smile widened. Glad that she said what he was thinking of.

"Thought you'll never ask." He winked at her. Clem giggled as he got up to get ready.

.

.

Clem knocked on her parents' bedroom door. Lee was the first to open the door and pop his head out. Sleep in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He barely opened his eyes.

"Can Louis come over and ... study down stairs with me?" She asked. Amber eyes looking up at him, pleading.

Lee opened one eye wider than the other. He leaned on the door frame as he crossed his arms.

"At nine thirteen at night?" He raised a brow.

Clementine pouted her bottom lip and nodded.

"Studying?"

She exhaled a deep sigh.

"Okay. Fine. We wanted to watch a movie in the living room." Her shoulders slumped. Lee rubbed his eyes, slowly waking up to see her with a clearer vision.

"Okay. Don't do anything stupid down there. I'm going back to bed." She nodded happily.

Lee shut the door and she texted Louis an 'okay'. Clem went to the bathroom to wash off the mask and removed the duck bandanna. Leaving her low bun, only to tame her wild hair.

She made her way down to the living room, prepping it up a bit. She turned on the TV, pulled out two large comforters, and made popcorn.

A text from Louis appeared on her phone, saying he's outside.

Before opening the door, she shook off all her nerves. Unlocked the door and twisted the knob. In front of her, a tall brown skin boy wearing joggers as pajama pants, uggs slips, a t-shirt, and a hoodie.

"Hey! You took off the yogurt mask!" Clem yanked him inside.

"You're not funny." She turned to head to the couch. While walking behind her, Louis wouldn't stop staring at her butt in those shorts. And the fact that the shorts had cartoon baby chickens all over it had him chuckling.

"Well, you like chicks?" Not realizing what he meant until she looked down at her shorts. She tugged on her shirt from behind.

"Jealousy ain't cute." She smacked his words on his face. Louis chuckled. She sat on the couch, throwing the comforter over her head.

The Everett family didn't complain about the cool air. It was refreshing to sleep in the cold.

Louis sat next to her. She gave him his comforter but he reached for her. She pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"You said we can cuddle. And I'm cold." He giggled like Goofy. Clem found it adorable.

She grabbed the remote and put on a Marvel movie. While playing the movie, Louis pulled her cover again. She glared at him.

"Stop it." She whispered. He crawled towards her pulling her cover some more.

"Stop it." He mocked her in a high pitch voice. Clem giggled.

"You came here to annoy me! You're a dick!" She smacked his chest. He gasped.

"Ouch. That hurts."

"Ouch. That hurts~" Clem exaggerated in a deep voice.

The two laughed.

When the movie started, they sat at the end of the couch, staring at the screen quietly. A couple of funny scenes made them laugh as others had their attention. In the middle of the movie, they argued about who's better, Iron Man or Thor.

The argument escalated to footsies. In Clem's case, they were foot fiving with her right foot. Louis wiggled his toes under her foot, causing her to laugh.

"Watch the movie, Dork!" She pointed at the TV.

"I am." He jerked his head to the TV.

"Prove it." She folded her arms. Louis chuckled.

They grew quiet for a minute. The brown boy reached over for the popcorn bowl that the girl was hogging. She smacked his hand.

"Seriously?" He whispered.

"What are you going to do about it?" She teased. Louis flipped her off. She gasped and stick up the bird too.

The dread head boy had enough. He chucked her cover over him and crawled to her. She squealed as she felt his fingers ticking her sides.

They abandoned the movie. And it was starting to show the fighting scene. The two didn't care as much. Other things were on their mind.

He tickled her till she cried out, begging him to stop.

She reached up to his neck and gripped it. He glared and cupped her neck.

Her eyes widened.

His warm large hand over her small neck send out a strange feeling through her body.

She gulped. Hoping he don't see how nervous she is. The girl practically sweated bullets on her forehead.

And the grip thrilled her.

She loosened her hand on his neck. Sliding her palm down his arm to his wrist. Keeping his hand lock on her neck.

Louis tightened his hold and she flinched. He felt her pulses and unsteady breathing. Her cheeks painted pink to red. Her lips quivering to say something but couldn't at that moment.

He leaned down to her ear.

"You like that?" The husky voice Louis sparked up an electric wave through her veins. Her body betrayed her. She nodded weakly.

"...T-Tighter...Lo-Lou"

"Huh."

Clem opened her eyes. Blinking at the dim living room. Was she... dreaming? She looked to the side and Louis was lounging at the end of the couch. Staring at her curiously.

She wiped her eyes awake.

"How long was I knocked out?"

"Fifteen minutes. You know you snore." He smirked.

Her cheeks glowed red. Not because of what he said but what she dreamt about.

"Damn."

"Did you dream about Thor?" He smirked. She hoped she didn't sleep talk. Or that he recorded it to black mail her or something.

"Iron Man to be exact." She spat as she sat back, watching the movie.

.

.

Kenny knocked on Duck's door, then opened it. Noticing his son jamming to music while studying.

He tapped the boy's shoulder, causing him to turn his head.

Duck pulled down his headsets while lowering the volume. He sat up on his bed.

"What sup?" He asked.

"Take this to Christa." Kenny handed him three pies in a bag. Duck looked inside and at his father blankly.

"What am I, a delivery boy?"

"Yes! Now get your ass over there!" Kenny left out quickly. Duck knew his mother told his father to do it. But he wasn't in the mood to complain.

Duck got up and threw on his sweat shirt with the 'Mighty Ducks' print on the front. Slipped on his sandals before leaving out the door to his dad's truck. Why waste his own gas when he's doing his father job? Bump that!

The brunette made it to the house and Christa let him in, telling the boy to leave it in the kitchen.

Omid came out the bed room door. Seeing that Duck was there, he greeted the boy.

"Hey man! How's it going?!"

"Everything great. Can't complain. Where's Ava?"

"Having a girls meeting." He rolled his eyes and then left Duck in the living room. So, Duck just dropped the pies on the kitchen counter.

Before heading out, the boy heard voices further back toward Ava's room. Curious as a cat, he quietly sneaked over there and pressed his ear against the door.

"Please forgive me, Ava." The voice sobbed.

"I really can't at this point... I think it's best that you go and leave my sight." Ava said in a stern tone.

Duck assumed it was Sophie crying her eyes out. And Ava is mad at her for some reason.

"I'm sorry, Ava! I do like you-"

"But you fucked Gabe at the party...Oh wait! Let's not forget LOUIS! How fucking long were you going to keep that from me?! Huh?"

"You don't understand!"

"Let's keep it that way. Get out my face."

With that, the door pushed opened and she flew pass Duck, out the house. When the door slammed shut, Duck hesitated but walked in Ava's room cautiously.

Her hand pressed on her forehead, feeling a migraine coming. A throbbing pain in her chest ached so much, she didn't know what to do or think.

Wishing that Sophie committee to her shattered in her face. All Ava wanted was a serious relationship and no halfhearted shit.

Sophie came by only to tell her that she will be leaving Ericson very soon and get a one last kiss goodbye. That didn't go so well because seeing her face angered Ava.

Ava cornered Sophie like a police man questioning a prisoner. Sophie empty out all her dirty that happened at the party. But confessed it didn't mean anything and someone spiked her drink. That didn't convinced Ava.

And then, Sophie tearfully told her about the summer affair with Louis.

Ava almost strangled Sophie. But she tamed herself. Trying to move on in her life now.

She thought back to what Clementine said and moving forward is the best solution. Kicking Sophie out was painfully the best option. She couldn't look at her. It killed her inside.

Her bed squeaked, she turned to see Duck. She threw herself on him. No longer crying. All she needed was a friend and a hug.

Duck gave her that. Holding her close to his chest.

"I... I heard the last bits of it... Gabe fucked up."

Ava snuggled closer to Duck as she nodded her head.

"True. But we're all fucked up." She mumbled.

.

.

On Sunday, Clementine and AJ invited Louis to pick pumpkins and apples with them. Louis happily came along with them and their family. He never had the opportunity to do fun family stuff.

Duck's and Ava's folks came along too. The adults were trying to take a group photo, but the teens were trying to pick the best fruit.

They had argued-Clementine and Rebecca had a fuse about it and she won. Lee demanded her to stand by the apple tree with AJ.

"FIX YOUR FACE!" Rebecca shouted at the two pouting teens.

"C'mon Clemmy~! Smile for the camera!" Louis chanted, helping Rebecca out. Clem rolled her eyes. Her and AJ forced a smile.

"Aww. Aren't they cute~!" Carley cooed. Lee chuckled as he took multiple shots of the kids.

"Ava, pose with the pumpkins!" Omid called her. Ava laid on her side in a sexy pose, pretend to kiss a baby pumpkin in her hand. Her father gave her a look. She rolled her and sat cross legged and that pumpkin on her lap.

"I love it!" Christa jumped in the photo with Ava.

"Duck!" His parents called.

"Ughhhh!" He stomped towards his parents and took multiple pictures of them on his iPhone.

Louis stood there, observing family quality. Experiencing this moment made him wish his family did stuff like this. Feeling embarrassed, doing corny stuff, having fun, and bonding.

"Louis go ahead and join Clem apple picking." Lee patted his back, pushing him to Clem.

Clem stood on her tippy toes, reaching for an apple that caught her eyes. He came behind her.

"Need help, Shorty." He smirked. Clem nodded like a spoiled baby. Louis was going to reach it, but an idea popped in mind.

Clem heart dropped when she felt something go between her legs. Instantly, she eye leveled the fresh apple and picked it. She looked down at Louis.

"I'm scared of heights." She bended over, hugging his head tightly. Louis laughed.

"I can't see!" He twirled around. Clem nearly choked him with her legs. Literally, balling up on his head like an armadillo. His spinning made her dizzy and more freaked out.

"Quit spinning around, Dork!-Louis! Imma fal-ACK!"

Colorful leaves drifted over them. Landing on the pile of leaves that saved their fall. Louis and Clem laughed resembled Goofy from Disney. AJ hopped in, body slamming on Louis. The teen oofed. Ava and Duck joined in the fun. Leaves everywhere now.

The parents busy snapping away and recording the silly teens.

On the way back home, Louis rode with Clem, since his car was parked in front of her place. He was knocked out at the back, his head against Clem's.

Carley checked the two to see Clem wide awake, staring at the window.

"Hey. Had fun?" Carley said. Clem glanced at her and smiled.

"I really did. I found a huge pumpkin. We can make pumpkin pie."

"Awesome. This time you're making it. Carley's pies... come out...tasteless-Ow!" Carley smacked Lee's arm. Clementine giggled. Louis shifted in his sleep.

"Is that how it is, babe?" She pressed him. Lee chuckled.

"I mean... Yeah." He shrugged. Carley yanked his ear lobe.

"Wow. Okay, I'll make it." Clem tried to quiet them down. Carley looked back at Louis and then Clem.

"Are you two... together?" She whispered as she gestured her pointer fingers together. Clem blushed furiously.

"...What!? No!" She shouted whisper. Carley smirked.

"We haven't seen Gabriel lately but this kid." Lee pointed out. Clem stared at the window, avoiding Carley hard gaze.

"Yeah. What happened to you two? Did Louis win your hear-"

"You guys are embarrassing. He might hear you. Let him sleep." Clem insisted. Not trying to tell them why they broke up because it would result to her broken leg. Carley and Lee giggled. The two adults not blind and will know the scoop between the two soon.

The SUV pulled up to the driveway and everyone jumped out the vehicle. Louis woke up, stretched his long body when he stepped out the car.

After sorting his apple collection and small pumpkin, he thanked her family for inviting him. He really appreciated spending time with them, AJ, and Clem. Oh, and the others!

Lee carried the huge pumpkin inside while Carley brought it the crate of apples. Leaving the teens outside the door.

"I really had fun, Clem." He stood in front of her. Clem smiled shyly.

"Me too. I really wanted you to come because you said you never went."

"Aww. Keeping track on me." He petted her capped head. She pouted, swatted his hand off her head.

"Shut up!" She giggled. Clem laughter died down when she noticed the sun exposing his freckles on his brown face.

Louis stared too. Gazing at her golden eyes that complement her tan face. He glanced at her pouted pink lips then back to her eyes.

The curly head girl stepped a bit close to him. Letting her body take over.

Both were deaf at this point. Whatever around them had no sound. Time was timeless. Yet her body moved at the right pace. Hearts pounding in their chest as they move closer and closer.

Louis leaned down to her, cupping the side of her face. Her cheeks burning up. She felt a rush of blood shooting everywhere.

Her thoughts flooded with questions. Panicking about what would happen in a few seconds.

She shut her eyes close. Waiting for whatever is going to happen.

"Clem! Wake up." She flickered her eyes to see Louis smiling next to her in the back seat. Her parents were in the house and it was just them in the car.

"Shit..."

"Had a dream about me?" He chuckled. She furrowed her brows. Laying her hand over her beating organ.

Clementine looked at him. A blush filled her cheeks.

"Would you believe me if I said 'yeah'?"

Louis paused. There is no way she would be serious. She's just messing with him. He thought. He checked her face, seeing that the girl meant what she said.

The boy's eye popped out.

"What was it about?" He asked in a hush voice. That voice made her do flips in her head... And belly.

She slid her hand over his.

Praying to the Lord it's not a dream.

"Us..."

"...Us? Was it...Bad?"

"It was a dream. Not a nightmare." She covered half her face with her arm. Hiding her flushed face. Louis arched his brows. Very intrigued and flattered. He couldn't help to take her hand in his and turn his head away to hide his face. Hope she didn't catch the corner of his lips curled into a nervous smile.


	39. ILMBWIWY

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Eight: **_**_ILMBWIWY_**

* * *

Before arriving at school, Clem drove to a small cafe shop for a large cappuccino mocha and a bagel with creme cheese and jelly. The sweet lady, over the counter passed her the tall cup and bag of bagel.

"Thanks, Ms. Sarita. Enjoy your day!" Clem waved.

"Same to you!" She smiled genuinely at Clem.

Clem hopped back in her jeep, setting her cappuccino in the cup holder and brown bag on the passenger seat.

As she strapped her seat belt, she received a call. One glimpsed at the caller ID, she inhaled smoothly then exhaled calmly.

She picked up the phone. Placing it on her ear.

"What sup Mariana?"

"Can we get a lift?"

We as in Mariana and...him.

Clem's small circle broke apart like lost puzzle pieces.

Ava sobering from a recent break up. The girl doing her best to keep it together and stay positive.

Gabriel and Clem broken up because his anger gets the best of him. Being with him felt good but not magically. She would get hurt due to his outrage. And it was best to keep her distance. Even if he told her that she relieves him whenever he goes insane. She's can't help him if he can't help himself.

Clementine barely talked to Mariana. They share some classes together and would chat here and there about class work.

Now that her secret is out, her attitude changed. The sweet religious girl Clem knew, and love is someone who doesn't give a shit... about some things. Mariana would vape in the girl's bathroom and wear her headsets in class while the teacher teaching a lesson.

Don't think poorly on Mariana, she's still gets her work done and reach out to the Lord on Sundays with her Abuela. Getting in trouble is the last thing on her mind. She can't disappoint Abuela.

Clem made up her mind on moving pass the awful things that happened. They're still her friends. And friends do the dumbest shit. Even Clem.

"Sure. I'm on my way."

"Thanks. You're the best. We at Javier's place." She sounded relieved.

When she picked them up, Mariana and Gabe sat at the back.

"Sorry its last minute." Mariana leaned over. Clem snorted, turned around to eye Mariana.

"Anything for you guys." She said. Mariana kissed Clementine's cheek as a thank you.

"Thanks, Clem." The boy with a beanie muttered.

That left Clem happy. She sighed as she shifted the gear to drive.

"You're welcome, Gabriel." Clem smiled small and short. The jeep took off.

.

.

Clem shut her locker. Beside her was a half sleeping Louis.

For three nights, he worked at the teen bar. Clocking out very late. Didn't sleep as much because he was reviewing his notes for the first term test this week.

His forehead pressed against the cool lockers, his eyes closed as he drifted to sleep.

The smell of chocolate woke him up. He peeked down to see a cup under his nose.

"You can drink the whole thing." She handed it to him. A weak smile tugged his lips.

"Thanks, Fairy." He drank the warm liquid. Pleased how it tickled down his empty stomach. Not too sweet with sugar but chocolate.

Clem froze there with a beet red cheek. She heard him, right?! Loud and clear. Did he meant to call her that? Fairy!?

"Fairy!?" She squeaked out. Took Louis a second to transfer what she said. He cleared his throat, looking elsewhere.

"Um... I meant Shorty. Yeah. Yeah. Shorty." He stuttered awkwardly.

Swung her shoulders. Adoring the new nickname.

"Yeah... sure... um... Good luck today and tomorrow." She said. Without thinking, she side hugged him and left.

Louis turned around. Watching her go. Watching her curls bounce.

Hips swaying.

Strutting light as a fairy.

When she left, loneliness consumed him. He never felt like this since the first time he fell for the red head.

"Is there something on my cousin's back...or her _ass_?"

Louis's organs dropped. He almost spit the drink but swallowed it wrong and choked. Coughing harshly.

He broke his neck at a smirking AJ. Tennessee stood by AJ, giving Louis a look.

"AJ! QUIT! THAT!" Louis glared the teen and swiftly walked away.

.

.

Sarah saw James talking to Mariana by the water fountain. The Latina girl giggled, then left him. A smile plastered on his face as his eyes lingered on his crush.

Sarah sped towards him.

"James!" Sarah yanked his arm, dragging the love-struck teen.

"Oh! Hey, Sarah." He fixed his eyes on her. Keeping up with her fast legs.

"James! Are you crazy!?" She panicked. James gradually came to a stop.

"Um. About what?" Said with confusion in his face.

"You need to stay away from...her!" With that tone in her voice, James took a couple of steps back. Sarah never acted like this before to him. He knows she's a very careful girl but... She can be dramatic.

"I'm not following." His dark brow jerked up.

"She's dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"I-I overheard that she... she has sex for drugs."

Lies.

The Asian teen scoffed. Fist balling. He shut his eyes and did some deep breaths.

He's not believing her words. Mariana is nothing like that.

"Mariana would never do that. Why are you making things up?"

"James-"

"No. Stop. I must go...to my test. See ya." He whispered as he walked passed her.

Sarah painfully stared at her friend. She believes in those rumors. Mariana is bad news. Mariana is not a sweet girl that everyone thinks. She smokes, goes to parties, and thinks her sins will wash away by visiting church.

Mariana is a wannabe.

Definitely keeping watch on James. He doesn't need to be tainted by girls like her. He's a great person.

.

.

Marlon planned to have a small celebration for finishing the first term on Wednesday.

Of course, Duck and Ava dragged little Clementine. The curly haired girl tried pretending to sleep in bed, but Ava ripped the covers off and Duck tossed Clem over his shoulder.

Lee and Carley watched them force her to the bathroom to shower. It was quite... interesting.

At the small teen bar, Louis and Minerva sung a duet.

"_What time you coming out?_  
_We started losing light_  
_I'll never make it right_  
_If you don't want me 'round_  
_I'm so excited for the night_  
_All we need's my bike and your enormous house_  
_You said someday we might_  
_When I'm closer to your height_  
_'Til then, we'll knock around and see_  
_If you're all I need~_"

Minerva winked at Violet, smiling at her flushed pink blondie. She gripped on the microphone and pointed at her.

"_Don't you see me? I_  
_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
_And don't you need me? I_  
_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
_On this night, and in this light_  
_I think I'm falling (I think I'm falling), I'm falling for you_  
_And maybe you, change your mind_"

Ruby swayed side to side on the booth chair. Aasim glanced at her.

"You like this song?" He whispered to her. Ruby blinked. She looked at Aasim, nodding with a smile on her face.

"Hell yeah. Love the nineteen seventy-five songs. But most of all, I love when Louis and Minerva do covers." She gazed at the two on the stage.

"Yeah. They're awesome." He looked back at the two singing.

Louis fluttered the keys. He leaned close to his microphone. Opened his mouth to sing his part.

"_I'm caught on your coat again_  
_You said, Oh no, it's fine'_  
_I read between the lines and touched your leg again (again)_  
_I'll take it one day at a time_  
_Soon you will be mine, oh_  
_But I want you now (I want you now)_  
_When the smoke is in your eyes, you look so alive_  
_Do you fancy sitting down with me? Maybe_  
_'Cause you're all I need_

_According to your heart_  
_My place is not deliberate_  
_Feeling of your arms_  
_I don't want to be your friend_  
_I want to kiss your neck_"

Clementine rolled her amber eyes hard when he sung that part. He had some nerve to cup his neck.

AND looked straight at her.

"You have so much balls." She muttered as she squinted her eyes. Plotting for his death.

Pushing that aside, the lyrics made her blush. She covered her mouth as she stared at the boy. Why did it felt like he was singing for her? Her face lit up when she smiled behind her palm.

Everyone around them disappeared. Only them two in the room.

Usually, he would have his eyes on the talented ginger.

Not this time. Louis looking at Clementine.

"_Don't you see me? I_  
_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
_And don't you need me? I_  
_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
_On this night, and in this light_  
_I think I'm falling (I think I'm falling), I'm falling for you_  
_And maybe you, change your mind_"

When they finished, Minerva sat with Violet. Violet felt giddy as Minerva buried her neck with nonstop kisses.

The blonde pushed her girl back. Cupping her face to stare at her beautiful face. Loving every freckle, that one dimple, natural pink pouty lips, and elf nose.

"Chill out babe! Making me horny~!" Violet quickly pecked Minerva's lips. Teasing the ginger.

"That's the point." Minerva whispered in her ear. Violet chuckled as she winked at her audience, love making the group gross out.

Louis sat next to Clementine. He elbowed the table, cheek on his hand. He took a drink from the center of the table. He glanced at Clem, noticing no cup around her.

"You're not drinking?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm taking a ...break!" She peeped. Louis's brows raised.

"Don't want daddy to see you drunk again?" He smirked with his chin up. Clem pinched his thigh.

"Ow!" He yelped. Clem giggled.

"No... And yes."

"No and yes? What does that mean?" He rubbed his thigh. She smiled wickedly, patting his knee.

"I don't want 'daddy' to see me wasted again. AND Oh! By the way, can we change the date to Sunday night. I'm busy black Friday shopping and Saturday, I'm wrapping up gifts. Another reason why I can't drink." She clapped her hands together. Fluttering her lashes at him.

"With that leg? Grandmas will trample you." He joked. Tapped her knee with the new brace.

Her face dropped.

"Not!" She said, folding her arms. Duck squeezed between them.

"Last year, she punched a kid for a pair of boots." Duck thumbed at Clem as he told Louis what happened. Ava jumped in between Duck and Clem, interrupting the conversation.

"So, where's our slice of pie?" Ava leaned to Clementine's face. Clem narrowed her eyes. She reached beside her, taking out a bag contained with slice of pies in plastic containers.

"Fat ass." She handed one to Ava.

Brody peeked over Marlon. The word 'pie' alarmed her. The girl can be a blood hound whenever someone brings up food.

"What is that?" Her eyes glaring at Clem like a hawk.

"I brought pies for everyone-"

"SAY NO MORE! GIMME! GIMME!" Brody crawled over Marlon, Omar, Louis, and Duck. Then sat on Ava's lap like a child. The guys groaned from her hard elbows and knees digging on their thighs and chest.

"Brody the real fat ass." Omar said. Marlon smacked the back of his head.

"She sure is." Ava smacked Brody's ass. The auburn head girl paid no mind to them as she devoured her pie the moment Clem gave it to her.

Sophie glared at Ava's hand on Brody's lower back. The two chatting about how good Clem pie is.

The long-haired ginger couldn't take it. Seeing Louis friendly with Clem and Ava ignoring her. She should be the one talking to Louis and on Ava's lap.

Everything so unfair! She got up and ran off to the bathroom. Minerva pulled her lips away from Violet.

"I'll be back." She got up, following her sister's tail.

"Clem's pies better than Omar's." Mitch mumbled with the spoon in his mouth. Everyone agreed.

"What ya mean?!" He fisted the table.

"Guys. Chill out before he feeds us meatloaf. If ya know what I mean." Duck gestured his hand. The gang wrinkled their noses.

"Don't worry, Omar. Whacking it shouldn't be shamed. Right Aasim?" Willy turned to Aasim. Everyone eyed Aasim.

"What do you mean, 'right Aasim'?" He jerked his head back.

Everyone busted out laughing.

.

.

"_I know there's someone out there who would love to listen to your music...And your voice._"

Louis chuckled on his bed. Rewatching Clementine's Thanksgiving dinner with AJ and family on snapchat. She sent him pictures of the food and videos of AJ losing to their grandma in Just Dance.

He couldn't snap any pictures because he was busy eating out for Thanksgiving dinner with his family. Just his mother and father.

Boring and quiet.

Clem face-timed him late. Telling him about gearing up tomorrow morning for black Friday. Traditionally, she goes with AJ, Duck, Ava, and their parents. Bigger the squad, the better stuff they could fight for.

"You look so tired." Louis noticed her lashes falling drowsily. She sighed.

"I had so much to eat. I'm pregnant with Turkey and mash potatoes." She groaned. Slammed her face on the pillow then turned her head to look at the screen.

"I'm pregnant with ham and rice." He smacked his belly. He moved the camera to his hard stomach. She laughed.

Biting her bottom lip, preventing drool to creep down her chin.

"Bitch where? You're toner than me! Look!" She flashed him her cute gut.

Louis giggled. Forever saving this memory of her belly button.

"Nice mole."

"That's a beauty mark!"

"Yeah. Right." He rolled his eyes. Clem ran her hand back through her hair. She checked the time.

"We should sleep." She sighed.

"True."

"Can't wait to hear your song." She smiled. Louis dazed, nodding his head.

"Same. Don't get punch by a grandma or a toddler." He joked. Clem gasped.

"I'll flip a baby, if I have to." She glared at her phone. Louis's laughs made her smile in joy.

"Yeah. Yeah... Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too." She whispered.

They ended the call.

.

.

Saturday.

Originally, Louis was going to use the school piano. He changed the location at him place because his parents were out of state for two days and his piano sounded better.

He picked up Clementine and made it at his place. He leaded her to the spotless kitchen. Everything in there, Clem wanted to poke but didn't want to end up paying millions for a replacement.

They sat on chairs eating ice cream on the island table while she explained her tragic fight with some kid for a huge Disco Broccoli plushie for AJ. The kid socked Clem right on the cheek and she flipped him in the cage full of bouncy balls.

"I'm glad that wasn't me...again. I saw stars circling around my head." He said. Clem pushed his chest.

"Shut up~. I didn't mean to flip you. I have fast reflexes." She stuffed a huge glob of ice cream in her mouth. Using the spoon to scrape up the excess on the corner of her lips.

"I see. How's the party cake flavor?" He asked her. She scooped the ice cream and held it in front of his mouth.

"Very sweet." She said. He opened his mouth, tasting the vanilla and sprinkles. The blue icing tasting exactly like the cake frosting.

"It is. Try cookies and cream." He dug his spoon in the glass bowl, raised the spoon up and poked her lips. She opened her mouth and intake the delicious treat. Her eyes rolled back.

"Best flavor in history!" She finished her ice cream as well as the boy. Louis collected the bowls and spoons, putting the dishes in the dish washer.

"Nah. Pecans and walnuts ice cream is the best." He flipped his dreads up and tied it into a pony tail. Leaving a few locks to frame his face.

"Eh. It's alright." She shrugged.

Clementine got up and the two made their way up stairs to his clean, fancy bedroom.

Louis shut the door behind her. He took her hand, leading her to piano. They sat down on the bench, he lighted a few candles that were on top of the piano, and then he started pressing random keys.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. You hear that?" He leaned his head down to the piano. Clem copied his movement and listened.

"What am I supposed to hear?" She asked. Louis kept tapping the keys.

"The sound is off." He got up and checked the strings connected to the keys.

"When I give the signal play the A key." He ordered her. Clem looked down at the piano. All the keys looked alike. She looked back at him, confused.

"Yeah. Which one's the A key?"

"You know, the A key. Next to the B key, after the G key... You didn't taken any music classes yet?"

"I did! I took guitar lessons... in middle school." She pouted. Louis stretched his arm and pointing at the keys. Clem clicked on the key.

"Alrighty then. That definitely helped! Now press the pedals while I make some adjustments." He leaned to the back side of the piano.

Clem looked down and saw the pedals. Never knew pianos were so complicated. She started pressing the pedals with her feet.

"Great! That part's golden!-Quick, now blow on the strings!" He exclaimed, throwing her the thumbs up.

Clem scrunched her face. Extremely confuse at this point. Pianists are weird.

"I know, sounds weird, but blow on them. Cooling the temperature helps set them in harmony" He said sweetly with his charming smile.

The naive girl stood up, tilting over, blowing on the piano strings. He cupped his ear, listening to the strings as he picked it. She sat back down, eyeing Louis who sat next to her, amused by it all.

"Okay, great. That did nothing. Because that's not at all part of how you tune a piano."

"You're kidding?" She crossed her arms.

"But it was funny!" His face beamed.

"I can't believe I fell for that shit." She shook her head.

"It's good to see you like this." He said as he started fluttering his fingers over the keys, warming up his fingers. Then he slowed down the pace, playing the song she recognized from weeks ago. The song he was working on.

"What do you mean?"

"Smiling more. After everything you been through... You always amaze me." He smiled gentle. Eyes focusing on his fingers and the paper on the stand, written with hand written music note.

"Honestly, it's all thanks to great people around me... Like you." She scooted closer to him. Observing his hand movement on the keys.

"Me? No way!" He scoffed. Continuing playing the soft song.

"Don't mess with me Mister Knight. You did a lot. You always were there... You never stop bothering me. Always cheering me up in class. Calling me about my leg and homework. Helped me from that nose bleed. Saved me-try to save me when I fell. I never can't imagine someone else but you to come to my rescue...And send videos of songs to listen to." Clementine said. Her head was hung down, staring at her twiddling fingers on her lap. How corny did she sound just now? Her cheeks flushed pink.

Louis silenced the piano. Clementine picked up her head. Noticing a weird aura hovering around him.

The dread head inhale deeply. He looked at her. Right into her golden orbs. The only source that illuminated the room and enhanced her beautiful yellow eyes were the lit candles on the piano surface.

"So, hey...I'm gonna dig myself into a deep hole from which I'll never emerge. Cool, cool?" Clem nodded. Noting his fidgety behavior.

He sighed again. Brushing off the non-wrinkles on his shirt.

"Time to get serious."

Clementine cocked her head to the side. Almost fearing where this is leading too. She adjusted herself on the bench. Preparing for the worst.

"Serious? Wow. You feeling okay?" She asked him. The boy shook his head. Briefly looking up at the ceiling then down to her.

"Not really. Nope...Mmm-mmm." He muttered.

Louis chuckled a bit. Nervous consuming the boy's thoughts and body.

Clementine patiently waited for him to get it together.

Louis counted in his head then opened his mouth to speak.

"Thanks for being here. Listening. Blowing on the strings... Laughing at my corny jokes...my cheesy corny jokes." He enhanced the last part. Clem smiled. Her dimples appearing on her cheeks.

"Everyone hears the jokes, the piano,...and after that, they stop listening. You didn't." He smiled softly.

His parents stopped listening to him a long time ago. Saying he complain too much and should be quiet and play the piano. Marlon and the other enjoyed his music but it wasn't the same. Even when Minerva showed up, sharing a great passion for music as he does. But whatever song he played or sing, it never got to her or anyone.

However, Clementine is different. His music reached her. His voice was heard.

There's always a time she would tell him to 'shut up'. He wouldn't. He couldn't help it. She had a rough time at the beginning and if his obnoxious, charismatic, goofy personality keeps her grinning ear to ear, then why stop.

All he wanted is to be surrounded by kind hearted people who sees him for him.

Sitting next to Clem right now, made him anxious and happy. She never questioned his other life. He assumed she learned about his past from others. He was scared to tell him. Thinking that she'll belittle him on his selfish flaws in the past.

All that didn't matter when he grew comfortable around her. He could be his self around her.

Clem felt the same way.

She gazed into his brown eyes. She took time thinking about it. And she felt it was right to gut out her feelings too.

"So, um...I like you a lot. Like, like you. As more than a friend."

The boy's eyes widened. No words said. Clem scoffed.

"No jokes. Nothing?"

"I-I wouldn't expect you...to...Holy shit...me? Like for real?!" His eyes squinted. Louis didn't believe her words at all. She had to be joking. He'll admit that she's funny. Seriousness written on her nervous face.

"You're serious..." He sat up straight.

Clem giggled. She placed her hand over his that was beside him. He looked down at her small hand over his. The blood running through his veins swum upwards to his face.

"Yes, you!...I like you, idiot!" She whispered at the end. She laced her fingers with his. He responded by entwining his fingers with hers. The small intimate gesture made her heart beat. Clem felt lighter than ever when she confessed again. How can someone like him make her feel this way? She literally, met the guy a few months ago.

"Figured out what to call the song."

"Let me guess... Fairy?" She rolled her eyes. Louis chuckled. She won't let that go. He thought.

"Very funny. I was thinking of 'Clementine'. Obviously. You know, because I like fruit... And~ I like you even more, so there." He smiled. Her heart pounding rapidly. Questioning what will become of them next.

Those dreams were signs alright.

"Oh jeez. This is... I'm... I'm really happy." Her cheeks tingling, body heated as if it's going to melt, and legs trembling. Very happy that their feelings are mutual.

"...Gotta admit. Of all the things I saw coming. You having a crush on me was not it... You choking me in public, yes... Declaration of crush, no~." He trailed the last word.

Clem's eyes drifted down. The sight of his lips were pulling her in.

Damn, this better not be a dream! She screamed in her head.

She leaned to him, capturing his lips with hers. Surprising the boy, although he briefly shut his eyes and kissed her back softly.

Not caring if things went too fast. They wanted this. So much. Finally, the weight off their shoulders.

He pulled back for a quick breath, but the girl latched onto his lips once again. Sighing out a satisfying moan. He smirked between the kiss. He tasted ice cream on her lips. And it was amazingly sweet.

The kiss was very innocent and welcoming.

They broke apart. Smiling like idiots in pre-love.

"... Can you play ... 'Clementine' again?" She stroked her curls behind her ears nervously. He smiled at her as he nodded.

"Of course."

While playing the peaceful song that expressed his feelings for her, she laid her head against his shoulder. Shutting her eyes, drifting into the music.

On the way back to her house, they were holding hands in the car listening to Lauv, 'I Like Me Better'.

He raised their entwined hand and pressed his lips over her palm.

"I like me better when I'm with you." He sang as he glanced at her.

She never stopped smiling. Overwhelmed with emotions. Hearing her heart running miles in her chest. Hoping it's not loud for him to hear because that would be embarrassing.

She pulled their hands to her and kissed his fingers and then the back of his palm.

"I like me better when I'm with you." She sung back to him. The two giggled.


	40. Cry Baby

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Nine: Cry Baby**_

* * *

Clementine still cannot believe she confessed to Louis. Resulting to a simple kiss.

His soft lips were bigger than hers. The way his plush lips dominated hers was new and exciting.

Clementine never got tired thinking about his scent. His face inches away from her and she inhaled his light rich musk. Very sexy and masculine. She couldn't describe what exactly it smells like, but it smelt clean and irresistible.

The best part of it all, she never knew he had freckles on the back of his neck and upper chest. She saw him shirtless once when he was playing football with the guys on a sunny day. But she never paid him no mind.

Under the candle light, his v-neck shirt exposed his brown collar bone with few freckles then expands further down. The v-neck collar teased her and boosted up her curiosity. Wondering how much he has and where does his freckles stop at.

Her face turned red at that thought.

She swung her legs off her bed and walked to the bathroom. She faced the mirror, cringing how bad she fallen.

A throbbing pain punched her abdominal. Hugging her stomach, trying to hold on to most of her guts.

"I need more pads." She moaned.

After a steamy shower, Clementine stole a couple of pads from Carley's side of the bathroom. Went back to her room to get ready for school.

Once she dressed in a fitted mustard turtle neck, black loose overalls, and ankle boots, she untied the hair tie and shook her head wildly. Combing her fingers through the roots to add volume to her afro defined curls.

The weather outside gotten colder, so Clem slipped on her down jacket. Glad it didn't snow as much this week, but it was still freezing out there.

She went down stairs and saw Lee on the phone. She ran to him for a hug. He jumped as he saw small arms circled around him. He turned and smiled at his baby girl.

He kissed her forehead, handed her an orange for breakfast.

She rolled her eyes. An orange not going to save her on her massacre.

She left the house to see AJ standing outside shivering.

"Something happened?" Clem unlocked her car doors and the two climbed in. She immediately blasted the heat, aiming the vent on AJ.

"Mom grounded me for playing Fortnite two nights in the row. She took my phone and told me to walk to school." AJ told her with a grumble. Clem could tell he's furious inside but he's handling pretty well.

"Damn. She's probably not getting di-"

"I don't even wanna hear that right now. Please take me to school." He whined.

Clementine smirked when she saw his face crumbled in disgust. She started her car, heading to school.

While driving her cellphone rung. She picked up the phone and saw it was Violet calling.

Probably about homework.

She answered it.

"Mornin-" Sobs stopped her. Over the phone, the brunette heard Violet bawling.

"Clem... I... I'm..." The blonde couldn't get her words together.

AJ sat there worried when he saw the look on Clem's face.

"Let's meet at school and talk. Okay?"

"Ok." She hung up on Clem.

"What happened?" AJ asked as he rubbed his hands together, still shivering.

"Not sure." She glanced at him. Both knew something bad happened.

In school, Clem texted Violet soon as she got there. A tall figure stopped her on her tracks. She looked up to see him.

"Hey...um. Morning!" He awkwardly smiled. Clem dropped her arm to the side. Shyly stepping closer to him.

"Morning." She whispered in his warm trench coat. She sniffed. Half way gone to a world where it's just them two.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. Resting his chin on her curly crown.

"You're looking good today." He complimented. She pulled away, small hands gripping on his tan coat.

Trying hard to relax but her body went on it's own. Her face glowing pink as her cheeks bones high and about.

"Thank you. I like your winter fit."

"Is that the only thing you like about me?" He leaned to her. Her bright white pearly teeth flashed him. She shook her head.

"No..." She trailed. Slowly, their faces moved closer. Clem fluttered her eyes close. Waiting to meet his lips again.

That's until she pulled back. Remembering they're in school. People around talk shit and she is not having that. Not yet. This is just the beginning of their relatio-whatever this is.

He felt her move back a bit. His brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She went around him.

"I-I have to find Violet! I'll see you later!" She skedaddled.

Louis sighed. Watched her mane of curls bounce as she runs through the halls.

Something told him to look to the side.

AJ.

Another sigh left his lips.

"I see what's going on." The boy said slyly as he smoothly walked pass Louis with an arch brow and stink eyes.

Louis pouted.

.

.

Two weeks left till winter break for the college students and staff. Lee sipped his coffee. Eyes lingering at the calendar on his phone. He glanced up to see his students work on their writing assignment about last chapter. For all his classes, he assigned a final report that's worth fifty percent of their grade, so it was life or death to the students.

Whilst he's chilling in class, a short hair blond stopped by his office.

She checked the right. Then the left. She picked lock the door.

Successful, the blonde slipped her way inside the room. Shutting the door behind her, she intake the sight of Mr. Everett's room.

Her fingers tracing every object in the room. She stopped by his desk. Giddily she spun in his leather chair.

The room smelled just like him. Making her smile in joy.

Her foot stopped the chair when something caught her eye. She picked up the picture frame, observing the three figures on the picture.

Him, his whore, and their small child.

The child had to be seven or eight. She looked up and saw more pictures of the young girl.

One with her in her karate uniform with a small trophy. Next to it was her holding a fishing rob with a boy and another man and his wife, she assumed.

Molly got bored of the pictures. Facing family photo down.

No little kid going to stop her from wanting him. All she had to do it get rid of his whore.

Molly hummed as she scrabbled around the room some more. She went through the drawers and thought of something interesting.

She sat back on the chair and lifted her legs.

.

.

Clementine found out Minerva and Sophie left without a word.

Violet and Minerva spend Thanksgiving break together. Minerva stayed over at Violet's after the dinner.

Both sharing their last moments together in bed till Violet went out like a light.

No note. No text. No calls. Nothing for three days.

She asked Tennessee one day and he told her. Told her how he begged his parents not to take them away. But Bonnie and Mike painfully heard too much stories from Dr. Stan and made the best choices for their daughters.

Poisoned, lesbian, confused bisexual, drug addict, self-harming daughters. Bonnie cried to her mother and the religious old hag recommended the twins to go to her old Christianity boarding school. Separate them from toxic people and each other.

Eyes will watch them all time. No privacy. No leaving. No break. Just studying, learning about the bible, and preventing them from wondering their curious sexuality and committing sinful behavior.

Violet freaked out. Knowing either of them won't make it through.

Clem comforted Violet in her arms for two periods. Leaving them with four classes to go.

"Why didn't you call Brody or Ruby? Or the guys?" Clem wondered. Violet's face stuffed in Clementine's chest.

They have a few classes together. Yeah. But what's so special about Clem?

"You're the only one who would listen." She mumbled in Clem's chest.

.

.

Clementine went to her fifth class for the day. She saw Louis talking to Aasim and Brody. Sad looks on each of their faces.

"Hey guys." Clem greeted them. Brody forced a smile.

"Hey Clem. Where were you second period?" Brody asked. She handed Clem a math work sheet.

"Did you hear about Minnie and Sophie?" Aasim asked.

"To answer both questions, I was comforting Violet in the bathroom. I missed math for her."

"That's very sweet of you. I tried texting her, but she wouldn't answer." Brody frowned. Clem patted her shoulder.

"She turned off her phone. She wanted to talk a bit. I tried to change to subject about food and other silly stuff." She shrugged.

Soon as the teacher came in, everyone took a seat.

Clem dropped her bag down on her lap, taking out her history book and notebook.

A note drifted on her desk.

_Look at your phone._  
_-Lou_

Clem smiled. She took out her phone, placing it under the book but left half the phone out.

L: Did I do something wrong?  
I'm sorry if I did something.  
Did you complete question fourteen? I forgot to ask you on that day.😏  
Are you ignoring me?  
Did you fall again and can't get up?😑  
Is everything fine?

He flooded her phone with text messages each period. Like an obsess school girl. She blinked a couple of times. He worried too much. She glanced at him. Seeing him texting.

A bubble popped up.

L: Wanna go somewhere after school?

Clem rolled her eyes.

C: Not so sure. I'm pretty sad about Violet

L: Same. We planned to take her out later this week.  
And I can change that frown upside down.

What is this boy planning? Clem sighed. She kissed him yesterday. Confessed that she like him yesterday. Today a new day. And he expected another kiss... in public.

What bothered her is that she's on her time of the month and confuse where she and Louis is going. Are they... friends? Or just messing around.

Ava's words started seeping in her ears. What if he do target girls for sex? What if Duck's wrong about him?

C: What do you mean?

Blunt. It took him a while to reply. He sighed deeply and loud. Aasim scrunched his face when he felt Louis's breath on his neck.

Seven minutes later, they went right into work.

While working, Clem felt her desk vibrate. She unlocked her phone to see a new message from him.

L: I'm asking you out.  
Like a date? 😔🙏🌹

Amber eyes brightened. She whipped her head to the side. He didn't bother to face to her because his face was red as hell.

Clem learned something new.

Shy Louis is extremely cute.

When class finished, Clem stopped him from leaving. The room emptied, leaving them alone in the quiet room.

She cupped his nape, stood on her tippy toes, and smashed her lips on his chin. What she's able to reach. Smiling softly, she pulled back and he stood there in shock.

"I'm not sure if that was a yes or no~..." He dragged the last word. Clementine giggled.

"Pretty sure it's a yes."

"You're complicated." He answered. She hugged him. Pressing her body on his.

"Something bothering you?" He pushed her off him gently. She sighed. They sat down, he moved his chair close to her, so his knee touching hers.

"...Yeah...I want us to stay low for a while. I'm trying to adapt to...this... To us." She said while staring at his eyes. He nodded. A small smile tugged on his lips. He grabbed her small hands. Admiring their feminine appeal. More like chinchilla paws on his large hands.

"I would like that too." He agreed. Clem felt his thumb stroking her hand.

"Are you sure you're cool with...Going out with me? Taking you out. Doing awesome stuff together. Be there for each other." He asked. A bit worried because he wasn't sure how relationships work. And he don't want to end up making her sad or mad at him.

"Yeah. We can take things slow. I'm cool with that."

"There's shouldn't be a rush... We can take...Baby steps?" He said. She leaned up to him, kissed his cheek.

Louis won't hurt her. She trusts him.

Reminding herself that Louis isn't Gabe.

Not holding back her feelings anymore. This is a fresh start in the dating life.

"Baby steps." She smiled.

"By the way, I tried to kiss your big forehead this morning... but your greedy ass lips wanted attention." He squeezed her cheeks. Making her lips pop out like duck lips.

But wasn't he going to kiss her? He's lying, she thought.

He pulls away from his hold. Pouting with her arms crossed, the boy chuckled. Now embarrassed, she stomped towards the door. He followed right being her.

"What do you mean?!" She hissed. Acting clueless. Louis grin widened as he stared down at the baby.

He hooked her neck, stopping her from leaving the room. She gulped. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

"So, is that a yes for the date?" He eyed her. A smirk on his face. She grinned. This is better than her dream.

"Yes, Louis." She squeaked. Smiling when he kissed the crown of her head before letting her go.

"I'll pick you up. Dress cozy." He winked. She nodded, watching him go first.

.

.

"Good job, Carley! Have a good night!" A coworker called out, waving. Carley waved back.

"Alright! Drive safe!" She said as she slid in her small car. She held her phone against her ear, listening to the rings.

"Hey sweetheart." She heard Lee's husky voice on the line.

"Hey! I wanted to stop by to pick up the whip creme in your office."

Lee sighed.

"Seriously?" He chuckled.

"Yes! I want something sweet for tonight." A smile lingering her on her face as she explained to Lee.

"Okay. I'll leave my key on my office mail box."

"Okay, baby. See you when you're done. Love you." Carley said dreamily.

"Love you too. See ya, baby." He hung up.

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since they been rolling under the sheets. Work been overwhelming for Lee before the break. Plus, Lee was tutoring Clem for her history class first term test.

Carley didn't mind it. She enjoyed watching the two discussing history with such passion. And of course, she loved tucking Clem in bed when the girl over study at night. Then she goes to her room, watching Lee snoring away in bed. These moments, she will always treasure.

Her heels clicking and clacking on the hard marble floors. The clicking stopped once she reached the Professor Lee Everett's office.

Under the letters and late work assignments, Carley felt the metal object. She shoved the key in the hole, twisted the knob to his room.

His fresh cologne that she loves smacked her face when she stepped in.

She texted him which drawer and he messaged her back.

Lee: Right bottom drawer. I'll be there in a sec.

She plopped down on the chair. Twirled around twice.

She dipped down to the bottom drawer and opened it. Just paper work. No whip.

Oh, right he said, 'right bottom drawer'. She reminded herself. She wheeled to the right and bend down to the right bottom drawer.

"...What the hell?..."

What a coincidence! A pair of baby blue lace thong in his drawer. On top of the whip cream bottle.

"Have a good night, ya! Oh, hey bab-"

"Whose is this?" She lifted the thong with a pen. Showing her husband what was hiding in his office.

Carley knew for a fact this isn't hers. She hated lace thongs.

Her glare frightened the stunned black man. He had a hint who's the owner of those panties.

"Tho-Carley, listen-I can explai-" She shut him up. Tears bubbling up in the corners of her eye. She blinked, one fell before the other.

"I think this explains everything. Forget tonight-" Her cell phone run. She ran out the room in a hurry.

"Carley? Carley!? Hey! CARLEY?!"

"FOLLOW ME HOME! CLEM HAS AN EMERGENCY! SOMETHING HAPPENED AT THE ICE SKATING RING! " She shouted. He gathered his stuff quickly. Locked the door behind and jolted down the hall and down the stairs.

.

.

"Do not let go of me." Clem clung on his trench coat sleeves. Louis was gliding backwards on the cold surface. Holding her by her petite waist.

"I wouldn't for a second. Keep your legs still." He chuckled. Her legs wobbling on the ice. The skates were heavy on her legs and her feet kept drifting apart.

"I'm trying!" She tripped on nothing but air. Louis caught her, keeping his balance stable as he skated next to her.

"Watch me. Kick back one foot to push yourself." He instructed. Clem did what he said. Gripping his arm in dear life.

"Calm down, Clem. I'm here. You're doing fine." He drifted behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay. Lou-Louis!? Don't-!" Louis pulled away. Leaving her to glide over ice by herself. She started to panic when he skated around her.

"L-Lou-Louis! Please!" She reached for him. Her skates wouldn't stop. The dread headed boy laughed. He rolled his eyes. Skating close to damsel in destress, he took her arms. Suddenly, spinning the girl around. She quickly latched onto him. He roared a laugh.

"Your face... was priceless!" He nearly teared up, dying in laughter.

"Bully." She pouted her lips. He leaned down, kissed her forehead.

"Says the one who chok-"

Ruff! Ruff!

Barking heard in a distant. Louis ignored it. Staring at Clementine's eyes. He scrunched his brows, confused.

Her face dropped when she recognized those barks. She turned her head and saw Chuck staggering down the snow. Jane helping the old man down as Luke running on the ice carefully.

"Sam?"

The barking grew louder, and whimpering was heard. She panicked.

Luke not going to make it!

In the middle of the ring, caution tapes and cones boxed the thin ice area. And there, she saw Sam whimpering and splashing desperately for a solid surface.

"SAM!" Clementine shouted.

Clementine fumbled with her skate boots. But Louis beat her to it. He removed his coat and skated towards the dog.

By the time he got there, the dog sunk in the water. Louis hurriedly slip the skates off and jumped in the icy cold water.

Clem's eyes widened.

Within seven seconds, Sam's limp body tossed on the ice. Sliding across outside the thin area. Louis gasped for air. Clem moved but fell on the floor. She ripped off the boots, crawled to Louis.

He propped himself on the ice surface. Doing his best to climb.

Seeing cracks spreading from his weight, he suddenly sunk back in the water.

"LOUIS!"

Luke dived in before the workers arrived to stop him. Luke brought the teen up and the workers flung a rope to them. Both struggling to pull but Louis was too weak. The cold got to him.

Luke held Louis, kicked his feet and tugged the rope till he got to the surface.

The aid grabbed Sam's shivering-soaked form. Lifted the guys off the floor to the stretcher. Wrapping three of them with warm blankets till they got out the ice.

A worker gave Clem a lift and skated to the end. She pulled the quivering boy in a hug. Transferring her warmth to him. The warm blanket wasn't working as he wanted to but, in her arms, made everything better. Her hands touched his icy face. He wouldn't stop trembling.

Chuck held his old boy in his arms. Comforting the poor fellah. The aid talking to him, warning him about safety procedures. Luke had a talk too. Mostly from worried Jane.

"Louis! You're the hugest idiot I've ever met!" She cupped his face. He weakly smirked.

"Remember. I-I'm you-your id-idiot." He stuttered.

"I advise you to go to the hospital and take the dog to the vet. In case of hypothermia." They left them there since Luke and Louis refused to call for ambulance.

"Are you sure, Louis?"

The boy nodded. Trembling like a leaf.

"Thanks for saving my dog. If I lost him..." Chuck wept, pressing his face in Sam's neck. The dog whimpered, licking his master's head.

Louis nodded.

"Thanks Luke. You guys should go get warm. I'll take these guys." Clem hugged Luke. Luke smiled. Jane helped him up and they left. Chuck lifted Same while Clem clung to Louis in the blanket over her head.

She blasted the car heat on the way home. Chuck thanked them again before heading home.

Katja waited outside Chuck's place. They quickly went inside so she could tend the dog.

Before going inside, Chuck watched the teens talking in the car.

The old man felt bad for bring Louis into this. He's a great kid, he thought.

Clem guided Louis inside her home and to the bathroom. While Louis showering, she called her parents. She told them what happened and prayed they fly to the house.

Clem can't believe he refused to go to the hospital for better treatment and call his folks. What was his deal?!

Louis took his sweet time under the hot water.

He knew what he did was reckless. Putting his life in danger for a dog. And risking someone's else.

"Damn it."

His body felt like ice.

He stayed longer in the shower.

Carley was the first one to enter, she pulled Clem in a hug. Breaking the small girl's neck as she checked her everywhere.

"Carley! I'm fine! Its Louis I'm worried about."

"Where is he?"

"In my shower."

Lee came in and hugged Clem. Carey side eyed him.

"What's going on, Sweetpea?" Clem wiped her eyes and cheeks.

"Louis won't call his parents or go to the hospital. I just don't want him to get sick or...I'm scared!" She freaked out. Carley stroked her curly hair.

Lee went upstairs.

Carley pulled Clem to the kitchen.

"Sweetie, please calm down. You don't want him to feel worse. Try making him a cup of tea." She smiled.

Clem sniffed. She filled the tea pot with water and wait for it to boil on the stove. She sliced a piece of ginger, putting it in her favorite large mug.

Carley sighed. Thinking about what she discovered earlier. Footsteps paddled, Lee went over to them.

"He really doesn't want to tell his father about what happened. So, I insist for him to stay here tonight. He said he'll text his parents that he's staying a night at his friend's place."

"Bet she stayed over too." Carley mumbled. Lee caught on, tried to reach her but she brushed pass him.

Clem eyed them. Confuse. Very confuse. They never acted like this. Well Carley never talked like that.

Carley ran up to Louis when he came in. He wore Lee's pajamas pants and t-shirt.

"Hey, sweetie. Let me give you a few comforters." She said with a soft smile. She placed her hand on his back, he followed her to the living room.

Clem blinked a tear. She felt horrible.

"He'll be sleeping in the living room. Help Carley out."

"Is the portable heater in the closet?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah... Clem stop making that face. He's already sad for making you worried." Lee mentioned. He hugged the girl for the last time, leaving the kitchen.

How can she hold her emotions? How can she relax her face? They just opened up to each other. Started a relationship. And now this!

She could had lost him today.

She helped Louis settle in the couch. Blowing the heater towards him as Carley whipped out two comforters for him. Carley took his clothes and put it in the washing machine and drier in one.

Carley went up the stairs, leaving the two alone. Clem sat next to him. Holding his hand in hers. He's still cold.

"Why Louis?" She shifted closer to him. Nudging her nose on his neck.

"Why what?" He glanced down at her. Seeing a hurt look on her face. He sighed. He didn't mean to scare her like that. It just a habit to not think and follow his instincts.

"Why do you always have to act like a mysterious super hero?" She forced a giggle and smile. He cupped her cheek. Rubbed his thumb over her stained cheek.

"Everyone needs a shining 'Knight' in armor." He winked.

Her breath quivered.

He's fucking crazy.

More tears came down her face. She looped her arms around his neck. Staring deeply into his eyes.

She hesitated. Eyes scanning for reassurance.

The boy helped her out, planted a soft kiss on her pink lips. She sighed through her nose. Cherishing the moment for a minute.

She pulled away to find him smiling like a goof he is.

"Don't do shit like that...Dork." She smacked his chest, making him chuckle. He started coughing hard. Rapidly, she caressed his back.

"Would you like tea?"

"Anything but ice cubes." He smiled. She giggled as she ran to the kitchen.

She came back with the mug, handed it to him. He happily drowned the mug.

"There's more water in the pot in the kitchen. I'mma go shower." She said, walking to the stairs.

"Okay."

After her shower, Lee called her in his room.

"Hey, is he okay?" He asked. Clementine nodded.

"He's drinking tea right now. He should be okay. I hope so... I'm going to check on him-"

"And off to bed. Your bed." He pointed his finger at her. She bit her lip.

"Of course." She answered.

Satisfied, he shut his door.

She went down, checking on him. He laid there on the couch. Bundling up like a cocoon.

"Want the TV on?"

"Nah. I rather listen to something else." He said while playing piano instrumentals from his phone playlist.

Clem sighed.

"Comfy?"

He smiled at her.

"Snuggly." He wiggled in his cocoon. She giggled.

"Alright. If you need anything text me."

"Will do."

"Night."

"Good night."

"Don't die on me."

"Dying for the weaaaaakkkk!" He wiggled wildly. She rolled her eyes.

He's definitely fine if he's this hyper.

.

.

Tossing and turning in her bed, she kept rewinding the scene when they pulled him out the water. Every time she shut her eyes, she saw him drowning. Sinking deep in the icy pond.

She heard coughing from down stairs.

He's an idiot. Doing something crazy like that makes her think about the time she watched her mom die before her eyes. She feared to witness another death.

His parents must be worried about him. And if they knew about this incident, they would had forced him in the hospital.

More coughing was heard.

Screw this!

She kicked off her blanket, following the soft piano music down stairs.

"Still up I see?" He said in the dark. She giggled quietly.

"Shhhh."

She walked up to him. Bend down to lift the covers below him. He nervously chuckled when she crawled under the covers.

Her hands felt around him, making his blood flow cease.

"Clementine." He whispered. Her face popped out the covers. He barely couldn't see her eyes for a second. It adjusted to the dark and he saw her shuffling over him.

"Clem?"

"Yes?" She flipped her mane of curls over her shoulder. She ran her hand through her curls to get a better look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to spoon you so I can warm you up but you're taking up the whole couch." She's so adorable for her own good.

"I can't really move much since you're on top." He smiled.

"Move to the left a bit." He moved to his left. She slapped her face. Groaning.

"No, I mean right." He shifted to the right. She laid between the couch and him. Her head over his shoulder. Praying that her body radiates his coldness away.

"Better?" He arched his brow. She giggled. Nodding her head.

"I should jump in ponds more offend. I like this." He whispered. She scoffed. She cupped his neck. Felt a throb on his Adam's apple.

"If you do, I'll bring you back up and kill you myself." She growled.

The dread head teen licked his lips, taunting her.

"Worth it."

"Good night, Dork." She kissed his cheek. He smiled as she kissed his face multiple times.

"Good night, Cry Baby Lion." She stopped kissing him. Now glaring at the boy. He have some nerve on picking on her for her wild hair. This is why she wears hats and low buns to keep her wild curls tamed.

She huffed. Wrapped her leg over his body as she laid next to him in the small space. She shut her eyes, drifting to sleep with the soft piano humming. Never unmoved her hand from his neck. It helped him stop coughing.

While she knocked out, he stroked her hair till his mind blanked to a dream state. Sleeping next to each other brought them closer than before.

All she wanted to do is spoil him with comfort. This is the best she can do for now.

As they slept, Carley and Lee stayed up. Facing back to back in the dark.

The woman next to him dampening the sheets below her. Sniffling as she imagined what her husband be doing behind her back.

Lee laid on the other side of the bed. Urging to tell her the whole thing but she would block him. Thinking whatever word that comes out his mouth are a bunch of lies.

Just hearing her cry next to him ruined him.


	41. High

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty: High**_

* * *

Clementine's cell phone rung on the coffee table. The annoying beeping woke the girl up. She grabbed the vibrating device, dismissing the alarm. As she set the phone back on the table, a person under her groaned.

Forgetting she was snoozing beside him, now on top of Louis. She mentally cursed when his eye cracked open.

He scanned the room and then down at her. Louis blinked a couple of times, waking up slowly.

Clementine sighed, inhaling the crook of his neck. He chuckled lightly, trying not to make too much noise below her parents bedroom.

The dread head boy draped an arm over her waist and the other free hand stroked her wild hair off her face. Giving him a chance to admire her morning appearance.

"Morning." She greeted with a drowsy smile. He smiled with heavy eyes.

"You look so crusty." He whispered. Chuckling underneath her, her body bouncing along his heaving chest.

Clementine calmly shut her eyes. Inhaling and exhaling. Why did he have to piss her off AND ruin the moment?! This is no time to be goofing around and feeding his inner child so early in the freaking morning.

She turned off the portable heater, feeling hot from it, the covers, and body heat. Somehow, one of them kicked off the covers to the floor. It was enough radiation from the machine and them.

The curly head girl sat up, straddling Louis. He enjoyed the view. The morning sun barely reached its peak, however light crept between the window blinds. His eyes easily adjusted to his surroundings, especially on Clementine.

She had on a large loose shirt, no doubt the girl had no bra on. He could see her small cups naturally hang in freedom. The wrinkled shirt stretched, outlining her perky nibbles.

So distracted by her chest, Clem combed her hair back, tying in into a balled up side bun. Busy doing so, Clem looked down when she felt something poke her butt.

Louis dragged out a sigh. Turned his head to the side, avoiding her suspicion gaze. Feeling awful. Why his body can't listen to his mind.

"So soon, Louis." Embarrassing enough, he could tell she was enjoying teasing him. Louis had on her dad's pajamas pants and shirt. His clothes were in the dryer by now. Even his underwear. Therefore, the morning lump obviously presented himself with no shame. And no control.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. Cheeks burning in shame.

Clem awkwardly sat up on his abdomen. Trying not to press on his troubled problem.

"Its normal... At least I know that my crustiness is attractive." She leaned down to peck the tip of his nose. Louis pouted, folding his lips inward.

"Why are you up so early?" He changed the topic. Hoping his problem ease down.

Clem got off him, picking up the covers and placing them over Louis. Louis sat up, covering his bottom half.

"I have to check on Sam. See if he's up for a morning walk." She whispered.

"Oh... Can I come along?!" He really wanted to see if the canine's condition. Feeling bad how he ended up in the freezing water. If Louis didn't do anything and Sam died because, guilt would wash over the boy. No pet owner deserve to witness their best friend's death.

"Sure. I thought you'd rather sleep some more or go home." She shrugged. It still a school week, so she expected him to go home before school starts.

"Nah. I feel a lot better than last night. Thanks to you sweating over me." He snickered. She gasped, smacking his chest while giggling.

"You're comical even in the morning." She mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"I'll go get your clothes so you can change." She said.

"Okay, mom."

"Its daddy." Clementine winked with a cocky look on her face. Louis took her hand, pulling her down to him.

"I'm daddy. Call me daddy." He whispered in a husky voice. Making the short girl blush.

"If I do, your little friend going to wake up fully. Can't have that happening." She smirked. Louis grin widened.

"Little? Okay." He said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay. This conversation is done. Go put the covers back in the closet." She narrowed her eyes at him. Quickly, kissed his cheek before heading to the laundry room.

When she came back with his clothes, he stuffed the folded covers and portable heater in the closet. The two went up stairs to her room. She gave him a toothbrush, wash cloth, and towel.

After his second warm shower, he was fully dressed and waited for her down stairs. She hopped in right after. When she got out she got her self together.

Cramps.

"Ugh..." She went through her dresser, popping two pain relievers for the day. Soon as she plopped her hat on and a large sweater, she went down the steps.

"Let's go." He said, opening the door for his girlfriend.

.

.

"I'm leaving a bit early today, mom." James notified his mother before leaving.

"Alright!" She yelled.

This early morning, James received a text from his old friend, Arvo. He met Arvo at his old high school. The two were inseparable and were involved in a drug gang.

James haven't contacted Arvo since he moved. Arvo graduated high school two years ago.

The only information James know about Arvo is that he's religiously involve in every activity the gang is up to.

Selling anything that is weed, heroin, and cocaine related. Even sexual pills to interest things and earn more money. It been secretly passed down to college kids and high school juniors and seniors parties.

The dark haired teen grabbed his bike from the porch. Sat on the seat for a minute. Sighing to himself. He pulled out his phone, rereading the message.

Arvo: Hey J. This is Arvo. I got this number from someone because I need to talk to you in person. I know where you live. So don't let me down. Meet me at an old abandoned cabin in the woods.

Attach to the text was the directions to the cabin.

He zipped up his coat and took off on the slick road of ice.

Literally took him fifteen minutes to get there. He walked through the faded pathway through the woods. Seeing two figures by the cabin.

The smaller person had to be a girl. And next to her was Arvo.

The girl turned slightly and ran off after Arvo gave her what she wanted.

Jame stared at her back oddly.

He set his bike down and continued crushing the ground of winter powder till he reach Arvo.

"Glad to see you." The tall pale boy with glasses smiled. Jame rolled his eyes.

"Why did you call me?" James had no time. School starts in ten minutes.

"Damn. I thought you'd be happy to see me. But it's whatever." He pushed bridge of his glasses up.

"I bet you'll be happy to see someone else." Arvo smiled. James, confused and anxious he followed Arvo.

Arvo opened the cabin and there stood two other guys. James knew one better than the other. He froze where he stood.

"Charlie?" James breathed. The Japanese young adult stood tall as he stepped in front of James.

James held his voice, shook to see an old face he thought he would never see in years.

"Hello, James."

"What is going on? Why are you guys here!?" James glared as his lunged to Charlie, gripping his coat. That didn't startle Charlie at all. He did hissed when his head banged the wooden wall.

"Calm down." Travis groaned. James ignored him as he stared at Charlie with anger and betrayal.

Charlie smirked briefly. He opened his mouth to speak.

"We need your help. Someone stole from us and we're here to take it back."

"What do it have to do with me?"

"We have sources that a kid name Marlon use to be his close friend. So if we get to Marlon, we'll get to him. And we know Marlon goes to the same school as you."

James let go of Charlie. Very confuse at this point. He didn't understand why they went this far to look for him for drugs.

"Who exactly are you guys looking for?" James questioned Charlie. Charlie lifted his phone, showing James a picture.

"Ben."

.

.

Louis held on to the dog's leash. Both teens walked behind the happy healthy dog. Glad to see he's in good health, thanks to Katja's help.

The sky lightly sprinkled snowflakes over the neighborhood. Wind blowing harder every minute, so Clem stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"Hey." She heard Louis call her. She picked up her head to look at him. Something tapped her side. She looked down to see him holding out his hand.

A small smile on her face made Louis smile too. She took his hand and he stuffed their hands in his trench coat. Entwining their fingers in his warm fluffy pocket.

"So, you do this every morning?" He asked. Clem nodded.

"Yeah. Whenever I can before school."

"That's sweet." He sighed out a fog cloud. Thinking how adorable she is. Learning small surprises about her made the boy feel closer to her.

She reminded him of himself. Helping someone older than them.

"I enjoy taking him for walks. And it's nice to get some exercise." She said. Louis squeezed her hand while they waited for Sam to do his business.

"Now I'm jealous. Sam spend more time with you." He pouted his bottom lip. Clem chuckled behind her hand.

She leaned closer on him, laying her head on his chest.

"He's just a dog."

"A male dog." He remarked. Clem chin up, staring at him.

"Seriously." She said. He nodded. Soon as he bend down to kiss her lips, the dog tugged the boy away.

"I feel like he's walking me!"

"He is. Like always." She complained.

After dropping Sam off, Louis drove them to school.

Even though their date failed, she still had a great time.

Next time, there won't be any interruptions. She swore.

Louis phone vibrated crazy. He checked the caller ID.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad." He said. He picked up the phone, placing his bluetooth on his ear.

"Yes, father?...I'm going to school now...I'm okay... Yes...Yes... Okay. I'll do it when I get home... Yes... Okay bye." He hung up. He removed the bluetooth, dropped it in the arm rest.

His face blanked, showing no sigh of emotion. Clem thought about asking him what's wrong but it was hard to. He don't talk about his parents. Always pushing them alway.

She sighed, staring at the window.

Louis glanced at her.

"Clementine." He said her name. She turned to him. He held her hand, moving his thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I really appreciate it." He brought her hand up and kissed it.

Smooth move. She thought. She arched her brows, yanked her hand away so that she can cross her arms.

"Did you do the history homework?" She asked him with a skeptical expression. Louis pulled in the parking lot, looking for a space.

A spot caught his eye, he whipped his car in perfectly. Turned to his girlfriend with a cheesy grin.

"If I said no...would you let me copy?"

Amber eyes darkened.

"Louis!" She yelled.

"Its Daddy!"

"Oh geez..."

Louis and Clementine laid eyes on each other. Suddenly, they shook with laughter.

.

.

Mariana told her Abuela she wasn't feeling too well. She stayed home in bed while her grandmother went out with Javier to the mall.

When a message appeared on her phone, she jolted to the front door. Swung it open to see him.

"Stupido! Why are you...Come in!" She dragged him inside.

"Why are you he-" He smashed his lips on hers, shutting her up immediately. She smacked his chest to stop him but it didn't work. He picked her up and sat on the couch.

Mariana, glaring on top of him. Wiping her mouth with disgust written on her face. He tasted like booze.

"What's going on with you?!" She smacked his cheek. Bring him to his senses.

"Let's this be our last time. Please." He begged. Hands all over her sides and thighs.

She shook her head rapidly. Pushing his hands off her.

"No. No. No. No! We are not doing it in my grandma's house. No fucking way!" She shouted at the sad tipsy teen.

Mitch got up from the couch.

"I heard you messing with the wrong dealer." He got her attention now. She sheepishly rubbed her arm.

"So... What do this have to do with you?" She sat down on the couch.

"We need a closure if I'm no longer going to supply you or have yo-"

"You never wanted me! Never!" She told him. She aint blind to know that he prefer Sarah over her. He's a idiot for confusing Mariana with Sarah.

Mariana is the biggest idiot for falling for him.

"All those times I have been with you were special to me, though! I was myself when I was with you." He cupped her face. Mariana felt tears prickling. She squeezed her eyes tight.

"I don't want you no more."

"You don't want me but you will always leave me on read." He added.

Mariana bit her lip. Mitch is right. She reads the messages he sent to her. All of them.

"I'm sorry Mitch. Us won't work out anymore. It's better to pretend like we never met."

"I can't pretend that we never had se-" She cut him off.

"All those times were meaningless, Mitch. And you know it. Please... Go to school."

"Just know... The Whisperers are trouble. They won't tell you that they tweaked their ingredients with shitty stuff that will send you to the hospital."

"I'll take that chance." She smiled.

"Are you suicidal?"

"Don't act like you care about me. Just leave me alone." She pushed him towards the door.

"Mariana. Are you taking drugs to kill yourself?"

"Would you rather see the cops today?"

"If I go down, you go down too. Think about it. They'll search this place for your stash. Don't act tough." He gripped the side of her arms. Watching her wrinkle her face

"Shut the hell up and leave, dammit!" She yelled. Slamming his back against the closed door.

"So this is the end?" He whispered.

"Mitch, stop making this hard for us." She cried on him.

Mitch lifted her head up as his hands cupped her cheeks. He tilted her to the side and kissed her softly.

The sad kiss gradually turned into a deep goodbye kiss. Mariana sobbed whiling locking lips with Mitch.

With an uneasy mind set, she can't deny she have feelings for Mitch. She really likes him. He was her stress reliever when her father goes off. He saved her from reality. Getting her high off her head to a world that everything would not matter, but them two.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leading him to a room at the back.

He wanted a closure. So do she.

She locked her bedroom door, removed her shirt and launched back to his lips. He teared his shirt off, she sat on the bed, watching his muscles flex.

He crawled over her, kissing her neck. His fingers skillfully unhooked her bra, flung it across the room with no care. His eyes laid on her.

Mariana gulped. After this, they're done.

.

.

Ava picked up Mariana after school. Driving to Clementine's place. They headed straight to the back yard where Clem stood.

The three girls climbed up the tree house, setting in the warm heater in small space. Mariana sat on the bean bag while Clem sat on the pillow and Ava on a comforter.

"Been awhile since we hung out." Ava stated. Clem and Mariana nodded.

"Is it weird that we didn't bond together in weeks. This school year started off shitty." Clem chuckled.

It all started on October, when they found out Mitch was fucking Mariana.

"I never got the chance to ask you but how was it, Mariana? Mitch in the bed?" Ava smirked. Mariana blushed. Since the secret is out, she can't hide or lie about anything.

The Latina shrugged with a nervous smile.

"He's very... romantic when he's on top." Her face turned red. Clem and Ava exchanged eye contact.

"Romantic? I imagined him hammering you like Marlon with Brody. The stories between them is like animals eating a wild warrior alien beast." Ava cringed at the thought. She really felt bad for Omar getting those drunk calls from Marlon. At least he have something to tease Marlon with.

"We had sex one last time this morning." Mariana admitted.

Clem cocked her head to the side.

"I'm confuse. You guys were fuck buddies, ended it, and fucked again. Why do it again?!" Ava smacked Clem's arm. Clem glared at her.

"What? You and Duck would scold me if I do some shit like that."

"That's because we know you. You and Gabe aren't capable to be sex friends."

"What do you mean?" Clem arched her brow.

"You guys need love. Not fake love. Real love. And it would tear ya apart if things went like...Mariana's..." Ava pointed at Mariana. The Spanish girl nodded.

"I-I really liked him, Clem. Mitch... helped me through the rough times. Gabe had you for support. I had Mitch..." She whispered, nearly tearing up. Ava and Clem crawled to her and hugged the Latina.

"Its over now." Ava said as she held Mariana on her chest. Mariana stopped tearing up when Ava squished her face between her boobs.

"Poor baby." She squeezed Mariana. The girl wiggling for any source of oxygen. Clem giggled.

Ava let her go and Mariana gasped for air dramatically. She pushed Ava's shoulder.

"You bitch!"

Clem's and Ava's eyes widened. Still weird to hear her curse out loud.

"Why do I feel offended when you say it." Ava squinted with a smirk on her face. Mariana rolled her eyes.

"Get use to it!" She winked. Clem rested her head on Mariana's thigh. Ava and Mariana played with her curls.

"I miss my hair." Ava sighed.

"Why did you cut it?" Mariana asked. She clearly forgot about that Halloween party and catching her brother fuck Sophie.

"Gabe fucked Sophie. I knew she was fucking guys but I didn't expect your brother to bang her too." Ava said.

Mariana hummed. She dug in her bag and pulled out a zip lock bag.

"Why not forget about our problems for a while."

Clem scrunched her face. It was gummy bears in the bag. How is gummy bears going to make them forget.

"Candy?" Clem reached over to observe them closely. Ava gasped, smacked Mariana's leg.

"Seriously! I always wanted to try these!"

"Gummy bears? Ava we ate them when we were kids." Clem passed the small plastic bag to Ava. Ava sniffed the inside and shook her head. She handed the bag to Clem.

Soon as she took a whiff, she knew immediately that they were not just gummy bears.

"Edibles." Mariana took on in the bag and chew the yummy candy. Clem watched her consume the edible.

"Is it safe to be up here?" Clem asked as she took one after Ava.

"It start to kick in five or ten minutes. But let's get down just in case." Mariana headed down the tree house.

Clem eyed her best friend. Ava shrugged and chew on the gummy.

The curly top stared at the red gummy on her hand.

"If you don't want to take it. Its fine." Ava told her. But her small friend was curious to experience the effects. She put it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

It tasted a lot like the gummy but a hint of marijuana.

After that, the girls decided to walk to the cafe shop. While walking the drug hit them. They held on to Mariana's arm who was the only one stabled.

Clem and Ava freaking out on the low. Saying weird stuff that either of them understood.

The girls sat down at a booth. Mariana sat across from them, basically baby sitting her friends.

In two minutes, Sarah came by taking their order. When she spotted Mariana, the weight in her chest dropped.

She held in her composure and went up to them.

"Hey, what would you three like?"

Ava and Clem were busy talking in their own language. Mariana glanced at Sarah with a smile.

"Three orders of water and turkey sandwiches."

Sarah walked off after writing the order down.

"Guys you have to relax." Mariana giggled. Clem sighed out loud. Some people beside them glanced at their table. Ava shushed Clem.

"Arent we acting normal than usual?" Clem whipped her hair to the side as she laid her head on the cool table.

"No. You're loud and Ava...Ava who are you looking at?" Mariana asked as she traced Ava's eyes.

She turned to see her starting at Sarah behind the counter. Ava faced them, leaning in.

"She's glaring at our table. I think shes going to call the cops." Ava whispered. Clem jumped up her seat, rapidly Mariana pushed her down.

"Calm down! Stop freaking out! And Ava, you're probably hallucinating. Some times that happen." Mariana whispered back as sat next to Ava. Ava shook her head.

"I'm not imagining it. That girl stari- Shhh. Shhhhhh." She sprayed at Clem. Clem wiped her face on Ava's coat.

Sarah came back with their order. When she set down Mariana's sandwich, the plate hit the surface pretty hard.

Mariana flickered her eyes at Sarah's.

What's her problem?

The dark haired girl swirled on her heels and left them to take care another customer.

Mariana gave Ava a look.

"Did I do something?"

"Not sure. Probably had something to do with Mitchell." Ava assumed. Clem reached for her sandwich, munching on the delicious snack like a cute kid.

"Hey. Hey. I said were forgetting, not remembering." Mariana sipped her bottle of water.

"You're right... what's that on the wall?" Ava pointed at the poster on the wall beside Clem.

Clem devoured her sandwich before them, looked up reading out loud.

"'Sign up for Gingerbread building class. Starts on December x through December x.' That seems fun! We should do it!" Clem exclaimed with bright amber eyes. Ava nodded eagerly. Mariana shook her head.

"No way. We are not going to do it."

Clementine and Ava signed their names on the paper. Along with the rest of the gang. They sat back down, looking at Mariana innocently.

"Please don't say my name is on there."

"We won't." They cheered in unison. Mariana slammed her head on the table.

.

.

Louis came home after school. His father called him in his office to talk. The conversation was very brief.

His father dismissed him out the room. Louis shut the door, sighing in relief.

The boy had to lie to his father about sleeping over Omar's place. If he said Marlon, his father would scold him about hanging out with those _people_.

Louis went straight to his room down stairs, cleaning up the mess as he can. His father bothered him for a week to clean up and transfer his summer clothes up in the attic storage.

Box after box, Louis spend two hours cleaning up and carrying the box of clothes up stairs in his room. After setting down the last brown box, he pulled the string on the ceiling. The ladder sprung out from the ceiling, leading to his personal attic of old stuff, documents, clothes, music awards, and other junk he never leave out in the open.

He organized the boxes in the attic. Stacking them up not too tall.

Soon as he turned he tripped on hard dusty case and music books he practiced as a kid.

"Should I give this to Clem?" He asked himself. He gave AJ a couple of his novice piano books.

He sat there, snapped a picture of it to Clem to see if she would like to learn how to play one day.

He smiled when she replied back with a smiling emoji.

Louis dust the books. Took each of them in his arm. A small paper slipped out the dusty brown suit case.

He never noticed them since he kept stacking stuff in the attic and his mother throwing useless stuff in here too.

He put the books down beside him, laid the case on his lap and opened it. Everything in there was bagged up. He took a rectangular pouch and pulled out what's inside. There was a lot of envelopes tied up in a rubber band.

He read the first one.

_To Lance Junior Knight. _  
_From M. Dallas._

Behind that one said the same thing. He skipped a few envelopes and saw the same well written handwriting addressing to his father and this house.

In curiosity, he laid the stack down and went through more hidden secrets. He saw a yellow envelope. It was opened. He pulled out the old line paper with that same penmanship.

_Give him a Merry Christmas kiss for me before you tuck him in bed. And please wrap these book carefully and hide it from him till he master the others I sent._  
-M. Dallas

Who is M. Dallas?

He went deeper in the case. He grabbed a plastic bag of ripped and burned pictures.

Now something is up.

Why did his mother leave this here?

He saw a picture of a dark skin lady. The picture had to be old because it was brown red and yellow. Her hair was in a heart shaped afro and she wore a genuine lip tight smile. Her clothes were old school and she had on huge thick glasses.

Louis noticed a small box underneath more paper. He snatched it and opened it.

What the fuck?! He screamed in his head. Is this his grandmother's ring?! He remembered seeing this in old pictures of his grandfather and grandmother.

The teen boy hurriedly put the stuff back in the case except for the unopened envelopes. He hidden the case behind the stacked boxes and went down the ladder.

"Louis?"

He heard his mother clicking heels. He panicked. He quickly stuffed the envelopes in his bed.

His mother peeked her head in.

"Yes mother?"

"Are you almost done?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay. Get ready. We are going out tonight to eat with the girl, that played extremely lovely last week, and her family."

"Yes mother." She smiled and left his door way. Louis signed. He'll have to get to this investigation later.


	42. Sharing Stories

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty One: Sharing Stories**_

* * *

The next morning, Clem woke up from yelling outside her room. A pillow couldn't muffle out the noise from outside her door. The girl sat up, rubbing the sleep off her face.

The shouting increased. The clueless brunette got out of her bed, following the sound.

As she opened the door, the noise subsided into hushed whispers. The bickering never stopped. What was all that racking a few seconds ago.

Clem climbed down the steps, hoping her mother made breakfast for her. Her stomach kept yapping and scratching her gut.

Usually, the smell of breakfast would linger around the house but this time nothing. Nothing, but air freshener scented the heavy atmosphere that the girl witnessed in the kitchen.

Lee dressed in his suit and winter coat. He lifted his head up when Clem stepped in the kitchen. The wild hair on her head of curls bounced in each step as she scanned the two adults. The adults stared at her as Clem roamed the fridge.

Clem decided to take the last cup full of orange juice. She sat down on the kitchen chair and gulped the carton.

"Clem, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that." Carley scolded her daughter. Clem blinked. Not in the mood to start fueling her mother's pit. Judging by the tension, she's at her peak to explode.

"There's nothing much in here." She shook the carton.

Carley rubbed her wrinkled forehead as she nodded her head. Tired and angry at any little thing in sight. She took a breather. Not wanting to nag Clem's ears off. Clearly, the girl isn't her focus in this situation.

Ever since, Carley woke up from two hours of insomnia, she locked herself in the bathroom for an hour. She did her best to get ready for work, like applying a decent amount of makeup to mask her zombie appearance. When she came out the bathroom, she bumped into Lee and that's where everything cracked.

Carley went over to Clem, touching her curls on the crown of her head. Clem looked at her and then saw a couple of suit cases on the floor near by the arch frame.

"Are you going on a trip again?" Clem asked before finishing the orange juice.

"Not exactly, sweetie. Um... I'll be staying at my parents for a while." She told her. Clem arched her brow. She glanced at Lee, who wore a resentful frown. She looked at Carley, who is forcing a smile.

Had her parents gone mad? Do they think she's stupid? Clem could easily read the room.

By the looks of it, Carley is running away from her troubles and Lee can't do a thing to stop her.

Clem stood up in front of Carley. She not as tall as Carley but she looked her in the eyes. Searching for any type of false signs or hope that she isn't leaving them.

Carley probably want to see her parents, Clem truly hope so.

"Is something wrong with them? Would you like us to join yo-" She stopped talking when Carley pulled her in a hug. Clem's shoulders started to quiver. Fearing the worst.

"Clem, no. It's fine. I'll be there for a couple of days... or week." She tried to sound as sympathetic and calming as possible. Clem harshly pushed her back, surprising the woman.

Why is Carley leaving them? Clem panicked.

"Is there something going on between you two?!" She asked the two adults. Lee stood there quiet. Carley's face hardened.

Neither of them said anything. A small bits or pieces would cause a scene on Carley's behave. Hearing his story over again will make her believe him less and cry no tears. She couldn't stand looking at him, being near him, and feeling his disgusting rough hands.

Carley smiled at Clem.

"Everything is fine." She lied.

"Why are you leaving us? How can we make you stay? We'll do anything Carley! I-I stop going to parties or-or shovel the sno-" Clem rambled on and on. Carley sulked as betrayal tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Lee knitted his brows. Watching Clem trying to reason with Carley. Her face was getting red while her voice trembled and hiccupped.

Carley held out her arms.

"Shhh. Clem. Honey, I'm not leaving you."

Clem brushed her off, snatched the carton and trashed it in the recycling bin.

She eyed Lee. He didn't say a word at all.

"If you guys spit up, I don't know what I'll do to myself."

Lee came up to her, but she took off, stomping up the stairs to get ready for school. Slamming the door hard, startled the adults in the kitchen.

The dark brown male sighed.

"I should take Clem with me." Carley said out loud. Her husband shockingly stormed towards her.

"Carley this is insane! Why won't you believe me!?"

"Believing a perverted man who target younger girls is unacceptable and disgusting! I would never think you would do something so... Ugh! I can't let Clem stay here with someone like you!"

"Carley don't say that! That isn't me! What I told you is the truth about that girl-" Carley grabbed her stuff. Can't deal with her husband's words.

"After work, Clem is coming with me. Don't even dare touch her!" She threatened Lee.

The first woman he ever loved since college, is now leaving him. And taking away their child that developed their relationship stronger and better.

This is outrageous and overbearing to handle. His head pounding as if he's hungover.

How can Lee rationally open Carley's eyes to see he isn't lying?

Now way is he giving up his marriage life and family on some stupid student of his.

.

.

In P.E, Clementine and Violet decided to run laps together. Usually the teacher starts off fitness drills; fifteen pushups, twenty sit ups or crunches, thirty squats, fifteen lunges, and four laps around the gymnasium.

The blonde and brunette kept up with the fit students in class. Mostly the guys finished first because they live and breathe that athlete life.

Clem and Violet are simply competitive. Sometimes they would race each other to see who finish first.

This time, the girls relaxed and paced themselves. Clem's left leg felt better than last month. The teacher allowed her to exercise with the class when Clem showed him the doctor's note.

While jogging, Violet and Clem played a random game. Only to distract themselves and kill the silence.

"If the guys were gay, who would be on top and bottom?" Violet said with a smirk on her face.

Clem crackled. Out of all games, Violet picked this one.

"Seriously?!" She asked the blonde. Violet bobbed her head, her high small ponytail swinging like a mini whip.

"For instance, image Marlon... with Louis! Who would be pitching or catching?"

Clem scrunched her brows low. Thinking hard about this.

They're tall, lean, have unique somewhat long hair, and always bromance. The guys don't mind hugging each other. If one of them don't finish their meal, the other picks at it like a vulture. And Clem assumed they still sleep at each other houses till this day.

Wondering if the boys share the bed. Curly top girl shook her head.

Clem started thinking about her... boyfriend inappropriately. A blush spread across her cheeks.

This is too easy. In an awful way.

"So... in my understanding, pitching is the guy on top and catching is the guy receiving at the bottom." She explained. Violet laughed to herself. Obviously amused by this game.

"Yup! That's right!" Violet chirped.

Clem can't believe what she is going to to say to Violet. If Louis was here...He'll murder her. Or even...choke he-

She immediately pushed that thought to the side before her eyes roll back.

"Marlon is the pitcher and Louis's the catcher."

Violet laughed her guts out. They finished the laps and Violet broke down on her knees cracking up.

"Violet! It's not that funny."

"You right. That's hilarious!"

Clem rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go play volleyball." She whined. Violet wiped the tears on the corner of her eyes. She got up with Clem's help.

Later that day, Clem entered her history class. She saw Brody talking to Louis and Aasim.

Clementine ran up to them with a smile on her face. When Louis noticed her, he walked to the middle of the class room and sat down. Slouching forward on the desk with his head resting on his folded arms.

The small girl came up to Brody with a questionable expression. Kept her amber eyes locked on Louis's back.

"He's... a bit...grumpy." Brody said while looking up at Louis.

Clem crossed her arms. She glanced at Aasim for a clear explanation.

"He didn't get any sleep last night." He told her.

Clem dropped her arms on her side. Fearing that the boy caught a cold or something from the freezing weather.

The girl marched up to him with concern in her eyes. Louis looked up and forced a smile.

"You texted me before bed that you were okay. What's going on?" She whispered to him. He could tell she was worried by the look on her face and the sound of her voice.

He reached for her hand. Remembering that their relationship isn't open, he with draw his hand quickly before anyone saw.

He sighed. All he wanted is to hug her tightly in his arms and sleep like that. The night of their date, he slept like a baby under her. She wasn't heavy for him and she smelt amazing after her shower.

"Sorry. My family forced me to dinner with another family. The weather wasn't so nice last night." He sniffed.

Clementine sulked. She stepped closer to him, desire to hug him tightly. Wanting to let him know she's here and willing to comfort him.

"That sucks. Please take care of yourself." She smiled with furrow brows.

"Will do, m'lady." He winked. She smiled at him as she leaned down to his ear.

"Unless you want me to nurse you again." The girl whispered in his ear. Her warm breath gave him the shivers. He turned to her, staring directly into her golden eyes.

"Is that an invitation?" He arched his brow. She shrugged.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her. She scrunched her brows.

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked.

The teacher walked in the room. The students scrambled around to their seats.

"Um. We'll talk later." He whispered.

Clem rolled her eyes and went to the back row to her seat.

The lecture was boring Clem to death. Her mind would zone out from boring math problems to her parents.

Her parents were inseparable. Always hugging, kissing, and other lovey dovey things. Always expressing their love and affections. They love each other so much, how could one of them let the other go in a blink of the eye.

The thought of them two leaving her built up a long-lost pain she thought would never come back. Losing them drove her crazy. Different scenarios of her living with one parent result to one of them want nothing do with her and leave her. Leaving her alone for herself because she isn't their biological child.

If they toss her away, she rather goes back to the orphanage that had no care for her. No one care about her when she first went there. No kids wanted to play with her or talk to her. Most of them were raised as orphans unlike her. She was the odd ball.

Tears started creeping up. The pain in her chest balled up like a solid boulder, weighing her down.

Where's a hole to crawl in and be left alone and forgotten?

Unnoticed by her friend Brody, who was staring at her sniffling behind her hand. Brody texted Louis and Aasim.

The teacher had the class do some practice problems on the board, so it gave the guys a chance to glance at their cell phones.

Group Chat

Brody: Clem is crying

Aasim: Seriously? 😰

Brody: Yeah! Anyone of you guys know what's going on? ️

Aasim: No clue

Louis: I got it. I'll talk to her after class.

Brody: You sure? I can try and help you.

Louis: Its cool. 😌

Brody: Great! Please text me if anything!

Louis: Sure.

.

.

After class, Louis stopped Clementine from going to her next class. He noticed her swollen eyes, pink nose, and flushed cheeks. He knew something was up with her. She tried to hide it with her hat but he tipped the bill a bit to make sure she look up at him.

"Something is wrong." He proved his point. Clem avoided his eyes to stare to the side at nothing.

Louis wrapped his arm around her neck, strolling away from the door and noisy people.

"Clem, I'm here if you want to talk." He whispered to her. She nodded, a wave of emotions hit her. Louis dragged her down the stairs to the empty music room. Glad that no one saw them enter, he shut the door carefully behind him and pulled the girl to the piano.

"Louis... I have class in a couple of minutes..." She pouted her lips. Louis chuckled.

"We're skipping it." He stole her backpack and laid it on the floor next to the piano bench. He went down on his hands and knees and crawled under the piano.

Clementine sighed before letting out a soft giggle while watching the boy childish behavior.

"C'mon Clemster!"

She followed along, laying under the large piano, fearing if the old thing going to collapse on top of them. Louis joked about it at first, but she was in no laughing mood. In her boyfriend's arm, she buried her face in his neck. Both laying on their side to face each other and so Louis can drape his arm on her waist.

His thumb rubbing small circles on her back to soothing her. She enjoyed the small gesture and his company. Wishing that they can stay like this a little longer.

She pulled away to look at him. His face showed no expression. She scooted a bit closer to him. He smiled as he knew what she wanted. He met her half way, pressing his lips on hers.

The kiss felt long but it was short. Both aren't in the right mind to push it further. However, the light touches and comfort from each other pleased them.

Louis reached for her curls, brushing it behind her ear to see her gorgeous face fully. Visible tear stains marked her cheeks. The he could tell she was rubbing her face too much with bruised cheeks.

"Why were you crying in class?" He asked her. Finally, straight to the point.

Clem frowned her pouty lip even more so. A part of her want to avoid it and be quiet in his arm but the other half did want to be honest with him. If they're together, she must act like it. Sharing her feelings felt too mushy for her but Louis is concern about her.

"My parents are fighting and I'm not sure what to do." She said. Louis nodded his head, understanding what's happening so far in her home.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I did felt tension between them that day..." He told her. She gasped. Can't believe he noticed too.

"It bothers me because I don't want them to end up divorcing each other and I have to visit one house and the other. The trouble they are going through is destroying their dream to be together. And... and they wouldn't let me help. Without both of them, I wouldn't think...I'm scare to be alone again. They're the only ones that kept me whole." As much shit Clem pulled, they always have her back.

Sure, they would scold her about being rebellious teenager, but they still love her because growing up has life lessons, mistakes, experiences, and chaotic. They help guide her to maturity. And helping her live the rest of her life as a normal teen.

Living with one or the other, under a gray cloud is not the exact family she signed up for. Her biological parents raised her with love just like Lee and Carley from the beginning. Of course, her parents are older than them by ten years but the warm welcoming feeling they gave Clem, pushed her to keep going.

Keep living young.

"Alone again?" He questioned. She forgot. She barely told anyone she's adopted.

Clem furrowed her brows as he cupped her cheek, her eyes gazing in his. Louis adjusted himself. Propped one arm to stare down at her gorgeous face.

"I'm adopted, Louis." She felt embarrassed. Embarrassed that someone like her came from a gloomy past, witnessing no child should never face. All every kid wanted is a normal life. Unlucky for her, she didn't feel as normal. Without her parents, things didn't feel the same.

His stunned face jerked back. Taken back that his girlfriend's words. His adorable girlfriend lived as an orphan. Louis didn't believe her for a second before looking at her serious mopey face.

"Really?! How? What happened to your parents? Did they...not want you?" He asked her unsure about what happened to her back then. Clem folded her lips inward.

Memories clouding her eyes. As she blinked a tear away, Louis's thumb caught it in one swipe.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ready when she is. She inhaled deeply. Appreciating his small affections.

"I was seven and my family and I were packing up to go to Florida for a small trip before school starts. And...And these men in mask barged in the back door to rob us. My father heard a rustling noise, so he went to check it out. My mother and I... we heard a gunshot..."

Louis's eyes hardened. His gut twisting and turning inside out. Heart almost stop as he intake her physical being. The idea of Clem not being here on this day-Louis wouldn't had met her if she would had been...

His girlfriend sigh quivered. Clem felt her tears rising and chest aching. Telling this story again and again seemed to get easier yet harder.

She continued.

"Mom hid me under the bed before they got in the room and shot her multiple times. I saw her body...her-her blood on the carpet, Louis...Her face...she smiled at me with a bloody face..." She muffled in Louis's shirt. Louis held her close. Clem didn't deserve anything like that. He couldn't imagine Clem going through a shitty childhood.

"Shit Clem. Thank God your mother hid you. She saved you Clem. And you know her dying wish was for you to live on... Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because it wasn't important."

That hurt. Deeply.

"Everything is important now. When it's all about us."

"Really?" She sadly smiled.

"Really. You're my girlfriend. I want to get to know who I am kissing all the time." He pressed his lips on her forehead again. The girl chuckled dryly as she wiped her cheeks.

The laughing died down when she gave him a blank face. With that face, he knew something was on her mind. Quickly, he straightened his features.

"What?"

"If we are going to be honest about each other... then answer me this. Why didn't you call your parents or go to the hospital?" She clasped his cheeks.

A large gulp throbbed in his Adam's apple. He stared deeply into her worry amber eyes.

"You sure?" He asked. She nodded. Thinking back to what Duck told her, she wanted to see if his facts were right. To see if Louis isn't a liar, a slut, or close himself from her.

She's his girlfriend, not every secret should be hidden.

How would she know, Louis might be an assassin or a criminal?

Louis sighed. Only his close friends knew pieces about his situation. Telling the whole world that he's a rich kid, that's paying off his grandfather dept and living expenses because of him, shamed the boy.

Clem would understand. If not, she's another Sophie, trying to distract his thoughts.

"I'm rich-"

"Wow. Nice way to brag." She said. Louis rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, my family is filthy rich due to my grandfather music career. My father followed his old man's path and I must play that part too to carry on the family business. In middle school, I begged my father to sign me up in singing class. So~ I can play the piano and... sing..."

He cupped her jaw, pulling her ear to his lips.

"Sing to make your panties w-" Clem slapped her hand over his dirty mouth. Glaring at his smirking face. His sly eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Okay. Shut up...Be serious." She let go of him. He chuckled before continuing.

"Sorry. Trying to lighten up the mood. Anyway, my father had a saying, 'you get to be happy, or you get to be rich, can't be both'. Which wasn't his words but my grandfather to him. Father used it against me to put me down. Not for long when my grandfather paid for my singing lessons till he was broke. The money he saved for retirement was handed to my selfish needs." Louis glared through Clem. Hating himself whenever he mentions this part.

"And I'm doing my best to pay for his living expenses. My father hates grandfather's guts and refused to help him. And any money taken from his account, he will immediately call me on speed dial. And I'm not taking any chances for father to know anything like working nights at bars or...almost drowning in freezing ice because I'm saving my girlfriend's neighbor's dog." He whispered the last part.

She wrapped her arm around his torso, snuggling closer to him. Imagining what he's going through to protect his grandfather that established a family business, amazed her. Learning how he has a heart of gold confirmed that he's not soulless but private enough to not tell others about his business.

She didn't expect rich people going through normal issues too. Seeing how Louis fit in so easily with others in school shows how he wants to be known as Louis Knight, not some wealthy kid shadowing in his family's fortune.

"Are you scared of your father?" She asked.

"Terrified." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that if I never achieve his expectations, I would be forgotten. Lost behind and be a good for nothing son. My mother and father want me to be the very best and... if not... I wouldn't have met you." He smiled, flashing his teeth at her. Clem giggled softly. Music to his ears.

"Oh, Louis. I'll never forget you." She hugged him closer to her. Louis chuckled at her cheesy words.

"Then I'll never leave you alone. Ring me and I'll be there for you whenever I can." He held her, breathing into her hair. Smelling like cherries.

"I'd like that." She whispered. He heard her soft voice. Louis rested his head on the floor, staring at the piano. Clem's eyes started drooping each time she blinks. Feeling her body numb in his arms.

"Wanna skip the next period?" He asked. She nodded in his chest before shutting her eyes. In his arms, relaxed her. Being accepted by him felt so great. Happy that she got to talk over things with Louis. Everything takes baby steps.


	43. Can't Break Me Down

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty Two: ****Can't Break Me Down**_

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open in the dark music room, under the piano, cuddling up with her freckled face boyfriend, she decided to wake up. It was time to get up and head to their last period.

She sat up a bit, leaning over Louis's side. He was knocked out peacefully. She really didn't want to shake him awake and ruin whatever he's dreaming about.

His dread locks scattered on the floor as well on his forehead and cheek like wiggly vines. Lashes relaxed over his freckled cheek bones. No way anyone can count his freckles. So many that when you get to five, anyone can lose count. A small gap between his lips made his lips seem more kissable.

He's very handsome when he's asleep.

Disturbing his nap is like waking up a puppy. Who would wake up a puppy?

She laid her head on his chest, staring hard at his lips. Craving for them.

Her urges went loose. His lips are very tempting. The girl shifted her hat backwards and smothered the boy under her with kisses.

Louis felt something warm and soft on his cheek. It traveled to random places on his face that he flinched his nose and cheek. He squinted to see golden eyes stared down at him with a sly smile.

If this a wakeup call, he doesn't mind it at all. Discovering that he has a thing for his girlfriend's surprise kisses. Very adorable and sweet. Louis finally got up, pushed her down to hover her. While responding back by kissing her lips repeatedly, her arms circled around his neck.

She smiled in each direct quick kiss. Wanting more and more. Leaving her chest blossoming with feelings she can't admit to him verbal.

Giggles caused the two to stop kissing mid-way.

"What are you guys doing?"

Clem's face dropped.

Louis's body jerked up that he bumped his head against the hard wood. He hissed as Clem worried about Louis and embarrassed to find her nosy cousin witnessing them doing silly couple stuff. She rubbed behind Louis's head, trying to ease the pain.

Louis glared at AJ while he wore an amused smile in a squatting position. Clementine's face glowed red, trying to avoid any eye contact with AJ.

"Look somewhere else." She muttered at her cousin. The boy with the afro chuckled.

"Can you guys make out somewhere else where people...I don't know... aren't around?" He smirked as he stood up and grabbed his piano book off the teacher's desk.

The couple crawled out the piano and stretched. Feeling much better-emotionally and physically.

"Can't help it. Clem addicted to my luscious li-" Clem cut Louis off by nudging him to the side. He chuckled when he saw how red she gotten.

"Shut up! Don't talk to him like that!" She scolded with her arms cross. AJ arched his brow, backing away towards the door. Before he left, he needed to ask.

"Are you guys... dating?"

Louis froze as he tried grabbing their bags on the floor. Clem clumsily dropped her books on the floor.

Why can't it be someone else?! She screamed.

Louis eyed Clem, not knowing what to say. Clem furrowed her brows. Both wanted to keep it a secret so they can keep their privacy but that won't last long as it seemed.

She quickly squatted, grabbing her books. She stood up and marched up to AJ. Louis followed behind her. They were running out of time to make it to class anyway.

"Don't tell anyone. If you tell Ava, Duck, or the Garcias. I can't have them involve with my life...Not yet at least..." She spoke. AJ nodded with a straight face.

"Fine. Fine. But you owe me." He smirked as he shot a glance at Louis. The freckled teen groaned. Clem shrugged her shoulders, not her problem.

"You too, Clem! But we'll talk later!" He ran off to class. Both sighed. Hoping whatever he asks them to be something easy.

Alone again, Louis cupped her face. Tilting it up to kiss her lips once again. He pulled away a bit. Brushing his lips over hers as he spoke.

"After work, wanna hangout?" He winked. She sheepishly nodded. Taking every chance to be with him is personally what she wished for when dating someone. And the fact her boyfriend asking her permission made bees buzz in her stomach and butterflies flutter in her chest.

Before he got his answer, Clem tugged on his jacket collar to pull him down for another kiss.

She inhaled and exhaled dreamily. Kissing this boy sparks so many happy emotions in her. She loves it when he dominated her lips or even nibble on her pouty bottom lip.

Clementine hate to admit but she believed she is addicted to Louis's lips. He pulled back a bit, gazing in her eyes. Smiling cocky at her with heavy eye lids. She bit her lip all cutesy.

Can they skip sixth period?

The bell rung.

Nope!

"Before you go, keep these." He handed her piano lesson books. She eyed the old beat up books. The edges were tears and the pages looked dingy. Her eyes set back on him.

"For me?" She assumed with a small smile.

"Yeah. Old books I found upstairs in my attic. I wanted to give you them so that..We could...You know..." He rubbed the back of his head, averted his gaze to the floor. Clem stepped closer to him, pressed her face on his chest.

"Definitely. Let's make music together." Hearing her say that, the boy felt delighted. Overjoyed that his heart rumbled in his chest.

"Yeah. Together." He kissed her temple with content.

"See ya around eight, Clemster." He whispered in her burning ear. She nodded as she tucked in her bottom lip. Feeling very giddy to see him later.

They left the music room to go to their final class.

.

.

After school, Clem made it home. She saw no one's car in the drive way so she took the opportunity to take her parent's spot. Closer to the door, no worries.

As she came around to the porch she saw a blonde girl that is not old enough to be younger than her but a bit older. She slid an envelope in the mail box.

She turned on her heels to see a surprise Clem. The brunette looked her up and down suspiciously.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Clem asked the sneaky blonde. The blonde narrowed her brown eyes at her. Realizing how familiar she looks.

A gasped coming from her, she stumbled back. She walked up to Clem.

"Are you Mr. Everett's daughter?!"

"Uhh... yes. Who are you?"

"I'm his best student. I'm here to send him my work because winter break is coming up and I won't attend to the school next week. Is that okay?" She smiled. Clem slowly nodded her head while jamming her key to open the door.

"Yeah. Sure..."

When the blonde girl left out of sight, Clem immediately grabbed the envelope and slammed the door shut. In front of the thick envelope, doodles of hearts scattered all over the pink paper.

Yeah right its 'work' from that blonde. Clem went to the kitchen and teared the envelope open. The first thing was a sheet of paper with fancy hand writing.

_Dear Professor E,_

_Sadly, I won't be attending school next semester because I'm graduating. Yay me! Don't miss me too much. I really learned a lot about history. And you._

Clem shook her head and reread the last part. Her eyes bugged out as she kept reading.

_We should have dinner to celebrate my graduation. Just us two. And go out some place nice for a couple of days._

_Oh yeah! Sorry about leaving my underwear in your office. Hope that satisfied your fantasies with me. ;) ;)_

_Xoxo Molly_

She slammed the paper on the kitchen table. Her chest heaving in and out while her heart punching her ribs.

Wondering what the hell she had read. And she figured that this letter explains half of what her parents are arguing about. She picked up the stack of pictures of that girl... naked and wearing skimpy outfits!

"Lee?!" Some photos had her and Lee on it. No doubt it was photo shop because these were pictures on his Facebook.

"Hey, Clem... What is that?"

Clem shot a look at Lee. He made it home before Carley. Usually it be Carley but... There's no time to think! Why is he early!? Lee came in out of breath. As if he was running home for something... Something like this in her hands.

Lee hurriedly took those pictures away from Clem. She snatched it back, hiding it behind her. Disgust filled her face.

"Lee! You're cheat-"

"NO! CLEM! I would never- Hand me the pictures please. Everything. Now." He held out his hand. Clem narrowed her eyes at her father figure. She stepped back a couple of steps.

"Lee... Is this why Carley is- Who is this?!" She threw the photos on the floor out of frustration and confusion. Making a total mess in front of the man. Lee ran his palm over his hand.

"Why her?!" She screamed. Tears welling up.

"She was here, Lee. Just a few minutes ago! How do she know where you live? How she somehow knows me?!" She panicked. Lee crouched to pick up all the photos off the floor. Clem watched him as she folded her arms.

"Clem, listen to me. I would never in my life cheat on your mother. I love Carley. Very much. This girl right here... is trouble. She is ruining my life. I already told the school about her sexual harassment case in class." He explained.

"She's obsessed with me. Stalking me... She's trying hard to get with me." He growled as he gathered all the photos. Sick of looking at them, he shoved it back in the envelope.

Clem took the letter and slapped it on Lee's chest. He held it in his hand while looking bewiled at his daughter.

"She seemed pretty happy to be with you after graduation." Clem sneered. Lee read the letter, in rage at this point. He slammed his fist on the table, causing Clem to jump. The paper scrunched in his fist.

"You're going to leave us?" Clem cried.

"Clem, don't be stupid. I love this family more than anything. I would never turn my back on you guys. And I bet...She meant to give this to Carley." He glared at the envelope. He pulled out his phone, placing it on his ear.

Clem sat down. Staring at the envelope. Daring herself to burn the whole thing this instant. However, she has proof to show her mother about this psycho bitch. How could she? Why does that blonde have to bother her family?

The girl's knuckles were ready for blood.

Clem trusted Lee. He never shown any interest for another. She can feel it in her heart when she heard the man saying he loves Carley. The love of his life. And his family. She had to be dumb to believe he's leaving them for someone like that chick.

"She's not picking up." He threw his phone on the table.

"That's because I made it home. Surprise to see you here early. No time to spend with her." Carley waltzed in the kitchen. Lee ran up to her and hugged Carley. She struggled to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Carley, I love you. You have to understand that baby."

"Don't tell me lie-"

"Carley... that girl came to the house to send this to you. She claimed it was work and I... opened it because I was ...curious... BUT she lied and trying to break this family apart." Clem warned as she held up the envelope. Lee moved out the way, so Carley could see the evidence. She read the letter. When she read the last paragraph and scanned through the pictures, she flipped out. Fake pictures of Lee and the college student together and seducing him with nudity.

Clementine never saw Carley so red and shouted out colorful words before. Carley wept as she stuttered her threatening plans to do to that college girl.

Clem held Carley in her arms as well as Lee.

"I would never break this family apart because of this. Clem. Carley." He whispered to them. Lee explained that he told the school.

He called the police about his situation again and the family waited for their answer on the phone in the kitchen. No report from the police yet. He hoped the envelope help push the case to give Molly some help and stay away from his family.

Carley felt humiliated and angry at herself. Felt so stupid for thinking her husband to cheat on her when she went out doing stuff behind his back and ended up getting a kiss by an old friend. She cried harder. Lee was more faithful then her. She doesn't deserve someone like him. But why keep it to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me this from the very start?" She cried as she looked at Lee. Cupping his face to rub her thumb over his cheek.

"At first, I told myself, I wouldn't make you cry. And it hurts so much to see you like this. I'm so sorry, sweet heart. No more secrets." He hugged her. In his arms, she smiled.

Later that day, Carley and Lee talked over everything in the living room. Clem sat on the top of the stairs, listening to them. Hearing them laugh again was pleasant.

Bothered by how she saw the girl right in front of her.

Clem got up to go back in her room. Lightly shutting the door.

The day she sees her, Clem will make sure that girl see hell.

.

.

"Sorry, Clemster. I had another dinner to go to tonight." He apologized. Through the other line, the girl sighed. She really wanted him to cuddle with her but her parents hogging the living tonight and Louis's parents already had plans for him.

"Its fine. I need some rest anyway." He heard her say, wearily.

"Yeah. Wish I can say the same. Talk to you tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night, Gorgeous." He smiled as she snorted. They hung up and Louis went inside the restaurant where his family and their company sat.

"Who was that on the phone, Louis?" His father asked him. Louis sat down and placed a cloth on his lap.

"A friend from school."

"Next time don't answer the call when there are guests joining us at dinner. It's rude." Louis's mother uttered to Louis. Louis rolled his eyes to the side. They always pick up their phone at dinner parties and what not when it's a work emergency.

"It was an emergency. It was about...um... A homework."

"What a bright boy." A woman said.

"That's nice that you have friends in school." A teen girl said as she smiled across from Louis. The girl has dark curly hair, fair skin, elf like nose, and hazel green eyes. Next to her, her father chuckled. He's a very jolly man that sings opera. He has short dark hair, dressed up covering his large belly shirt tucked in his pants, and a curly end mustache. He's from Italy and married an English woman who plays the cello. His beautiful wife with long sandy blonde curly hair, eyes like her daughters, and a body like an hourglass.

"You should probably let Stephanie meet your friends. She barely has any since she been home schooled at a young age. And being stuck in the music high school, she barely has much friends. Like your boy here." Her father insisted as he took a gulp of his wine.

"Um... Sure. But my friends aren't..." Louis trailed. He loves his friends. They distract him from this world with fake ass fancy people who brags about their bank accounts, old fashion music, and boring cruise trips. He rather not brings someone in that world to his favorite place to be himself.

Especially this girl, Stephanie. A violinist who is the same age as him and going to school for music.

Unlike him he chose to be in a gifted school that only the principal knows him by his background and everyone has no idea who he is except for his close friends.

"Yeah. They aren't talented or fortunate as Louis and your girl. I do not want your daughter to be influenced by childish video games or crazy schemes. She's an elegant lady." Lance complimented Stephanie. Stephanie's cheeks flushed.

"Oh nonsense! They are still children!" Stephanie's mom joined the conversation. Louis rolled his eyes and ignored the conversation. He poured three empty glasses with sangria. Drowning it before anyone noticed.

Stephanie stared at him. She tapped her transparent stilettos on Louis shin. He picked up his eyes, landing on her face.

"I don't mind hanging out with you sometimes. If you don't mind, can we exchange numbers." She smiled with her phone in her hand. Louis shrugged. She handed her phone to him. The boy drunkenly typed his number.

He handed her phone back and she immediately texted him. He felt his phone vibrate and checked it. Seeing the unknown number and adding it in his contact as Stephanie.

He stuffed it in his pocket. Rolling his head over his shoulders.

Can this night end soon?


	44. Cravings

**A/N:**

**Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Modern Period of The Walking Dead Game_

_High School AU_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty Three: ****Cravings**_

* * *

Friday.

Louis woke up early to meet up with Clem. He wanted to surprise and hang out with her before school starts.

Even though, the teen had a few hours of sleep because of his new texting buddy. Since that kept the boy up, he did some reading. Learning more about the woman in the letters. M. Dallas talked about her journey being a jewelry maker. To his surprise he found a golden bracelet that had his name written on it. It was too small for him but that never stopped his mind wondering what is he digging in that neither of his parents told him about.

He couldn't believe he still had energy to wake up at five in the morning to go to Clem's.

After freshening up and dressed, he sneaked out the house and hopped in his car.

When he parked his car in front of Clem's house, he got out the car. The sun barely in view but the sky is blending into a clear grey blue sky.

By the looks of it, the sky going to pour snow. He grabbed his phone and keys before shutting the door.

"Louis!?"

Louis turned around. Next door to Clem's house, he saw Clem stepping down the stairs with Sam. The dog started barking at the tall teen. Clem rushed over to him with Sam beating her and jumped on Louis.

Louis laughed, tilting back when he lost balanced from the heavy canine in his arms. The dog licked his cheeks and jaw wildly.

"I guess he remembers his hero." Louis winked at Clem. The short girl with the baseball cap rolled her eyes. She patted Sam down and the dog obeyed. She took the leash and started marching on the snow.

"What are you doing here?!" She smiled as he took her hand, stuffing their entwined hands in his fluffy warm pockets.

"I wanted to see you before school starts. How's your leg?" He told her. Clem sighed.

"Getting better... Anyway, are you trying to make up for last night?" She arched her brow. Louis gave her the same look. Gazing into her honey eyes until she broke the eye contact to watch Sam sniffing the grown for a pee spot.

"The only thing I'm going to make up for is our date. Since someone wanna interrupt us." He nudged his head, pointing at Sam who was pissing behind a bush.

Clem giggled behind her hand that's attached to the dog leash.

"Yeah. So, when and where will be our next date?" She stepped in front of Louis. Louis bend down to kiss her nose. A small blush formed on her cheeks. Every small gesture he does made the girl weak.

"It's a surprise." He winked at her. Clem hate and love surprises. If its Louis, she guessed it won't be bad. He's great at planning things like the ice-skating date. It was cute and new to Clementine. She never skated on ice before and never again she's going to experience that traumatic moment.

"Can't wait." He didn't give her a date because he's busy with work and his personal research project.

"Same. Oh look!" He pointed up. Clem lifted her head to see snowflakes falling gracefully over their heads. While staring at winter's beauty, Louis laid his eyes on Clementine's delighted sparkling eyes. Then he noticed what she was wearing. His snickers brought the girl's eyes back on him.

"What?" She snapped.

"You look pretty with Tweety Bird pajama pants." He complimented. Clem trailed down to her pajamas. Indeed, the cartoon in different poses with words like 'love Tweety and sweety like Tweety' in a collage.

She gasped. Shoved him away from her, leaving him in a fit of laughter. He stumbled, trying to keep up with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're mean." She pouted her cheeks.

"Would a mean person do this?"

Before she could protest or question him, he swept her off her feet. Him and Sam running to a pile of snow. Clem's eyes widen when he took that large leap and sunk in the slushy snow.

"Yes! It's cold, idiot!"

His jolly laughter brought her to smile with butterflies fluttering her chest. She joined him, giggling top of him. Sam diving in the pile like a child at heart. Tossing the snow off his snout.

Louis, under Clem, brushed strands of her hair off her face. He cupped her cheeks as he pressed his lips on hers. Gradually shut her eyes as she gripped his jacket. She straddled him, shivering from contacting the cold ground but loving the warmth of his lips.

He tilted his head, nibbling on her bottom lip. She chuckled a bit. As her lips parted, Louis took advantage to slip his tongue in between.

Surprised by his first time attempting to add his tongue, she shyly slithered her slimy muscle over his. He wrapped one arm around her upper back and the other one around her mid back. Pressing her close to him as he deepened the kiss.

Clementine felt her cheeks burning. The way Louis's tongue play with hers, turned her on. It twisted and curled around her tongue, tickling the roof of her mouth. Overall tasting like green mint as they swapped saliva. He tasted like toothpaste. He is definitely keeping up with his dental hygiene.

He squeezed her side, making her moan while turning her head to the other side for a different angle. She cupped his jaw with one hand. He smirked, loving the how bad they craved for this contact.

He always wanted to make out with her like this but never gave into his imagination. Curious of how she reacts if he made the first move. He waited patiently, dare not try to move too fast. Passing beyond her comfort scares the boy. He didn't want to be under her and be choked again.

Louis happily kissed her, focusing her steady mouth movement. Her body laid perfect on top of his, either way he wouldn't complain. A beauty like her could lay on him whenever -however she want.

Lapping her tongue with his, his hand ruffling her curly locks that made her cap fall off to the side, and their groans created a electric wave through their bodies. The way his tongue grinded on hers gave her stomach knots and goosebumps all over her skin. As slimy and rough it felt, she enjoyed every bit. Their jaws moving slowly in unison. Taking their sweet time tasting each other in a breathless tongue locking session.

Running out of breath, Clem pulled away from his addicted lips and tongue. Embarrassed, she hid her face in the crook of his neck. He chuckled, impressed by her kissing talent.

Clem gathering as much oxygen she needed. She wasn't the only one inhaling and exhaling. Louis tried catching his breath. Heaving chests against each other. He rubbed her back, patting it to make her calm down in a way.

He fixed his eyes on her. She turned her head to look into his dark chocolate eyes. A smile plastering his face.

"How was that?" He breathed out. She raised up, sitting on his lap. She brushed off the snowflakes on his hair. Smiling down at him with red cheeks.

"Mister Knight, you are one hella kisser." She said in a gentle soothing tone.

"Say for yourself. How are you so great at it?" Louis said smoothly. Clem pushed his dread locks back.

"C'mere, so you can find out for yourself." He sat up on his elbows, tenderly kissing her again on the lips. She responded with much wetter kiss. Smacking sounds heard when their kisses grew sloppily and quick. Pausing to breath and look at each other. His hands trembling on her sides. Restricting himself from touching any further on her body.

Their foreheads touched as well as their noses. A cloud of their breath fanned their faces. Both shared a quiet laugh.

Louis and Clementine felt it.

That spark. That infinite fire inside running through their blood, messing with their thoughts, and racing their pulsing hearts.

"Well... um..." He said shyly, lost with words. She giggled at his cute behavior.

That's when the impatient Sam started joining in. Licking their faces into a sloppy mess.

"Okay! Okay! We're done, Sam!" Clem pushed the huge dog off her. She stood up, helping Louis back on his feet.

"What do you mean, 'we're done'? I want more kissy Clemmy."

She pushed him back into the snow. Louis clinching his stomach while laughing his ass off as she left him.

A small smile and red-face Clem giggled. Rolling her eyes as she turned her head to see him dusting off the snow.

She held out her hand, longing for his. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

Walking around the neighborhood once more to drop off Chuck's best friend.

.

.

After school, Ava and Clem had to come clean to the gang about the Gingerbread building session.

Marlon and Mitch wanted to pass on that. AJ, Tennessee, and Willy rambled about building a better house than the other. Violet, being the downer did not want any part of it until Ruby encouraged her hang out and have some fun. Violet silently agreed. Literally, Brody and Louis were the only two excited for it. The two prancing around like hyper kids.

Brody jumping in joy, imagining eating the gingerbread and whip creme. Louis never did fun stuff like that for the holidays. So, trying something new always excited him.

Mariana told Gabriel how they ate edibles and took a trip to the cafe. Gabe face palmed, can't believe his sister allowed Clem taking a drug without any sober supervision.

"You guys were that high?" Marlon lifted his brow as he asked Ava and Clementine.

Ava and Clem shrugged their shoulders.

"I forgot about signing up until I got the email reminder. It starts on a Saturday afternoon so~..." Ava said, grinning from ear to ear.

Marlon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Brody won't stop fidgeting anyway." Marlon looked down at his shaking girlfriend. Mentioning anything sweet, Brody turn into a crack head. Well, a sweet head.

"I can't wait that long! I need to snack on something now!" She started nibbling her nails. Marlon sighed. He took her hands.

"Wanna go to my place?" She eagerly nodded her head.

"Someone on her Japanese flag." Violet stated with a smirk. Brody smiled cheekily with a wink. The guys groaned, taking a step back from the active couple.

"What is that? Japane-" Before AJ could finish, Tennessee whispered in his friend's ear. AJ's eyes widen then face wrinkled in disgust.

"Okay. Gross."

"Do we all have to go?" Mitch whined. Ava clung her arm around his neck.

"Cmon man. We might make things interesting." She fluttered her lashes. Mitch's brow rises.

"Are we talking money?" Aasim asked as a smirk placed on his face. He stroked his fuzzy chin, very interested.

"Yurp! Best Gingerbread house win everyone's ten-dollar bill." She stated.

"Wait. One, two, three..." Mitch and Duck started counting everyone there. Counted fifteen of them. Times that by ten, one of them would get one hundred and fifty dollars.

AJ nudged Clem. She looked at him.

"Spot me." She gasped.

"Get your own money." She sneered. AJ pulled Clem to the side.

"What if I win? I'll split it with you." Clem heard his plan. She glanced at the other bickering and pointing at itching Brody.

Clem sighed.

"Why do I feel like you have something up your sleeves?"

"I do and it's a huge favor. Unless you want me to tell everyone you and Lo-" She clapped her hand over his mouth. She glared at him.

Ava heard AJ giggling on the side. She turned to see Clem discussing something to him in a hush voice. Ava skipped toward them.

"What's going on here? A family meeting?" She smiled. Clem smiled back at her.

"I'm just saying how handsome he is." She pinched AJ's cheeks. The boy smacked her hands away as he took off, seeing his mother pulled over.

The girls waved at Rebecca. The mother smiled as she flipped them off. Once her son in the car, she took off.

"What a bitch." Duck came over to them with Gabe and Mariana.

"She must have not got any dick." Gabe blurted. They all laughed. Especially Clem, remembering she said the exact thing to AJ the other day.

"I have to go guys. I have work." Louis said. Moving pass his friends. Violet followed him.

"Let me come with you." Louis wished it to be Clementine saying those words, but it was his blonde friend.

"Sure." He said.

They left the group. The gang split after that.

Clem driving in her car, jamming into Boogie with da Hoodie, 'Look Back At It'. She turned up the volume in the stuttering part.

That took her mind elsewhere. To be specific, Louis's large tongue. The girl screamed internally. She couldn't wait for their official date. All she thought of is what to wear, the location, his attire, and hoping to make out like that again.

So excited and nervous at the same time.

Soon as she got home in bed, she texted Louis. She noticed he read it, then her phone vibrated.

She picked up the phone.

"Heart eyes, Clem? Is this what you normally send to people?"

Clem dropped her steaming face in her pillow. Wishing her ears heard lies. But no. Her ears worked wonders.

Fuck. Why Violet of all people?

All Clem could hear on her phone is Violet laughing like wicked witch from the west and Louis crying for his phone back.


End file.
